You're My Curveball
by LaxChick25
Summary: Life throws you curveballs. Sometimes you're already wound up and ready to take a swing. Other times you barely even know you're up to bat and the ball hits you so hard in the head you're not even sure where you are anymore. Maximum Ride was the curveball of my life. She was the curveball I wasn't even remotely prepared for. Fax. No Wings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First I want to thank you all for checking out my story. It's going to be mostly From Fang's point of view. I kept trying to get the beginning right and in all honestly I'm still not entirely happy with the way I'm starting the story but I'm pretty happy with what I already have written of it. So please read!**

I try not to judge. I try not to _Judge a Book by its Cover_ as I agree with its message. After all, if people were to judge me on my appearance then I would be labeled as emo. When, in reality, I just like to wear dark colors because it makes it easier to match in the early hours of the mornings before school. However, I do believe in listening to instincts. Right now my instincts are telling me that this girl is trouble.

She strolled in ten minutes late, on the first day of school. Nothing about her appearance was inviting, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Arrogance radiated from her making it known that she was one to not care about others.

"I see nothing is going to change this year, Miss. Ride." Our teacher, Mrs. Torres, said in a drained voice. All of her energy seemed to fade from her being and go straight into the girl's bright brown eyes that screamed trouble, if her appearance didn't already do that. It wasn't her outfit choice that tipped me off. She was wear combat boots, a leather jacket, a white tank-top. I noticed that she also had some bracelets on and two necklaces. Basically she looked like a normal teenage girl with a tad bit of an edgy style. It was something else that tipped me off. It was the way she held herself. It was the energy she sent out into the entire class. When I looked around every boy in the room had their eyes fixed on the girl with a look of want, amusement, and anger. All the girls looked at her with jealousy and yet they all seemed pleased to see her. I could assume that the girl was probably the type of kid to give teachers a run for their money and put on a show, so for the kids in her class, her presence meant entertainment.

"Probably not," the girl answered simply.

"Did you get a pass from the office?" Mrs. Torres asked in a monotone. The girl seemed to notice Mrs. Torres' tone, and soon, a satisfied smirk grew on her face to reveal perfectly white teeth. She may be trouble but any boy would be lucky to call her their girlfriend.

"Yeah, one sec," She said and then swung off her backpack and threw it down on the teacher's table in the front of the room. I heard a few chuckles from the students around me. Mrs. Torres sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Max we have things to do," Mrs. Torres said in a defeated voice.

"Oh don't you worry Mrs. T, I'll be done real quick," The girl, Max I guess, replied. Nothing she said was disrespectful but her tone implied otherwise. She spoke with a sense of sarcasm and in a condescending tone. Max then proceeded to shift through her empty backpack slowly.

After about five minutes Mrs. Torres held her hand up to stop Max's slow and tedious search for a pass that probably didn't exist.

"Just go sit down," She said tiredly pointing in the direct of the only open seat on the opposite side of the classroom from me.

"Who is she?" I asked the kid next to me who had introduced himself as Sam earlier. He looked like a preppy kid but for the most part he had proved to be pretty cool.

"_That_ is Maximum Ride," He said under his breath as we both discreetly watched Max give a kid a high five while taking a seat next to him smirking a smirk that would make any man fall to his knees.

"Who does she think she is?" I asked a little angry that she was that arrogant.

"Maximum Ride," He scoffed. I shut up after that because I didn't have a reply.

"I will say this," Sam said a couple minutes later, "I would steer clear." I looked over at Sam who was leaning closer to me so we wouldn't be heard. "She's awesome from a distance but she's pretty bad temper and does some shady things, not to mention she's broken more hearts than I ever thought possible. She's like the girl version of a player, no commitment, but she'll tell you she wants to be with you just to mess with you and get what she wants whether it's sex, entertainment, or a chauffeur."

Then Max's voice broke in asking Mrs. Torres if she could go to the bathroom.

"It's first period, Max. How could you possibly already have to go to the bathroom?" Mrs. Torres asked tiredly.

"I had a coffee this morning," Max answered.

"Well, learn from this, maybe tomorrow a coffee isn't a good idea." She said looking very satisfied even when Max glared at her with more hatred than I thought possible. "Now as I was saying," Mrs. Torres continued looking away from Max, "We're going down to the assembly in ten minutes. I was told it was about paying class dues, goals for the year, and events coming up for you guys. Now, you're all almost adults now so I expect you to behave as such. That means no funny business." She looked over at Max, but Max just rolled her eyes and looked away annoyed with her already.

An announcement came on calling us down to the auditorium so we all stood and left. Once we got into the hall I was overwhelmed. Sam stayed next to me and appeared to be calm, but today wasn't his first day in a new high school and he wasn't surrounded by strangers. However, Sam's calm attitude took a turn for the worse when _she_ walked up to him. That's right Max strolled right over to us with an award winning smile. Sam instantly tensed up and looked weary of her.

"Sam, chill dude," Max said calmly, chuckling. Her voice was smooth and level, like music to my ears. Her chuckle was calm and flowed like a stream. Everything about her drew in attention, made you trust her, made you want to be with her. However, there was also that edge to her that made me remember to think rationally and remind myself of what my own instincts as well as Sam's words had told me. Sam didn't relax he just watched Max. She must want something and he knows that, he also probably knows he'll give in.

"What do you want?" Sam asked nervously.

"You," She said smiling. I watched as she calmly wrapped her arm around Sam's waist. Her hand dipped lower and lower until her hand was positioned inside of Sam's back pocket. "But," She said smiling sadly, "I know you don't want me." She said tapping his chest with her free hand before pulling both hands off of him. During their entire interaction she had yet to introduce herself.

"So I was hoping that maybe after school we could hang out and maybe just talk. I want you Sam, I really do." She seemed almost sincere but I knew she wasn't. Sam however, looked fully convinced.

"What did you have in mind?" Sam asked. There was something in his voice, something like hope. Max had all these guys wrapped around her finger and she knew it. The only question was what she wanted from Sam.

"We could just hang out after school. You can come over." She said calmly. "No one is going to be home so we can do dinner and hang out." Sam looked over at her and seemed be trying to decide if she was serious.

"Ok," I guess he decided that she was being serious even though she wasn't. She wanted something I just didn't know what.

"Awesome, I'll meet up with you after school," She said smiling up at him and giving his arm a squeeze.

"Max!" A boy yelled across the hall. Max looked over at the tall boy with light red hair.

"I'll see you later," She said sweetly and then cut across the flood of people to catch up to the boy.

"Who's that?" I asked Sam gesturing towards where Max had just run off with the boy.

"Iggy Griffiths. They're just friends, actually one of Max's only _real_ friends." Sam answered calmly although I could see he was excited about what Max had said still. I thought he was actually smart after he told me about her earlier, but now he was doing exactly what he told me not to do.

"Where are they going?" I asked curiously. They had headed out a door that I had assumed lead outside.

"You ask a lot of questions," Sam said smiling. I just looked at him without returning the smile to make sure he knew I wanted an answer. Normally I don't care what other people do but it's my first day here so I don't even know what's normal and what's not.

"They probably went to go smoke or something. Max never wastes time at assemblies." Sam answered. Max smokes? I can't say I'm that surprised but I am a little confused considering her teeth were so nice and she was so pretty.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll meet you down there," I told Sam. I turned before Sam could answer and headed in the direction I saw Max go in. I was going to figure this out. Even though I wouldn't consider Sam and I friends yet he had helped me so far today and I didn't want him to get played.

I made my way to a door labeled for the courtyard and popped it open a crack. When I turned my head I could see Max and the boy, Iggy standing a couple yards down smoking and talking together.

"Why bother with him?" Iggy asked Max as she climbed up on one of the benches and started to walk across it. She paused and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Why not?" She asked Iggy quizzically. She looked back down at her feet as she walked calmly across the bench.

"Because you get nothing out of it." Iggy pointed out.

"Eh, he's kind of cute. He'll be something fun for a couple days." Max said calmly. They were probably talking about Sam.

"Do whatever you want, but I think it's stupid since you really get nothing from it." Iggy said leaning back against the wall.

"I get a challenge. Sam is the only boy who isn't kissing at my feet although he may be pretty dang close."

Iggy didn't respond and they both just stood and took a couple puffs before Max dropped her cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

"Hey, who's that new kid that was with Sam?" She asked Iggy.

"What new kid?" Iggy asked confused clearly. Max just smirked and shuffled closer to me at the door. My heart started to pound. She couldn't possible have noticed me.

"Oh you know, the new kid that doesn't respect other people's privacy. The new kid that's spying on us right now." She said angrily ripping the door open so I was left open to them. Max glared at me while Iggy just walked over calmly looking me up and down.

"Hey man, the name's Iggy." Iggy said sticking his hand out to me. Max just shook her head at him.

"Nick." I said sticking my hand out and deciding not to give them my nickname since it would need and explanation.

"And this is Max," Iggy said dropping my hand and pulling Max over. She just glared at me and cross her arms. "Now that we're all acquainted you can tell us why you were spying on us and we can explain anything you might be confused about before you go around spreading rumors that aren't true." Iggy's voice held the same sarcastic tone that Max's had but he was goofier.

"I was there when you were trying to talk to Sam. I think it's really fucked up that you're going to mess with him like that." I told them but turned my glare on Max. Max just snickered and turned away from Iggy and I. She reached into Iggy's back pocket and pulled out a circular container that I quickly recognized as chewing tobacco. Max does dip now too? Iggy didn't even flinch instead he just shook his head at me.

"I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish. Sam's a big boy he can take care of himself." Iggy said with a warning tone that surprised me slightly after his friendly welcome. From the middle of the courtyard I could hear Max's spit and then there was silence.

"Regardless of Sam's age, you guys are still messing with him and I don't think it's right. He's a good kid." I told them sternly. This time it was Iggy's turn to snicker and turn away. Max strolled over angrily. She's so pretty, but these habits are really unattractive.

"Listen, I know you're new around here so I'm not that mad about your stupidity, but I will tell you that I won't be as understanding next time. You don't know anything that goes on around here so why don't you just shut up because you're making yourself sound like a full blown idiot."

I straightened up. Maybe I was making myself sound stupid, I wouldn't have a clue. I nodded at her understanding that she was actually being nice considering I was angry about something I knew nothing about.

"Ok," I said simply. Max nodded and spit again down by my feet.

"Want one?" Iggy asked. When I looked over he was holding out a pack of cigarettes. I shook my head quickly. Iggy just shrugged and pulled one out for himself.

"Max, light," Iggy demanded. Max threw him a lighter that he caught with ease and lit up. Iggy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out calmly.

"How can killing yourself feel so good?" Iggy asked quietly. When Iggy opened his eyes he looked at me instantly. "You play hockey Nick?" He asked smirking.

I shook my head, "basketball and lacrosse."

"Well I play hockey," Iggy said smirking as he leaned back against the wall. Max just shook her head but she was smiling at him. Maybe I didn't know something. "I like it so much that I play a couple times a day, all day on the weekends. It's a nasty habit but there are some things I just can't get enough of." He pulled out the same container Max had gotten her chew from earlier and took some out for himself. "Just can't get enough." Max let out chuckle before falling silent again. She was watching my face with amusement written all over hers.

"Iggy's just messing with you," She said simply, "He thinks he's all cool saying that he plays hockey as some sort of code for chewing." I realized they must be thinking I'm some idiot and would be fun to mess with. They think I'm just like Sam and all the other boys Max has tricked.

"The assembly just ended, we should get going," Iggy said staring at the clock in the courtyard. I didn't want to go back to class but even going back to class seemed better than staying with Max and Iggy.

…

I soon found out that I live on the same street as Max. Sam and I had parted ways at school only for me to find out that I was following him all the way until he turned into a house that must be Max's house while I kept going to my new house.

I wasn't quite adjusted to this new house. We've been here for about a month now but it still felt weird calling it my own. When I walked through the door to the large kitchen area my mom was standing there already making dinner.

"Hi honey," She said smiling. "How was your first day of school?"

My mom is young. I was a mistake and she had me when she was seventeen. I give my parents credit though; they both turned their lives around and have been able to give me a really good life. My dad got a promotion so they took it and that's why we had to move. My mom works part time now since he makes triple the amount of money he used to.

"Weird," I answered grabbing and apple from the basket on the counter.

"How so?" She asked turning away from the oven and giving me her full attention. Having young parents is kind of nice because they still remember high school very clearly.

"It was just weird not knowing anything. A lot of the kids are nice but there are some jerks," I told her.

"There are always going to be jerks, Fang. You'll adjust soon enough. Just think, tomorrow you will know more than you did today and the longer you go the more you'll learn." My mom always saw the positive side of things, I think that's why my dad loves her so much. He calls her his sunshine.

"Yeah I know I'll adjust but it's still weird," I told her. I took a large bit of the apple only to find that it was insanely sour. I made a face but chewed it anyway. My mom giggled at me.

"Just think sweetie, when you go to college you'll already be used to making an adjustment like this. You'll know how to handle everything while the other kids won't. This is a wonderful learning experience." I just nodded knowing better than to remind her that at college everyone else won't know anyone either while here they've all known each other since kindergarten if not earlier.

"There's this girl," I said remembering Max. "She's bad news." My mom just smirked at me as I took another bite of my apple, but this time I was prepared for the sourness so I could control my face.

"I had this feeling that she was bad and then I heard people confirm my suspicions all day," I continued while mom just looked at me knowingly.

"Why are you mentioning her? She must've made an impression if you're talking about her," Mom said that knowing smirk still planted on her face. "Does this girl happen to be pretty?"

"Oh yeah," I said and knew my eyes widened. "She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my entire life, besides you." I kissed her cheek and smiled when I saw her smile. "But she smokes, and chews, and does god knows what else. _And_ she's been with just about every guy in the school just for ha-ha's. She's not a slut she just likes to mess with them and break their hearts or get something out of it. It's cruel." Mom just nodded. "She's like a girl version of a bad boy player." I said using Sam's words.

"And you like her," Mom stated.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Ok," Mom said holding her hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean that you really liked her, as in had a crush on her, although you might, I meant that she interests you. You want to figure her out. You like to figure people out Fang and you can usually do it easily, but this time you couldn't."

I thought about this for a minute. Part of the reason why I spied on them this morning was for Sam but the other part was my own curiosity. I asked questions about Max all day. She did interest me and I am annoyed that I can't figure her out. I nodded at my mom to tell her that she was right.

"But Fang, just be careful. Don't hurt yourself while trying to figure her out. If everything you've told me is true I don't want you to get played or start to smoke or anything like that."

I nodded and she turned back to the stove. I will figure her out. After all it can't be that hard.

**A/N: Please review to tell me if you loved it or hated it or think I'm the worst writer you've ever seen. I really want to know if I should continue. Criticism is welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm really excited about this story and I'm happy you guys are too. So go ahead and read chapter 2!**

Waiting for Sam has slowly started to become one of my least favorite activities. He told me that he would give me a ride to school today after I told him that my car wouldn't start this morning. The thing is I've been waiting for him for a half hour now.

Sam finally sped into my driveway. Guess who was with him? Max. I hate my life sometimes. I sighed and ran to the back seat of the car. Before I even had time to shut the door Sam was already flying out of the driveway.

"We're so late," Sam said in an extremely panicked voice that made me panic slightly.

"It'll be fine," Max said calmly. She had her feet up on the dashboard and her hand out the window.

"You're late all the time I'm never late," Sam said as he sped up going way over the speed limit.

"I'd rather be late than dead," I told him, seconds later we were going ten miles slower.

"Yo, Sam, chill," Max said impatiently. Sam stopped bouncing in his seat and slowed down to only a couple miles over the speed limit. "We're almost there anyway."

A couple minutes later Sam sped into the parking lot parking faster than I ever thought possible. Sam and I flew out of the car with our backpacks already on before Max even had her seatbelt off.

"Guy's relax I'll handle the passes." Max told us. Sam and I both stopped to wait for her. Max pulled three blank passes out of her backpack and forged the signature before telling us to fill out the rest.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked as we now walked into the school with three passes.

"What?" Max asked.

"The signature? The passes?" He demanded. He was so nervous that he was sweaty and jittery.

"I learned the signature freshman year and I stole the passes from a teacher's desk." Max answered simply.

"Miss. Ride!" a male voice called from behind us. We all stopped in the hallway and turned to face the person calling Max's name.

"Ted!" Max yelled back to the man I recognized as our school principle. He was young with a nice suit on and glasses resting on his large nose.

"Mr. Roberts," he corrected smiling.

"Well you see Ted," Max said devilishly, "you call me 'Miss. Ride' when you know I would prefer Max so until you start calling me by the name I prefer I'll call you by the name you don't prefer."

"Fine, Max, would you care to explain what you're doing?" He asked her crossing his arms.

"Well, I was walking to class but now I'm talking to you," she replied calmly.

"You're late and I just wanted to make sure you checked in with the office as we've had problems before."

"Mr. Roberts," Max said smirking, and upholding her promise to call him by his last name if he called her by her first, "I'm a changed person. It's a new year and a new me. I feel that I've matured. I'm not going to pull those immature stunts anymore."

"Do you mind if I check your pass then?" He asked while obviously holding back from rolling his eyes.

"Sure thing," she said handing him her forged pass. He checked it over and looked at her a little shocked.

"Very well, I'll be checking in with the office to make sure that's legitimate." He told her sternly.

"I wouldn't ask them," Max said, "They're getting up there in age. Their memory isn't what it used to be." She whispered to him. This time he did roll his eyes.

"I'll see you later than," He told her and then turned and walked back down the hallway.

"Asshole," Max mumbled as soon as he was far away. Sam and I just smiled at her as the three of us started up our quick pace to science again.

…

I hate art. I'm not good at art. I'm never going to be an artist. I'm not creative in anyway. So then can someone tell me a logical reason, other than the traditional 'well rounded' excuse, for why I am forced to take an art class? Not only am I forced to take an art class but I'm in a pottery class filled with freshman and Max's friend, Iggy, who threw clay at the wall every time our psychopath of a teacher turned around. Needless to say I don't belong here.

"Special delivery for Iggy!" a familiar voice called enthusiastically. The first thing I noticed was the reaction of the class. Most kids smiled or chuckled. However, one girl in front of me groaned and threw her head into her hands. I hadn't noticed the girl before but she looked fairly normal, from what I could tell by looking at her back. She had dark, curly hair and a tan that looked like it stayed all year. Then, I noticed who had yelled to announce their entrance and wasn't surprised to see Max standing by the door holding three Dunkin Donut's bags proudly.

"Took you long enough I'm fucking starving!" Iggy declared. Max threw him the bags and he caught them with ease.

"Max, where are you supposed to be?" Our art teacher asked calmly.

"Study hall, don't worry I'm not breaking any rules." Max said off-handedly because now her eyes were set on the girl in front of me that was clearly trying to hide from Max. Maybe Max bullied her or something.

"Ig, you didn't tell me you had little Els in your class!" Max said enthusiastically. Iggy just smiled through a mouth full of doughnut. "You know Ella it's not polite to ignore me." Max said tauntingly. It made me angry to see her picking on this girl.

"You know, Max, it's not polite to yell obnoxiously," the girl, Ella, retorted.

"Eh, whatever, guess we weren't raised right," Max said laughing and I was surprised to see Ella smile too. Max grabbed a spare chair and pulled it over to Ella's table. "What're you making?" Max squinted and turned her head trying to look at Ella's project in a way she would understand.

"A pot," Ella replied easily. She seemed to have relaxed now.

"Really? Are you sure?" Max asked looking at the ball of clay uncertainly.

"Well it's supposed to be a pot," Ella said sadly.

"I guess Dad'll like it, maybe," Max said leaning back. "Ig munchkin me!" Iggy threw a munchkin at Max and she caught it with her mouth.

"What are we doing in gym next period?" Iggy asked Max. I was interested since I was also in their gym class. I was also I little confused about the relationship between Max and this girl since they didn't seem to get along but didn't hate each other.

"Fields said lacrosse," Max answered smiling.

"Sweet," Iggy said. The teacher made an announcement saying that class was almost over and we had to clean up. Everyone quickly cleaned everything up and returned to our seats waiting for the bell to ring.

"Yo Els, tell dad I'll be home late," Max told Ella. Are they sisters?

"Why?" Ella asked.

"I've got soccer and then a cross country meet and then I'm chilling with some friends," Max said calmly but her eyes were challenging Ella to question her further. Apparently Ella didn't pick up on the message or didn't care.

"What are you going to do with your friends?" Ella asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," Max said angrily.

"Yes it is because dad will be pissed if you show up at the house at two drunk off your ass on a Monday." Ella replied just as angrily.

"I'm not going to do that tonight," Max said defensively. The bell rang and they stood up but were clearly angry with each other.

"Fine I'll tell him but I'm not taking any blame if something goes bad," Ella said sternly.

"Nothing will go bad," Max told her confidently.

I had to awkwardly follow Iggy and Max to the gym since we were all going there but we aren't friends so we don't talk in the hallways. When we got to gym class we went our separate ways; Iggy and I went to the boy's locker room while Max went to the girl's.

We came out of the locker room at the same time the girls did. Now we were all changed into gym clothes and the girls looked a little different. The teacher stood in the center of the gym watching us with a smirk. He was leaning against a metal box that was filled with lacrosse sticks. I had met him yesterday and thankfully he was normal. Just out of college and extremely lenient: Mr. Fields.

"Ok listen up!" Mr. Fields yelled to get our attention. "Today is lacrosse. No hard passes. We play with no goalie. You all learned the rules last year in gym so I'm not going to waste time explaining them. If you don't know the rules then you'll pick it up real quick. I want two captains." He randomly selected two seniors, one boy and one girl. Then he split up all the bad players and automatically gave half to one team and half to the other. I think the goal was to make it so they wouldn't be last picked but it probably was just more embarrassing. It's a small class so only ten of us were left to be split up now.

"Ok now pick who you want," Mr. Fields said and watched with amusement. He probably wanted to see where players got put so he could guess which team was going to win.

"C'mon Baby Maxi," The girl senior captain said smirking and nodding at Max so she would come over to that team. Baby Maxi? Max ran over right as the boy captain yelled: "Not fair!"

"Why?" Mr. Fields asked but his smirk told me he knew why it wasn't fair.

"Max made varsity lacrosse in _eighth_ grade!" The boy yelled. Eight grade? Did they pull her up from the middle school to play lacrosse for the high school? Is she really that good?

The coach just shrugged. Now I'm excited to see how good she is.

…

The way Max moved was unlike anything I've ever seen. It was like she could fly up and down the field. She caught the ball with ease and would run so fast that she would beat everyone. Then she would shoot and the ball would go so fast that you didn't know it even went in the net until you saw it push the back of the net out. Then, Mr. Fields would cheer her on and she would just high five her friends and get ready to do it again.

We all played as a class but now Mr. Fields just had the best girls out on the field. From what another boy told me they all play lacrosse and Mr. Fields coached girl's lacrosse in the spring so he wanted to see what his team will look like. None of us minded watching them play, it was actually kind of fun. Not to mention Max was almost mesmerizing when she played.

"Run ice cream!" Mr. Fields called out onto the field. "Then we'll be done!"

They set up again and after the draw a girl I knew was a senior got the ball. She looked like a really good player but no one could possibly be as good as Max. The girl got her minute of fame where she actually got to hold the ball before the girls playing defense ran up and started to double her, like they were supposed to.

"Yo!" Max yelled despite the fact that she had two girls covering her. The other girl threw the ball into the air way too high to be considered a good pass but she must've known Max would catch it and she did. Max jumped high into the air and caught the ball out of the air. When she was back on the ground she rolled off of her defenders and went straight to the net where she scored. I didn't really see a play in there but maybe they did something that made the defenders get out of Max's way.

"That didn't really go like I wanted it to but it's not important. Let's get going!" Mr. Fields said as we all started to walk towards the school. Mr. Fields called Max over and they walked in front of me now.

"It's going to be a good season," He told her. "Just work on that passing a little. You were passing a little low but not that bad."

"It's soccer season so I haven't been doing much with my arms. Once spring comes I'll have just played basketball so I'll be fine," Max told him.

"Are you running tonight?" He asked her.

"Yeah it's a big met tonight. The met is after soccer so I can run it."

"I heard that your brother is having a good season too," Mr. Fields said.

"Yeah, he's playing in college next year," Max said. Max as a brother? And a sister?

"I heard. Full ride, right?" Mr. Fields asked and Max just nodded.

"Well keep up the good work, kid. Keep the grades up, colleges don't just want and athlete they want a student too." He gave her a light slap on the back before walking away into his office while we all went to get changed.

So Max has a big family. She plays soccer and runs cross country. Maybe I'll come see the game and the met tonight.

…

"Want some?" Sam asked through a mouthful of popcorn. He held out a box of popcorn to me and I just took a handful. The stands were packed. More packed than any normal girl's sporting event is.

"It's busy, huh?" I asked Sam. He wiped his hands on his pants and swallowed before answering.

"Yeah, everyone is here for Max. She's awesome to watch. For someone who does just about every destructive thing to her body she is an amazing athlete. Image what she'd be like if she didn't smoke and stuff. Whole family is crazy good at everything."

"How many of them are there?" I asked a little shocked. Sam now gives me more information than I ask for but I think he just tries to avoid more questions on my part in the future.

"Five," Sam said but his eyes were on the field now.

"Welcome to Greenville High School!" a voice said over the speakers. "Today we have a game between the Greenville Eagles-" he was cut off by the cheering, "and the Clinton Tigers!" There was some cheering from the other bleachers while everyone on ours just yelled 'boo' at the field.

"Starting for Greenville we have Maximum Ride!" The man yelled. Max ran out onto the field smiling and full of energy. The stands went crazy and she just bowed. The man called out ten more names and then did the same for the other team.

"Captains!" The ref yelled. I watched as Max ran out to the center of the field followed by the captain from the other team. They stood and Max shook the other girl's hand with a smile planted on her face. The ref flipped the coin into the air and the girl from the other team called it. Max smiled when she looked down at the coin, she had won. She said a few things and then they split up.

As the game was starting the football team drove up to the field in trucks. They were yelling and flooded the bleachers. I turned my attention to them but they each just sat down taking up all the empty room on the bleachers and then I turned my attention back on Max.

…

"That's my sister!" a football player yelled pointing at Max as she jumped up and high fived her teammates after a goal. I'm guessing that was Max's brother that I've heard about. With about five minutes left in the game and us being up by three the girls were just joking around now. That was until a girl came up behind Max as she had the ball and ran into her. Max stumbled over herself and then onto the ground and the ref blew his whistle. The crowd erupted in protest. Her brother was screaming profanities but Max just stood up. She appeared to be calm and now everyone was waiting for her reaction.

"Max is a hot head," Sam mumbled to me. The ref was talking and Max was going to get the kick. After Max got the kick the game continued as normal. Except now Max was staying on the girl that shoved her. She no longer was trying to get goals she was waiting for the opportunity to get the girl back. When there was a commotion by the goal and Max and the girl were near us I knew Max was going to make her move. It wasn't what I expected though. Max just spit. She didn't spit in the girl's face but just on her shoe.

"Ew!" The girl said and Max just smirked. "You got a problem?" She asked Max but Max just shook her head.

"You have one though," She told the girl. Max kept her voice calm but it was clear that she was angry. If I were Max I would be itching to punch the girl.

"I'm about to have one!" The girl said turning and getting right in Max's face. By now they had drawn the attention of the crowd and some of the closer players.

"Oh yeah and what're you going to do about it?" Max asked straightening and getting right up close to the girl.

"Max," A player on our team warned but Max couldn't even hear her.

"Back off," The girl said.

"Or what? What're you going to do? You gonna hit me? Maybe trip me again? It doesn't matter 'cause we've already killed your team. You guys suck by the way." Max said, her tone nothing but pure fury. The girl lost it. She wound back and threw a punch. Max backed out of the way so the girl's punch hit nothing but air. Then pure chaos erupted in the crowd and on the field. Some other girls turned to a girl on the other team and yelled insults but three girls ran and restrained Max as she was about to go after the girl that just missed her face by centimeters. The refs were blowing their whistles trying to get things under control. The coaches rushed onto the field screaming like Max. I couldn't really catch what Max was screaming at the girl as her teammates held her back but I will tell you that I caught enough to know that Max knew _every_ single swear known to man and she did not hesitate in using _every _single one.

The refs got between Max and the other girl and held red cards up to both of them while blowing their whistles obnoxiously.

"I'm getting a red card! Ref are you fucking blind she tried to punch me!" Max screamed.

"Max get the hell out of here!" The coach yelled as he shoved her towards the fence door a little. Max stumbled towards the door and even kicked the fence a couple times before she walked out and slammed the fence shut. The refs got everything under control and the game quickly started again but the crowd wasn't watching the last two minutes we were all watching as the athletic director walked up to Max.

"That's not fair!" Max screamed and kicked the fence again.

"Yeah, but it's the decision," He said watching her with arms crossed.

"We play the best team in the state Friday!" Max screamed at him.

"Go get ready for the meet!" He yelled at her sternly. Max just huffed and walked off furiously. The game ended but our team didn't get excited and neither did the other team.

Max's brother stood and grabbed what I assume is Max's stuff from a girl on her team before he got up and left without his team.

"Well I guess we can go watch Max run," Sam said quietly as he stood up. I followed him since he is my ride and we walked up to the track area. The girls were already lined up but we waited and still they didn't start. Then I noticed that they were all staring at one person: Max. Max was hopping up and down trying to put a shoe on and pull a shirt on at the same time.

"I'm sorry I'm coming!" Max yelled as she finally tugged her shirt on over her head and laced her shoe. She stood next to everyone in line and got ready.

"How long is the run?" I asked Sam.

"Three miles. Max should be done less than twenty minutes." He said. Jeez what couldn't Max do? Oh wait, she couldn't get to school on time.

"What is she going to play in college?" I asked Sam.

"I have no idea. She doesn't talk to me at all. I'm pretty sure she's just using me. Plus we've only been hanging for two days now. I'll tell you what, I don't care though." He smirked at me devilishly. "Best sex I've ever had." For some reason that made me angry. I felt like Max was too good to sleep with just any guy. It was nice to try and forget about what Max is really like and just focus on what I see. If this reputation that she has with guys is true then I don't even have a chance, not that I wanted one anyway.

"Are her parents never around or something?" I asked.

"Her mom is away somewhere on vacation or something, I didn't ask. Her dad is taking care of them all for now and with four other kids besides Max he's running around most of the night so no one is home until about seven every night. At least that's what Max said." Sam explained. Why would her mom go on vacation and leave her father to take care of five kids? I would imagine that Max alone would be a handful. "Actually her dad is leaving in the morning to go visit her mom, I guess it's a long vacation thing for work, so there will be no parents around for a week."

"Her parent's trust them alone for a week?" I asked astonished.

"Believe it or not Max follows the rules for the most part when her parents aren't around. Her parents aren't around a lot but they only throw parties if their parents are home. It's like she doesn't want to go behind their back. If she's going to do something wrong she at least wants to give her parents a fair chance at catching her. That's what she told me when I asked her when the party was going to be."

"I guess that makes sense," I said even though it didn't really make sense. Then again Max didn't really make sense to me either so it makes sense that her thought process wouldn't make sense to me either.

Just then Max rounded the corner in first place. She came out from the trees. She was sprinting. How someone could find the energy to sprint that fast after they just ran three miles I don't know. She ran through the finish line at sixteen minutes. She didn't even wait to high five anyone or acknowledge that everyone was screaming because she just broke a school record. She just walked towards us but didn't stop to say anything. Sam and I just followed her towards the car.

"Hey you just broke the school record!" Sam said happily but she just ignored him.

When we got to the car she sat in the front seat forcing me to sit in the back and Sam got behind the wheel.

"I just want to go home. I don't want to go to that party anymore." Max said leaning back and closing her eyes. She was covered in sweat but I couldn't help but notice that she still looked beautiful.

"Ok," Sam said and he started to drive. We remained quiet and I didn't mind. I knew it was bothering Sam that no one was talking but I knew Max didn't want anyone to talk. I understood how she felt. She was no longer mad that the girl tried to hit her, she was mad that she even continued the fight so it escalated to the point where she's leaving her team down their best player for one of their hardest games all season.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked her nervously.

"Do I look like I want to talk about it?" She snapped.

"I just thought it might make you feel better," Sam mumbled but loud enough that I knew Max could hear it.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Max yelled. "If you shut the fuck up because I'm this close to punching your nose in." Max said pinching her pointer finger and thumb together to demonstrate how close she was. Sam sulked back into his seat and kept quiet after that.

I couldn't even feel sorry for Sam because he deserved it. If he couldn't tell that Max didn't want to talk it was his own fault. Maybe I do have a chance with Max. If I figure her out I'll know what she wants in a guy and what she doesn't. If I am what she wants maybe she'll go out with me. Not that I want a chance with Max.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! The story is about to get good in the next couple chapters so stay posted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updating again the next day, you're welcome. Thanks for all the reviews guys they really do encourage me to update, as you can see. You can read the chapter now if you didn't skip over this because I have nothing else to say.**

I got a job. Well, I got a job back a couple weeks before school started but they didn't need me to start until all the college kids went back to school. So now I'm fixing shelves at the grocery store in town. My car is working again. So I could even drive myself to work this afternoon.

It took me a total of twenty minutes to realize I hated this job. Now I'm two hours in and ready to bang my head against every single box of cereal in this aisle.

"One cereal each!" I heard a familiar voice yell. When I turned I saw Max standing behind a cart with two kids looking very much like younger versions of her running through the aisle trying to pick out a cereal.

"And if you get something sugary you have to finish it before dad gets home or else he'll flip a shit!" She yelled after them.

"Yeah, yeah, Max!" The older boy called over his shoulder. Max just smirked and threw some stuff in the cart.

"Ok I got some vegetables and fruit!" Max's younger sister Ella announced as she came to place the stuff in the cart. The younger kids came back and put a box of cereal each in the cart.

"I got meat!" Max's older brother announced and she stuck a bunch of meat in the cart.

"Do you know how to cook it?" Max asked him incredulously.

"Nope but I'm buying it to help Ella realize her full potential as house chief!" He said looping an arm around Ella who looked miserable.

"I'm not cooking!" Ella protested. "You guys are the oldest!"

"Do you really want Max and me to cook?" Max's older brother asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll cook," Ella mumbled miserably.

"Cookies?" The younger boy asked and didn't wait for an answer before putting them in the cart.

"Marshmallows?" The younger girl asked and put them in without getting an answer either.

"Fruit roll-ups?" Max said imitating the voices of her younger siblings before putting the fruit roll-ups in.

Then the two younger kids ran into another part of the store. Laughing and talking about what they wanted to buy.

"Yo! Get back here!" Max's older brother yelled chasing after them.

"I'm going to go get bread!" Ella announced running off. Max sighed and slipped a few more things in the cart before starting towards me. She stared at me a second before smiling.

"Hey Nick!" She said happily and she stopped next to me. "I didn't recognize you." I just chuckled and smiled back.

"Since when do you work here?" She asked. For some reason she actually seemed like she wanted to talk to me. She didn't have to stop and start a conversation she could have just said hello and kept going or even pretended not to see me.

"Well I got the job back in the summer time but I just started working today," I told her. She made me nervous. It was like I didn't want to screw up because then she might never talk to me again.

"How long until you quit?" She asked smiling.

"I'll give it another day, but so far this sucks," I said smiling back at her. It was like I didn't have a choice. If she smiled I had to smile back.

"Was that your family?" I asked her referring to her family. I already knew it was her family but I wanted her to keep talking. I wanted her to tell me more so I could form my own opinion and not one based on what others say.

"Yeah, my parents are out of town so we have to watch the younger two. We wanted to get food for the week so we had to come here."

It was almost like she was a different person right now. There was no sarcasm in her voice. She wasn't cold. She wasn't mean. She didn't want to trick me.

"Well you seem like you're in a good mood," I commented.

"Eh not really." She said as she flicked the price tag for some snack food absentmindedly. Maybe she wasn't in a good mood. Maybe this is how she is most of the time and I just didn't know it. "Where're you from anyway?"

"Maine," I told her. "My dad got a promotion."

"Where's better, here or there?" She asked.

"I think I'm biased since I grew up there. Plus I don't know much about around here. I don't know too many people so I'm bored a lot."

"Well, were all heading down to the river Friday night, if you want to come. I don't know if it's your scene though. Drinking, smoking, and stuff." She said. Sure I've drank plenty of times but I've always steered clear of smoking 'and stuff'. What is this other stuff? Drugs? If it's drugs my mom and dad will freak.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the offer." I said and smiled politely at her.

"If you're ever bored just give me a call, I know where all the parties are." She told me.

"Max!" a child yelled. We both looked to see Max's younger brother sprinting towards us with her older brother hot on his trail. He ran right into her arms and she hoisted him up with ease. He looked at Max's older brother with a satisfied look on his face and a smirk that said try-and-get-me-now.

"He knocked over the giant stack of paper towels in the back," Max's older brother said breathlessly. There was no mistaking their similarities. I had to say they were a family of really good looking people, not to be weird, but anyone could tell.

"Uh oh, guess he has to get in trouble." Max said playfully flipping her brother upside-down while he giggled and squealed.

"We could take away his TV. Or maybe ground him." Max's older brother offered playfully.

"Or we could give the worst punishment of them all," Max offered enthusiastically.

"No, no, no!" Max's younger brother cried desperately.

"I'm sorry Gaz but we have no choice," Max's older brother said faking disappointment. Then he grinned wildly at Max and blew a huge raspberry on Max's little brother's stomach and tickled him. Max's little brother squealed and giggled and screamed.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle!" He cried desperately. Max struggled to hold onto him as he squirmed and kicked but she just kept laughing.

"I think he's had enough, Ari." Max said, breathless from all the laughing she did. Max's older brother, Ari I guess, pulled back cackling. Max carefully placed her little brother on the ground where he fell to the floor laughing still.

"Hey guys let's go!" Ella yelled from the end of aisle. She was holding onto Max's little sister's hand. Ari took Max's little brother and headed towards Ella.

"See you later Nick. Let me know about Friday, maybe we can carpool." She said shooting me a smile before grabbing their full cart and walking after her siblings.

…

I threw my stuff down at the door and let out a long sigh. Today sucked.

"Hey bud," my dad said smiling at me. I walked towards where he was leaning against the kitchen counter. "How was your first day of work?"

"Horrible. That's the most boring job I've ever had," I told him as I pulled some juice from the fridge.

"So we can cross shelf-stalker off your list of possible careers?" He asked jokingly.

"Should I quit?" I asked him.

"I think you should give it more time. If you still hate it in a month than start looking for other jobs. Don't quit until you have another job ready." He told me with a serious tone.

"Ok," I told him. My dad usually knew best. "Where's mom?"

"She went out with some other women in town. She thinks she's made some friends. I told her not to worry about us and that she should just have some fun. I think she deserves a break, don't you?"

"Yeah, she's been working hard getting us moved in and all," I said agreeing.

"She told me you have a little crush. The name Max ring any bells?" He asked smirking at me knowingly. I just rolled my eyes. It was just like my mom to ignore anything I said and automatically assume that I had a crush on this girl just because I mentioned her. When I told her I met Sam and he seemed like a cool kid she didn't automatically assume I was gay.

"I don't have a crush on her. I just told mom that I couldn't figure her out. She interests me. She actually was shopping today while I was working. She came up and talked to me."

"Mom also told me she's got a reputation to her. You know I like to judge people by what I've seen them do, but that doesn't mean that you don't listen to other people. If she's bad news try and steer clear."

"She invited me to a party on Friday night," I told him nervously. My parents trusted me for the most part, but I didn't like to tell them everything and under normal circumstances I probably wouldn't have told my dad that I was invited to the party, but I really don't know what to do about it.

"I trust you to make good choices. I would go and see what she's really like. If she does things you don't like then remember them. If she's a good person you should find out. Maybe all you've heard is nothing but rumors but it'd be worth finding out." He told me.

I nodded and then left him in the kitchen to go to bed.

I should tell Max I'm going Friday, tomorrow so we can plan to go together. I would like to carpool so then it's not as awkward to show up by myself.

**A/N: So is Fang going to start to get more involved in Max's life? Review if you want to know. It might be a little bit before I update again I have a crazy week coming up, but your reviews will encourage me. So review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry I've been kind of MIA lately but I warned you I wouldn't update for a little while. Thanks for all the reviews guys I'm happy you guys are liking the story. Here's chapter 4!**

I waited for Max by the front door. She was going to come in on time this morning because we had a science test first period so she couldn't be late. I was going to wait and tell her that I was going on Friday.

When I spotted her walking towards the school I was a little shocked. She wasn't alone but she wasn't with Sam or that other boy Iggy. She had her arm playfully strung over another girl's shoulders. They were a complete contrast to each other. Max was wearing a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. It read in big letters 'fuck' and then there was a definition below it that I couldn't read from here. She had combat boots on and some cut-offs. The other girl looked like she was a cheerleader. She had a skirt and tight tank-top on. Her curly hair was perfect and her skin glistened. Max was tan but this girl was African-American. Overall they were nothing alike but they were giggling together. Max threw her cigarette on the ground and ground it down with the bottom of her boot before walking closer to the school and closer to me.

"…and then she fell!" The girl Max was walking with said and then they both erupted in laughter. Now they were close enough that Max saw me.

"Hey Nick." She said and started to head towards me while I started to walk towards her and the other girl.

"Hey," I replied calmly.

"Nudge!" A girl yelled. The girl with Max turned to look at a giant group of girls dressed similarly to her.

"Catch you later," the girl, Nudge, said tapping Max's arm before quickly heading over the group.

"Hi Max!" the girl that called Nudge over said waving to Max who just waved and smiled back.

"So what's up Nick?" She asked. It felt weird to have her call me Nick. I wanted to tell her to call me Fang, but decided against it.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that I want to go to that party on Friday. Do you still want to carpool?"

"Yeah, awesome. I'll drive if you want," She said and then started to walk towards the school. I followed her since we're going to the same class.

"Cool. What time?" I asked her.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Where do you live?"

"Right down the street from you. I'm a couple houses down. I can just walk to your house at eight if you want. That way you don't have to worry about driving to get me."

"Ok, cool." She said and then we walked in silence until she broke it. Her face was confused and she looked up at me. "Um, Nick how do you know where I live?"

"I've been in the car with Sam when we've dropped you off," I explained. Great she thinks I stalk her now.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry." She said calmly. "Are you ready for this test?"

"No, I suck at science." I told her.

"I suck at school," She said smiling at me. "ADHD and all." I didn't have anything to say to that. It was kind of obvious with her. I had noticed how her leg never stops bouncing in class and she zones out. I've noticed how she will do something quickly seemingly without thinking.

When we got to the classroom door Max paused in front of it and turned to me she was about to say something but then shut her mouth and walked into the classroom without saying what she wanted to say. What was she going to say?

I sat down at my desk next to Sam and he nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"I think Max is going to break up with me," He whispered so no one around us would hear. I decided not to point out that I wasn't completely sure they were ever really together. Sure they've been hanging out and stuff but I don't think it was ever official.

"That sucks man," I told him, although I really didn't feel bad.

"Yeah, I knew it was going to happen but it seems so real now." Sam said sadly looking down at his desk. I think he was being a little dramatic.

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way because maybe I don't know what I'm talking about, but did you guys ever make it official?" I asked him cautiously.

"Yeah, she changed her status and told me she wanted me to be her boyfriend." He said sighing.

"Oh ok. The good news is that at least you know it's happening so you won't be shocked 'cause that would be worse."

"Yeah I guess," He mumbled. I clearly wasn't doing a good job of making him feel better.

"Or maybe she's just been stressed," I offered.

"Well I asked her if she wanted to hang out on Friday and she said she had plans." He told me.

"Clear your desks!" Mrs. Torres announced.

So Max was going to hang out with me instead of Sam Friday night but he didn't know that. Do I tell him? I'll talk to Max first. Mrs. Torres put a test on my desk and I just stared at it.

Max is confusing me. Why does she want to go to the party with me and not Sam? What was she going to tell me before we walked in?

…

When the bell rang I tossed my half completed test in the pile on Mrs. Torres' desk.

"I'm going to go talk to Max and see if I can get something out of her," I mumbled to Sam before I caught up with Max as she rushed out the door.

"I need a smoke," She mumbled not really to me but more to herself. Her fingers were twitching and she was antsy.

"How come you're not taking Sam with you to the party on Friday? How come he doesn't know I'm going? How come he doesn't even know there's a party?" I demanded under my breath but loud enough that she would be able to hear me.

"Jeez can't I ever just do something?" She snapped. "Why does there always have to be a reason? Why can't I hang out with other guys? Sam is getting on my nerves, ok? I'm going to break up with him later today that's why I'm not going to the party with him. I'm taking you because I thought you were cool but I guess I was wrong." She glared at me and turned over to the side of the hallway to open her locker.

"I'm sorry," I said simply. I don't like talking to people and this is why. I usually say the wrong thing. I would rather figure people out so that way I don't have to ask questions and mess up like I just did. Max just nodded and threw a book with papers shoved in it into her backpack.

"Listen Nick, I don't have a lot of people that get me. I think you get me. Don't prove me wrong." She said and then walked away leaving me to stand by her now closed locker.

_That's the thing Max, I don't get you but I wish I did._

**A/N It's kind of short but if I get at least 8 reviews I'll update by tomorrow. That's a couple more than I've been getting on average but if you guys could do that it would be awesome! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I didn't get 8 reviews so I didn't update until today, sorry guys but you did it to yourselves. Thanks for all the people who did review they mean a lot. I have nothing else to say so you can read now. **

"Now remember if you have any problems don't be afraid to call. I'd rather have to come pick you up than have you drive home drunk." My mom said softly fixing my hair. "I'll come get you if you want to leave. Text me to let me know you're ok, if you want." Basically she was saying if I find out you got drunk and drove home you're dead and you should text me and tell me you're ok if you know what's good for you. My mom was fine with me going to parties back in Maine because she knew all the kids and all the kid's parents and if I got drunk walking home wasn't a big deal because the town was so small. Of course she never said the part about drinking, but it was implied.

"I'll be fine, Mom," I told her. I kissed her cheek and walked out the door on my way to Max's. To be honest I was nervous. From what I heard Max is crazy. She told me that there wouldn't be too much drinking since we were going to the river and getting drunk by the water isn't a good idea.

When I got to Max's house she was leaning against a car smoking a cigarette. She spotted me and took a deep breath in before crushing the cigarette under her shoe. She had a bikini top and bottom on. I could tell since she had obviously quit half way through getting dressed since her jean shorts weren't buttoned and her shirt was looped over her neck but not on. Max is really hot. I took a deep breath to control myself and told myself to look at her eyes before I walked over.

"Let's rock," She said jumping into the front seat of the car. I got in the passenger's side and shut my door. Just as we were about to pull out her younger brother came running out of the front door. Max sighed and put the car back in park. She rolled down her window right as her brother came to her window with a frown.

"Where're you going?" He asked sternly.

"A party," Max answered.

"Well I've got something to tell you," He said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Max asked with a serious face but I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah. We had a man come into the school today and he says you're going to die," Her brother said.

"Oh did he now? Well the man's a real genius then since we all die eventually," Max said replied.

"No he says you are going to die 'cause you smoke. He says it's my job to get you to stop. You should stop Maxi. If you die we won't have fun anymore. So I'm going to take your cigarettes so that you stop."

"Gazzy we all die eventually, right? So not smoking isn't going to keep me from dying then," Max said simply although I knew she was just telling him something that made sense but wasn't entirely true.

"Yeah I guess. Maybe I heard him wrong. So you're not going to die then?" the boy asked nervously.

"Well I'm going to die eventually. Hopefully it'll be a long time from now. We all die someday, Gaz." She said ruffling his hair. "We'll talk tomorrow, ok?" her little brother nodded still seeming confused by what Max had said. Max just ruffled his hair again and backed away from him.

"Don't you dare say anything," She warned sternly as we drove down the road. Max is a really good driver.

"I wasn't going to," I said smirking. "'Cause I know I don't have to. You already know you're wrong."

"Life's short Nick," She said leaning her head in her hand that was resting against the door.

"It would be longer if you didn't smoke." I pointed out quickly.

"I'm addicted," She told me. She stopped at a red light and looked over at me. She looked really sad. "I knew the facts. I knew that I would probably get addicted. I knew everything. I sat through enough health classes to know exactly what I was getting into. I didn't care. Now I'm paying the price. I'm still living with the repercussions and if you think I'm a bad kid now you should have met me two years ago. Maybe I'll tell you about it all one day but not today. Just know there's a reason why I'm doing and did the things I'm doing and have done and try not to question it or tell me facts or tell me how wrong I am because I know."

"Ok," I told her. I didn't want to pressure her. If she told me I would be happy. I would like to know but I wasn't going to make her tell me.

…

My heart was racing. Why was I letting her do this? Why did she want this? I know she's drunk but still. Should I let her keep going even though she's drunk? I tore my eyes from her body and looked over to at Iggy to see him smiling and cheering her on. If he was letting her do this than I'm sure she's fine.

Max wobbled but then caught her balance. She stood high above us on a tall, tall branch of the giant oak tree. She hovered over the water. Was it deep enough for her to jump? I took a deep breath and relaxed. She's probably done this before. Max turned around and saluted the giant crowd of high school kids before diving into the cold river water.

"That water has got to be freezing this time of night with no sun," Iggy said from next to me but he just smiled. I noticed that I was smiling too. When Max popped out of the water shivering she headed straight towards Iggy and I. Everyone cheered for her but she was just holding her arms and shaking. Iggy grabbed a wet towel from the hood of someone's car and opened it up. Max ran right into his arms and he wrapped the towel around her shaking body.

"Damn that was fucking freezing!" She said as she huddled into Iggy's chest. Iggy and I both just chuckled.

"Yo, guys were doing shots!" Someone called over to us. Max pulled away from Iggy to give me a questioning look. It was like she was asking me if she was allowed take shots.

"If I go over there I'll need at least an hour probably more before I can drive even remotely soberly," She told me. It had been awhile since I had a drink so I could probably drive if I stopped now.

"Go ahead I'll drive home," I told her. She smiled before she ran off with the towel wrapped around her shoulders.

…

"…because the fish can't breathe the air." Max slurred enthusiastically. I couldn't help but smile. If this is what Max was like with no filter then I worry about her thought process.

"That's right the fish can't breathe air," I told her calmly. She was leaning on me and I was basically dragging her towards her house. Though she had lost her balance long ago she was still rambling.

"They breathe the water in their…I don't know what their called…they breathe their water through their cuts on their bodies. But wales breathe the air. They have the hole in their heads where they squirt out the water. The caterpillars must hold their breath when they're in the cocoon."

Thankfully her front door was open. I carefully dragged her inside. Hopefully we weren't waking up her whole family. She told me that she could be brought home even if she was drunk.

"I want to go swimming," She stated with slurred speech.

"You were just swimming," I told her.

"I want to go swimming with you," She told me poking my chest.

"We were just swimming," I told her.

"Ok," She replied. "Hey Nick, did you ever go to the D.C.?" She asked unclearly.

"Washing D.C.?" I asked.

"Yeah, you ever see it?" She asked as she stumbled forward towards the start of the stair case. I helped her and we started up the stairs.

"No, I haven't been there," I told her. When we made it to the top of the stairs I scanned the area in search of her room. "Where's your room?"

"Why do you want to have sex?" She asked although she was too drunk to actually look at me.

"No," I told her confused. Sure I would love to if she wasn't drunk off her ass right now.

"Ok," She said simply. "It's there." She pointed to an open door. I led her forwards and into the room. It was painted blue with a mattress thrown on the floor with blankets and pillows mixed together in a mess on top. Max had some posters and some pictures hanging on her walls. A flat screen TV hung on the wall facing the bed. Clothes covered the entire floor.

I brought Max towards her bed and tried to avoid stepping on clothes and other miscellaneous items but it was difficult.

"Max?" A quiet voice whispered. I turned and quickly saw a small figure in the doorway. I recognized him as Max's little brother.

"Hey buddy," I said awkwardly.

"Hey Gaz," Max said almost asleep now. I took a couple more steps towards Max's mattress and placed her down carefully. Her little brother walked into the room with some giant shorts on and a big T-shirt. He was a cute kid.

"I'm Nick," I whispered sticking my hand out for him.

"Jason, but everyone calls me Gazzy," He whispered back shaking my hand and giving me a devilish smile.

"I'm your sister's friend. She, um, fell asleep in my car so I just brought her in," I told him not really lying.

"You don't have to lie. I know you are probably my sister's new boyfriend, she gets a lot of them, and she's drunk right now." He told me bluntly. I had to look away because his blue eyes were piercing into mine. Gazzy is a really cute kid but I'm happy Max got brown eyes instead of blue. I didn't know what to say to him.

"If you want, I'll tell her you said goodbye." He told me.

"Ok, thank you," I said and then started to walk towards where he was standing in the doorway. I wanted to leave now.

"I hope I see you again, Nick," Gazzy called quietly after me as I made my way to the stairs. I paused.

"I hope I see you again too," I whispered back and then I walked down the stairs and out the door.

I meant what I told Gazzy. I do hope I see him again. If I see him again it'll mean that I see Max again, a different Max. I want to see Max when she's at home with her family.

**A/N Thanks for all the review guys! Please review again. If I get a lot of reviews I'll update Thursday, promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N SO I know I said I'd update yesterday, but then I got my permit and ended up driving around for most of the day. I'm updating a day late. Sue me. Thank you guys for all the reviews! I got so many last chapter and I'm happy this story is starting to get popular. The reviews mean a lot. **

I'm getting a new car. Once I save up the money I'm going to buy a new car. I hate my car. It broke down again and won't start this morning. I ran through a list of my options. I already missed the bus. Sam is in the city with his family today. My mom left early to drive to go see one of my great aunts or cousins or something in the hospital. Max! I had Max! I desperately pulled out my cell phone, got her number from Sam, and called Max. There was no time for texting.

"Hello?" Max said.

"Hey Max, it's Nick. My car broke down and I'm stuck. Did you leave your house yet?" I spilled out words desperately. Normally I try and keep my composure but there wasn't time.

"I'm trying to leave the house! Gaz, did you brush yet?" She said tiredly. "I'll swing by and grab you but you better be ready or I'm leaving without you." She hung up but not before I heard her scream something at her siblings. I guess she didn't want to know where I lived.

Ten minutes later an SUV flew into my driveway. Max was behind the wheel and the passenger seat was open. I jogged over and hopped in. She clearly figured out where I lived. I didn't bother to ask her how she knew where to come because honestly I didn't care how, just that she got here.

"Morning," Max mumbled before pulling out.

"I hope you're happy. I had to sit in the back for you!" Ella yelled at me. I just smirked at her happily.

"Hi Nick," Gazzy said.

"Hi Gazzy," I replied.

"When did you guys meet?" Max asked me confused.

"When I carried you into your house when you were drunk on Friday night," I told her. Max was silent.

"Nick, do you know Angel too?" Gazzy asked me.

"No," I answered and then spun in my seat to face the back. Gazzy was in the way back seat and Ella and the other little girl, Angel obviously, were sitting in the middle seats.

"I'm Angel!" The little girl replied happily. She was probably five or six. I'm guessing Gazzy is eight or nine.

"Nick," I told her trying to smile and then I turned back around. "Where's your brother?"

"He didn't come home last night so I have no idea," Max replied calmly. If I had a brother or sister and I hadn't seen them all night or all morning I would be worried, but clearly not Max.

Ella sang along with the radio for the entire ride. Max just rubbed her head and sighed every couple minutes. Occasionally Angel would join in and they would both belt out whatever song came on. Gazzy would yell at them to stop and Max would just groan and keep driving.

When we finally arrived at the elementary school Max pulled up to the front and got out. Angel hopped out the back and I watched as they walked into the school together. Did Max look like Angel when she was younger? I have to say Max is really hot and Angel is a really cute kid. Ella is pretty hot too but a little young for me. Gazzy is really cute. Ari is a good looking dude I guess, I'm not gay but I can still tell you that he's not ugly and the girls think he's hot so he probably is. It's like they're a perfect family.

Angel held Max's hand the whole way in and it was really, really cute. I know it's dorky to say but honestly they were really cute.

When Max got back in the car she smiled at me and then took off. It was a sweet kind of smile. It was the kind of smile that made you feel really good about yourself. Usually her smiles were more like devilish smirks or a proud kind of smile.

"Next stop Gazzy's school!" She said happily. We pulled into the intermediate school. This time Max pulled into a line of cars dropping off kids. Teachers were directing the kids towards the school. When we got to the front of the line Gazzy hopped out of the car. He gave Ella a quick kiss on the cheek and Max a fist bump. Max waited until he was safely inside of the school before pulling away.

"Now to prison for the rest of us," Max mumbled unhappily.

"You know Max it really isn't that bad. If you weren't so negative about going you might enjoy it a little more," Ella told Max knowingly.

"And maybe if you lived a little you would realize how horrible school is. Think about all the more productive things we could be doing," Max countered.

"'Cause getting drunk is so productive," Ella said bitterly. This was going to escalate I could feel it.

"Better than being at school," Max repeated.

"Well for someone who hates Mom for what she did you sure are doing the same thing, aren't you? It's awfully hypocritical for-"

"Ella shut the fuck up," Max snapped angrily. Max had quickly yanked the car over and turned to glare at Ella.

"Why 'cause you know it's true?" Ella asked knowingly. I didn't really get what was going on but I did know that whatever Ella was telling Max was making her really angry.

"I told you to shut up. It's not the same thing," Max said so angry that her voice was low, it was pretty scary.

"She probably started off the same way. It's genetic, you know? We all have a way higher chance of doing what she did. You're just another statistic, Max. Actually you've fallen into a few statistics and stereotypes. You were completely scientifically predictable."

"Shut up, Ella! Let it go! You don't know shit!" Max yelled. "You're a statistic too, Ella!"

Ella sat back in her seat. Max leaned back into hers and gripped the wheel so tight that I thought she might break it. She slammed her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. I decided that in this situation being quiet was probably my best option. Finally Max opened her eyes and drove away towards the school.

The car was so quiet that I was scared to breathe too heavily. What had Max's mother done? Was it bad? Was her mom in jail, because I thought she was on vacation?

"Text Iggy," Max told me in a voice still radiating pure frustration and threw me her phone. "Tell him I'll pick him up in ten." I didn't ask questions I just typed the message and sent it. I heard Ella sigh from her seat but she didn't say anything. I wanted to tell Max that she should stay at school but I knew she wouldn't listen to me.

When we got the school Ella and I got out and walked towards the school. Max stayed in the car. I could still feel the heavy feeling in my stomach long after I walked away from her. It was like I knew how she felt. Iggy passed us and smiled on his way out. I waved at him and Ella gave him a look that quickly made his smile drop. We walked past each other without saying a word because now Iggy knew what had happened.

…

I didn't see Max all day. She didn't come back at all. I got a text from her saying she would bring me home from school but I would have to wait until soccer practice was over. I told her that was fine as I had no other options.

So now I was waiting outside the school. I could see the soccer field but none of the girls were out yet. Practice didn't start for another ten minutes and if I knew girls, which I do, they would take all the time they had getting ready.

Max pulled into the parking lot and I could see that she was still angry. I quickly made the decision to not mess with her, I was going to be passive towards her today. I wasn't in the mood for a fight, but Max was.

She ran towards the front of the school where I and many other students were hanging out at tables. She was dribbling a ball between her feet but her eyes and thoughts were everywhere else.

"Max!" A man called from behind me. I turned to see the same man Max had gotten in a fight with after she got her red card, he was the athletic director. Max looked up at him with a scowl.

"No school, no sports," He said shaking his head at her like he was disappointed.

"What?" Max asked, but I'm pretty sure she understood what he was saying.

"You know the rules, if you don't come to school you can't go to practice or play in the game. You didn't show up today so no practice today." He told her with a level voice probably knowing Max was ready to kill him and the rest of the world.

"I had personal issues, now they're fixed, I can play," She gritted out furiously. By now the team had come out laughing and smiling until they saw Max and the athletic director in a fight. A man I recognized as the coach from the game jogged over worriedly.

"What's going on?" he asked in a calm voice but his body told me he was scared. Max was his star player, if he lost his star player he lost.

"Max skipped school today," The athletic director told the coach but his gaze remained on Max's angry face. Max's coach let out a long sigh and threw his head back looking ready to fall to his knees and cry.

"Like I already told you, I had some stuff to take care of," Max repeated this time not even bothering to hold back any of the fury inside of her. They had picked the wrong day to fight with her.

"The rules are the rules, Max, I'm sorry," The director said and he looked truly sorry.

"Tim surely we can reconsider," The coach almost begged. "Can't she serve another punishment? Saturday detention, maybe?" Max's glare was quickly redirected at her coach.

"I'm sorry but I can't make any exceptions. If administration found out they'd have my head. It's only one day."

"You're right and rules are the rules," the coach said and they shook hands. Max was furious at this point.

"Max you better get your shit in check because pretty soon we're going to learn how to play without you," He coach told her sternly.

"Why don't you just learn how to play without me, _coach_!" Max yelled at him. "Because I'm done! I'm so done with all this bullshit! You know what? I'm gonna go get drunk coach and maybe I'll smoke and maybe I'll even smoke some pot 'cause I'm so done!" Max just gave him a furious look as she started to back away from her stunned coach and team and athletic director. "And you know what, I'll make a toast to you, coach."

Max quickly turned her back on them and kicked her soccer ball so hard that it flew farther than I probably could have kicked it on a good day. I stood up as I watched her storm away towards her car. I followed after her tiredly running a hand threw my hair.

When I got to the car Max was pacing back and forth in front of it furiously. She looked up and saw me.

"You drive, 'cause I might just drive off a cliff," She said throwing the keys at me before she got in the passenger's seat. I got behind the wheel and turned on the car. Max quickly rolled down her window and I drove out of the school. Max didn't say anything she just let her hand glide through the air outside of the window and let her hair blow wildly as we drove down the roads.

"Turn right," Max said, her voice gruff and raw. I turned right at the next road. It quickly turned into a quiet road. A farm came up and a dirt road lead from the road to the edge of the field and disappeared into the woods.

"Turn onto the dirt road." Max ordered calmly. I followed her directions and pulled onto the road. We followed the dirt road until it ended at a slight incline. "Shut it off." I shut the car off and followed Max out of the car. She headed up past where the road ended. It was a climb uphill through a thick layer of trees. We reached the top of the small hill and I could see the ground descend. There was a slight opening and I could see some train tracks at the bottom of the small hill. Sun was shining on the tracks and it looked like we just might enter heaven when we broke through the trees. As small wire fence ran to the sides as far as I could see but Max just ducked in between two wires and kept walking. I copied her actions and got past the fence with no trouble, but the fence is there for a reason and I'm nervous to find out why. Max led me down the hill now. I watched her sure footing to know where the best places to step were and which branches to use as support.

When we reached the edge of trees Max walked through the edge. I listened and then followed her without hesitation. We came out to a long stretch of train tracks that broke out to my left and right. I could see them for miles on both sides. Trees formed a cocoon around the tracks and gave a false sense of security to the place. Sunlight broke through in some places, like the one I was standing in, and lit up an area of the tracks. The birds could be heard and flowers grew in random patches. Across the tracks Max was already heading up another hill that reflected the hill we had just came off of but this one had less trees until farther up. There was a giant oak tree with an old ratty blanket underneath it. Max walked up to it and sat down heavily. I quickly walked up to join her. It was obvious what this blanket was for. It was in the perfect place to be able to watch the trains go by. It was away from people so getting drunk wasn't a problem. It was probably the spot to get high at.

As I got closer to the tree Max was sitting under all the carvings became noticeable. People had carved initials, hearts, sayings, quotes, and names into the tree. I scanned it in hopes of seeing something Max had carved but I knew it was pointless. Even if Max had carved something that meant something to her into the large tree I wouldn't be able to tell.

"The train comes by at three today," Max told me as she pulled a bottle of vodka from next to the tree. It was nearly empty but she didn't even hesitate before unscrewing the top and taking a swing. "Then another comes by at twelve. I'll stay until then but you can leave if you want."

With that she stood up taking the bottle with her. She leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes for a couple seconds. She pushed off of the tree and walked down the tracks. I watched as she balanced on the sides. I could faintly hear the train coming down from my right. Max looked down the tracks and smiled when she saw the train coming.

"Ever played chicken?" She asked me. I'd played chicken tons of times just never with a train or Max.

"Yeah, but I'm not playing with you," I called to her over the now loud train. Max looked up and me and shrugged before taking a long swing from her bottle and staring straight at the train.

"Max, I said I'm not playing, now get down." The train was getting close and Max seemed hell bent on waiting for it to hit her. She ignored me and watched the train as it approached.

"C'mon Max," I said sternly as I stood up and moved towards her. She just smiled at me and opened her arms to the train as if to say 'go ahead and hit me'. I glanced at the now approaching train and so did Max.

"Get off Max!" I yelled desperately. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Was she doing what I think she's doing? Oh god, Max! I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to me harder and faster than I have ever pulled anyone. Seconds later the train flew by the very spot Max was just standing in. She buried her head in my chest. I'm sure she could feel my heart going wild. Hopefully she just wrote it off as being nervous about her almost being hit, and maybe it was, but all I know is that I haven't been able to breath since I grabbed her and held her.

"Why? Why did you do that?" I asked her breathlessly. She just shook her head and I felt it move against my chest.

"Don't leave," She pleaded.

"Ok," I replied tiredly.

How is this the same girl that smiles? How is this the same girl that jokes? How is this the same girl that gets happy from making others miserable? How is this the same girl that sprints up and down the field dribbling a soccer ball in her feet like a professional? How is this the same girl that gets drunk and jumps from high tree branches into the waiting river? How is this the Max I thought I knew?

I didn't ask her anything. I didn't say anything. I didn't move. I let her be. She didn't cry but I think she might have if I wasn't there. I let her collect her thoughts.

…

She gave me a drunken laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with her. She was happy right now and it made me happy for some reason. I guess I've always been that way. I don't need to be involved in the happiness, but if I see people happy I get happy as well. I don't know if I should be worried because it seems that she's often only happy when drunk but that was a worry for another time. Right now she was getting drunk off her Vodka and I was getting drunk off her laugh.

Then we heard the train again. My heart stopped and my chest became tight. I prayed that she wouldn't move. She didn't move this time she sat on the blanket and closed her eyes.

"Just listen to it, Nick," She whispered. I closed my eyes and listened to the train with her. I heard the whistle and the rumble as the train flew across the metal tracks. There was a squeak here and there and the erupting sound of machinery. Levers moved and wheels turned.

"Santa Monica," She whispered. The train was far away now and all that was left was the faint sound of the whistle.

"What about it?" I asked her.

"It's where I'm going to run away to," She told me. When I opened my eyes I saw her already staring into me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because they have a pier there with a rollercoaster I want to ride," She told me with a devilish smile. I smiled because that is something the Max I knew would say. Why else would she run away to Santa Monica other than to ride a rollercoaster on a pier?

"When?" I asked her.

"Someday," She replied simply. I nodded and didn't press it any further. I hope she doesn't run away any time soon.

"Have you ever been kissed Fang?" She asked me calmly.

"Yeah," I replied confused. I've been kissed tons of times.

"No have you ever been _kissed_?" She asked me looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah," I told her more forcefully this time.

"No, Nick, have you ever been _really_ kissed?" She asked me.

"I just told you've I've been kissed," I said getting a little frustrated.

"Have you ever been kissed so good that you couldn't speak after?" She asked me.

"I don't know," I said unsure as to where this was going.

"Then you haven't," She supplied smirking.

"Well, maybe," I said nervously.

"It's something you would remember," She said as she moved slightly closer to me.

"Well, then no I don't think so." I said nervously. Sure I've had good kisses, really good kisses, but I've never been left speechless.

"I could kiss you like that if you want." Max told me as she moved even closer. I gulped. I wanted to kiss her, I really, really wanted to kiss her but there was a slight hesitation. Maybe I should wait until I got to know her better. Every time another layer of Max gets revealed to me I get more and more scared of who she really is. Max scares me. There it is. She scares the living shit out of me. She's intense. She's smart. She's deceiving. She's reckless. She's gorgeous. She's been with way more guys than I have with girls. And most of all, she's one of the few people I can't figure out.

All my thoughts went out the window when she leaned her forehead against mine. Her skin was soft and smooth against mine. Her hair was soft and flowed into mine. Her breath was warm with a trace smell of her vodka. And her eyes were warm and inviting. They looked like melted chocolate and made my insides warm in the chilly night. Then she pressed her soft, strong lips to mine and I nearly died. Her lips worked with mine and I closed my eyes to feel it better. It felt absolutely amazing. What I wouldn't give to do this all night. Her hand moved to my cheek. I could feel a buzz from my lips through my body. I kissed her back with all I had and she gave me all she had too. Not only had I gotten drunk off of Max's smile, but now I was high on her kisses.

She slowed down and ended our kiss with a simple brush of our lips. I sat for a second with my forehead against hers and just breathed. I tried to speck to prove that she hadn't made me speechless but I couldn't say anything.

"Go ahead," She said breathlessly. When I looked at her I saw her smirking. "Try and say something." She knew what she did to me. She knew exactly what she had done to me and she was proud of it. I paused for a minute before my brain finally started to function again.

"That," I cleared my throat, "was…"

"Good." Max offered smugly. "You're welcome." She pulled away from me and leaned against the tree calmly. I didn't know what to say back so I just looked away and remained silent.

"That was the only night train for tonight. I'm heading back if you want to come." With that she stood up and left her vodka on the ground.

"I'm driving," I told her sternly. I still had the keys so she didn't really have a choice.

"Whatever floats your boat," Max replied calmly and then headed towards where we came from.

**A/N Please tell me what you think! I'd really like to know which means please review. I'll try and update Wednesday but this week is going to be crazy for me I have a lot of parties to go to including one of my own! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm only one day later than I said I would be, but it's ok because I didn't nearly get as many reviews for this last chapter than I did for the chapter before that. Thank you to the people who did review. Here's chapter 7, wow. **

"Hey sweetie," My mom said sweetly as she put some Poptarts in front of me. "Try and get home earlier tonight. We didn't see you until midnight last night and I was beginning to worry. I don't want to have to set a curfew, but I will if I have to."

"Sorry Mom, I was with Max," I told her. I knew as soon as I said it I would be off the hook. My mom has become rather fond of Max through the things I've told her. Of course I've left out a lot of stuff, but I told her some meaningless stuff as she asked.

"Ok, just watch the time tonight." I nodded at her. I would be home early today. I would wait for Max's practice to be over today and then when my dad got home we were going to go get my car from the shop and I would be back in business for tomorrow.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked her. I knew she was busy because if she didn't have plans later she would have let me barrow her car for the day.

"Oh, I'm just going to yoga this morning and then I'll probably go get some coffee with the girls," she said dismissively, but I knew it meant something to her to finally have some friends. My mom was slowly turning into your traditional stay at home mom, but my dad and I let her because we all knew it was a faze. In a couple months mom will be back to normal, out doing more productive things than yoga.

I heard a car horn from outside the house. Max was early.

"That's Max," I said standing and grabbing my uneaten Poptart to go. I kissed my mom on the cheek and grabbed my backpack before rushing out the door.

When I got close to the car I could see that Max was in the passenger's seat and her brother was driving so I hopped in the back.

The car was crazy but I got an empty seat in the first row of back seats next to Ella. Gazzy kept burping Angel's face and each time she would scream and hit him which would cause him to just do it again. There was another girl I recognized as the girl walking into the school with Max the other morning when I was waiting for her, Nudge it think. Well Nudge and Ella were talking passionately about something that must've been very important to them. Max and Ari were in a fledged out screaming match in the front seat but no one was paying attention to them.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want asshole!" Max screamed. "If I want to turn the radio up I can!" she reached forward and turned the volume up to an unbearable level for this early in the morning. Every one paused and covered their ears until Ari reached forward and turned it back down and then everyone continued on with their conversations.

"Yeah, you can do whatever you want but you have to deal with the consequences!" Ari screamed back at her.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Max screamed.

"I'm the oldest!" Ari screamed at her. "I'm in charge!"

"Who put you in charge?" Max retorted viciously.

"Dad!" Ari said smugly.

"No, dad put us both in charge dumbass!"

"Guys stop!" Ella yelled from next to me. Max whirled to look at her and Ari glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "The kids." She said under her breath but loud enough that Max and Ari heard. Both of their faces fell. I hadn't noticed but Angel and Gazzy had stopped arguing. I didn't have to turn to know that they were probably watching Max and Ari nervously. They both shut up. Max slumped in her seat and Ari leaned away from her.

When Ari pulled into Angel's school, Angel climbed over the seat only managing to step on Ella, Nudge, and I enough to leave bruises and ran towards the school. Max rushed after her telling her to slow down. Max quickly returned and let out a huff as she sat down in her seat. Ari took off again flying towards Gazzy's school.

When we pulled into the school Gazzy climbed over the seat but I was prepared this time so I only got stepped on once. He left a sloppy kiss on Ella's check and leaned forward to give Ari and Max a fist bump.

"Have a good day bud," Max told him as he jumped out of the car and ran towards the school. A teacher told him to walk so he slowed down until he was past her and then took off running again. We all chuckled.

"You used to do that too, Max," Ari mumbled quietly. It was the only civil thing I had heard him say to Max all morning. Max didn't reply, she was obviously still mad and didn't except the peace offering he just sent out. Once Gazzy was safely inside the school Ari left towards the high school.

No one talked the whole way to school. It was something I wasn't used to when in the company of Max, her friends, and her family. I wanted to talk about last night with Max a little, but had no intentions of doing so in front of everyone.

When we got to the high school, on time, Ari paused before turning off the car. Everyone was getting there stuff together when he cleared his throat. We all paused.

"We're, um, we're going to have a family dinner tonight at six thirty. It's mandatory," Ari said looking directly at Max to make sure she understood what he was saying. "Max and I will cook."

"Ok, I'll order the pizzas for seven then," Ella said and then she and Nudge giggled together. Even Max laughed a little.

"No seriously, we're going to cook something good," Ari defended.

"Am I invited?" Nudge asked jokingly.

"It's mandatory," Ari said seriously. He looked back at us. "That means you have to come. You can come too…" He said looking at me but he obviously didn't know my name. I'm guessing this was a family and close friends and me party then.

"Nick," I told him.

"Nick," He repeated. "And someone tell Iggy he has to come too and he should bring James and the dog. And Dylan can come and bring Omega. No boyfriends," Ari looked at Max as he spoke. "It's a family dinner." Ari said sternly before he got out of the car leaving us in silence for a minute before we all got out too.

We all followed Ari through the parking lot. I walked next to Max but we didn't talk.

"Ig!" I heard Ari yell and turned to see he was yelling at Iggy across the parking lot. Iggy waved at him. "Family dinner tonight at six thirty! Bring the mini and the dog!"

"Want me to bring pizza?" Iggy yelled back.

"Na, my loving sister and I are going to cook," Ari yelled back.

"Who, Ella?" Iggy yelled back smiling.

"Go to hell!" Max yelled at him but I saw the faint smile on her lips.

..

"Hey Mr. Crosby!" Ari shouted when he busted through the door of our last period math class.

"Hey Mr. Ride," our teacher replied calmly.

"I've just got to ask my sister something," he explained and then looked at Max. "What're we cooking tonight?" He asked Max who still looked mad at him.

"Sandwiches," She said annoyed.

"I was thinking something fancy, like something hot," he told her seriously. Since when did hot food mean fancy food?

"I guess we could pull of mac and cheese, if we really tried," Max said a little unsure.

"Eh, that seems like a lot of work. Plus you have to measure out the butter and stuff," Ari said. Was mac and cheese seriously out of their range?

"Plain pasta?" Max offered a little unsure.

"Could we pull off sauce?" Ari asked. He pulled out a small pad and pen. At least he came prepared.

"Maybe the jar kind, if we just put it in the microwave," Max told him.

"Can it go in the microwave?" Ari asked.

"Probably," Max said unsure of herself. How many Rides does it take to cook a dinner?

"Should I get bread?" He asked.

"Yeah, get bread and pasta and sauce," She told him.

"And Poptarts?" He asked. "In case things go wrong."

"Yeah, good plan. You should get a vegetable. Dad said we have to give the kids vegetables with dinner," Max told him.

"So like carrots?" Ari asked. "Doesn't the sauce count as a vegetable?"

"No 'cause a tomato is a fruit," Max told him.

"Oh yeah, I knew that, it was a Snapple fact. So carrots it is!" Ari said enthusiastically.

"Get the rabbit kind, those are fun," Max told him smiling. Ari saluted her and wrote down the carrots.

"Ok, be home right after practice, we're going to need all the time we can get," Ari told her before leaving the room. Then he came back in quickly. "Sorry, Nick do you want anything?" I shook my head smirking. Ari nodded and then left again.

"Anyone else want to talk about their grocery lists?" Mr. Crosby asked smiling.

"Sorry," Max told him sincerely. He waved her off. He obviously didn't care. He quickly went back to teaching.

"Can you cook sauce in the microwave?" Max asked me.

"I think so," I told her. She nodded and then went back to texting under her desk.

…

"Everyone get down!" a voice yelled. I jumped up from my spot on the couch. My mom froze in her spot where she was walking towards me. My dad sat on the other couch as we watched the game.

Iggy came running in with a serious expression on his face and a Nerf gun. Behind him a blond boy stood with a similar facial expression and equally as big Nerf gun. They both had bandanas tied around their heads and they scanned the room until their eyes landed on me.

"Nick!" Iggy yelled and they rushed towards me. I was still in shock. Iggy ran and shoved me down on the couch. Iggy then grabbed my feet and the boy with him grabbed my arms. They heaved me up grunting and then started to carry me towards the door.

"Don't struggle or we'll shoot your parents!" Iggy threatened as he pointed his Nerf gun at my mom.

"Nick, do you know these boys?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," I said exasperatedly. Iggy and the other boy ran towards the door.

"Sorry Nick's parents, he'll be back later!" Iggy called as he and the other boy carried me out of the door.

"Seriously guys? I can walk," I told them. I decided not to fight them, although I would probably win, but I didn't want to get shot at with Nerf guns since I would probably end up having to clean up the bullets.

They didn't respond to me they just ran to a car. I was thrown in the trunk of the SUV which I guess wasn't really a trunk since I could climb over the back seat. Iggy and the other boy ran to the front and started to drive.

"You didn't show up for the party. Ari said it was mandatory," Iggy announced as he sped into the driveway of Max's house. I didn't really feel like going. I thought it might be awkward since I didn't really know anyone.

"Can I walk in by myself?" I asked.

"Yeah, we've had our fun," Iggy said dismissively. Iggy and the other boy got out of the car and opened the trunk for me. I got out and straightened my clothes.

"Dylan, by the way," the blond kid said sticking his hand out to me.

"Nick," I told him shaking his hand.

The three of us walked towards the house. It was clear that I was about to walk into a mad house. The blasting music was a tip off. Family dinners here are a lot different than my family dinners.

As soon as we walked in I knew my suspicions were confirmed. Max's house was big with an open floor plan. To my right I saw a huge kitchen and to my left there was a large table. In front there was a huge living room with blankets and pillows set up in a fort. If you kept going there was a hallway that led to the stairs. I vaguely recognized it but I looked a lot different now that it wasn't dark and I wasn't walking a drunken girl up to her room.

In the kitchen Ari was frantically trying to keep up with the numerous pots he had on the stove. Things were steaming and it looked like a mess but he was smiling as he watched his sisters out of the corner of his eye. Max was dancing around the kitchen with Angel and singing into a spoon covered in sauce. Max spun Angel and the girls giggled. In the living room Nudge and Ella sat talking despite the mess.

Three little boys came running from the hallway all of them were armed with Nerf guns and were decked out in all the Nerf armor. One of the boys I recognized as Gazzy. Two dogs chased them in barking as they cackled.

They sprinted into the kitchen where Max and Angel were still dancing.

"C'mon Angel you've got to be the princess!" A boy with red hair like Iggy's demanded impatiently over the music.

"No, I want to dance with Max!" Angel yelled back at them stubbornly.

"Ok you can dance with her for another thirty hours," One little kid said, he looked like he was the youngest. He had tasseled blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ok deal,." Angel said satisfied with his offer. I heard Dylan chuckle from behind me.

"Kid still doesn't get time," He mumbled amused.

"We could play knights and princess here," Gazzy offered. "It could be the ball!"

"Oh yeah!" The red haired boy said enthusiastically.

"Max, will you be my princess?" The little blond kid asked.

"I would be honored, Omega," Max replied smiling. Omega, Omega, Omega, I've got to remember that.

"Who's my princess then?" Gazzy asked disappointed.

"Well Ella could be mine since you can't marry your sister and Nudge could be yours," The red headed boy offered happily.

"You better ask nicely or else they might say no," Max told them smiling. The blond boy was putting down all his guns and bullets and vests while the other two ran into the living room.

"I'll pick a ball song," Angel said as she grabbed a phone from where it was plugged into the speakers making the music stop. The three of us still stood in the doorway all content to watch this unfold until we were noticed.

"Nudge, will you be my princess at the ball?" Gazzy asked Nudge as the other boy asked Ella.

"I would love to be," Nudge said standing up as Gazzy took her hand in his smaller one. They both lead Ella and Nudge towards the open area of the kitchen.

"Nick could you be my prince?" I heard Angel call. Oh god! I looked over at her as she watched me expectantly.

"Uh, sure Angel," I said nervously walking over towards her. Dylan and Iggy cackled as I left them.

Once everyone was ready Ari pushed the button to start the music and we all shuffled around. The kids were happy and I could see the girls smiling at their 'dates'. It was actually pretty cute. Well, it was cute until the boys, because they're boys, decided that it wasn't violent enough.

"Dragon!" Gazzy screamed as he and the other boys dove for their Nerf guns. There was shooting at the 'dragon' and they grabbed Angel as they ran for the hallway.

"We're saving you princess!" the red haired child screamed as Angel was pulled along. Max stopped the music as the girls all giggled. Iggy and Dylan came into the kitchen and sat on an empty spot of counter.

"Ok Princess Max, get back to stirring," Ari said smirking and pointing to a pot on the stove. Max hurried over to it and started to stir with the spoon she was singing into earlier.

"Is this cooked?" She asked Ari. They both turned their focus onto the pot. I heard them mumble a conversation back and forth. I guess they made up.

"I like family dinners," Iggy said. "Even if their cooked by Ari and Max."

"You better shut up Iggy or I'll spit in your food," Max said distractedly because her attention was on her stirring not Iggy, but the threat still sounded serious.

"Max c'mon, you and Ari used to mess up cooking from the Easy Bake oven," Iggy said smiling. Dylan, Nudge, and Ella all laughed. I felt a little left out since I clearly didn't know Max and Ari when they were kids. Although I wish I had known Max when she was a kid, maybe then I'd understand her better.

"Easy for you to say, you used to make five course meals with that stupid thing," Max said defensively.

"Some of us are skilled and others aren't," Iggy said with a cocky shrug. Max just looked at him and rolled her eyes before going back to stirring.

"Ok start pouring this stuff in this," Ari said to Max. Only god knows what they were doing but I decided not to ask. "And we should put the sauce into the microwave now so that it ready at the same time as everything else." Ari and Max started to load jars of sauce into the microwave.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Ella yelled. Max and Ari froze and looked nervous. "You have to take the tops off idiots! Do you want our house to explode? And you should pour it into a bowl so that it gets cooked evenly."

Max and Ari started to take tops off and then put the five or so jars back into the microwave.

"I'm not pouring it into a bowl, we'll be here all day," Max groaned. Ari just nodded and they were on the same page. I didn't really care to be honest. It wouldn't make that big of a difference if it was cooked in a bowl or a jar.

After a couple more minutes of talking and Ari and Max clumsily cooking, they announced that dinner was ready. I helped them carry the huge pots onto the table and set them down.

"Kids food!" Max screamed. The four kids came stomping in followed by the dogs. This was actually kind of nice. My family dinners always just included my mom and dad. Occasionally we would have some close family friends over, but this was great.

We all sat down at the large table. With no words shared everyone dug in. I looked around to see everyone piling their plates high without hesitation so I felt that it would be fine if I did the same thing. However, I became nervous when I saw everyone paused with their forks over their plates like they were questioning whether or not they should eat it.

"You go first," Dylan said looking at where Max and Ari sat next to each other. Max shrugged and took a big bite of her pasta.

"It's fine," She said after swallowing. Ari took a large bite too.

"Yeah it's good guys. It's no five star meal but pretty good for Max and me," Ari admitted. I decided to take a bite. The pasta was cooked way too much and the sauce was cold and not that great but it was edible. Everyone else began to eat too. No one was thrilled but everyone ate.

"Ok, I apologize," Dylan said breaking the silence at the table. "You guys did a decent job and we should have given you more credit."

"Thanks Dylan," Max said smiling.

"He's just kissing up to you because he wants-" Iggy stopped himself as he looked over at the kids.

"'Cause he wants to what?" Max asked forebodingly.

"Earmuffs!" Iggy yelled over at the kids. The kids instantly dropped their forks and covered their ears. I let out a chuckle I guess this is what it's like to be a younger sibling.

"'Cause he wants to get in your pants," Iggy said smirking. Max just rolled her eyes and Dylan laughed it off.

"Thank you for that Iggy. Now I feel really uncomfortable," Ari said angrily. Ari waved at the kids and they uncovered their ears.

"What did they say?" The red haired kid sitting next to me whispered. I'd come to the conclusion that he was Iggy's little brother since they looked so much alike. Which meant the other kid was Dylan's little brother.

"They talked about big kid stuff," I whispered back.

"James, if you were supposed to hear it you wouldn't have had to put earmuffs on," Nudge scolded. The boy, James, looked down at his plate sadly. I looked at Nudge to see her wink at me smiling.

Then the phone rang. All the kids jumped up from their seats and ran for the phone that was hanging on the wall by the kitchen. They fought over who would get it and in a minute Max sighed and got up. She grabbed the small blond boy and lifted him up. The boy had the phone and he pressed it against Max's ear without a word shared.

"Hello," Max answered calmly. We all silently ate and listened. The kids stood under Max looking up at her. She actually looked like a mom. She looked like she might be responsible. The little blond boy put his ear pressed against the phone so he could hear.

"No-," Max said defensively. "No dad I didn't-" She stopped again. "I swear I didn't-" She paused again and looked ready to kill someone. "Hang on one second." She put the kid down and shooed the rest of the kids away before she slipped into the kitchen.

The kids all came running back to the table.

"Max is in big trouble," The blond kid said as he shoveled food into his mouth. "Jeb is mad."

"Why, what did he say?" Ella asked nervously. Iggy just sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"He said that the coach called from the soccer team and said that Max was doing…" He paused, "bad stuff." He whispered.

"Iggy?" Dylan asked clearly trying to get a real answer.

"She got in a screaming match with the coach yesterday and said some bad stuff so I guess he called Jeb. I don't really know what happened I wasn't there," He said.

"I was there," I said and every head turned to me.

"What happened?" Ari asked.

"He told her she couldn't play 'cause she skipped school," I explained. "I guess she was already having a bad day." I looked over at Ella who shrunk in her seat. "So she called him some names and told him she was done and that she was going to go get drunk and smoke, cigarettes and pot, and then she left."

"She smokes pot now?" Ella screeched.

"Well she didn't after that, I can't speak for the future or the past," I replied.

"Only a couple times, but that's not important," Iggy said dismissively. "What's important is that she must've talked her way back in because she was at practice today. I know she talked to the coach and apologized and then she had to apologize to the team. I guess the coach called Jeb anyway."

"Dad's going to kill her." Ari breathed.

"Dad's gonna kill us all!" Ella screeched back at him.

"Just relax Ella," Ari replied clearly trying to keep his cool too.

"What do you think he'll do?" Dylan asked.

"He won't send her out with Valencia, will he?" Nudge asked nervously.

"No, I don't think he'd do that," Iggy replied. "Jeb has bigger fish to fry, this'll blow over in a week."

"Not this time it won't," Ari said. "He's already worried and trigger happy after my mom. I don't think he'll send her out but she's going to get shit on for sure."

Max came in with an air of fury. She walked towards Ari.

"He wants to talk to you," She said her voice cold and gruff. Once Ari took the phone he walked into the kitchen and Max turned to Iggy. "Got smokes?" He stood up and pulled a box from his pocket and threw it at her. Max shook the box and listened. I guess she liked what she heard because she walked outside.

We all sat in silence until Ari walked back in and slammed the phone down on its spot on the wall. He walked over to the table and took a long drink of water.

"What's the deal?" Iggy asked.

"He's coming home," Ari said grumpily. "Max is grounded until he gets home. He's pissed and he's doing some investigation or something." He stabbed some pasta angrily. "The thing is I don't even know why I'm mad. She deserves it, but I'm mad. Where is she anyway?"

"Guess," Dylan said equally as angry.

"I don't know why she even started in the first place," Ari said as he slammed his fork down.

"It's not what it seems like," Iggy said quietly.

"Sorry Ig, I forgot," Ari said. "But you should quit too. I hate that you guys do that."

"It's not a choice anymore, Ari. That's what you guys don't get," Iggy said a little forcefully.

"I think everyone just needs to take a deep breath," Nudge said. "This isn't about us, this is about Max and if we're all pissed too then there's no one left to calm Max down. So let's all just calm down. Maybe this'll be just what Max needs."

"She needs to go through withdraw during school and during soccer season?" Iggy question angrily. He clearly offered a different perspective. "Knowing Max she won't quit."

"So she'll smoke in the house, 'cause she's grounded." Ari said.

"Yeah, but she goes to school all day and has practice after school. She'll find a way. She's hid it for this long," Iggy said. "Plus I don't think your dad even has proof she does it yet. He's just going off of some threat that she gave to the coach."

"Yeah, you're right Ig, it'll probably blow over. Max could talk herself out of murder," Ari said obviously trying to reassure himself.

To my right Gazzy leaned over and whispered something in James' ear.

"Iggy, did you ever do sex?" James asked his older brother who started to choke on his food. The girls choked too and Dylan and Ari just started chuckling.

"That's not dinner talk James. Where did you learn that?" Iggy said still a little stunned. I couldn't help but chuckle a little myself.

"We learned about it at school. Did you do puberty?" James asked innocently. We all laughed again. God, you've got to love kids.

"Yes, James," Iggy answered honestly.

"Did it hurt?" James asked curiously.

"No," Iggy said tiredly. Just then Max walked back in looking a little tired.

"Max did you ever do sex?" James asked her as he and the other kids turned in their chairs to look at her. The boys all tried to stifle their laugher so various snorting sounds were coming from them. Ella and Nudge were smirking and shaking their heads. Max was just frozen in her spot looking at James obviously trying to decide what was going on.

"Is this a joke guys?" She asked the older boys angrily.

"I swear on my life he did that all by himself," Iggy said holding his hands up and laughing.

"Well what do I say?" She asked them impatiently.

"James, that's not the type of question you should ask people, especially girls," Dylan told him finally saving Max.

"Why not?" Gazzy asked.

"Because it's something personal," Max told him regaining her cool and her patience, with the kids at least.

"Max, what's sex?" the blond kid, Omega, asked. Max froze again.

"Yeah Max, what's sex?" Iggy asked smirking. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"That's a question your daddy should answer," She told him as she glared at Iggy.

"Yeah, Omega leave it alone," Ari said becoming the father figure again.

"Can I leave?" Max asked Ari. She looked straight at him but she wasn't seeing anything.

"Where to?" Ari asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Max shot back. Ari rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, actually," He said definitively. I wanted to know too. Maybe she would let me come, not that I would ask. Maybe she would let me kiss her again.

"The tracks probably," She said leaning over the back of Angel's chair and playing with her hair as she ate away barely acknowledged Max or the drama going on at the table.

"Nowhere else?" Ari asked raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe to a party," Max told him honestly.

"Will there be sex, drugs, and alcohol?" Ari asked.

"Probably," Max told him.

"Will you be involved in the probable be sex, drugs, and alcohol?" He asked her.

"Definitely," Max told him smirking slightly.

"Not by yourself then," Ari said as he looked over at Iggy who was stuffing his face and watching him. When he realized what Ari was implying he shook his head.

"No can do sweetheart, 'rents want me in by nine, plus I've got the kid," Iggy said nodding his head at where James was making a pasta tower with the other two boys.

"I'll go by myself then," Max told him narrowing her eyes.

"Look, dad said I'm in charge of you. If you're going to get drunk you're not going alone. Dylan?" Ari said and then turned to Dylan with question.

"Max, babe, you know I want nothing more than to spend the night partying with your drunk ass but it's a school night," Dylan said.

"Since when are you responsible, asshole?" Max snapped at him. I could go. Should I volunteer to go? Would I get in trouble for going?

"Since I decided I don't want to flunk out of high school. We can't all slip by with barely a c average and get a full ride to college on sports," Dylan replied but he wasn't mad like she was, he was calm.

"Fine I'll take Nick," Max said as she looked at me. I felt everyone's head turn to look at me.

"Nick?" Ari asked me. He was secretly hoping I would say no, he didn't want her out any more than her dad did.

"Maybe, I'd have to check with my parents," I told them. Max smirked smugly at Ari. I pulled out my phone and sent my mom a text asking if I could hang out with Max. I didn't tell her I would be going to party.

_Be safe and remember you have to be up early for school tomorrow_,she answered. My parents always said that I could do what I wanted, within reason, but I would have to deal with the consequences. If I wanted to stay up all night that was fine, but I'm going to school even if I didn't sleep at all because I should have been sleeping.

"I can go," I told them.

"Sweet let's rock," Max said. She walked around the table and gave each of the kids a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Don't stay out all night," Ari said tiredly.

"No promises!" Max called over her shoulder as she ran out the door. I sighed and got up to follow her.

"Nick," Ari said as I was about to walk out the door. "Just…"

"I'll keep her safe," I told him and nodded my head at him before slipping out the door. I knew what we were all thinking, we were all worried about Max. She knew this would be her last real free night, at least until her dad left and she was off the hook, and she was going to give it her all. We were all worried Max would finally take it too far.

**A/N I have nothing else to say except to ask you guys to review! I love reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys and the follows and the favorites! You guys are amazing! I won't hold you up anymore, here's chapter 8!**

Have you ever woken up and not known where you were. I don't recommend you do it. It's very scary. There's a moment of panic, that should never be woken up with, where you shoot up from where you are, if you're me you hit your head, and look around until you can figure out where you are. Then a rush of memories comes back and you either feel relieved that you ended up where you did or panic shoots through you for a second time. I paniced because I couldn't find Max. I sat and tried to catch my breath. Last night was a blur. I obviously was drunk because I don't remember much.

Ok, we went to the tracks. We met up with some kids who were clearly stoned there. They lead us to a party where there were more stoned people. Max got stoned. I panicked. I decided to have a drink to calm down but still didn't take my eyes from Max. Then Max asked me to dance. We danced and drank. And drank. And danced. And I think I kissed her a couple times. Then we were going to leave. We walked to the car but I was at least sober enough to know we shouldn't drive. I sat in the front and reclined my seat and put Max, I put the back seat down and made Max a pillow with my jacket!

I spun and sure enough Max was dead asleep on the flattened car seat using my jacket as a pillow. I took a long deep breath. Everything was fine. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for not driving. I guess I can thank my mom for drilling it my head so much. Shit my mom! I pulled out my nearly dead phone to check the time. Seven in the morning! Dammit. I'm dead. I'm so dead. She's going to kill me. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. My life is over. I'll never see the light of day again.

"Max!" I screamed. Max jumped up from her spot and hit her head on the ceiling of the car just like me.

"Shit!" She yelled holding her head. Then it must have dawned on her that she wasn't in her bed. She dropped her hands and looked around quickly before her eyes landed on me. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had circles under her eyes. Her hair was a mess from sleeping in the car and her clothes were wrinkled but she still looked gorgeous.

"What the…" She said as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh god my head hurts." She grabbed her head again. "Tell me what happened. Tell me where I am and where I'm going." She mumbled to me. "And get me some Advil."

"We went to a party. We fell asleep in the car instead of me or you driving drunk. We're supposed to be going to school. I can get you Advil once I get you home. Please get in the front seat." Max climbed over into the passenger's seat as I adjusted mine back to normal so I could drive. As soon as we were both adjusted enough to drive I took off towards our neighborhood. I honestly have no idea where I am.

"Max I don't know where I am," I told her. She opened her eyes and looked around for a second.

"Turn right up ahead and then left and then right and then you should know where we are," She mumbled.

After I followed her instructions I was in a place I knew. From there I could navigate to our neighborhood.

When I pulled into Max's driveway her family was getting into the car. Max got out and didn't bother to say anything to Ari even after he yelled things at her back. Ari quickly walked up to my car.

"What the hell happened?" He asked furiously.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him using Max's line from last night. He probably didn't want to know. If it was my sister I probably wouldn't want to know either.

"No, not really. Listen, I've got to get the kids to school. Get Max to school for me, will you. My dad's going to be home today and something tells me he'll see her as soon as his plane lands," Ari told me flustered and angry.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and deal with my parents and probably shower and I'll come grab her on my way to school," I told him.

"Thanks," He said and then started to walk away but stopped. "And thanks for getting her home safe, Nick." I nodded at him and pulled out quickly. Time to face my parents.

…

Max POV **(A/N First one!)**

"Sorry to interrupt," A deep voice said from my right. I looked over to see Turner, the athletic director standing at the door. I knew it was for me. Turner doesn't just show up during classes. "Can I just barrow Max for a while?"

"Sure thing," My teacher replied.

"Don't I get a say?" I asked them, annoyed by the whole thing. I never thought I would turn down an excuse to get out of a class but I would rather sit here mindlessly than be yelled at or have to put up with other shit from him.

"Max let's go now," My dad said. I did a double take. Sure enough my dad stood in the doorway blond hair and a cold look in his blue eyes. I rolled my eyes, brown unlike his, and stood up making my chair skid backwards and make a screeching noise. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. I could hear the whispers in the class as they realized it was my father in the doorway. When I turned I felt all eyes on me but when I turned back I met Nick's. He gave me a knowing look and it felt good that someone knew what was really about to happen.

"Alright let's go," I said walking out of the room and turning my back on the classroom. It would be out by the end of the period that I had gotten taken out of class by Turner and my dad.

The three of us walked in silence to Turner's office which was connected to the gym. There was a gym class so Turner must not be teaching one this period. Coach was waiting for us when we walked in and I let out a sigh. This was going to be long and boring.

"Are you doing drugs?" My Dad asked the second the door was shut. I stood a little dumbfounded as the three men stared me down.

"No," I told them calmly. "Like I already told coach, I was just angry and I knew that it would make him angry if I said it so I said it. I didn't mean anything by it." The only way I was going to get out of here alive is by acting calm and honest, even I was anything but.

"And you're not smoking or drinking?" My dad questioned skeptically. My dad knows I drink. Heck, he'll let me have a beer in our house just about whenever I want. He lost control over that long ago. He doesn't know I smoke, though. Now isn't the time to tell him I'm a smoker.

"No," I told them forcefully. "It would affect my athletics."

"So if asked you to go take a drug test you would?" Turner asked. I felt my stomach twist but years of lying kept my face impassive. Not only would they find alcohol and cigarettes but they would find pot too.

"Of course," I told them confidently. I stood up like I was ready to go. I could text Nudge and tell her to rush to bathroom and pee for me.

"No, it's fine, just sit down," Coach said pointing to the chair. I sat down and resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief. "Listen Max, you're an amazing athlete. There's nothing more that I want than to have you on my team, a player like you only comes once in a lifetime. But sweetheart, you've got to clean up your act. As captain I can't have you talking about doing drugs and drinking alcohol. You can't keep skipping school. So if we have another problem like this I'm going to have to ask you to leave our team."

"I understand coach," I told him confidently. Who does he think he is? He wouldn't kick me off the team, not to sound cocky, but I'm their best player and they would lose without me.

"Ok, you're good kid Max you just have to get your attitude under control," Coach told me giving me a quick pat on the back. "Why don't you walk your father to the door?" That meant he knew my father wanted to 'talk' with me aka yell at me.

I stood up and followed my dad out of the office. We were silent until he decided he could talk.

"You're not lying to me are you?" He asked. His voice was deep in the empty hallways. I could hear the buzz of the kids. I felt like shit and suddenly the symptoms became more defined.

"No, I'm not," I lied.

"I won't be mad. I can help, Max. I know I haven't been around as much and I can't even imagine what it's like to not have your mother around but-"

"Dad, really, I'm fine," I told him trying to sound reassuring.

"I missed you, kiddo," He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his chest as he kissed my forehead. I guess all was forgotten. He seemed to forget the threats he gave last night and the way he screamed at me through the phone until I was so mad that I just held the phone from my ear and waited.

"Missed you too," I said reflexively. It was partly true. I missed having someone here to take responsibility, but I didn't miss being told what to do and watched and yelled at. With my mom away my dad is an ass most of the time he's with us. It's not because he is a mean dad, he's a really good dad, he just doesn't like to leave her and he feels a little lost without her here. Plus, if he's anything like me, he blames himself.

"Anything new with mom?" I asked curiously. I felt my dad's arm tense around my shoulders and he's jaw tightened.

"You, Ari, and I'll have talk tonight when everyone gets home," He said in a somewhat strained voice. I nodded as a weird feeling settled into my stomach. Whatever my mom's a bitch. I'm so done. She obviously doesn't care if she did what she did. I've heard over and over again that it's a disease, but I know she could have controlled it she just didn't. I can control my drinking, if I want to stop I can.

"Ok, I'm going to go. I'm going to go grocery shopping and do some errands and then stop in at the office. I'll probably be home at eight. Love you." He grabbed the back of my head gently and moved me closer so he could kiss my forehead.

"Love you too," I mumbled wondering if I meant it sometimes. He smiled at me and then slipped out the front doors of the school. I let out a long breath and melted into the cold wall. I need a smoke. I need to get the fuck out of this shithole. Santa Monica is sounding better and better by the second. The problem is I don't have enough for the plane ticket yet. I'm short a hundred dollars. A couple more weekends of refereeing and I'll have enough, for the plane trip there anyway. I'm going to ride that rollercoaster even if it kills me.

I do love him, I decided.

…

"C'mon girls let's finish strong!" I yelled to the group of heavily breathing girls behind me. We were doing our eighth lap around the field, basically two miles and it's really hot out. Coach said we had a bad practice and now we're paying the price. He just watched us disinterested. I would like to see him do this.

"Almost there!" I shouted again clapping my hands. Sometimes being captain sucks. Right now I would like to just be mindlessly running, but instead I have to cheer everyone on.

Once we crossed the midfield line we were done. I looked around and saw a couple girls had fallen behind. No man left behind.

"C'mon girls let's get our teammates! We finish as a team!" I yelled and all the girls followed me to collect the few that had fallen behind. I may not be the best role model for off the field, but it's what's on the field that matters.

Once we got the girls and crossed the line I jogged everyone over to coach. He stared at us all.

"Good job ladies. That's the kind of teamwork I want to see. Tomorrow we've got another tough game as we all know. I want everyone to go home and rest up. Be here at five for warm up. We didn't give our everything in practice today which means I expect top notch work tomorrow. Bring it in. Max what are we saying?" we all held out hands up.

"Greenville on three. One, two, three."

"Greenville!" We all shouted. We all walked away and towards our bags.

"Girls uniforms to school tomorrow!" shouted to them. I got various answers from everyone. Most of them didn't mind wearing their uniforms, like me, it meant we didn't have to dress nice or worry about an outfit. Plus they're very comfortable. I grabbed my bag after I finished shoving all my shit into and swung it over my shoulders. I got a goodbye from everyone as I left and returned them with equal enthusiasm. This is where I belong, playing a sport with a team.

…

"Mom's having a hard time," My dad said looking straight at Ari and me. "She's going to need couple more weeks I think. I want her to be completely better before she comes back." I hate how he says he 'wants her to be better' like she sick or something. Mom isn't sick she's selfish.

"Whatever," I mumbled a little bitterer than I had intended.

"Max," My dad said a little shocked.

"I mean whatever, Dad. She's selfish and she's not sick. She's just stupid and she wants to take it out on us or maybe she doesn't want us anymore. It doesn't matter though because after this I'm not so sure I'm going to want her either." I stood up from my spot at the table and walked out of the room and up to my room.

No one bothered me after that. I guess they got the vibe that I was done, with all of them.

**A/N: I'll make you guys a deal. If I get over ten reviews I'll update Wednesday if I get under ten reviews I won't update again until Friday. If I get over fifteen reviews I'll update Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. You're chose. The fate of this story is in your hands. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys made 15! You guys are awesome. You just bought yourselves and update today, tomorrow, and Friday. Sorry it's kind of late today, but I've been out of my house since 9 this morning and I just got home and sat down. Guess what the first thing I did was? This. So again thank you guys you are awesome!**

Have you ever been promoted? It's supposed to make you feel good, make it feel like someone has acknowledged that you're a good worker and your hard work has paid off. So needless to say, when my boss said I had been promoted, I was more than happy. Well, until he threw the curve ball. You see I had been promoted to the guy who carries the old ladies' bags out to their cars when they want me to. I don't even get to be a bag boy I just have to ask people if they want me to carry their bags out to their car.

So far the afternoon has been pretty uneventful. It was mostly filled with the smell of the elderly and thinking of other jobs I could take instead of this one.

By the time my night got eventful my shift was almost done and I was going to be free to go home. But like I said, I got thrown another curve ball right before I was going to leave. They allowed me to check out and then bring the last bags out so that way I wouldn't have to come back in simply to scan a card and I didn't care about the extra twenty five cents I would lose for not getting another minute in. But back to the curve ball, I've seen Max in many ways. I've seen her drunk, sober, and everything in between. I've seen her with the shadiest kids and with her siblings. But I've yet to see her in cut offs, a dirty baseball cap, and a T-shirt getting out of a rusty pick-up truck with Iggy. They had a trailer with lawnmower and weed whacker on back. Max doing physical labor was the second curve ball of the night.

I had to admit she looked really hot in her little outfit and her beautiful blond hair tucked under an old baseball cap. Her sneakers were old and worn out. For some reason I liked this Max best out of them all. This honest, old ratty clothing, smiling, dirty faced, Max.

When the two of them slipped into the store I turned my attention back to the old lady telling me about her dog. When we got to her car she fumbled with the keys for a couple minutes before opening the trunk. I carefully loaded the trunk. When I finished I shut her trunk and walked her over to her door. I opened the door for her and she smiled brightly at me. I knew it was extra to open the door for them but when it was an older lady I felt it was the right thing to do. I waited until she was safely inside.

"Thank you very much," She told me with another bright smile.

"No problem Ma'am. Have a good night," I told her shutting her door.

By the time I was done helping the old lady Max and Iggy were out of the store. They were by their truck. Max sat on the side of the back balancing her cold drink on the edge next to another which I'm guessing is Iggy's, who stood on the ground below her. They were both chowing down on a sandwich they must've gotten from the Deli. Max saw me and smiled. I smirked back and she called me over.

I shuffled over a little nervously.

"Hey, Nicky boy," Max said smirking at me before taking a long sip of an Arnold Palmer.

"You work here or something?" Iggy asked though a bite of sandwich as he looked down at my clothes.

"Yeah, I get to help the old ladies bring their bags out," I told them a little bitter. Max snorted and Iggy chuckled. "What're you guys doing?"

"Did some lawns," Max replied nodding her head towards their trailer like I might not have noticed it.

"Got to pay the bills somehow," Iggy said smirking. "Those cigarettes aren't cheap and neither is college." Max nodded completely agreeing. I never pictured them as the type to work.

"Neither are the plane tickets out of this shithole," Max said and her and Iggy smiled, but I didn't. For some reason the thought of Max not having any reason to want to stay made me upset. Since I would want to stay if not because it's not so bad here than to get to know her better.

"You need your lawn mowed, Nick?" Max asked me and then took a bite of her sandwich.

"No, I already do that," I told her smirking.

"Ah, but for just thirty dollars a week we would do it for you," Max told me confidently.

"I don't have thirty bucks to give you every week," I told her. She just smirked and took another long sip of her Arnold Palmer.

"Trades," Iggy said simply taking Max's can from her hand and taking a long sip. Max gave him a simple nod and took a swing of his soda.

"Hey, yo, you going to the tracks tonight?" Iggy asked Max handing her the can. He waited for her answer while picking up his sandwich and taking another large bite.

"Na, dads home and running the place like a prison," Max replied.

"Dylan is going," Iggy added. I remember Dylan but was interested to hear why his going would change Max's mind.

"So," Max replied simply.

"I thought maybe you would want to see him," Iggy said winking at her. Max snorted.

"Ig, would you ever sleep with me?" Max asked him.

"Is this a trick question?" He asked nervously.

"No, for real. Would you ever sleep with me?" She asked seriously.

"No, no offense," Iggy said smirking.

"But if we weren't as close, we've both had a little too much to drink, and maybe you've had a bad week, maybe you would right?"

"Maybe," Iggy said nodding like he was following her but I was a little lost.

"And you knew that there were no strings attached and we could go back to normal right after, you definitely would, right?"

"It'd still be a little weird but if it was anyone else probably," Iggy said simply.

"That's my current Dylan situation," Max said nodding. Would I ever get used to thinking about Max as, dare I say, a little bit of a slut? Or even this girl that seems to have no morals?

"So you're friends with benefits?" Iggy asked smirking suggestively.

"More of friends who help distract each other from life with sex," Max said definitively. How could anyone just have casual sex with someone like Max? Casual sex with anyone was understandable, but Max was a different story. How could you look into her eyes, feel her body, hear her vulnerable voice, and not want _more_? I want to know more, feel more, have more of her just looking at her, just remembering that amazing kiss.

"Oh, Nick, when do you want to do that project for science? Lucky we got put together I hate almost everyone in that class. I actually have to get a good grade or I'll be failing." Max told me waiting to hear my answer. I cleared my throat.

"This weekend, maybe." I told her.

"Yeah sure, Saturday?" She asked.

"What time?" I asked.

"Twelve?" She offered and I nodded.

"When's the sergeant going back to AA central?" Iggy asked. I tried to follow but I didn't understand what 'AA central' was.

"Friday night," Max replied hopping off the truck and cleaning up her wrapper. "We gotta bounce. My phone is ringing which means I'm needed at home."

Iggy cleaned up his sandwich too and they both were standing ready to go.

"You need a ride, Nick?" Max asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks," I told them.

"K, catch you later man," Iggy said giving me a slap on the shoulder and them him and Max got in the truck and sped off leaving me confused. I don't know these people. I don't know if I want to know these people. Still, for some reason, I'm drawn to these people.

…

"How was work bud?" My dad asked me and he actually looked interested. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I've long outgrew the whole 'bud' thing so at sixteen, almost seventeen, my dad still calls me bud.

"I got promoted," I told him.

"That's wonderful!" He said proudly. "What are you doing now?"

"Now I'm carrying bags out to old ladies' cars," I said looking up from my dinner plate to him. My dad just laughed.

"At least it's a change of scenery," He said smirking at me. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Just stick with it and maybe you'll get promoted again soon," He said optimistically. "How was school today?"

"Boring, I just sat there all day. My science teacher is making us do this huge project and Max is my partner," I told him.

"You know," he stopped to chew his food fully. "I would really like to meet Max sometime. Is she coming over here to work on it?"

"Actually I'm not sure. I know we're working on it Saturday at twelve, but now that I think about it we never decided where." I told him. I can't believe we had gotten right down to a day and time but hadn't picked a house.

"Well, I don't care if it happens this weekend, but eventually would be nice," He said dismissively. "What're you doing later?"

"Nothing," I answered knowing he was going somewhere with this and I would probably end up spending some 'quality time' with him later.

"Maybe we can go for a run a little later. I've been doing a lot of sitting around lately and it might be nice," He offered looking at me for my answer.

"Sure, Dad," I said nodding my head. I didn't really feel like a run and running with my dad involved lots of talking until he got out of breathe and then we would have to walk until he could catch it again which was never. I wouldn't mind slowing down for him if he was out of shape but he's in wonderful shape he just talks too much and messes up his breathing.

My mom walked back in then from the kitchen with a glass of water and a full plate for herself. She had gotten caught up on the phone before dinner and told us to eat without her and she'd come in a little late.

"Sorry guys, that was Grandma," She said breathlessly.

"She have anything interesting to say?" I asked.

"No, she just wanted to check in on us. I think you should call her this weekend, Fang. She's been asking about you a lot lately. I'm sure she'd love to hear about your new school."

"Yeah I'll call her soon," I told them. I loved Grandma but there was never a simple phone call it was always an hour long conversation that you couldn't get out of no matter how many times you said: "Alright gram, I'll let you go."

"Fang and I are going for a run later," Dad told her happily.

"After dinner? Won't you get cramps?" Mom asked concerned.

"No, it'll be fine," Dad said dismissively even though he'll probably be complaining about cramps later.

…

"I'm just saying that the guy needs to pass more," my dad said forcefully. I nodded like I was listening but he had lost me ten minutes ago when he went on a long rant about a player on a college hockey team that I had never heard of.

I looked up the road and could see Max's house. I think she's even outside. I looked closer and could see Max on a skateboard and Gazzy next to her. I could hear the murmur of their voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"That's Max," I told my dad quietly and nodded my head in her direction.

"That's Max?" My dad asked smiling as he looked up the street. "Who's the kid?"

"Her little brother," I replied. As we got closer I could hear them now.

"It's quick it's like-" Max stopped and preformed some kind of trick on her skateboard. I never really got into skateboarding. I've played just about every sport and done just about everything else but skateboarding. She quickly hopped off and Gazzy got on the board. He attempted the same thing and it looked like it was going good until the board flew out from under him and he went flying backwards into Max. She caught him and they both laughed. Max helped him back up onto the board.

"Are you going to say hi?" My dad whispered to me.

"Yeah," I told him. Gazzy looked up from his board and spotted me. I watched as a grin slowly grew on his face. It reminded me of Max's devilish smirk, the one that told me to stay away when I first saw her.

"Hey Nick!" Gazzy called over to me waving. Max quickly spun around and when she saw me she smiled. I waved at them. "Max is teaching me a new trick on my board. I'm gonna get it by tonight. It's real hard though. Hey Nick, did you know that I can write cursive now?"

I heard my dad chuckle from next to me.

"That's awesome," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Try again remember it's fast, one motion," Max told him calmly pointing to the board. Gazzy hopped back on the board and rolled away from us trying to do his trick. I looked at Max to see her eyeing my dad wearily.

"Oh, jeez, sorry, Max this is my dad," I said gesturing to my dad. "Dad this is Max."

Max forced a smile and shook my dad's hand. She looked nervous around him though. I don't think my dad's intimidating and I don't see why she was acting so weird.

"So I realized that we didn't decide where we were going to do our project on Saturday," I told her trying to make her relax.

"Yeah, I guess we didn't," Max said smiling at me but I could still sense her nervousness. "Um, want to come over here. Gaz and Angel are spending Friday night at Ig's with James and Omega but they're supposed to be back between twelve thirty and one. Unless you want to work at your house but I'd have to come over earlier or later."

"No, that's fine I'll come over," I told her. She was about to say something else when her phone went off. "Sorry." She mumbled pulling her phone out and answering it.

"What Ig?" She asked a little shocked. "As in Ella my sister?"

"She's with who?" Max yelled in outrage.

"No, no, no, don't feel bad she knows that she can't be with him," Max told him sternly through the phone.

"I don't care what she's saying you grab her and drive her sorry ass home! When are you going to be here?" She ordered.

"Fine I'll see you then, bye," Max said then slamming the touch screen on her iPhone until she was satisfied and then slipping it back into her pocket.

"I almost got it Max!" Gazzy called over to her.

"Good job bud!" She replied tiredly.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Ella was out with Mike McCarthy," Max said disgustedly.

"Is that bad?" I asked a little confused.

"Really bad," Max said with wide eyes. She didn't elaborate so I didn't push it.

Ari he came storming out of the house behind Max. Max's dad was yelling at him from the doorway but he just stomped over to the car and got in. By the sound of the slamming door and the tires peeling as he sped out of the driveway it was evident that he was mad. My dad, Gazzy, and I moved to the side of the road so he could just drive past us but Max stood waiting for him. Ari stopped next to her and rolled down his window.

"Ella was out with Mike," She stated crossing her arms.

"McCarthy?" Ari asked his face twisting with confusion.

"Yeah," Max said angrily in response.

"Is she out of it? She knows that's against the rules!" Ari yelled in outrage. "I'm so fucking done with this family!" Ari sped off leaving Max standing there. She shrugged and turned around to us giving a sheepish smile.

"Ari's not allowed to say that word, Dad said s,." Gazzy whispered up at my dad. My dad just smiled.

"Sorry," Max said for the second time that night.

"Max, if you don't mind me asking, how many siblings do you have?" My dad asked her.

"Four, five counting me," She replied. Gazzy got back on his board and started to skate again.

"I actually have a big family but there are seven of us," He told her smiling. I have a huge family on my dad's side. Family gatherings are insane.

"Two more might just put us over the edge," Max said smiling back at my dad. I still couldn't figure out why she seemed so nervous around him. I'm starting to think it has nothing to do with my dad but maybe something else entirely.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Max," My dad said nodding at her.

"Nice to meet you too," Max replied politely although it seemed strained. The idea of Max being polite was a whole new ball game.

"See you tomorrow," I told her. She nodded at me and that was my cue to follow my dad down the street and continue our 'run'.

"She seems like a nice girl," My dad said. "Any reason why she seemed antsy?"

"I don't know," I said. Clearly Max's nervousness had been more obvious than I thought.

"I'm happy I met her, put a face to the name and all," He said.

"Yeah," I replied but my mind was still focused on Max.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. I finished writing this story today so it's already all written. It's pretty long but I'm too lazy to actually count how many chapters are in it and I can tell you for sure that there will be a sequel. Tell me what you think about that if you have nothing to review about. Shit is going to start to get pieced together pretty soon and I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I guess I must be pretty bored and I'm procrastinating. I'm sure you've all given up reading this authors note by now. Anyway REVIEW please they make me happy inside! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10 whoop, whoop! Big news on Max is revealed in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

It's Friday, finally, and it's one of those Fridays when teachers seem to not want to be there either. So Mrs. Torres was giving us time to work on our project, the project I'm working on with Max. The only problem was Max wasn't talking to me. She was angrily tapping her pencil on the desk, with a good rhythm, while texting on her phone. Anger seemed to build the more she texted leading me to believe she was fighting with someone.

"You play drums?" I asked her somewhat sarcastically and in hopes of catching her attention to try and work on this project. Max looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows and then she nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah, since I was eight," she said. "Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?" She said shooting me her usual devilish smirk, like she knew she got the best of you.

"No, actually," I told her. "Do you want to do our project?"

"Do I look like I want to do our project?" She retorted. "Plus we're doing it Saturday." I didn't bother to tell her that Saturday is tomorrow. She seemed like she had other things on her mind.

"I was just throwing it out there," I said holding my hands up in mock surrender. Max just rolled her eyes and went back to texting. It was first period, and honestly I wasn't awake enough to do work so I didn't bother to push it.

"Are you an only child, Nick?" She asked. I just nodded. She nodded back and went back to texting.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you something but never mind," She said distractedly.

"Ask anyway," I told her out of curiosity. She looked up into my eyes and for some reason her eyes hurt me.

"Have you ever had to fight someone else's fight?" She asked. I've fought with people for my friends or with my friends.

"Yes, if my friends had a problem with someone I usually had a problem too."

"Not like that. Have you ever hated someone because you're supposed to hate them? Maybe over the years they've given you reason but you never gave them a chance because you weren't supposed to."

"No, I've never _had_ to hate them," I told her a little confused.

"That's why I hate Mike McCarthy," She told me.

"Then don't hate him if you don't want to," I told her simply.

"It's not that easy. There's a lot you don't understand, Nick and I just wanted you to know that I always have a reason for what I do." The bell rang and she stood up quickly swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Just don't judge me too quickly."

With that she took off out of the room. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran after her.

In the hall it was hard to follow her. People swarmed around me but if I stood on my toes I could see her head and I could follow her. People were staring at Max as she made her way down the hall. Usually Max gets stares but this time it was different it was like people were waiting for her to do something.

The people behind me were talking, rather loudly and I tuned in while following Max.

"Townie fight out in the woods right now," a girl told the person she was with. I couldn't see them but didn't need to.

"Are you going?" A male voice asked.

"Of course, it'll be awesome," The girl replied and they both chuckled. So there's going to be a fight and something tells me Max is in it. The only thing throwing me off is 'townie'. I've heard the word before but not like that. It was weird. Is Max a 'townie' and what did that imply?

It was clear that this fight was important. No one wanted to miss it. So any student that could get away with it made their way to the woods. I was part of the group but for a different reason. Everyone else was going to the woods to see what they thought would be a good fight. I was headed there to figure out what made this town work, what made Max work.

We got to the woods. This must be a regular event because people seemed to know what to do. A circle was formed, a wide circle, in the clearing we had come to. People in the front sat down so the people standing in the back, me and most other taller boys, could see perfectly.

I felt someone come to stand next to me and looked to see Sam next to me but he was looking straight forward with arms crossed. I haven't seen Sam for a while. I guess I unintentionally sided with Max after their breakup, but I didn't mean to.

"Townie fights aren't rare," Sam told me calmly. He still didn't look at me just straight forward into the open circle we formed.

"What do you guys mean by townies?" I asked him. For some reason Sam was always around when I needed answers and I was comfortable asking him for them at this point.

"You have to understand something before any of this will make sense to you. This is a small town. This town has existed almost as long as this country. Originally, the townies were what they called someone who was born in this town. If you weren't from here you weren't welcome. If they still followed that mindset I would be a townie and you would be an outcast. Things changed and people moved. Some families stayed. Some families have been here for as long as anyone can remember and they've become the townies. Now it doesn't matter how long you've lived here because if your family name isn't on the plaque in the center of town you don't matter. Now, I'm no townie expert but I can tell you that this fight that's about to go down has been a fight that's happened since the 1700s and it probably won't stop."

"What?" I asked a little shocked.

"The Ride family has been here since the town came into existence. I'm sure there's a more specific reason why there's a fight today but essentially the Rides, the Griffiths, the Woods, and the Gunther-Hagens have been around and been friends since before anyone can remember. They have beef with the other half of the townies. It's a bunch of old shit if you ask me, but it's pretty serious to everyone else."

"So they're going to get in a real fight over something that happened decades ago?" I asked still not really following. How could anyone keep track of all that?

"Essentially, but I'm sure something happened that tipped them off. It's like someone holding a match over gasoline, it only takes a light push to get that match to light that gas." He told me.

That's when it went silent. I choose to stay quiet too even though my head was pounding. The thought of Max getting in a real fight was a little shocking. Was this what she was talking about?

Then I saw them. They came out of the crowd like ghosts. A group of kids from opposite sides of the circle we formed came to the center. They all looked vicious, like two lion packs ready to attack each other over land. I spotted Max quickly. She stood right behind Ari who looked like someone I would not want to mess with. Max looked equally as scary. I never thought I would see Iggy glare at someone like he was right now, he looked ready to kill someone. Nudge stood out among them. Her nice clothes gave off the impression that she was not one to throw a punch but I wouldn't be surprised if she beat someone to the ground. Ella might have surprised me the most though, she looked just like Max and Ari right then. She stood out from the rest of her family because she had dark hair while the rest of them had blond but right now there was no doubt in my mind she was their sister. Dylan stood right behind Max, his look resembling that of everyone else. If I didn't know them, I would have believed someone if they told me they were murderers.

On the other side of the circle a group much resembling Max and her group formed. They were led by a tall boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked like the opposite of Ari but just as jacked and just as tall. Just looking at them it was easy to tell why everyone wanted to come. Who wouldn't want to come watch those two pound on each other?

The faces of the other 'townie' group were familiar but I would have never thought to look at them twice until now. Both groups had a feral look to them with wild eyes and clenched fists.

"You broke the rules McCarthy," Ari spat venomously.

"So did your bitch of a sister," I saw everyone on Max's side tense up but Ella's face just fell. This was about her. This is what the problem was about last night. Ella had been hanging out with Mike McCarthy and that's what caused this whole thing.

"She's a freshman McCarthy," Ari retorted.

"Doesn't change the rules," He replied with a sly smirk. Max was clenching and unclenching her fists. For someone who said she didn't want to hate Mike she sure looked like she hated him now.

"If you go near her again-"

"You'll what? Face it Ride, you just like to get your ass handed to you. You just want an excuse and I gave you one when I gave that whore the time of day." Mike said nodding his head at Ella but not breaking eye contact with Ari. Max scoffed, a brave move but I never thought she was a coward.

"Last time I checked you've lost every fight for the past year, McCarthy," Max told him narrowing her eyes. All evidence of the amusement in the scoff was gone and her voice and face were hard.

"Go home Max your drunk just like your idiot of a mother," Mike told her pointing off into the trees like that was where her house was. Max just rolled her eyes but I could see the anger in her tense body.

"At least my mother's alive and my dad isn't a drunk," Max said replied viciously. Even I knew that calling out someone's dead mother was a low blow but Max didn't seem to care. "That's some honorable name. Face it McCarthy, nobody's got respect for you with that last name."

"Yours ain't much better," a girl from next to Mike replied. She had dark hair and I wouldn't be surprised if she was Mike's sister. "Got a family full of drunks."

"You better watch your sister McCarthy," Max said pointing at the girl like she was dirt.

"Why 'cause you know it's true? Everyone knows your mom's a fucking loser," the girl replied.

"You know what's true? That given the chance I would have killed your mother myself because any woman who gave birth to such a fucking ugly cunt like you deserves to rot in a the goddamn pits of hell and that's where you're gonna go when I'm done with you." Max said in such a cold voice that even I felt my heart rate increase. That might be the meanest thing I had ever heard anyone say. I've heard insults thrown back and forth and mothers get insulted left and right but that, that was cold. That was all it took to start the fight. The girl threw herself at Max and it was evident that she wasn't ready. The girl landed a good blow on Max's chin. Max's head swung to the left. I could see her face perfectly.

"It's not your fight," Sam whispered under his breath. I noticed that I had taken a step forward.

It happened in a matter of seconds but Max smirked with closed eyes and then her eyes flashed open and she spit a big wad of mucus and blood on the ground. She looked up and for just a second her eyes met mine. I could see an anger I've never seen before. It was scary to look at her and I didn't want to anymore. She quickly looked away from me and threw her whole body into a direct punch to the girl's face making her stumbling backwards with a bleeding nose.

Then the fight got real. People from both sides launched at each other in a way that I had never seen before. It was like a mini war right in front of me. Blood flew from all directions and groans, screams, and insults were coming from everyone. People would roll on the ground with a loud thud only to get up again. It was sickening. It was violent. No one held back and nothing was at all humane. My stomach twisted and my heart went into overdrive.

Max landed on the ground in in the closest possible place to the edge of the circle I was standing near. The girl she had been fighting landed on top of her and wailed on her. She was punching Max in every possible place and I nearly cried out for her to stop, but I held back. Like Sam said, this wasn't my fight and Max knew what she was doing. She told me she always did what she did for a reason. I didn't see a reason behind this but there must be one. Max flipped them before I knew what was happening. How she still had the strength and energy to flip them after that I didn't know. Now, Max knelt on top of the girl with her knee in the girl's stomach. She brought her fist down on the girl over and over with no rest. The girl tried to fight it but the look in Max's eyes said she wasn't going to stop until the girl was unconscious. It was scary to look at her. She was covered in blood and the look in her eyes was murderous.

Max quickly brought her fist up and took a minute to show some pain by shaking out her bruised and bloodied hand with a pained look on her face before hardening again and going down for another blow. She got in three more hits before a boy came flying out of nowhere. He jumped on Max and sent her tumbling with him towards the ground where he hit her but then she got control of the situation again and quickly stood up. The boy copied her action and then they were fighting. I looked down at the girl Max had just been on to see her on the ground with eyes closed and blood covering her face.

"Maya McCarthy," Sam whispered to me and I looked down at the girl. She sat up, how I don't know, and brought the bottom of her shirt up to wipe her face clean of blood. She slowly stood up and shook out her body. In seconds Maya was running at where Max was fighting with the guy who had tackled her off of Maya. I became worried knowing that Max was going against two people now but then Iggy jumped in and started to wail on the guy while Max went back to fighting Maya.

When I looked away from them and examined the whole scene I was again struck by it. The whole thing was morbid. Fighting people like this wasn't right.

"Why do they do this?" I whispered to Sam.

"Tradition," He replied simply. This seems like a tradition that should have evolved.

There was an eruption of screams from the kids watching as Nudge was slammed against a tree with an arm firmly pressed into her neck. The girl fighting her brought her fist back about to hit but Nudge brought her knee up and nailed her in the stomach and then they were back in the circle.

Ari had Mike pinned down and was hitting him so hard that with every punch he fell forward and had to lift himself back up to deliver another punch but it was clear that he was winning. Winning at what price? Was this going to be Gazzy and Angel in ten years?

"Fuck you Mike!" Ari screamed clearly on the verge of a breakdown as he nailed Mike again. Mike clearly wasn't fighting back anymore. Mike was on the verge of passing out and Ari looked like he was ready to curl up in a ball for a couple days. Max stood up from the ground where Maya was laying holding hands above her face probably to try and block Max's hits a little. Iggy had the guy he was fighting pinned to the ground and covered in blood. Ella stood by her girl, crying and covered in blood but she had won. Dylan had a guy pinned to the ground both looking exhausted but the guy Dylan was pinning looked a little more exhausted. Nudge was kneeling on a girl's stomach with a fist ready to nail her in the face but was waiting for the fight that they had won to be called.

"You touch my family again and I'll make sure you don't get up again, ever," Ari told Mike before he got off of him clearly in pain and weak. Ari looked back at Max and she nodded before walking forward. She looked at her brother once more before she knelt down. I was waiting to see what would happen. Ari could barely keep himself up at this point. I watched Max and saw her eyes close a second before she opened them to reveal a hardened look. She brought her fist back and swung it down on Mike with everything she had. Max had fallen into the punch whether it is because she was exhausted or she had put so much power into that she had just fell forward with the force, I don't know but she looked pained as she got back up. Mike's body was limp and it was clear that she had been the one to deliver the blow that knocked him out.

Max shakily stood up and wrapped her arm around her fading brother. It was dead silent all around.

"Guys help me," Max said looking at where Iggy and Dylan stood somberly. They came over as quickly as they could and each wrapped and arm around him to help him stay up. Max walked over to where her sister stood and looked at her.

"C'mon," she said quietly and then grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Nudge followed in back helping the boys. When they walked towards the crowd they parted to allow them to get through easily. Looking at them stumble away covered in blood and bruises I decided that didn't want to be a part of them. I don't care about Max or how I feel I don't want to be a part of this, them.

"What're you doing later, Sam?" I asked him. He shrugged with eyes planted firmly on them as they left.

**A/N: Tell me what you think 'cause this is kind of a big deal. Tell me if you hate it, love it, or are utterly and completely confused. I hope you liked it, but I really want to know 'cause I'm nervous about this chapter since it kind of sets up a lot of Max's drama for the rest of the story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You guys were awesome about reviews last chapter! Like wicked awesome! Thank you! Chapter 11 here we go! Blast off! And I should probably go back to bed. **

Today would be the last day I talked with Max outside of what was necessary. Today, while doing our project, I would get the answers I needed to be satisfied and then I would disconnect myself from her and her family.

I rang her doorbell knowing that whatever we talked about today would have to last me the rest of my life. I heard a male voice yell, probably Ari.

When the door flung open I came face to face with not Ari but Dylan. He stood in front of me shirtless and with a look that read 'I'm hung over and a mess'. I looked him up and down not knowing how to handle the situation really.

"Well you're not the pizza guy," he said smirking at me. He had a slightly blackened eye and I could see all the bruising he had from yesterday.

"Here I got money," Max said running forward. She was wear a men's t-shirt, probably the one Dylan was missing, and I realized what I just walked in on. "Oh shit it's Saturday." She mumbled looking at me like I just caught her in the middle of stealing something.

"Yeah but I can come back later-"

"No, no, no it's fine. I'm so stupid, I spaced. It's fine just wait here, I'll go shower or something," Max said quickly pulling me into the house before running away from me and towards the stairs.

"So what are you supposed to be doing?" Dylan asked me clearly uncomfortable like me.

"A science project," I told him looking anywhere but at him.

"Do you want anything?" He asked like it was his food or drinks to offer.

"No, I'm fine thanks," I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked almost like he was begging me to ask for something so he could leave.

"Actually, I could use something to drink," I lied.

"Awesome I'll get you some water," Dylan said quickly retreating into the kitchen.

I can't believe I just walked in on them. Jeez this sucks. I did tell her I would come back later.

Dylan came back in with my water and smiled as he handed it to me. He was totally hung over, I could see it. The doorbell rang and he hurried towards it. He opened the door to reveal the pizza guy.

"How much?" He asked him.

"23.50," the guy responded.

"Max where's that money!" Dylan yelled.

"Coming!" Max yelled. Max came bounding down the stairs with wet hair and in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She had her arm held out with money in it.

"Here keep the change," Max said handing the pizza guy the money and giving him a smile. I noticed that she purposefully touched the guy's hand as she handed him the money and I know Dylan noticed too.

As soon as the door was closed Dylan rolled his eyes.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" He said grabbing the box from her.

"What? Why?" Max asked defensively.

"You were flirting with the pizza guy the morning after you slept with me," he told her throwing the box onto the table and grabbing a slice from it. Max just gave him a devilish smirk. She grabbed two slices of pizza and held one out to me. I grabbed a piece, never one to turn down free food.

"Ok, Nick, let's do this project!" Max said enthusiastically although I knew she felt like shit. She had to be hurting from the fight yesterday and drinking so much last night.

"Want Advil?" Dylan asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Oh God, please," Max said rubbing her temples. I saw Dylan retreat into the kitchen to get the pills.

"C'mon Fang," she said, pulling me back into the hallway I had been curious about the last time I had been here. I could see the stairs but we didn't go up them we just turned into one of the many doorways. It was a big room with a large desk and two computers on the desk. There was a small couch with a TV too. Max sat in a big swivel office car and I took the one next to her. It was like a giant office in here.

"Ok let's do this," Max said as she wiggled the mouse of one of the computers and to get it started.

"Where are you?" I heard Dylan yell from somewhere in the house.

"Office!" Max screamed back. She started to pull things up and I just watched her. Dylan came in and held out her two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks Dyl," she told him absentmindedly. She didn't look up from the computer where she was now on Facebook. Dylan just handed me the pills and the glass.

"I'm going to bounce unless you want me to stay to watch the kids," he told her.

"Na, it's fine. I'll see you later," she said still distractedly.

"I'm stealing a shirt!" He called from somewhere in the house.

"Great so he's a cross dresser now," she said smirking, but still staring at the screen.

"Not one of yours 'cause I know you just made a stupid comment to Nick!" He said and she just snickered.

"Didn't realize Facebook would help us with our project," I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," she said dryly. "No it won't but it will help me locate my missing siblings." She said clicking things and skimming things until she found something else to read. She looked for another minute or two before she exited out and went to Google.

"Find them?" I asked her.

"Yup," she replied. "What is the project on?"

"The kidney," I told her. I pulled out the sheet I brought with the instructions. "It's function, diseases, and why it's important." I told her.

"Ok let's do this," She said cracking her knuckles before typing in the word 'kidney'.

…

The door flung open and an eruption of screaming kids rang through the house.

"They're home," Max mumbled.

"Hey guys!" An older woman said.

"In the office Jen!" Max called. I heard footsteps making their way towards us and then a woman appeared in the doorway with a smile.

"Hey dear," she said beaming at Max with pride. "They were good the whole time. They all ran off upstairs so I'll just grab Omega and James and get going. Call me later if you guys need anything, ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, thanks," Max said smiling back. 'Jen', who I'm pretty sure is Iggy's mom, walked over and kissed her on the head before walking out screaming for the boys to come down.

Gazzy and Angel came plowing into the office seconds after we heard the door shut telling us the others had left. Angel instantly plopped into Max's lap and Gazzy came to stand between us were he jumped on me screaming like a maniac. He punched me over and over smiling the whole time.

"That's it!" I said standing and grabbing the boy around his stomach. I grabbed his kicking feet and hoisted him up by his feet.

"Want me to hang you by your toes?" I asked him smiling as he giggled and squirmed. Max and Angel were laughing from behind me. Gazzy swung himself and grabbed onto the legs of my jeans and tugged them making them fall slightly.

"My downfall! Not the pants!" I yelled slowly dropping Gazzy to the ground before I fell to the ground myself. Gazzy jumped on me quickly and started to pound on me again. He was cackling and I let him slam into my back for a couple seconds before I jumped and grabbed him before he had time to react. I quickly tickled him and he laughed hysterically on the ground screaming and squirming.

"Angel help!" He cried out desperately. Angel yelled and jumped on my back screaming and punching me. When she realized I wasn't stopping she started to try and tickle me. I'm not ticklish but I pretended to be. She laughed as she started to tickle my armpit. I flopped onto the ground on my back dramatically. Gazzy started to tickle me too.

"Oh god please! I'm dying!" I said flopping limply on the ground. "I'm dead! I give up you win!"

They laughed and stopped tickling me.

"We won, you lost, Nick!" Angel taunted. When I looked up at Max I saw her looking at me. She was really looking at me. Almost like she finally was seeing me and thought I was interesting and not just another person she could play and get what she wanted out of. Maybe I just proved to her that I was worth something. I hadn't meant it. I was just having fun with the kids.

"Hey guys we just have to finish this project. Go watch TV or something and then maybe we can go outside," Max told them but she never took her eyes from me. It was nice to have her return some of the feelings towards me. I'm not saying that my feelings were love or anything like it but rather interest, or feeling like someone is worth your time, or even special.

Angel and Gazzy ran off and I sat back down in the chair. Max finally looked away from me and I could see her smile as she went back to typing.

…

"Ah!" Gazzy screams as he jumps on Max's back causing her to stumble before regaining her balance and smirking devilishly. Angel came from the front and wrapped her arms around Max's neck. Max was clearly being weighed down now but she held onto the basketball like it was her lifeline. Max smirked as she brought her arms up lifting the kids higher into the air and shot the ball. It sunk in the basket with a satisfying swoosh.

I clapped for her and she took a bow as Angel and Gazzy let go of her.

"I'm just too good for you guys," she said sticking her tongue out at her younger siblings who stuck their tongues out back at her.

A car pulled up with blasting music and filled with girls screaming and laughing. Ella jumped out of the car and screamed words I couldn't make out into the car before it sped off. She turned to face us with a fading smile.

"Where were you?" Max asked like she didn't really care.

"Concert," she answered throwing her bag on the ground and walking towards us.

"Did you drink?" Max asked. Gazzy and Angel didn't seem interested at all. Clearly this was a regular thing for their older siblings to disappear and show up hung over.

"Yeah," Ella told her taking the ball from her hands and shooting it up, making the shot with ease.

"Did you have sex?" Max asked.

"No," Ella told her.

"Did you talk with guys?" Max asked a little skeptically.

"We did more than talk," Ella told her shooting her the same devilish smirk all the Rides seem to have.

Max grinned and grabbed the ball that was bouncing under the hoop.

"Was it a good concert?" Max asked dribbling the ball between her legs.

"Yeah, awesome actually," Ella said catching the ball as Max passed it to her. "Was Dylan good?" Ella asked raising her eyes suggestively. I felt a little uncomfortable listening to them talk like this, almost like I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Doesn't matter," Max mumbled. I saw her eyes flash to me quickly and she looked like she was trying to tell me something, but I didn't know what. Then she looked back to Ella and smirked.

"There isn't going to be shit that ends up going down because of that right?" Ella asked nervously.

"I'm pretty sure we both know it means nothing," Max said catching the ball from Ella and putting it up. It sailed in again.

"Gaz, can you grab me a cig please?" Max asked her younger brother. Gazzy quickly ran off to the truck parked down by the end of the driveway. Ella gave Max a meaningful look and she just glared at her younger sister.

"You brought up Dylan," Max mumbled to her as Gazzy returned with the box. Max pulled out a cigarette and then a lighter she had stored in the box and lit it up.

"Do you want-"

"Ella, drop it," Max snapped taking a deep breath and inhaling all the smoke.

"I'm going to go try and figure out if our brother is alive," Ella told her with a forced smirk. Max nodded and passed me the ball.

"Oh by the way," Ella called as she was walking away. She turned around to face us as she walked backwards. "I saw a video of all the keg stands last night, good form sis." She shot her a real smile and Max grinned back.

"Do you want to finish our project now?" I asked Max. She looked at me and then she looked off into her wide open back yard.

"No," she told me looking back at me. "Tomorrow?"

I hadn't planned on having to talk to Max again. I wanted to be done. Every time I saw the bruises she had from the fight yesterday I was reminded of the look in her eyes and I wanted out of her life again. Then again, now was different. She was fine now.

"Sure, when?" I asked her.

"I'll be home all day, my aunt is coming by. You can just show up anytime you want as long as it's not too early 'cause I'm getting drunk tonight," she said. She didn't have to tell me she was getting drunk I already knew.

"I'll probably be over at about twelve again, and if at all possible, can you try and make it so I don't walk into the morning after pizza lunch." I told her calmly as I shot the ball and it sunk into the hoop.

"Deal," she said holding out her pinkie. I looked down at her pinkie a little shocked before I looped my pinkie with her smaller one. She smirked and then we dropped out hands. She grabbed the ball and started to dribble.

"I'm going to run," I told her. If we weren't doing to project anymore I felt weird staying here. I would love to spend the day with Max, but I promised myself that I would only spend necessary time with her.

"Ok, I'll see you later, Nick," she told me easily and then she turned around and shot the ball into the hoop again. It was like I was never there, she just went back to what she was doing like I had never been here talking to her. It was almost like I was just another tree on the side of the road her car zoomed by.

**A/N: You guys have been awesome with the reviews so keep 'em coming. You didn't really think Fang would get a clean break from Max did you? He's still stuck working on the project with her. Sucks to be him. Next chapter Max will give some answers so review and I'll update Monday. School starts Tuesday for me so don't take it too personally or anything if I don't update next week 'cause shit will be crazy. I've got two AP classes and the rest are honors so I'm kind of asking myself if last year I had a death wish. Clearly I did since I hate homework. Anyway enough about my life tell me what you guys thought about the chapter or if you have nothing significant to tell me about the chapter because not too much happened I guess then tell me about your classes and shit. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You guys are lucky I love you because I am updating tonight, AKA the last night of my freedom, and I'm in a total depression and should really be sleeping. But never the less, I am updating as promised partly because you guys have given me over a 100 reviews! Thanks for the 100 I guess I'm doing something right. Here's chapter 12. **

At twelve thirty I headed over to Max's house to finish our project. We had said twelve yesterday but I got a little delayed this morning. It doesn't matter, I doubt Max will even care or notice.

As I nervously rang the doorbell I prayed that Dylan wouldn't be the one to open it. I don't think I could handle walking in on _that_ again. Then again at least he was a familiar face. The lady that opened the door seconds later instantly smiled at me. Something about her reminded me of Max.

"Hi," She said opening the door. Gazzy ran up behind her legs and then came out from behind her when he saw me.

"Hi Nick!" Gazzy said smirking and then running back into the house.

"Hi, I'm Nick. I'm supposed to work on a project with Max, are you her mom?" I asked.

"Oh god no! Do I really look like I've had five kids?" She questioned, clearly I had said the wrong thing, again, this is why I don't talk. "I'm the aunt. Anne." She told me and then she opened the door to let me. "C'mon in and we can get Max out of bed together."

I walked in a little hesitant. Anne shut the door and then turned back to me.

"She hasn't gotten up yet, but I think it's about time, don't you? Now that I have back up I think I can take it on." She told me enthusiastically. She seemed friendly enough, someone I trust. I followed her through the house and up the stairs.

"I swear these kids sleep all fucking day," She mumbled to me. "So Nick, what project are you working on?"

"Science," I told her.

"I hate science," she told me clearly still bitter.

"Me too," I told her truthfully. We stopped at a door I knew wasn't Max's. She flung open the door and I was bombarded with the sight of purple walls and about fifteen girls sprawled out all over the room. Most of them were fully dressed in nice clothes and barely had anything to sleep on except the carpet.

"Get up! You're sleeping the day away! And stop drinking you're fifteen!" Anne screamed into the room. The girls looked miserable. It was clear that they had been drinking. I swear they let these kids run wild. There's clearly no authority. Anne turned on the lights electing a mass groan and much covering of faces. Then she walked out without another word.

We stopped at another door I knew wasn't Max's. She flung open the door to reveal a room about as messy as Max's and it was dark in the room with a few rays of sunlight lighting up enough of the room for me to tell Ari was thrown on the bed fully dressed with shoes on. He was completely passed out and someone probably brought him home while he was blackout drunk.

"Good to see you made it home!" Anne screamed flipping the lights on. "I thought I heard something this morning!" I could tell she was making an effort to scream everything she was saying. "Wake up lazy bones! It's time to seize the day!"

"Fuck off Anne," he mumbled. Then Ari shot up out of his bed and threw himself down in front of the trash can where he then proceed to vomit.

"I'll see you later, sweetie!" Anne chirped happily before she walked out of that room. I prayed that the next room was Max's.

The next room was Max's and Anne paused before bursting through the door long enough to turn to me and smile.

"Bet you five dollars there's a boy in here," she told me and then flung open the door. She was right. I wish she wasn't right but she was. To figures were curled up in Max's mattress, one of them clearly male.

"Wake up kiddies!" Anne called happily. The figures stirred until the boy shot up clearly realizing that what he surely thought was a parent had just walked in. He looked over at us with a panicked look in his eyes and he was shirtless. His hair was a mess.

"Bobby?" Anne asked smiling. "How's your dad?"

"Uh good," He said clearly shocked.

"Ugh, Anne fuck off," Max mumbled pulling a pillow over her blonde head.

"Well, I would dear, but a boy is here to work on a project with you," Anne told Max who then took the pillow off her head and looked over me. I met her eyes and she just gave a small smile like I hadn't just walked in on her in bed with a boy with her aunt whom I had just met ten minutes ago.

The boy pulled off Max's blue covers and stood up, thankfully he was at least wearing boxers. He scanned the clothes filled floor and grabbed a pair of jeans quickly pulling them on. I wanted to leave them to get ready and do whatever they needed to do but Anne was staying and I didn't know what to do. I just pulled out my wallet and got a five for her. She took the five dollar bill smugly and then turned back to watch the boy scramble amused.

"How'd the harvest go this year?" She asked the boy. He paused to look at her still shirtless and frazzled.

"Pretty good," He told her and then went back to scanning the floor.

"Hey Max," the boy said looking down at Max's sleeping form. Max grunted. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Can I give it to you tonight? Are you going to the tracks?" She asked him tiredly.

"Yeah, that's fine. Can I barrow one though?" He asked her.

"There's a drawer with boy shit in my dresser, second drawer," She told him. The boy went to the dresser and dug around until he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Can you get me some pants from there?" She asked him. He looked around confused.

"You only have jeans and boxers," He reported.

"Boxers then," She said definitively. "Wait are they clean?"

"I don't know?" He told her making a face.

"Smell them," She told him.

"Whose are they?" He asked clearly grossed out.

"I don't know, what do they look like?" She asked.

"Here's an idea you can get out of bed," He shot back angrily.

"I would love to except my aunt and a boy from our school are standing in the doorway and I don't have pants on," She shot back impatiently.

"Blue, they're blue and white plaid," He told her.

"Oh those are fine. I stole them from Ari when they were new," she said simply. The boy brought them over to her and Max brought them under the blanket where I assume she put them on.

"I've got to go," the boy said.

"Yeah, cool, I'll see you later," Max told him and they fist bumped and then the boy walked past us and out the door. Max stood up in a long t-shirt and the boxers she had just put on and looked at her aunt and I with no shame.

"Would you do that if your dad was home?" Her aunt asked crossing her arms and looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I probably would have done it at Bobby's house instead," She told her aunt.

"It's dangerous to sleep around, Max. You can get STD stuff and you can get those things pretty easily. Not to mention you could become pregnant."

"Sometimes I think you think I'm stupid," Max told her aunt as she grabbed her messy blond hair and pulled it away from her face.

"I'm just telling you to be careful," She told her.

"I'm more careful than you ever were," Max stated and then walked towards us and out the door. She smelt like the boy did when he walked past us. "Nick, sorry but I'm going to just rinse off quick. It'll take me five minutes tops. You can head into the office and pull everything up while you wait and then we can bang this baby out."

Her aunt and I watched as she disappeared into what I assume is a bathroom and the sound of running water filled the empty hallway.

"You know where the office is?" Max's aunt asked.

I nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to make sure everyone actually got up," With that she went back into Ari's room where disgusting noises continued to echo into the halls.

I walked back down the stairs and made my way to their office. I went to the computer we used the other day and found the documents still open so I didn't have to do anything but wait for Max, as usual.

She came down, five minutes later, true to her word, sat down in an office chair and smiled at me with wet hair. She's always so pretty.

"You know I'm really getting sick of walking in on your morning after drama," I told her pretending to focus on the paper and not her, but I was watching from the corner of my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it's the afternoon," She said making me smile a little.

"Who was that anyway?" I asked.

"Bobby Parker," She told me. "His daddy owns a farm down the street."

"Is he in our grade?" I asked. I know nothing about this town.

"He stayed back in seventh grade, so no," She told me calmly.

"Is he stupid then?" I asked looking over at her.

"Kind of," She said smirking. "But it doesn't matter because he gets the farm so he just has to get through high school. He's street smart, like us."

"He's not a townie though is he?" I asked her.

"Where'd you learn that word?" She spat at me. She acted like I just said the worst word she'd ever heard in her life.

"I learned it during the fight Friday. Good right hook by the way," she sized me up for a minute.

"I guess you would've found out eventually," she mumbled. "No, Nick, Bobby isn't a townie. His dad is a good man though and he's always been good to my family."

"Oh yeah he was real good to your family last night," I said unable to help myself. It felt good to say it because I wasn't ok with the whole thing.

"You better watch yourself, kid," she told me and for a second she was the same girl she was on Friday with that feral look in her eyes and the clear ability to kill if she had to. It was scary to see her like that and a reminder that I decided I didn't want to be around Max if she was acted like that. I had convinced myself that Max isn't like this but right now I'm not so sure.

"Sorry," I mumbled not really meaning it.

"What's your problem anyway?" She asked angrily picking at the wooden desk.

"Too be honest I'm a little ticked that I had no idea about this whole townie thing. I'm a little angry that this weekend I've had to walk in on you with a guy both times I've come over to work on our project. And I'm just a little bit angry that I have no idea who anyone or what anything is in this town," I told her slightly losing my temper but I never broke my calm exterior.

Max shot up from her spot and walked away from the desk. We didn't speak for some time and I just watched her pace in front of me. Finally she stopped pacing and looked dead into my eyes. I've never had anyone look at me like Max is now. She looks so hurt, so angry, so confused that I just want to hold her to make her feel better because no one should ever feel how she looks right now.

"Do you know what it means to be a townie, Nick? You can't just go around saying something if you don't know what it means." She asked me her eyes never wavering from mine.

"It means that your family's been here for a long time," I told her.

"It means my family has been in this town since the town came to be, but somehow that's developed into a stereotype and a set of expectations I always have to meet. Do you honestly think I would hate the McCarthy's and that whole crew? Maybe I would but I never even had to opportunity to not hate them because in nineteen thirty-six Tim McCarthy and James Ride hated each other. Ever since then the townies have been divided into two groups. I've grown up having to fight these kids. Most parents tell their kids not to hit but our parents would let us and the McCarthy's beat the shit out of each other on the fucking playground. It also means that I'm supposed to be street smart. My grades don't matter to anyone. Sure my parents like good grades but it's more important if I know how to fix the car when it breaks down. It also means that I'm going to be popular no matter what. I could show up to school with green hair and wearing a clown suit and people would still invite me to parties. That's awesome, most people want that, right? Sure it's great, but when you're thirteen years old getting brought to parties with eighteen year old boys who offer you cigarettes and alcohol it's hard to stay straight. I stayed clean until I was a freshman. I always said no to alcohol and the cigarettes and everything else but then my freshman year I finally broke down and look at where I am today. Being a townie doesn't just mean that my family's been here a long time, Nick, it means my life is how every other townie's is."

I stared at her. I didn't know what to say. She watched me as I thought through everything she told me.

"I'm sorry, Nick," she said rubbing her face with her hands and then looking at me again. "You didn't deserve that."

"Don't be sorry," I finally choked out. "Anytime you want to talk I'm here."

"Next time someone tells you something about me, make sure you get the full story," she said. She looked at me levelly for another minute before she moved to sit back in her chair and looked at our half completed essay.

"So the kidney," she said.

…

"Hey Maxi, your dad wants you to do some housekeeping on the boat," Max's aunt said coming into the office right as we printed the paper out.

"What do you mean housekeeping? It's docked, I docked it a couple weeks ago. He knows that, right?" She replied only giving half her attention to her aunt, the other half was on the papers coming out of the printer.

"He says he just wants you to run it since it's been sitting for a while. Oh and he said that since you haven't been covering it you have to vacuum it," she said simply. She still had the phone pressed to her cheek probably talking with Max's dad.

"Vacuum it? With what?" She asked finally turning to give her aunt her full attention.

"He says Jeff should have a big shop vac for you to barrow," She replied.

"And what run an extension cord all the way from the car?" Max asked chuckling. "Or I could bring the inverter." She mumbled to herself. "Yeah tell him I'll go right now," Max replied grabbing out assignment and stapling the pages together. Her aunt nodded and slipped out the door.

"Want to go out on my boat, Nick?" Max asked me. I really have nothing better to do.

"Yeah sure," I told her.

"Sweet," she said throwing out essay on the desk and walking out of the office forcing me to follow her. "I'm just going to change quick and grab the keys from Ari. You can come."

I followed her back up the stairs infested with freshman girls giggling and running back and forth from Ella's room to the bathroom with loud pop music blasting.

"Hey Max!" One girl called and then she was echoed by many other girls. Max waved and replied to them as she made her way to her room. I stuck close behind her until we finally pushed our way into her mess of a room, still so dark that you would barely notice it was day time. Max walked over to her dresser and pulled open a drawer. She didn't even hesitate before pulling her shirt off. Of course her back was to me, but I was still a little dumbfounded for a second before I decided it would best for me to turn around.

"Ok let's rock!" Max said as she walked past me and out the door. We were thrown back into the crazy freshman girls. Max led me to Ari's room and she didn't bother to knock before she busted in.

"I need the keys," Max told him. Ari was sitting over his trash can half asleep looking half dead.

Ari slowly sat up enough to pat his pockets.

"I don't have them. I left the car at the party and one of my buddy's took my keys I think," he told us.

"Well we have to get to school tomorrow so you better fucking find it," she told him a little agitated as she crossed her arms and leaned against his wall.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm insanely hung over right now. This is probably the worst it's ever been."

"Yeah no shit. When I left last night you were so drunk off your ass that you asked me if I was leaving for Texas when I told you I was leaving," she told him smirking.

"Fuck off," he said annoyed with her now instead of the other way around. "At least I didn't hook up with someone."

"At least one of us can get laid," she taunted in response.

"You're a girl, it's different," Ari whined.

"Whatever gets you through your sure to miserable day. Figure out the deal with our car 'cause I got the truck stuck in the fields the other day so we have no way to get to school tomorrow," Max told him shifting off the wall and getting ready to leave.

"Where're you going?" Ari asked before Max and I walked out the door.

"The boat. Dad wants me to make sure everything's running right. Do you know where the inverter is?"

"Garage," He replied simply. "Tell the girls to shut the fuck up, some of us have pounding headache and are vomiting in our room because we can't make it to the girl infested bathroom."

Max just chuckled and led me out of the room and through the crazy hallway.

When we got down stairs Max's aunt was in the kitchen cooking something while Gazzy and Angel sat coloring at the island talking with her.

"Hey, Auntie Anne can I grab your car for a couple hours?" Max asked.

"Sure baby," She said walking over to her purse and pulling some keys out. She threw the keys and Max and Max smiled at her. "Where are the two cars you kids have?"

"Ari lost the car and the truck is stuck in the mud bad," Max told her.

"Ok, well your dad's going to be home tonight so be home by then so I can leave," Max's aunt told her.

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Max said. She walked by Gazzy and Angel and ruffled their hair before she led me out to the driveway. I followed her into the garage. Their garage was filled with various parts of vehicles and tools were everywhere. It was like they were mechanics or something. Max dug around for a little while before she pulled out a little box with two jumper cables attached. She then grabbed a key from the many hanging on a key rack.

"Cool, let's rock," She said and we doubled out of the garage and into the driveway.

There was only one car in the driveway and we both got into it. Max drove away from her house and towards wherever she was going.

"So we've got to stop by Ig's and get the vacuum from his dad and then we can go to the lake," Max told me. So Jeff is Iggy's dad.

"Ok," I told her.

We rode in silence until we pulled up to a rather large house. Max pulled into the driveway but kept driving even when it ended. We drove down a dirt road and stopped at a barn.

"C'mon," she said as she shut off the car and hopped out. I followed her and we walked up to the barn with open doors. Voices traveled out of the barn making it known that people were inside.

My suspicions were confirmed when we walked in on about five middle aged men standing around the barn in an atmosphere much like Max's garage.

"Hey kiddo," a man said. The other guys waved at Max and she waved back.

"Hey my dad said you had a shop vac I could barrow for the boat," Max said looking around like she would see it. She twirled her aunt's keys around her finger calmly.

"Oh yeah, sure thing sweetheart," He said kissing the top of her head before walking away leaving Max to smile at him. He came back with a giant thing I guess was the vacuum. "Anything for my favorite girl. Want me to carry it out to the truck, or is your new boy going to do that for you?" He smiled at me lightheartedly. He looked like Iggy but after meeting Iggy's mom I could tell Iggy got most of his features from his mom.

"Jeff this is Nick," Max said. "And if you want to be a showoff you can just go put it in the car. Can I grab a drink?" She seemed to already know the answer because she walked towards the mini fridge and pulled two beers from it.

"You aren't legal to drink, idiot," Iggy's dad told her as he walked out of the barn with the vacuum.

"Want a beer, Nick?" She asked holding up a can for me.

"Sure," I replied. She tossed me the beer and I caught it easily.

Iggy's dad came back in and shook his head at her.

"Don't you drink that before you drive," he warned and I could tell he was being serious. "And don't you tell your dad I let you have that." Max just smirked at him. "Why've you got Anne's car, anyway? You kid's 've got two cars and you still don't have enough?"

"Ari lost the car and I got the truck stuck out in Shepard's fields," Max told him

"Ig's helping you get it out, right?" He said like Iggy better be helping her.

"Yeah, but he's got something today so we're going to go after school tomorrow," she told him reassuringly.

"And your dad's getting home tonight, right?" He asked her.

"Yup," she responded. "I'll bring the vac to school tomorrow and give it to Ig if you don't need it back right away?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You kids have fun, ok." He told her. He turned to me and held out his hand. I quickly reached out and shook his. "Nice to meet you Nick."

"You too, sir," I said respectfully.

"I like this kid," He told Max pointing to me. Max just rolled her eyes at him.

"You disrespectful little shit," He said jokingly giving her a small little hit on the head. Max just smirked and laughed a little like the 'disrespectful little shit' she is.

"Get out of here," Iggy's dad said shooing her out. Max laughed and the two of us walked out of the barn and back to the car.

"Iggy's family seems nice," I commented as she drove back up the driveway.

"Yeah they are," Max told me. She took a right out of Iggy's driveway.

"Is it a lake?" I asked.

"Yeah, we get the slip for free because my dad knows the guy who owns the marina but now that it's getting colder we don't really go to drive it as much and it's an older boat so my dad gets worried it won't start up if we stop running it for a while."

That was probably the most personal information Max has ever given me without my first having to ask a question.

"The last time we came out we told Gazzy to put the cover away and he threw it into the lake. You would think it would float but that baby sunk before we even knew what was happening. So now all the leaves and pine needles fall into the boat and my dad has to wait to get a new cover so he wants me to vacuum it I guess. Honestly, I think he just wants to give me busy work since he can't stand it when we're sitting around."

I actually like to just listen to Max talk. Sure she was rambling kind of and there really wasn't any significance to what she was saying, but it was nice to just hear her talk to me without any reserves or thought.

"We can fish too, if you want. We have a couple poles on the boat. We don't have to though. I really don't think there's any fish in this lake, I've only ever caught one here. So maybe we shouldn't fish since it won't be any fun if we don't catch anything. Are you going to talk to me or just let me ramble on and on?"

"Let you ramble," I replied smiling as I looked at her leaning casually in her seat with one hand on the wheel and the other propped up on the door holding her head up.

"I can ramble for hours," she said calmly.

"That's fine, ramble, I like it," I told her. "Tell me a funny story."

"I've got tons of 'em," she replied smiling at me.

"Pick one," I told her.

"One time, when we were kids, Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, and I ran away together. We packed up a backpack with a water bottle for each of us and an apple for each of us. When we went down stairs and our moms asked us what we were doing we told them we were running away and they told us to be safe." She laughed a little. "They obviously knew we were going to come back because they let us walk out the door. We walked all the way to town before we stopped at a restaurant, Maria's, and ordered ice cream. When she asked us if we had money we told her that we had run away and we didn't have any money. She told us that she would have to call the police since we didn't pay for our food, of course she was just kidding. So we cried and begged her not to call the police. So she told us that if we went outside and picked her some flowers she would let us have the ice cream and wouldn't call the police. So after we ate the ice creams we picked her some flowers. The problem is we didn't know where to go after that so we just wondered around. Eventually a police officer picked us up and we came home. Our moms looked at us and just laughed their asses off. We were crushed."

I laughed a little with her. She pulled into a small parking lot and we got out of the car. She grabbed the shop vac out of the back of the car and started to carry it.

"Can you grab the inverter?" She asked me. I grabbed the small box from the car and followed her.

"I can carry that," I told her.

"It's not that heavy," she said I believed her since she didn't sound strained at all. "It's just awkward."

She stopped in front of a decent boat and got in carrying the vacuum. I personally only had the small little box and I was unbalanced getting in. The boat looked a little old but not too bad.

She pulled up a seat cushion to reveal an engine. I waited as she unhooked things and connected the small box to the engine and plugged the vacuum in. She moved around the boat and started to vacuum everything up. I didn't know what to do so I just stood around and moved when she needed to vacuum where I was standing. The lake was mostly empty with a few stray fisherman still out and a couple goons speeding around on their million dollar boats.

"I think that's good," Max said as she shut the vacuum off and unplugged the box from the engine. She looked around before stuffing both under the little cabin. She pulled out the key she had taken from her garage earlier and turned it. The boat didn't start so she turned the key a couple more times before it started up. She hopped off and untied it from the dock.

"Sweet!" She said jumping back in and driving away from the dock slowly.

As soon as we were away from the dock she hammered on the speed and we flew across the water. She smiled as we cut through the flat lake water at a speed that I didn't know could be reached on a boat, especially this one.

"Woo!" Max yelled as she kneeled with one leg on the driver's seat and the other straight and holding her up. Her blonde hair blew behind her head. Her smile lit up her whole face and her eyes were watering from the wind. She looked beautiful and it's not just me crushing, because I'm not, anyone could have seen it.

We drove around the lake for a little longer and then she slowed down and anchored us. She grabbed two fishing poles from the back of the boat and handed me one.

"First one to catch a fish wins. Loser has to jump in," She said smirking as I took the pole.

"Deal," I stated.

…

Max has been pacing with her fishing pole talking for the past hour nonstop. Normally something like that would drive me crazy until I snapped and told them to sit still but I was getting a kick out of her.

Her phone started ringing and she walked over to get it from her seat.

"Hey," she answered clicking her phone so it was on speaker and then she rested it on the seat.

"Yo, hey listen up," Ari's voice came out of the phone. "I just got away from the toilet and I'm not feeling up to getting the car today. Dave said he took my keys and my car is still at his house so I'd have to drive all over the place. So I'm just going to drive to his house after school and get the car then unless you want to run there and get it."

"We don't have the truck though, so how are we going to get to school tomorrow?" Max asked him.

"I don't know, can we figure that out later?" Ari asked tiredly.

"No, but if we don't have a ride then I don't care how sick you are you're going to get the car," She told him sternly.

"I can give you a ride," I told her. I still owe her from her giving me a ride when my car was broken.

"Is that Nick?" Ari called enthusiastically through the phone. "Thanks bro pick us up at seven thirty!"

"Yeah sure," I told him.

"You know you have to bring the kids to school too, right?" Max asked me looking a little hesitant.

"Yeah, that's fine. It might be a tight fit in the back seat but I can bring you guys," I told her.

"Ok," Max said holding her hands up and clearly not going to fight me if I'm willing to give her a free ride.

"Don't forget dad's coming home tonight," Ari called through the phone happily.

"Yeah I know," Max said smiling at him.

"K, I'll catch you later," He said.

"K, bye," Max said clicking the off button on her phone.

"So Ari goes to college next year," I said trying to make conversation. Max looked at me and for a second she looked sad and then she covered it up and looked away. "You're going to miss him."

"Of course I'll miss him, he's my brother," She said and I instantly knew that's not why she looked at me like she just had.

"Why'd you look at me like that?" I asked her.

"Sorry I won't look at you anymore, Nick."

"Seriously?" I demanded.

"I'm really not looking forward to him leaving me in charge is all," She mumbled leaning against the side of her boat.

"In charge of what?" I asked.

"Ari's the oldest which means he is in charge of the townies, on our side at least. When he leaves it's my job."

"What does that job entail?" I asked her even though I'm not sure I wanted to know the answer. This is the Max I want to be friends with. The Max that brings me out on her boat and makes bet with me while fishing, not the Max that looked cold and cruel while punching another person until blood spattered all over the ground.

"A lot," Max said looking at me in a way that told me she didn't want to say exactly what.

"Like what?" I asked. Too bad I wanted to know.

"Like leading the fights. Deciding if we're going to fight. Making sure everyone in my crew follows the rules and is safe. It means I have more responsibility. It also means more parties and drinking."

The thought that Max was going to be not only fighting in fights like I had seen Friday but leading them was sickening. The look in her eyes that day has haunted me ever since. Fighting was one thing but that was pure hatred put in a circle and told to fight to the death.

But I couldn't help but ask. Something had been bothering me since the fight.

"Why were you the one to knock Mike out on Friday? Why did Ari have you do it?" I asked her. Surely it was some kind of ritual or something.

"He looked ready to cry when he looked at me. So I did it for him." She said simply. "Have you ever been in a fight like that?"

I shook my head. I've been in a couple fights but they never got much past a couple punches and shoving.

"I don't blame Ari I wouldn't want to be in a fight with Mike," was all she said. "Maya is tough too but Mike is ruthless."

"You sound like you know from experience," I joked.

"I do," That wiped the smile off my face.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Last year a big thing went down and I had to fight him," She said almost angrily.

"And I take it you lost," I guessed judging by her tone.

"No, why would you think that?" She asked shocked.

"You just seemed angry about it and after I saw what happened on Friday…"

"I kicked him….you know, where most guys don't want to be kicked," she said and though her face didn't give it away I could hear the satisfaction in her voice. I couldn't help but smile at the image of Max swinging her foot forward between Mike McCarthy's legs and then seeing him drop to the ground.

I felt a tug on my fishing pole finally.

"I think I got one!" I told Max and started reeling the fish in. Max rushed over smiling as I pulled the fish up. It flapped about in the air. It was tiny but it was still a fish. I pulled the pole closer and unhooked the fish. It was slimy and gross and really hard to hold, but I held on, smiling at Max as she beamed at me.

"I'm putting him back in unless you want to hold it," I told her.

"Can I throw him back in?" She asked reaching her hands out.

"Hold on tight he's wiggling," I told her as I gave her the small fish. Max struggled to hold the fish and it was kind of funny.

"Hey, it's kind of cute in a weird way," She said shifting so she was looking right at the fish's face. Then he flapped quickly and she squealed. She quickly tossed the fish into the water. We watched him dive into the water and disappear. She looked at me beaming. Then she reached down and tugged her shirt over her head. She had changed into a bikini back at the house but it still shocked me for a minute. She wiggled out of her shorts quickly and then jumped off the boat into the water. When she popped back up out of the water her blonde hair was matted down on her head and her lips were turning blue. She hugged herself and I could see her lips trembling.

"I'm happy I caught the first fish then," I told her as she climbed back onto the boat looking cold and miserable. She got herself a towel and wrapped it around her small shivering form.

"Come here," I said smiling and opening my arms to her. She didn't even hesitate before throwing herself into my arms. I wrapped them around her and ran my hands up and down her arms. She buried herself deep into my chest and held on tight. I could feel her shaking against me. As she held onto me I felt the overwhelming protective instinct flush over me. Then I almost felt possessive of her like because I was holding her she was mine now. I don't like Max though, she's too much. She drinks and smokes too much. She fights people in a way that is so barbaric that I almost can't think about it. She plays people like a musician does his guitar. She doesn't fall in love with people she falls in love with breaking people's hearts. She cold, cruel, and wrapped in a towel holding onto me while she shivers.

"I think I'm ready to leave now," She said through chattering teeth.

"Ok," I replied.

And with that my day with Max came to an end.

**A/N: I couldn't remember if I had proofed this chapter or not so if there were any mistakes then I'm sorry. Please review I'll need them to make me feel better after the start of the school year. I'm truly in an school induced depression. Like seriously. I can also say that now as a junior I really don't feel the need to dress up for the same kids that saw me in my sweats last year, but I'm doing it anyway, because I'm an overachiever. Anyway, review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! My life is completely crazy right now! I got almost six hours' worth of homework on the first day of school. Welcome to junior year (Of high school-I've gotten questions on that). I didn't get that many reviews last chapter, but I did get a couple nice ones. As much as the reviews simply telling me to review are nice it's the long ones that give me all these awesome compliments, or criticism that are amazing. They like seriously make my day. So if you've written one like that I just want to thank you, you know who you are amazing people. Really quickly, I just want to tell you guys that I'm hearing you about the Max POV thing, but this story is really meant to be in Fang POV only and I'm not planning on adding anymore Max. If your whole world will literally fall apart without Max POV then I'll think about adding some more, but I do already have this story all written up. Alright that's it and sorry this was long but thank you for reading it. Chapter 13 hopefully it's not unlucky!**

I knocked on Max's door after waiting in her driveway for about ten minutes texting her. A man opened the door. I thought for a minute before remembering that he was the man that came into science that time and got Max. He was her father.

"Hello sir," I said politely.

"Hi, what can I help you with? Selling something?"

"I'm supposed to bring everyone to school today," I told him.

"My kids?" He asked.

I nodded.

He looked confused but let me in. Inside Angel and Gazzy sat at the island eating.

"Hi Nick!" Angel said when her eyes landed on me. Gazzy whipped his head in my direction.

"Hi Nick!" He mimicked. I smiled at the two of them and came to wait in the kitchen.

"That's it! I'm done! Dad I can't deal anymore!" Max came in yelling. Her father looked at her slightly amused. "I can't share a bathroom with Ella anymore! She has to share with the boys from now on!"

She looked at me and gave a slightly smile. In that moment I was reminded that Max was just another teenage girl.

"What happened?" Her father asked.

"I'll tell you what happened, she hogged the whole bathroom, she used all the hot water, she wouldn't even let me get in there to pee! Then when I finally got in there she burnt me with her curling iron! Our counter is filled with makeup and I can't even breath there's so much perfume and other toxins! This is why we have a hole in the ozone layer because of people like her!"

"Why don't you take a deep breath-"

"I don't need to take a deep breath, _Dad_, I need her out of my bathroom!" Max yelled as she angrily shoved down the handle of the toaster she had just filled with bread.

"Well that's not going to happen so we need to come to a compromise," her dad told her patiently.

"There is no compromise!"

"What the fuck is up with Ella? I had no hot water this morning!" Ari announced as he entered the kitchen.

"I know right!" Max yelled in response. Sometimes I wish I had siblings and then I spend a second with Max and her family and I realize that I enjoy the solitude and lack of screaming at seven in the morning.

"I say we vote," Ari offered angrily.

"All in favor of making Ella live out on the porch say Aye!" Max called.

"This is not a democracy," Max's father announced silencing everyone. "You need to watch your language." He looked at Ari. "You need to calm down." He looked at Max. "You both need to come to a compromise with your sister because she is not sleeping out on the porch. If anyone in this family is going to get kicked out to live on the porch it would be our first two screw ups." He slapped them both on the back of the head.

Max's toast popped up and she instantly grabbed it.

"Aw fuck!" Max yelled dropping her toast back into the toaster and shaking out the hand she just burnt.

"Max, language!" He father boomed. Max cowered and gave a sheepish smile.

"Morning!" Ella called walking into the kitchen. She did look nicer than normal. Just like Max she was insanely pretty. Max and Ari whirled on her sending her the two scariest glares I have ever seen.

"Aye," Ari rumbled low in his throat. Max just held up her hand and they high fived without breaking the glare they had on Ella. It was pretty intimidating and also very comical from the outside perspective.

"Good morning sweetheart," their dad said. Ella came over to her dad's side and he kissed her forehead.

"Traitor," Max growled at her dad.

"Don't listen to them sweetheart, three times the charm," he said hugging her. Max and Ari just rolled their eyes. It took me a second but I realized that it took him Max and Ari, his first two tries, to get it right the third time for Ella. I'm sure he was just kidding and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ella you can't do this every morning," Max told her sternly.

"Who says?" Ella shot back bitterly.

"I say," their dad interjected. "Ella you have to share the bathroom with your two sisters and you can't use up all the hot water, everyone has to shower in the morning."

Ella didn't say anything stood there a little angrily. Max took a second attempt at her toast and this time didn't swear and drop it. She walked over to Gazzy and Angel and started to take scrambled eggs off of their plate and onto her toast. She dumped ketchup onto it and then placed another piece of toast over it to make a sandwich.

"Ooh, I want a bite," Ella said reaching forwards towards Max's sandwich that, in my opinion, looked gross.

"No way," Max said pulling away from her.

"Why dear water saving sister, my I have a bite of your sandwich?" Ari asked sweetly.

"Of course water saving brother dear," Max said shooting Ella a fake charming smile as she let Ari take a bite of her sandwich. The whole time Ari chewed he glared at Ella who just watched them with crossed arms.

"Years later in therapy this is one of the moments we'll talk about," Ella told them.

Their father looked over at me as I watched his family interact slightly amused with the whole thing.

"Kids, why is he driving you to school?" He asked them pointing to me and smiling politely.

"Oh Nick," Max said dismissively, "he's just helping us out."

"Yeah, well, I'm just the slightest bit curious as to where the two cars you have are," he said nervously. He was probably thinking the worst and with his kids I can't blame him.

"I got the truck stuck in Shepard's fields," Max replied as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"And my buddy is bringing the car to school today since I left it at his house the other day and didn't feel like getting it," Ari said.

Their dad sighed and then turned to Max.

"You're going to get it soon, right?" He asked her.

"Me and Ig are going after school," she told him.

"So is that why you want me to bring the kids to school today?" He asked them.

"If you could," Ari said.

"Yeah I'll do it but you guys should get going," he said quickly starting ushering them towards the door. They each took a couple more minutes to get all their stuff together and then the four of us left their house leaving Gazzy and Angel to get to school with Max's dad.

…

Max was tapping her pencil to the beat I never seemed to be able to hear. Her eyes were following the teacher as she explained our lesson, but she wasn't listening. Mike McCarthy has been glaring at her from across the room during through the entire class and I'm sure she was aware of it. How could he possible feel so much hate first period?

Mrs. Torres was just getting to explaining how two chemicals would bond when the door flung open. Ella strutted in without a second thought and marched right up to Max. Max had stopped tapping her pencil and actually looked like she feared her little sister.

"Why would you do that?" Ella yelled at her. "Why can't you just stay out of my business for once? I can take care of myself, Max! You aren't my protector! Believe it or not I know what I'm doing!"

"Ella you're breaking the rules," Max snarled at her. Although I'm sure she wasn't talking about the many school rules Ella was breaking by being here but another set of rules that always came first in Max's life.

"I don't want your stupid rules! I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!" Ella screamed at her. She looked close to tears.

"Well you are so you better learn to follow the rules!" Max yelled at her standing from her seat, I'm sure so she could be taller.

"I hate you," Ella mumbled but it was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the quiet class room. I don't think I've ever seen Max look so devastated. Max, the girl that doesn't care about falling in love, looked like she wanted to cry. Ella glared at her for a moment and then stormed out of the classroom.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Max asked Mrs. Torres in a strained voice. I wanted to walk over to her and hold her like I had last night on her boat, but I didn't.

Mrs. Torres nodded, she even seemed a little shocked. When Max walked by Mike he sent her a satisfied smirk. Somehow I'm sure he was involved in what just happened.

"Fuck you, McCarthy," Max told him.

"Too bad your sister already did that, Ride," he said smirking at her. In seconds Max had him by the shirt and was in his face. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I'm sure it wasn't anything nice she had her fist back ready to deck him. Mrs. Torres rushed towards them and was trying to pull Max off of Mike but she couldn't.

"Jeremy, call the main office now!" Mrs. Torres screamed at some kid sitting in the front row. By now Max had not only punched Mike but he was standing and they were screaming things back and forth at each other. Then, to add to the chaos Ari came bursting in the door followed by Iggy, Dylan, and Nudge.

"You fucking bastard!" Ari yelled and launched himself at Mike without a second thought. The two of them went flying into the desks. Students backed away, everyone knew how serious these fights were. Mrs. Torres was in a complete panic and some teachers from other classrooms came running in trying to help. They stood no chance in controlling the situation when Mike's back-up came in. There was a full on fight just like in the woods taking place in the classroom. Sam had grabbed me and tugged me back from the fight. Teachers were screaming and adults were desperately trying to control the situation but there was too much anger for any of the kids to be thinking rationally.

Townies were crashing into desks sending blood and bodies flying in all directions. I desperately searched for Max to make sure she was ok and she was definitely holding her own. That was until another kid threw themselves at her and she was fighting two people.

"Looks like baby Ella is going to be a slut just like her sister," Maya said nastily as she threw a hard punch at Max. Max took the punch right in the face. Max threw a punch back at her but as she also gave a punch she received a punch from the boy helping Maya. Maya and the other boy started to pound into Max with Max only getting a few punches in here or there. She was going to get beat up badly. Then her fight turned when she got a hard kick in right between the boy's legs and he fell to the ground. I winced, that had to kill. While he was kneeling on the ground Max kneed him in the face so hard that I'm pretty sure she broke his nose. Maya looked furious and threw herself at Max. The two girls went flying over desks like something out a movie

"Max!" Ari screamed from across the room. I whipped my head up to see Mike bang Ari's head against the desk so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if he got a concussion. Max decked Maya and flung herself back over the desks over to her brother in seconds. She threw herself at Mike and sent him hurtling to the ground.

"Dylan get Nudge!" Ari yelled. Now Nudge was fighting two people since the boy Max was fighting earlier had moved on to her. That's when the police came in. They blew whistles and started to really grab kids and pull them off of each other. Everyone was cuffed and in minutes the situation was under control again.

The room was in shambles. Desks were scattered everywhere and blood was on the ground in splatters. The teachers trying to help were sweaty and out of breath. The principle looked like he had mentally been in the fight.

"Max, I can't," Ari mumbled into the quiet classroom.

"Uncuff me," Max told the officer holding onto her bloody arm.

"Max I-"

"Bill, let me help my brother," She begged him. Of course Max would know the first name of the police officer. The officer quickly released Max and she grabbed Ari to hold him up.

They started to march them out of the room. Before she left, Max looked back at me and I could have sworn I saw her mouth an 'I'm sorry' but I'm not sure.

"Sam," I whispered desperately. Sam gave me a pitying look and shook his head sadly. Every high school kid loves a good fight but no one wanted to see that.

"Ella slept with Mike," he whispered. He didn't have to say anything after that I put it all together. Max must've found out this morning and since she had already been mad with Ella she walked up to Mike. They must've exchanged some words or some punches but either way they both walked away from it. I'm sure Max was going to handle the situation after school but then Ella found out what she had done to Mike and came running in to yell at her. Max must've finally lost it and snapped at Mike and that's when Ari found out and gathered everyone to get Mike. I'm sure someone texted someone and Mike's group of townies found out and came to help knowing there would be a fight.

…

"Nick, are you home?" Max asked through the phone. She sounded broken.

"Yeah," I replied. "Do you need something?"

"I need a friend," She whispered. I felt my chest tighten.

"I'll be your friend," I replied as gently as I could. "Where are you?"

"The tracks," she mumbled.

"I'll be right there," I told her and I jumped out of bed.

"I'll just stay here," she told me and then she was gone. I shoved my phone into the pocket my basketball shorts and threw on a sweatshirt.

I rushed out of the house and into my crappy car. I took off towards the railroad tracks not bothering to even tell my parents. I couldn't explain right now and Max sounded weird.

I pulled into the fields with no crops growing in them and the empty barn. I could see the truck Max shared with Ari parked where she always parks. I moved as quickly as I could out of my car and into the woods. The woods probably held some not so nice animals at night but I couldn't even focus on that I was so hyper focused on getting to Max.

When I got to the tracks I could see Max on the other side sitting against the big tree. I walked over and the closer I got the worse she looked. That's not to say she wasn't gorgeous because she always was but she looked beat up and tired.

"Hi," I said standing in front of her. She looked up at me tiredly. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hi," she replied her voice shaky and high.

"What can I do?" I asked.

She just shook her head.

I let out a sigh to try and release some of the pain I was feeling in my chest but it didn't work. I sat down next to her and leaned against the tree. Her hands were shaking and her eye was black.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her voice cut through my chest like a knife and left me feeling so injured that I wanted to cry. Max didn't cry though. She just shook and held her tears in.

"You can cry," I told her.

"If I start I'll never stop," she mumbled. Maybe it was the moon or her shaking hands or her watery eyes or maybe it was the feeling I got whenever I looked at her, but I opened my arms to her.

"I'll hold you until you stop," I told her. That's when I heard the first sob. It was such an awful sound coming from someone like Max, someone so strong, someone so invincible. It was like seeing your father cry for the first time, it's scary and makes you hurt everywhere. You just want it to end. She leaned her head onto my chest and I wrapped my arm around her holding onto her as tightly as I could.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled over and over again into my chest until it became the only sound in the night. I wanted to cry with her.

"Max, don't be sorry," I said my voice weak. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes there is!" She cried desperately. She gripped my shirt in her hands and sobbed harder. "I can't do it anymore. I can't keep doing what I'm doing, Nick. It's ruining my life. My family…my family is so broken. My mom doesn't want us anymore that's why she won't come back. We aren't enough for her."

"Shh," I said softly. Whatever she was saying didn't make much sense but I got enough of it to know Max's mom left them for whatever reason and won't come back now. I guess she is taking a vacation, a vacation from her life.

"Make it go away, Nick," she begged holding onto me desperately. Nothing has ever hurt me more than this. I would take a bullet if it meant I wouldn't have to see her like this.

"How?" I asked her nearly begging myself. She just shook her head and kept crying.

"Will you sleep with me?" She asked. I looked down at her to see her staring at me meaning it more than anything. Would I sleep with her? In heartbeat. Would she sleep with me? I don't know. "Please just make me forget that I screw up all the time," she begged. I looked at her and every part of my body told me to sleep with her my brain cut in saying that it wasn't a good idea. Not tonight, not when she's like this. She will hate me for it later.

"Not tonight," I told her.

"Please Nick, please," she begged. As flattering as it was to have a girl beg me to sleep with them, and under any other circumstance I would have been happy, this just made me hurt more.

"I can't do that to you, Max. You'll hate me for it later," I told her softly wiping tears off her soft cheeks. "I won't let you make another mistake. I'm going to help you and sleeping with you isn't the way to help you."

She settled for my arms around her and my occasional whispers. I settled for a tree and an old blanket in the woods instead of my bed, but I really didn't settle at all because I got to hold Maximum Ride while she cried all night. For once she needed me and it felt good to take care of her.

…

Max woke up and looked up at me. She shook her head and I'm not sure what she meant by it, but then she sat up and the right side of my body got significantly colder. She still looked like a mess but she looked better. She looked back at me and her face flushed. I don't think I've ever seen Maximum Ride embarrassed. I wanted to remember the way her flushed cheeks looked under her brown eyes.

"Nick I-"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," I told her cutting off whatever she was going to say.

"I just had a bad day yesterday. Just forget that ever happened," she said and she stood. It hurt. After I had spent the night holding her and opening my heart to her she could just shut me down. I've always been good at hiding my emotions but Max can completely shut them off.

"If that's what you want," I said standing. My back and neck were stiff and sore but I ignored it. Max looked back at me and I couldn't tell what she was thinking so I just looked away and started to walk across the tracks. I'm going to be late for school again. Max is really screwing up my attendance.

"Let's go we're going to be late for school," I told her turning to see her standing in the same place.

"I'm suspended," she told me shaking her head.

"I'll take you home then," I told her and then I held out my hand for her to take. The chances of her actually taking my hand are slim but I wanted to at least give her the option.

"I don't want to go home," she told me.

"I'll take you to Iggy's then," I offered and then gestured for her to take my hand. She looked unsure whether she was unsure about taking my hand or going to Iggy's, I don't know.

Finally she walked forward and took my hand. We didn't intertwine our fingers like a couple would we just held hands in the friendliest way possible. She let me guide her through the path she probably knew better than me.

We reached the fields and silently walked past Max's truck and over to my car. I opened the door for her but didn't close it for her it thought that might be taking it too far. Once I was behind the wheel and the car started up I drove towards Iggy's house.

Thankfully, I remembered how to get to his house since I've only been here once.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the house or the barn?" I asked her.

"The house," She mumbled. Her head was against the window and her fingers fiddled with the seatbelt.

I pulled into Iggy's driveway and looked over at her.

"Come in with me?" She asked.

"Max I've got to get to-"

"He might be mad at me," she said looking at me with an almost pleading look. That's when it all fit together. Under normal circumstances she probably would have called Iggy's number last night not me. She probably would have called Dylan or Nudge or Ari or just about anyone before she called me but she figured I was the one person that wouldn't be mad at her. After all, it was Ella who slept with the 'enemy' and Ella is her sister. It was also Max who threw the first punch in the fight that got them all suspended.

I nodded and shut the car off. Max walked right into the house not bothering to knock. We walked into a nice kitchen with wooden cabinets and stainless-steel appliances. Max walked over the fridge and pulled out a juice box.

"Do you want one?" she asked me holding the juice up. I couldn't help but smile before I shook my head. Max stuck the straw in and took a long sip. The stairs started in the kitchen and in seconds we could hear footsteps pounding down them. Max gave me a suffering look. We saw his feet first but quickly Iggy's light red hair was visible and his eyes skimmed over us before finally landing on Max.

"Hey," he breathed looking at her wearily.

"Hey," she replied in an equally tired voice. They looked at each other for a second.

"Are you mad at me?" Max finally asked him. She put her juice down on the counter and seemed to be purposefully avoiding Iggy's eyes.

Iggy shook his head and smiled sadly at her.

"No," he said. Max let out a huge sigh and then ran over and gave Iggy a huge hug. Iggy met my eyes over Max's head and nodded at me. I nodded back.

"Your sister, now that's a different story," Iggy said his face hardening slightly as Max pulled away. "How's Ari?"

"Ok, He's got a concussion though and he's _really_ beat up," Max told him grabbing her juice box again.

"I heard Mike's worse," Iggy said smiling and going to his fridge. "Want anything Nick?"

I shook my head and walked further into the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs by the island with the wooden counters.

"I should really get going or I'm going to be late for school," I told them. I'll stay for a couple more minutes and then get going.

"Alright, whatever," Iggy said pulled a beer out of the fridge for himself.

"It's nine in the morning," Max said scrunching up her nose and watching him pop the top with a lighter.

"And I'm seriously hurting and we have no Advil in the house," Iggy defended taking a swing. "Hey Nick, later Dylan and I are going to go mess around with the dirt bike his dad just got, want to come?"

I was a little shocked. Sure I've hung out with them a little and they're very welcoming people, but I wasn't expecting it.

"Bobby's going to be there too, Maxi," Iggy said looking at Max and winking suggestively. Max just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, yeah sure," I told him.

"Sweet come by here after school," Iggy told me. "Are you going to stop by?" He asked Max.

"I'm going to handle all the family drama, but maybe I will," She told him as she tossed her empty juice box into the trash can.

"C'mon stop by, bring some girls," Iggy whined. "And didn't your dad just buy a quad? Bring that by."

"It's gay though, he bought it more for Gazzy and Angel it's only got a 250 in it," she told him.

"Well I've got a 550 in the barn so we can just switch them out when you come by," Iggy told her simply.

"If I stop by, I stop by, end of story," she told him sternly. Iggy just smiled and took a sip of his beer. When I looked at him he winked at me and I couldn't help but smile, we both knew she was going to stop by.

"Alright I've got to go, I'll see you guys later," I told them standing from the seat reluctantly. Max gave me a smile and Iggy waved.

Now I get to go to school, fun.

**A/N: Please, please, please tell me what you thought. If, and only if, I get 10 reviews by tomorrow will I update tomorrow. So make sure to review if you want another chapter tomorrow. If you don't want another chapter than you obviously think I'm doing a bad job and should review to tell me what you don't like! Have an awesome rest of your day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys are awesome so I'm updating as promised! Chapter 14!**

I got out of my car and from further up in the driveway I could see Bobby, the boy who was with Max last Sunday morning in her bed, get out of his truck. We both walked towards Iggy's door and he smiled at me.

"Nick, right?" He asked extending his hand.

"Yeah," I said shaking his hand. "Bobby, right?"

He nodded as we dropped hands.

"Cool, ready for this?" He asked happily as he walked right into Iggy's house. Iggy and Dylan were standing in Iggy's kitchen drinking beer.

"Hey guys!" Bobby called as he walked right over to the fridge and got two beers. He threw one to me and I didn't hesitate before popping it open. It's been a long day. They both looked sweaty and Iggy didn't have a shirt on. Dylan had a cut off shirt on so you could see his entire side. Overall I would not want to take a punch from these guys and I thought I was jacked.

"What'd you guys do, run a fucking mile?" Bobby asked them.

"My dad worked us just about all day," Iggy said bitterly. I would hate to work for Iggy's dad.

"Hey you punks better wear a helmet," Iggy's dad, Jeff I think Max called him, said as he popped into the kitchen.

"We will," Dylan whined. Iggy's dad walked back out mumbling about how they were little shits who get into fights at school. I'm starting to think that Iggy's dad just calls them all 'little shits'.

"So do we have to do anything or is everything running?" Bobby asked them.

"It's running. The only thing we'll have to do is switch the engine of Max's quad if she stops by," Iggy told them.

"Sweet let's go then," Bobby said pushing off the counter. Iggy grabbed a cooler from by the fridge and then led the way out of the house. I don't know how he wasn't burning his bare feet as he walked across the hot pavement of his driveway. Dylan was barefoot too and he didn't seem to be burning his feet either. I guess if you walk around barefoot enough you get used to it.

We stopped by the barn Max had brought me to a couple days ago. A dirt bike was leaning against the wall of the barn and Iggy walked over to it and started to guide it away from the barn. Somewhere on our way over here he must've lit a cigarette because now he had one hanging out of his mouth. He disappeared into the garage and came back with a helmet.

"Who's first?" He asked smiling devilishly.

…

"Hey, I think that's Max," Bobby said. A truck was coming towards us and Max was definitely driving.

"Sweet, I can't wait to get the quad," Iggy said rubbing his hands together somewhat evilly. It looked like Max had Nudge in the truck with her and it looked like another girl was with them too.

Max pulled up near us and parked the truck. She had the quad up in the bed of the truck strapped down a couple times. She got out quickly and moved to got unstrap it.

"Don't just stand there, I fucking got this dumb thing up you're getting it down!" She called over to us.

"Is it wrong to think that the girls you grew up with are hot?" Dylan asked us.

"Nope," Iggy replied.

"Definitely not," Bobby echoed. I just laughed at them and went to help the girls. They hurried after me.

"How'd you get it up?" Iggy asked Max as he looked at the quad.

"I leaned two pieces of wood on the back and drove it up," she told him. Then she took out two pieces of plywood and lowered the tailgate. The two of them lined the pieces up with the tires.

"Make sure I don't die," Max mumbled before she climbed up into the bed of her truck and got on the quad. She stood and slowly started to drive it down their homemade ramp.

"The wood's going to break," I said watching as it bent slightly.

"Hurry up!" Iggy called to her.

"Move then," she shot at him. Iggy moved out of her way and she flew down the ramp and onto the ground. Max quickly shut off the quad and got off.

"Fucking hell Ig," she mumbled angrily before she walked away from us and over to the cooler.

That other girl is really tall. I watched her as discreetly as I could while her and Nudge talked. Max is pretty tall, too but the girl is a couple inches taller than Max. Max is probably five six or so, this girl is going on almost six feet. Iggy walked away and into the barn. He returned carrying an engine that was probably very heavy.

"Yo, Dyl, a hand," Iggy said and the two of them went to work. Nudge walked over to them and started to watch them, making comments on certain things she thought they were doing wrong.

"Nudge is awesome with anything mechanical," Max said. I hadn't noticed that she had walked up next to me and she surprised me a little. "That's Tess by the way." The tall girl is Tess.

"Max you gonna rip the bike?" Dylan asked looking up from the quad to her and then nodding at the dirt bike. She smiled at him devilishly.

"Who do you think I am?" She asked putting her beer down on the tailgate of her truck and walking over to the bike.

"Hey dad say's you gotta wear a helmet!" Iggy yelled at her. Max pulled the helmet on over her head as she balanced over the dirt bike. "You've got to hit the throttle as soon as you start it or it won't start!"

Max started it up and instantly flew past us and into the field with the newly made track. She drove around and then drove over to us and stopped.

"Did you go into the woods?" She asked.

"No," Iggy replied. "Go for it though."

"Did you drive this?" She said directing her attention to me. I nodded. I had driven it and it was pretty freaking awesome.

"Take him into the woods," Bobby said smiling at me like he was sending me in for torture. Max smiled too and called me over. I sighed and put my beer next to hers on the tailgate.

"Hop on," she told me. I swung my leg over the back. I was so close to Max. I could smell her and touch her. "You got another helmet, Ig?"

"Nope," He replied. Max pulled the helmet off her head and handed it to me.

"No, it's fine you take it," I told her. If one of was going to get hurt I would rather it be me.

"You have a higher chance of falling off," She told me. "Take it'll be fine, I've been doing this since I could walk."

I decided to just take the helmet.

"Now I don't care how much this will dent your ego, you hold on, ok? You don't let go no matter what," she was dead serious so I decided to take her seriously and I nodded. "Ready?"

She didn't wait for my answer she just took off. We flew faster than I thought this could go straight through the field and into the woods far beyond. We flew down a small trail going at least seventy if not faster. I held on like she told me to. I could feel her breaths in her stomach and the way her muscles would contract when we turned. We flew over bumps and down hills and through trees so fast that everything but what was straight ahead was a blur. It was exhilarating and my heart was racing. Max slowed down for a second and tapped my hands and I tightened them around her. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Hold on!" She called.

She took off faster than I think I've ever been on anything. If I thought everything was a blur it was nothing but colors on the sides of me now. We flew into the air after jumps and dirt flew out from behind us and up onto our bodies. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I couldn't have wiped the smile off my face if I tried. If we hit anything we would probably die, but the risk was worth it. Max started to drive faster. The field and barn quickly came into view and I felt myself become disappointed. This is something I could do every day.

Max came to a stop in front of all her friends and shut the bike off. I pulled the helmet off and tried to make myself look less like an idiot high on adrenaline.

"That was insane," I said. Max turned to me and smiled. Her cheeks were wind burnt and she was breathing heavily.

"You're cute," she told me and reached up to ruffle my hair. Under normal circumstances I would probably have been mad but not now. That was awesome.

…

"No listen, I'm serious," Dylan said frustrated that we were laughing at his theories. He was clearly drunk and at this point his rambling was hysterical.

"We're listening, bud," Iggy said smiling at his friend.

"I'm telling you guys, there has to be aliens," he said so seriously that it made it even more comical.

"Sweetheart," Max said in a condescending tone, "I think you should go lay down." She rested her hand on Dylan's shoulder and smiled at him, amused with him.

"No, Max, you have to listen to me," Dylan said desperately. He grabbed her hand and pleaded for her to understand his alien theory. Max smiled weakly. I think she was actually starting to get worried. "C'mon, I'll bring you to my truck and you can lie down in the seat." She gently grabbed his arm.

"Stop looking at me like that," Dylan said angrily. He shoved her arm away from him and stood up unsteadily. Max had lost the limited amount of patience she had at this point and crossed her arms at him.

"Dyl, c'mon man let's go," Iggy said gently guiding him towards Max's truck.

"You understand, right Iggy?" Dylan asked him desperately. Iggy glanced at Max and then Nudge before nodding. Dylan looked so relieved and finally allowed himself to be brought to lie down.

"How did we get to be such screw ups?" Iggy asked as he returned without Dylan. The question was directed at Max and Nudge.

"I think the blatant lack of authority," Max offered.

"Or maybe the introduction to bad things at a young age," Nudge offered.

"Or maybe the predisposed idea that we would become what we are," Max replied simply.

"I don't think we're screw ups," Nudge finally decided confidently. "Sure we drink a little too much and our morals aren't all put together but our parents are successful and we work hard and we're all going to college. I'd say we're doing pretty well. Aside for the suspensions, and the fighting, and the drinking and the partying, and the swearing, and the sleeping around, and dabbling in some less serious drugs, we're pretty good kids."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Max said leaning back on the ground so she was stretched out in the grass.

"I'm serious," Nudge protested. "We're good people. We work hard and help people. So we like to have fun, everyone does. I don't know why we always feel guilty."

"Maybe because other than the drinking, partying, drugs, sleeping around, and fighting, we also lie, cheat, and sin," Iggy said sighing as he took a long sip of beer.

"It's funny since we were all baptized. Mom gave up on church a while ago telling us Ari and I were lost causes," Max mumbled and I could see she was smiling. I don't think it was meant to sound as harsh as it sounded. It seemed like a joke that her parent's joked that Ari and Max were the first two mistakes they made before they started getting it right. In some way, it made sense. Ari and Max always had this edge to them and a look about them that just grave off trouble. Sure the other three looked more than capable of getting into trouble, but Max and Ari are unnaturally good at finding trouble.

"Stop," Tess said. I hadn't heard her talk much tonight. I decide that I like her voice though. Her voice isn't smooth like Max's. Her voice is gruff and sounds scratchy. Max's voice is perfect for making people believe you and love you but Tess' voice is very noticeable and different. "You guys are good people. I don't know why you go on about being bad, because you're not. Bad people wouldn't stop to help someone in trouble like Max did when those older boys were ganging up on a younger boy. Bad people wouldn't stop to help an old lady change her tire like Iggy did on our way to that concert over the summer. Bad people wouldn't stop to help the new mother pick up the groceries she dropped in the parking lot like Nudge did yesterday. You guys are good people."

Everyone stared in shock at Tess and I have to admit I was a little shocked too. I guess, like me, no one was really expecting that.

"Ok Tess," Max finally said. She was looking at her blankly. Max is a good person. Sure she does many bad things and seems to be drawn to trouble but she's a good person. She's the type that would stop to help anyone on the street and give them all the money in her pocket if they asked for it.

"Do you want me to drive you girls home?" Iggy asked finally. "You sober?" He asked Bobby.

"Honest?" Bobby asked tiredly. "I'm not going to drive anyone home. I think I'm fine but I'm not driving anyone else."

"Crash here if you want," Iggy told him forcefully. "Don't drive if you aren't sober."

"I'm sober, I just don't want to drive anyone in case," Bobby told him confidently.

"I'll drive you then," Iggy said looking at Max waiting for her to challenge him.

"I'm fine," I said. Iggy looked over at me. I've only had two beers and that was two hours ago.

"So am I," Max said, finally protesting.

"No you're not," Iggy told her sternly. There was no room for argument. "Don't be stupid."

Max glared at him but didn't protest any further. She knew she shouldn't drive.

"So you'll drive them home?" Iggy asked me.

I nodded.

"Fine," Iggy said relaxing a bit.

"You guys can crash at my house," Max told them.

"No offence Max, but I'd like to avoid world war three if at all possible," Nudge told her wearily.

"Yeah me too except I can't just leave," Max told her tiredly.

"I'll just bring everyone to their own houses," I said not wanting to deal with their sleeping arrangements. I want everyone to be home safe so I don't have to worry about them anymore. No one seemed in the mood to protest.

"Or Maxi, you could come over my place," Bobby offered smiling. Max, who was standing now, rolled her eyes at Bobby.

"I'm drunk enough for that, sweetie."

…

"Thanks for doing that, Nick," Max said quickly resting her hand on my arm before pulling away. We had just dropped off Nudge and before Nudge we dropped Tess off at her house. When I looked over at Max I could see that she was preoccupied with the world going by as I drove down the nearly empty roads.

"No problem, I don't want anyone to drive home drunk," I told her.

"You're pretty cool, Nick," She said as she curled up in the passenger's seat in my car.

"You're pretty cool too, Max," I replied.

"Nick?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep at your house?" The question hung in the air. I didn't know how to answer it. My mind was going crazy. "I would have gone home with Nudge but I didn't have the energy for talking all night and I would have gone to Bobby's but I-I don't want to sleep with him tonight."

I thought of my parents and where we would sleep and how I hadn't cleaned my room.

"Of course," I said shocked at how easily the words came out of my mouth.

"But I don't want to have sex," she stated bluntly.

"I wasn't planning on it," I replied.

"Good," She said simply. "And I don't have pajamas."

"We can stop-"

"No, it's fine," she interrupted. "You can say no, Nick, if you're going to get into trouble."

"I'll worry about that later," I told her. I knew that this probably wouldn't blow over well with my parents but I could deal with that later.

I pulled into my driveway. Max got out of the car and waited for me. Once I was out of the car I lead her down the brick path and to the front door. The house was dark and quiet when we walked in. I didn't turn on any lights just turned back to Max.

"Do you want water or anything before we go up?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Can I have milk?" She asked innocently. We walked into the dark kitchen together and I poured her a glass of milk. She took a sip happily.

"You can bring it with you if you want," I told her. She stopped drinking seeming to want to save it. I led her up the stairs trying to be quiet. I walked her to my room and opened the doors. My room is still plan since I haven't hung up my posters or pictures yet but the walls are grey and my bed was made and my room fairly clean.

"Whoa, you sure have a clean room," Max said in amazement. She slipped off her shoes and walked over to my neatly made bed. It was weird seeing Maximum Ride sitting on my bed tiredly. She was still a little drunk but for the most part she was normal.

"Do you want something to sleep in?" I asked her moving to my closet.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"What?" I asked her staring at all the clothes I have.

"Shorts and a t-shirt," she said. I pulled out a pair of black basketball shorts and an old grey t-shirt. I handed them to her and she smiled at me. I grabbed my pajamas off the ground.

"I'm going to go get ready, you can change in here," I told her and then walked out to the bathroom. I got dressed quickly and brushed my teeth thoroughly. If Max is going to be sleeping next to me I would like to avoid bad breath.

When I walked back into my room Max was sitting propped up on my bed with her glass of milk and _The Grapes of Wrath_ open to one of the first pages. I had to read the book for English last year and it was horrible.

"This book is terrible," she told me shutting it quickly and throwing it towards the tiny book shelf in the corner.

"I had to read it for school," I told her. She probably wants to brush her teeth and we have all those extra tooth brushes. "Do you want to brush your teeth? I have a new tooth brush you could use."

"Totally," she said standing and following me back into the bathroom. I pulled open the drawer. Mom kept all the tooth brushes in here. The drawer was stockpiled with tooth brushes.

"Whoa," Max said staring in shock.

"My aunt's a dentist and she brings a handful every time she visits so we have a lot," I explained.

Max reached down and grabbed a random one. I watched as she pulled it from the box and then handed the box to me so I could throw it away.

"Toothpaste?" Max asked. I handed her my toothpaste.

"I'll be in my room, do whatever you have to," I told her and then walked out. I didn't want to stand over her while she brushed her teeth and if she had to go to the bathroom I didn't want to have to stumble through that awkward conversation.

Honestly it was a little weird to have Max in my house and I didn't know what she wanted to do. I guess I didn't really care if she slept in my bed, but I didn't know if she wanted to do that. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I didn't really know how to handle the whole thing. I've never had a sleepover with a girl that wasn't my girlfriend. Plus, Max is a little intimidating sometimes.

She walked into my room calmly. I could see her clothes in a pile by my bed and couldn't help but notice her blue bra on top of the pile. I tried not to think about it as she walked towards me.

"So, um, we could sleep in my bed," I said unsurely.

"Sure, Nick," Max said easily.

"Or I could sleep on the floor if that would make you more comfortable," I offered quickly.

"Whatever, Nick," she said leaning over to pick up her nearly full glass of milk. She sat on my bed and started to sip it. She looked cute in my clothes so big on her.

"Or I could sleep downstairs on the couch if that would be better for you," I offered again.

"Do whatever you want, Nick," she told me offhandedly.

"Or if you want you can sleep somewhere else, you don't have to sleep in my bed if you don't want to," I offered again. I didn't really know what was normal in this kind of situation. If Max was my girlfriend there would be no doubt that she would sleep in my bed. As a guy I don't really have sleep overs with other guys unless for some reason one of us needs a place to crash for the night and then there wouldn't even be a question about whether we would sleep in the same bed, one of us would automatically take the floor or the couch and that would be it. Max isn't my girlfriend though and she's not another guy.

"Look, Nick, I'm fine sleeping in your bed with you unless you would rather me sleep somewhere else or you would rather sleep somewhere else, I'm fine sleeping anywhere."

I nodded at her.

"Ok, then," I said simply. I climbed past Max and onto the other side of the bed. Max sat sipping her milk until it was gone. She looked over at me and then at the bright light. I smiled and then flipped the switch next to my bed. I had purposefully put my bed near the extra light switch for the soul purpose of not having to get out of bed to turn the light on or off.

"Nick?" Max asked. I could feel her shuffling the blankets and as my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and with the help of the moonlight and the streetlights shining through the window, I could see her crawling under my covers

"Yeah?" I asked. I, too, climbed under the covers.

"Just making sure you're still there," she mumbled. I didn't know where she possibly thought I would have gone. It's not like I can just disappear. I could feel her body heat under the covers and I wanted to pull her closer but reminded myself that we're friends, we're not like that.

We laid in silence for a couple minutes. I can feel her heat still and I try and make sure to keep to my own side of the bed. That's when Max shifts over to me and cuddles against my side. She doesn't wrap and arm around me and I keep mine to myself but her presence is still intoxicating. Her smell takes over. She smells of my toothpaste and something natural like grass. What little skin I can feel is insanely soft. Her hair tickles my skin slightly. Her heat makes me wish the air-conditioning was on instead of the heat.

"Just relax," she mumbled. I let out a breath I had been holding unconsciously. "I'm not going to rape you." I could hear the taunting in her tired voice.

"I know, I just don't want you to have to be drunk to feel comfortable sleeping in my bed," I said remembering what she had said to Bobby. Max didn't reply and my words hung in the air. Maybe I had made her mad.

"You mess with me, Nick," Max mumbled almost subconsciously and then she flipped so her back was to me. I wished that I hadn't said anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You mess with me," she said and that was it. She didn't say anything else. I don't mess with her and I'm not sure if she means that she thinks I'm doing anything to purposefully mess with her life or what. Part of me knew that she probably meant that mentally I mess with her but I'm not sure if that was in a good way or a bad way. She's in my bed so it's probably good. Then again she turned away from me when she said it. I looked over at her and I could see her eyes closed. Her breathing was smooth and calm. Her hand gripped the pillow she was laying on loosely. She had a small scar under her eye. I'd never noticed it until now. I probably wouldn't have noticed if the light wasn't hitting her face to show the indent and different skin there.

"How'd you get the scar under your eye?" I asked softly. If she was asleep I didn't want to wake her up but if she was awake I still wanted an answer.

"Ari hit me with a curtain rod," she mumbled drowsily. I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable careful not to shift the bed too much for Max. I cleared my head and listened to the ticking of the watch I had in my desk until I fell asleep.

**A/N: Same deal. 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for your reviews guys they are **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I really have nothing to say. I just got back from being a good citizen by volunteering. Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 15!**

I woke and tiredly and looked around the room before I shot up straight and looked over at the left side of my bed. The blankets were pushed back and the spot was empty. I scanned the room for traces of Max and spotted her clothes still in a pile on the floor. Her bra still sat on top. I looked at the door to see it cracked open. The smells of my father's cooking came wafting up the stairs and my stomach stirred. I stood up and that's when I heard her voice. Max was down stairs. She was talking to my parents. I'm dead. They're going to flip. My dad's going to kill me. This is death by Max.

I threw the covers off and sprang out the room and down the stairs so fast that I almost slipped a couple times. I ran towards the kitchen and stopped to collect myself briefly before I walked in and scanned the room. My dad was flipping pancakes and putting them onto a tray at the island next to a plate of bacon. Max and my mother were sitting at the island eating the food he was putting out.

"Hey bud," my dad said as he turned to put more pancakes on the tray and spotted me nervously watching everyone. Max and my mom turned to me and they both smiled. Is this some kind of trick?

"Hi," I said suspiciously.

"Max said you let her spend the night," Mom said smiling at me.

"And you're not mad?" I questioned expecting her to narrow her eyes any minute and tell me I'm grounded before her and my dad gave me an hour long lecture.

"No, she said you were very polite," Mom said simply. "You're a good boy, Fang."

I walked closer still expecting my dad to reach out and smack me with the spatula any second.

"You didn't tell me everyone back in Maine called you Fang," Max said simply. I took the open seat next to her and started to load a plate with food. "Do you still want me to call you Nick?"

I looked at her remembering how it felt to have her in my bed last night. Even now I could feel her heat.

"Whatever you want, Max," I told her as I loaded syrup onto my plate. She nodded and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What're your plans for the day, sweetie," My mom ask as she stood to put her plate in the sink.

"I need you to mow the lawn," My dad told me before I could say anything.

"Ig and I are doing lawns later and we do your neighbors we can stop by and do yours too if you want," Max offered simply.

"Sorry but I don't have thirty bucks to give you," I said smirking at her offer.

"No, I'd do it for free. You drove my friends all over town last night and let me sleep here. I think that covers the thirty." She looked at me like she was dead serious.

"Thank you Max, but it's Fang's job," My dad said quickly. "And don't you worry about staying here or making him drive around it's no bother."

I really didn't mind bringing Max's friends home and having her stay here was kind of nice but who was dad to say that I couldn't have her mow the lawn. I hate mowing the lawn. Max smiled at my dad and then at me.

I was about to say something when Max's phone's ring cut through the kitchen. She dropped her fork onto her plate and pulled her phone from my shorts that she was wearing.

"No, I'm not," she said into the phone as she shot my parents an apologetic look. "Yeah I will." She shifted the phone so it was being held to her ear by her shoulder and proceeded to put a bite of pancake in her mouth. "Later, why do you care you're not even growing anything?" I could hear the murmur of a male voice coming from her phone but I didn't know what they were saying or who it was. "Look you need to just chill out. Don't call my father because he won't care. It's not my fault you're having a bad day. So just relax, ok? I'll be by later and I'll get it then." She rolled her eyes as the voice continued on. "Charlie!" Max yelled impatiently. "I'll get it later until then you should really go take a nap or something, jeez." She sighed and I heard more from the man. "Yeah, ok, bye."

She hung up and put her phone back in the pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked her not liking the hint of jealously that came out in my voice although I'm sure no one else noticed I'm usually pretty good at hiding that kind of stuff.

"Charlie Shepard," she said simply. When she saw my confused look she smiled. "He owns the fields by the woods on the way to the tracks. He's mad because my truck is there. The thing is he usually doesn't care if we leave our cars there as long as he's not working in them so he's just cranky and wants a reason to be mad."

"And he's going to call your dad?" I asked her a little nervous for her. I didn't know if that meant she would be in trouble.

"He's just got a stick up his-" She stopped abruptly and looked at my parents. "He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. He didn't make as much as he thought he would last season and his wife is pregnant. He's just stressing."

"Fang can take you over there to get it," My dad instantly offered as he lazily flipped more pancakes.

"No, it's fine, I'll just stop by there later when I go out to do lawns," Max told him. Max finished off her breakfast and stood. "I better be getting home."

"I'll drive you," I said standing quickly.

"Ok," she smiled at me. "I'm just going to go get dressed."

With that she turned and went back up the stairs. I went into the downstairs bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth with my other toothbrush and fixed my hair a little. My clothes were just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt so I was fine to go out. Not that it really mattered since I was just going to drive up the street and then back.

When I came out of the bathroom Max still wasn't down yet.

"Max is a nice girl," My mom said smiling at me. She ruffled my hair and I couldn't help but smiled back.

"Yeah, you're a good man, Fang. Driving those girls home and letting Max stay here. I already told her she could stay here anytime." My dad said giving me a brief nod. I'm positive that they know that I didn't sleep with Max or anything like that last night. Either they asked her or figured it out either way I'm happy they did. Now they're not mad.

Max came strolling into the kitchen in her clothes from yesterday and her hair up in a ponytail. She smiled easily.

"Thank you for everything," she said to my parents.

"Ready?" I asked already walking towards the door. She followed so I'm guessing it was a yes.

As soon as we were in the car Max turned to me and smiled.

"So, _Fang_, you're parents are really nice," she said simply. "Sometimes I get nervous around adults, but they were cool."

"Thank you," I responded unsure of what else to say.

"So what're you doing later?" she asked casually. I've learned with Max that our serious conversations at night with the influence of alcohol are never spoken about the next day.

"I have the last shift at work today and I have to mow the lawn and I told Sam we would hang out," I told her honestly. Part of me wished I could say nothing but part of me was happy I could tell her I was busy so it looks like I have a life.

"Sam? That kid is going far," she said simply.

I pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Ari was outside with Gazzy and they were playing basketball. Gazzy looked over at us and smiled. Ari just waved and threw the ball up to the basket. Gazzy ran at us and when I looked at Max I saw her smiling. I rolled down my window as he approached my door.

"Maxi!" He exclaimed to his sister smiling.

"What would happen if I called you Maxi?" I asked her. Max looked at me for a minute.

"Bad things would happen if you started calling me Maxi," she responded as she opened the door and got out of the car.

"I'll see you later, Nick," Gazzy said pushing off the side of my car. I smiled at him before I pulled out. I saw Ari lock Max in a headlock before I drove away fully.

…

"No, dude come over here," Sam said as I followed his guy on the screen.

"Fang!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" I yelled back.

"You're going to be late for work it's already five!" She yelled back.

"Shit!" I sprung up from the couch.

"I gotta jet, man!" I yelled throwing the controller down.

"Ok," Sam said and he paused the game and stood. I ran out of the house and Sam followed me at a more leisurely pace.

"I'll see you later!" I yelled jumping in my car and speeding off towards the store. Sam waved and got in his car.

I hate this job. I really hate it but I haven't found a new one mostly because I've been too lazy to look, but still it's horrible. Plus I have the first shift tomorrow so I get to go home tonight and sleep and then come back first thing in the morning. Being a teenager sucks.

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short but if I get ten reviews by the end of the day I'll update again today. If not I'll update tomorrow. So cool. Hopefully you guys give me ten reviews by the end of the day. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You guys have exactly 10 reviews for chapter 15! I'm updating. That's all I have to say. I just got home from a horrible party that I left early so now this is my plans for Saturday night. I'm really awesome clearly. **

_What's up?_

I stared down at the text from Max as I got into my car. I texted back telling her I just left work.

_Sweet bring me breakfast I'll pay you back_

I sighed and headed towards the Dunkin Donuts down the road. I bought a dozen doughnuts and two coffees. I figured her family wouldn't have a hard time polishing off the doughnuts. I texted her back telling her I got breakfast.

_In my room come up when you get here_

I couldn't but help feel a little excited about going to Max's house. We are actually starting to become friends I think. I liked it.

I walked right into Max's house when I got there. Angel was sitting at their kitchen island with Gazzy who was watching the kitchen TV with interest. Both had a cup of juice in front of them.

"Hey guys I've got doughnuts but make sure you save one for Max," I told them. They both spun to face me before running up to me and eagerly yelling things and reaching for the box.

"Don't eat Max's favorite," I told them sternly before opening the box to them. I didn't know her favorite but they probably did. They snatched a doughnut each and then scrambled to thank me and run back to their spots at the island. I smiled as I watched them basically inhale the doughnut.

"Max still in her room?" I asked.

"Yeah," a deep voice said. I looked up to see Ari shuffling in. He looked like he had just gotten up. He walked over and took a doughnut.

"Thanks man," he mumbled. He looked pretty beat up still from Thursday, but I chose not to comment on it. I also chose not to mention that I had yet to see Ella.

I headed up to Max's room and knocked before walking in. She called me in and she sat on her bed mindlessly watching her TV.

"I come baring doughnuts and coffee," I said walking over the mess on her floor to sit on her bed. She smiled brightly at me before taking the Styrofoam cup from my hand and then taking a chocolate doughnut from the box. I took a chocolate frosted doughnut and then placed the box down on the empty part of her bed.

"So what's up?" I asked her. I mindlessly ate my doughnut and sipped my still hot coffee.

"I was bored," she told me. Her eyes flickered from me and then back to the TV I'm pretty sure I was partially blocking her view from.

"What are you watching?" I asked kicking my shoes off and moving to the top of her bed to sit against the wall and be next to her.

"I'm not sure but it's really good," she told me absentmindedly. It looked like some kind of crime show and since I hadn't seen the beginning I was a little lost. As soon as it turned to commercial Max seemed to be let out of her trance on the TV.

"Are we friends?" I tried to ask as casually as possible. Max looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I think so," she said simply.

"Cool," I said leaning back against the wall and turning back to the commercial about yogurt. I could see Max smile at me in the corner of my eyes before she turned back to the TV too.

"Maxi," Gazzy said coming into the room looking scared. He didn't hesitate before walking over to the bed and plopping himself down on Max's lap.

"I know that you're mad at Ella 'cause she talked to a McCarthy but she's crying and dad isn't home and it makes me sad. I think she's sad that no one loves her. I told her that I love her even though she talked to the McCarthy's but she's still crying. You don't hate her do you?"

"No, I don't hate her Jase," Max said in a hoarse voice. It was weird hearing her use Gazzy's real name: Jason. She pulled him close to her and held on to him. Gazzy wrapped his skinny arms around her. Max looked over at me and I couldn't read her look but she was sad and I felt bad.

"If I get her will you tell her that? Will you tell her that you love her? She's really sad, Maxi," Gazzy looked at her so miserably that even I would have had to say yes. Max gave a small smile to him and nodded. Gazzy hopped off her lap and ran out of the room. Max looked over at me again, and again all I got from her look was that she was unhappy.

"I'm sorry N-Fang, just…" She trailed off she didn't know what to say and I didn't know what she was trying to say.

"I don't mind," I said calmly. "I can leave if you want."

"No, stay it's fine," she said quickly.

Seconds later Gazzy came in towing a sobbing Ella. Ella looked at Max and shook her head. Ella was in completely hysterics.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Maxi I didn't mean it. I just I-I-I just hated it. I hated that we had to do that. I wanted to be done with the family and I wanted to make everyone mad. I was scared, Maxi. It hurt and I don't even like Mike. Then you all hated me and yelled at Mike and felt like you guys thought I couldn't take care of myself and I can't. I can't take care of myself. I gave it up to Mike McCarthy just to hurt you guys. I don't want to hurt you anymore and I don't want you guys to be mad at me anymore. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry."

I wish that I had left. I really wish I had because this wasn't fun. There was nothing enjoyable about this at all. Ella was sobbing so hysterically that it was almost painful to watch. Max looked like she would join her any second.

"Els," Max said softly standing. She reached out and grabbed her younger sister holding her to her. Ella cried into her shoulder.

"And mom, Maxi!" Ella exclaimed through sniffles and sobs.

"I know," Max said softly. I could see her rubbing her sister's back. I couldn't see Max's face and I'm happy I couldn't. I didn't want to see her face. Gazzy watched his older sisters nervously. I could see a tear run down his cheek.

"Maxi?" Gazzy questioned moving to be next to them. Max loosened her grip on Ella only to look down at her crying little brother.

"Aw, bud it's ok," Max said pulling him to her too. "Fang can you get Ari?" Max nearly whispered to me. I stood without another word and moved to get out of the room. As soon as I was out I felt the world lift off my shoulders. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ari was sitting next to Angel talking to her as she colored. He was smiling at her and she giggled happily.

"Ari," I said. He shot his head up to look at me. "Max asked me to get you Ella and Gazzy are crying."

Ari stood up and gave me a questioning glance before starting towards the stairs. Angel sprung up and ran after him. I finally took a deep breath and followed them. I could hear Ari mumbling to himself as he took the stairs two at a time. Angel rushed to keep up with him and I rushed to keep up with both of them.

"Sweetie," Ari said pulling Ella from Max's grip and tugging him to his chest. Angel held onto Ari's shirt and looked up at him and Ella wearily. Ari and Max made eye contact over Ella's shoulder.

"Come 're," Max said hoisting Gazzy up into her arms. He's eight so he was big for Max to carry but to top it off he's big for his age too, but Max still carried him out of the room.

"C'mon Ang," Max said over her shoulder quietly. Angel walked over to me and latched onto my hand calmly. I followed Max out of her room with Angel in my tow. I shut the door once we were out and followed Max into the room across the hall, Ari's room. She plopped Gazzy down on Ari's desk and looked down at his watery face and trembling lip.

"You're getting heavy," she said running a hand through his hair. "I'm pretty sure you've been eating bricks instead of food."

Gazzy gave a weak smile.

"Oh c'mon, that was at least worthy of a snort," Max said smiling down at him. Gazzy continued to frown and more tears slipped down his chubby cheeks. "Alright, I guess I have no choice." Max said shrugging. "Looks like I'm going to have to call up my friend…the tickle monster!" Gazzy squealed as Max quickly shot her hands out and started to tickle him everywhere. He laughed so hard and squirmed. I caught myself smiling at the scene.

"I'm not crying anymore!" Gazzy cried desperately.

"Smiling is the only way to protect yourself from the tickle monster," Max said. Gazzy widened his smile and Max backed off.

"I hate the tickle monster," Angel whispered to me.

"He'll come after you too," Max said whirling on Angel and wiggling her fingers. Angel hid behind me and I laughed.

"Look bud, Ella is just having a hard time, you know how teenage girls are, we're a mess. You just have to be patient. We might be mad at Ella but we could never hate her just like we could never hate you, not matter how smelly you get."

Gazzy giggled at Max. She seemed to have made everything better. That's seems to be Max's thing, taking care of everyone and making sure everyone is ok. Ari sometimes takes over but for the most part it's Max's job since she makes sure Ari is ok.

"Come here!" Ari's voice called.

We all trudged back over to Max's room to find Ari and Ella sitting on Max's bed. Ella gave a weak smile and Ari tighten his arm that was slung around her shoulders.

"Tackle!" Gazzy screamed as he charged forward into Ari and Ella. They both fell back with his force.

"Double hit!" Angel yelled and then jumped on them too.

"Finishing hit!" Max screamed and then didn't hesitate before throwing herself onto everyone. Everyone groaned at her weight and she just smiled proudly. I leaned against the doorway feeling a little awkward but happy at the same time. They all slowly got up. Angel and Gazzy slipped off to do their own thing.

"I love you girls," Ari said looking at his two sisters before slipping off himself. Ella smiled weakly at Max.

"Anytime you want to talk, you know about _it_, I'm here," Max said looking straight at Ella who nodded thankfully and then walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Max sighed and threw herself back onto her bed. She bounced up once before she landed flat on the mattress.

"Sorry Fang," she mumbled. I liked her calling me Fang.

"No problem," I replied. I've come to except that part of Max, is her family and you can't get one without the other. I like Max's family. I've slowly started to find myself falling in love with them.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"This," I told her simply. She didn't look at me and I didn't chance looking at her. She didn't protest she just sat up and made room for me to sit on her bed. I sat next to her and she started to flip through the channels again.

…

"I say we go camping," Gazzy said doing a belly flop onto Max's lap. She grunted but then quickly started to play with his blond hair.

"I'll pass," Max said.

"Yeah, same," Nudge announced. "Why would I want to squat by a tree when I have a bug free toilet at my house? Not to mention my comfortable bed and electricity. It sounds like hell on earth. Torture. I'd rather throw away the new shoes I bought today. It's-"

"We get it," Iggy sang impatiently. He's mad today, but I don't know why. Everyone has noticed too. He's just been plan nasty to everyone.

"We evolved for a reason," Max added.

"You girls are no fun. We could take the Rugrats out and show 'em how to ruff it," Dylan said ruffling Angel's hair.

"Yeah, it might be fun," Ari added.

"What say you, Els? Don't tell me you're going to be a girly-girl like Max and Nudge," Dylan said. Ella grimaced.

"I hate camping guys," Ella told them honestly.

"Ig?" Dylan asked.

"Whatever," Iggy said standing and leaving the room quickly.

"What's up his ass?" Max asked leaning back against the couch where I was sitting next to her. She started to play drums on Gazzy's back and he laughed quietly while she smiled.

"He asked Tess out," Nudge informed us.

"No shit!" Ari said leaning back happily.

"He finally grew a pair," Dylan said smiling.

"Yeah except she rejected him. She gave this whole speech about how she thought they'd be better off as friends. She was all like 'I don't want to ruin our friendship' and stuff like that. Pour Ig looked like he wanted to cry. I felt so bad for him. Not to mention Tess didn't just leave it at a one sentence rejection she then proceeded to talk his ear off while he just wanted to get away."

"Kind of like you're doing now," Ella said smiling at her to let her know she wasn't serious.

"Jeez," Dylan said. Ari was grimacing.

Iggy came storming back in with a soda.

"Rejected, rejected, you just got rejected," Max sang smiling at him. Even I knew that wasn't a good move. I've been rejected before but at least then it was with girls I didn't really care about. I can't imagine what it would be like being rejected by someone you really like. Iggy glared at her before he stormed out of the room.

Everyone turned to glare at Max or give her a what-the-fuck? look. She cowered into the couch.

"Not a good idea," I mumbled to her.

"I figured it would be better than ignoring it," she defended. She sighed and curse under her breath before lifting Gazzy off of her and standing. "You know, like a band aid, just rip it off fast."

As she walked by everyone Ari smacked the back of her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He demanded angrily. Max mumbled an 'ow' and then went to find Iggy.

"Seriously, what is wrong with her?" Ari demanded of us all.

"You know she's not good at the emotional stuff. Sensitivity to other's feelings isn't Max's thing," Nudge said simply.

"Feeling's aren't Max's thing," Dylan said almost bitterly. I guess he probably has to deal with that, since he's sleeping with her and all. I can imagine that after a while he would want a commitment from her and would probably want her to be his girlfriend. No matter what any guy says, we get sick of random hook-ups, we like girlfriends.

"I said I was sorry!" Max yelled from somewhere else in the house. Iggy yelled back but I didn't know what he said.

"I still think we should go camping it would be fun," Dylan said.

"What do you say, Nick, would you come?" Ari asked me. I shrugged. I'm not too big into camping either but it might be fun.

"Sure," I said simply.

"You girls are out voted," Ari stated simply. "We'll go this weekend."

"What if I say no?" Nudge challenged. "You can't force me."

"Can't we?" Dylan questioned raising his eyebrows. Ari leaned forward intimidatingly.

"Don't challenge us," I said joining and giving her and serious look.

"Fine I'll go, but only for one night," Nudge said as if she were doing us a favor and actually had a choice.

"How would you like it?" Iggy scream his voice sounding far away but clear.

"I'm happy I'm not in that fight," Ella said.

"I think Max is at fault this time," Dylan said.

"Yeah, but will she apologize?" I asked him.

"God no!" He scoffed.

"It's not my fault you're sensitive!" Max screamed. I really can't blame Iggy for being mad I probably would be too.

"And this is when I think I'll step in only to avoid a week long fight between the two of them," Nudge said standing. She mumbled under her breath as she walked out a little angrily.

"This'll be fun," Dylan said happily.

"Dyl, can we roast marshmallows?" Angel asked him. She walked up to him and started to twirl his obviously done hair in her fingers.

"Sure thing," He said happily.

"And Omega and James can come too right?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah they're coming," Dylan told her. She smiled at him.

"Awesome! It's a plan," Ari said happily as he pulled Ella to his side smiling.

I can do camping. I can do camping with Max too. This might be fun. Then again it could always go wrong.

**A/N: Review 15 times for an update tomorrow at some point. Cool. I'm really tired and I have really nothing else to say. Review please. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I wanted to update before I went out tonight. My weather sucks ass and it's labor day weekend. Like, no, weather it's fine, I wasn't planning on being outside for most of the weekend. Anyway here's chapter 17.**

"Alright kiddies here's the plan," Max said. She stood up on a chair in her kitchen table. Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Dylan, and I stared at her with mild amusement. "First," she held up a single finger and stared down at all of us. "We will take the truck, the SUV, and Nudge's car. We leave at six tomorrow morning so be here for five forty-five. We will pack up the truck with all of the necessary materials. Now because we have people among us who do not understand what it means to pack only _necessary _materials I will elaborate. Necessary means one or two changes of clothes, including one extra pair of underwear on top of what you actually think you'll need. We like to be prepared for the worst." At that she got many odd looks. This is way better than TV. "Also, bring any and all toiletries you think you will need. However, do not bring every bottle of perfume you own or all of your hair gel as you will not need it for our one night in the woods." She punctuated her sentence by staring down Ella, Nudge, and Dylan.

"Toiletries?" Iggy questioned smiling. Max ignored him.

"Bring a sleeping bag and _one_ pillow. If need be you may also bring a special blanket or stuffed animal although you may be subject to harassment." I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"So are you or are you not bringing Jeffery?" Ella asked with raised eyebrows and a serious tone despite her taunting smirk.

"Are you kidding me after I almost lost him on that trip to California, Jeffery doesn't leave my room!" Max asked like she was astonished Ella would even ask.

"I recommend bringing not one, but two bathing suits in case you change out of the first one when it is wet and don't want to put it back on if you decide to swim again later. I'll take care of the first aid kit, tents, and toilet paper. Is there anything else you guys think we'll need?"

"Food," Dylan said.

"We've elected someone to take care of that already," she replied. "Iggy please raise your hand." Iggy smiled but played along raising his hand. "Everyone this is Iggy he will be taking care of all things food. If you have any dietary needs he is your man." Iggy nodded along with her. Dylan rolled his eyes and Nudge shook her head. Ella looked at her sister as if she was extremely embarrassed. I guess everything between Iggy and Max has been resolved. They didn't seem like the type to really care for drama.

"Anything else?" She asked proudly. Iggy put his hand down cackling to himself.

"Max, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't stand on the chairs?" Max's father said as he walked into the room. He shook his head tiredly before walking over to her and picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. "You never learn."

"Dad, put me down!" She demanded.

"I really want the lesson to _soak_ in. Looks like it's punishment by hose," he said heading towards their front door. I laughed at the idea.

"Don't make me hurt you old man," Max warned. Max's dad opened the door and froze. He dropped Max to the floor and she was about to protest when she froze looking at the door.

"Dad's going to tear you a new one," Max said looking at whoever was on the other side of the door. Her dad shot her a glare and she backed off and walked over to the table we were all sitting at. Ella gave her a questioning glance.

"Ari got brought home by a cop," she whispered to us. I'm pretty sure Max's parents are pretty lenient but getting arrested still seems like a big no-no.

"What did you do?" Max's dad finally demanded.

"Caught him and a couple other boys egging the school," I'm guessing the cop said. "We're not going to arrest him or anything, Jeb. He just has to spend detention for the rest of the week cleaning the school. But look, I know it's been hard around here with Valencia gone and everything, and that ain't none of my business, but you've got to get these kids in control. We can't keep letting off the hook. You know they should've been expelled after that fight."

Max looked down at the table and actually looked a little ashamed.

"Max is worse than Anne was even on her bad days. You've got to do something. Next time something happens I'm going to have to be serious about it," The cop insisted. Nudge looked at Max so I did too. Max was staring down almost angrily.

"Thanks so much, Bill," Max's dad said to him sincerely. I'm pretty sure Bill was the name of the officer that had taken Max's cuffs off after the fight. Then again I could be wrong and Bill is a common name. I couldn't see him to confirm it anyway. "Do you want to come in? Can I get you something?"

"No, it's fine," The officer said quickly.

"I'm going to handle it right now," Jeb told him confidently. I saw him reach out and then Ari was stumbling in as his father pulled him forcefully inside the house. Max's dad shut the door and stared at Ari angrily. Max's dad took a long deep breath and then seemed to calm down.

"Family meeting now!" He screamed into the house. Gazzy came in from the living room and Angel came from upstairs. "Sorry guys," He directed towards Iggy, Dylan, Nudge and I. They gathered a little bit away from the table and formed a disoriented circle.

"Look guys this can't keep happening," he told them. "I know it's been tough with mom not around but just because she's gone doesn't mean that we can completely fall apart. Under no circumstances do you fight at school, ever, got it? I don't care if they are punching you to a bloody pulp you don't hit them back. You know that I'm lenient when it comes to most things but you guys are getting out of hand. Have fun, be kids, go crazy, but don't do things you wouldn't want to tell grandma. Questions?"

They all stared at their dad silently.

"Perfect. Now, I've been talking with mom and she thinks she's ready to come home. She's flying in tonight. So while you guys are camping I'll get her adjusted and when you come back everything will be good for you guys. I know it's kind of last minute, but with you guys gone it was the perfect opportunity. Mom's tired and she's not all better so we still have to be nice to her. No pushing her or anything. Don't expect her to start cleaning and cooking again like nothing happened either. Be nice to mom, ok?"

"She's really coming home?" Angel asked her dad tugging on his hand excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Gazzy said punching the air.

"Yeah it is awesome, but don't forget that we have to be careful with mom. Let's try and tone down the crazy until she adjusts back into the house," Max's dad reiterated. It sounds like Max's mom is sick. Maybe she had to have surgery and has been recovering. Or maybe she got in an accident. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to ask Max later.

"Alright team, bring it in!" Max's dad said smiling. They all went for a giant group hug. It's like watching Full House.

"Alright, Ari, let's go for a drive," Max's dad said as they broke their group hug. Ari nervously followed his dad out of the house.

"What did Ari do?" Angel asked Ella and Max. Ella and Max looked at each other.

"Something very, very bad," Ella said in a dramatic voice.

"Well, what was it?" Gazzy demanded.

"He didn't eat his vegetables," Max said smiling at them.

"No, serious, Maxi," Gazzy said frowning at her.

"I'm serious, he didn't eat his vegetables and he stopped growing so he got angry and went on a crazy vegetable eating rampage," Max said seriously.

"Fine, don't tell us," Gazzy said annoyed with her and then walked away.

"He didn't really do that right, Maxi?" Angel asked her nervously.

"Angel have I ever steered you wrong?" Max asked her. Angel shook her head and smiled before running back towards the stairs.

"You're cruel," Ella said smiling at her older sister.

"Ella do you know how many stories I made up to scare you? You turned out fine," Max said and ruffled her hair.

"You never made up stories that I believed," Ella scoffed and confidently leaned back. It took a couple seconds but Ella's face stared to contort. Max slowly started to smile evilly. "Wait, wolfs can't smell sunscreen from miles away?"

"I'm sure they can smell it from pretty far away but they don't come after little girls wearing it," Max said smiling.

"Max do you know how many sunburns I've gotten over the years?" Ella yelled. Max just chuckled. "And giant centipedes don't grow in your bed if you don't wash your sheets do they?"

"Well you can get bed bugs, those are real, but bed bugs aren't giant centipedes," Max told her. I smiled. This is when I wish I had a sibling to pull this shit over on.

"And were the gnats really eating the fish that time? I never saw them," Ella said looking at Max suspiciously.

"No," Max said bursting with laughter.

"Mom got so mad at me for that!" Ella yelled angrily. "Toads don't really give you warts either, do they?" Ella demanded furiously. Max went stone faced.

"No, that really happens," she said deathly serious. "Don't mess with toads."

"Sand doesn't really affect your ability to pee either does it?" Ella said huffing.

"No," Max said shaking her head.

"Max, I still to this day rinse sand off of myself and check to make sure I can still pee normally if I got a lot of sand in my pants!" Ella yelled.

"It's not my fault you're gullible," Max said raising her hands in surrender.

"Yeah, Ella, you're pretty gullible," Nudge said giving Ella a sympathetic look.

"And the thing about not washing your hands?" Ella asked almost cautiously.

"Bullshit," Max told her and then came to sit in the chair she had previously been standing on. I looked over at her and she smiled proudly at me. For not the first time her smile shook me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

…

"Ok, go," Max said squinting her eyes shut. Nudge swung her open water bottle forward splashing Max with the water. I laughed at their antics. Max let out a breath and shook her face. "One more time." Nudge splashed her again and they both winced. I'm sure the water was pretty cold and no one wanted to be splashed with water at six in the morning but Max said she needed to wake up before driving.

"Maxi?" Ari asked.

"Yeah," Max said with her eyes still closed and water dripping down her face. In one swift movement she brought her shirt up and wiped her face before opening her eyes to look at Ari holding Angel.

"Angel says she wants to ride with you," He said.

"Put her seat in and I'll take her," Max said simply. Angel smiled at Max happily.

"Who else is riding with me?" Max asked her brother.

"I figured Nick would," He said looking at me.

"Nudge and Ella are taking Nudge's car. I'm either taking Dylan or Iggy, they're fighting for who gets to ride with the girls. I really didn't know I smelt that bad." Ari lifted his arm to smell his armpit. Angel giggled.

"I think it's more of the boys they're trying to avoid," Max told him reassuringly. Iggy and Dylan were arm wrestling on the hood of Nudge's car while Ella honked at them obnoxiously from the passenger's seat.

"Ok, well, here take Angel while I get her seat," Ari said trying to hand Angel to Max.

"I'm doing something," Max said seriously as she pointed from Nudge to her wet face. Ari rolled his eyes and then looked around for a second. Clearly putting her down has yet to cross his mind.

"Here," he said thrusting Angel towards me. I took a step back. I really don't want to hold the kid. Kids are cool and all, from a distance. Hand holding is usually my limit. "Jeez, Nick, take her."

I reached forward awkwardly. Ari nearly threw her at me but I got her and brought her to me. She wrapped her skinny legs around me and her arms looped around my neck lazily. I didn't know what to do now. I was holding her and she wasn't falling. I started to bounce. I've seen mothers bouncing kids before.

"Nick?" Angel said close to my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously.

"I'm six," She said. "I'm not a crying baby you don't have to bounce me. I'm just tired."

"Oh," I said and stopped bouncing instantly. I knew bouncing wasn't a good idea. I just held her after that. Soon I felt her go limp again and assumed she was sleeping.

"Alright I'm good," Max said wiping her face with her hands. Her hair was wet and the front of her shirt was pretty wet but other than that she did look more put together.

"Alright, my turn," Nudge said and put her face out. Max took the bottle.

"Good thing we bought that water proof mascara," Max said and she splashed Nudge's face.

"You girls are not being helpful!" Iggy called as he and Dylan loaded the bags into the back of the truck while Ari struggled with getting the car seat into the truck running from side to side.

"We're trying not to kill you!" Max yelled back as she splashed Nudge again.

"It's cold," Nudge said miserably.

"Ready?" Max asked. Nudge nodded reluctantly. Max splashed her again.

"You good?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm good," Nudge said wiping her face miserably.

After another ten minutes of yelling and flustered packing we were all jammed into our cars and heading towards the camp site.

Max fiddled with the radio as she drove. Angel sat between us conked out in her car seat. Max's hands shook as she pressed the buttons impatiently changing from station to station. She finally let out a quiet scream and shut the radio off. Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel almost nervously.

"Fang there should be some smokes in the glove compartment, can you grab them and the lighter?" She asked. In that moment Max reminded me so much of an addict that it was scary. Her shaking hands and jittery tapping.

"Angel is in the car," I stated bluntly. She wouldn't really smoke with her sister in the car, would she?

Max quickly rolled down her window and then snuck a quick glance at me. I sighed and opened the glove compartment. It was shoved full of trash. Napkins were jammed in from various fast food restaurants. A Skoal can rolled out onto my lap. After digging through some receipts I found the pack of cigarettes she wanted. I dug around some more but couldn't find the lighter.

"I can't find the lighter," I told her.

"Check the box," she said impatiently. I opened the box but only found three cigarettes standing tall.

"Nothing," I said automatically going back to searching the glove compartment.

"Really look," she snapped. I rolled my eyes. I took everything out of the glove compartment and looked through it all thoroughly before putting it back in.

"There's really nothing in here," I told her again. Max groaned and clenched her hands tighter around the steering wheel.

"Take the wheel," she directed.

"We're on the highway," I deadpanned but took the wheel anyway as she reached over to pull apart the glove compartment contents in a desperate search. She started to search in the cracks of the seats and on the ground. It's fairly difficult to reach over a large car seat to the steering wheel and my arms was starting to hurt when she finally took the wheel back mumbling angrily to herself. She took a long glance in the rearview mirror back at the two cars following us and then stuck her hand out the window and started to wave frantically and pulled over.

She stopped and left her blinker on before hopping out of the truck and going right to the SUV where Iggy was sitting. I could see her talking with everyone but couldn't hear a word of what she was saying. I wasted time fiddling with the radio until I found a station that was actually playing music instead of commercials.

Max quickly got back in the truck and we were off back on the highway again as if nothing had happened. She lasted a minute before she lit up and started to take long drags of her cigarette.

"What's the deal with your mom?" I asked and hated the hostility I heard in my voice. Max snorted as if what I had said was funny. She had that cold look on her face that she gave sometimes. Why she was like that now, I don't know.

"I'll have to be drunk to talk about that, sorry Fang," she said and something in her voice told me that she was serious. I hated that she constantly needed alcohol to talk about anything bad.

"Or you could tell me without being drunk," I offered a little bitterly. She was silent for a long time.

"I guess we won't stop for ice cream since Angel is asleep," Max said. I was confused but decided not to question it. Maybe it was supposed to be a really awkward way to change the subject. "I just wanted to make sure she was asleep," Max explained simply. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," I said. I wanted to find out as much as I could before Max shut me out again.

"She's in the city, at some place where they help the mentally ill," Max said. Her voice sliced through the air. Her words surprised me. I was thinking that Max's mom had cancer or something. "She's depressed. My grandmother and grandfather died in a car accident last year and she kind of lost it."

"What do you mean she lost it?" I asked.

"I mean she started to drink a lot. She didn't want to get out of bed. She was yelling all the time. The final straw was when she hit me. My dad sent her away to get better and we haven't seen her for six months."

"She hit you?" I asked, hoping for elaboration.

"Don't worry, I wasn't, like, abused or anything like that. I just came home drunk one night and she smacked me across the face. The hypocrisy in the whole thing was that she was drunk when she hit me for being drunk. So I got mad and left the house. When I came back that morning my mom was packing her bags to leave."

I let that sink in for a minute. I can understand why Max's mother was upset. Losing a parent has got to be horrible, never mind losing them at the same time so randomly. I can't even imagine.

"What do the kids know?" I asked looking at Angel.

"That mommy was sad and sick so she got sent to the doctors far away," Max mumbled. "It sucks, Fang. It sucks being seventeen and having my mom suddenly walk away. I can't even imagine being six or even eight. Or even Ella's age. I mean even Ella is a fucking mess."

I thought of the whole thing with Mike McCarthy and couldn't help but agree that Ella was a mess. Ella seemed like the type of kid that was smart. She never struck me as the type to do anything outside of the lines. Whereas Max has struck me as the type to not only color outside of the lines but only color outside the lines, never inside the lines.

"Did she apologize? For hitting you, I mean," I asked.

"Of course," Max said. "She didn't mean it, I know she didn't mean it. I would've hit me too. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a bit of a…"

She let me fill in the blank.

"Handful," She finally said. "That's what my mom says I am. She says I'm a handful."

"I can't disagree," I said. She gave me a smile.

"I love this song," she said happily and then reached forward to turn up the radio. I smiled as I watched her sing along and drum on her steering wheel.

…

"Hello, you've reach Max's pizza, how can I help you?" Max said in an overly cheer voice as she answered her phone. She turned the radio down and put the phone on speaker phone.

"We're going to stop," Nudge said.

"Where?" Max asked. Since we're leading everyone we have to know where to stop.

"Next rest stop," Nudge told her. "Iggy's threatening to pull _it_ out and pee in a bottle. I just talked to your brother and he said that the boys are hungry and have to pee too so just stop. Personally I think they're all big fat wimps."

Max shook her head.

"I'm stopping right here," Max told her and then she pulled off the highway and into the parking lot full of people. They had gas and a McDonalds.

We regrouped in a small grassy area by some picnic tables.

"Alright we're going to do bathroom then food. Boys go with boys, girl's come with me!" Max announced. She grabbed the still groggy Angel's hand and pulled her along.

I moved with the guys into the building. We split from the girls and went into our own line free bathroom. Once we finished our…business we decided to wait outside the bathroom for the girls before getting food.

"We can go fishing, right?" Dylan's little brother, Omega, asked us. He was the youngest of the boys, but still a little older than Angel. He's the spitting image of Dylan with his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Of course, little man," Ari said patting his head absentmindedly.

That's when Max came running out of the bathroom in a full sprint. She didn't even glance at us she just ran out of the building and disappeared into the busy rest stop parking lot.

"Um…" Iggy said. We were all still staring at the door a little dumbfounded.

"I don't…know what just happened," Dylan forced out.

"Maybe she forgot something," Iggy offered.

"What could she possibly have forgotten for the bathroom?" Ari scoffed and then he paled. I'm sure I paled too. Realization crossed all of our faces and that was the end of that.

Max came sprinting back in but this time she noticed us and slowed down.

"Sorry guys," she mumbled before cutting the line of women and going right into the bathroom. We all waited in silence no one wanted to say anything. There's something about the idea of a period that scares all men into silence. Personally, I'm a little grossed out by the whole thing. I except it and realize that it's a part of life and all that shit and girls can go on their merry way as long as I don't have to experience it firsthand.

Max came sprinting out a second time, this time with Angel in her arms.

"Fuck my life," she mumbled running by us and dropping Angel to her feet in front of us. She continued out the door.

"Angel, are they ok?" Ari asked her nervously.

"Something's wrong with Ella," she said simply. "Don't worry, Max said she's ok."

Ari groaned and I couldn't help but feel a little sick myself. I didn't need to know that. I was happy in my own world. Ignorance is bliss, right? Right.

Suddenly, there was screaming coming from the doorway. I didn't want to turn. For some reason I knew it was Max.

"Look I didn't mean it!" Max said as she held her cigarette away from her body. She quickly threw it out the door and left it there. Jeez Max, smoking inside, really.

"It's strictly against policy!" A red faced man screamed at her in return. Max and the man then went into a full on screaming match. Max was holding a backpack this time. I didn't let my imagination conjure up a reason for the backpack. Ari sighed insanely loud and then rushed over.

I let out a chuckle. Iggy and Dylan were next to hysterical and the boys and Angel were in their own world ignoring the whole thing.

"I could have her arrested!" The red faced man yelled at Ari. Ari calmly placed a hand on the man's shoulder and must've been telling him whatever it took to get Max out of trouble. Ari must've talked Max out of trouble because she smiled sweetly at the man as he walked away.

In seconds Max was running past us again and back into the bathroom. Ari strolled back over clearly on edge now.

"That kid," he muttered. He didn't bother saying anything else. I smiled for some reason. Something about Max just seems to always make me smile.

Finally the three girls emerged all acting as if nothing had happened.

"Ready?" Ari asked them. They all nodded simply. I really don't get girls.

"Food," Gazzy yelled and headed towards the McDonalds in the building. We all followed a little calmer.

It took forever to order and even longer to get our food and eat it but in about a half hour we were back on the road headed towards the camp site.

I listened to Max and Angel sing along with the radio. If they didn't know the words they just mumbled them and smiled the whole time. It made my heart squeeze every time they giggled together or made up their own lyrics to songs. They even got me to sing along on a couple. Angel took a hat from the floor of the truck and put it on backwards to rap along with the songs. Max and I couldn't even help ourselves we would have to laugh. Sometimes Angel would go on and on about something that happened at school or something she watched on TV and we would just listen to her talk. She made me play patty cake and I have to admit I was getting pretty good at it by the time we got the camp site.

**A/N: 15 reviews please. I'll update early tomorrow morning hopefully. Oh and just so you know in case you missed it earlier I'm not like a super-fast writer I have the whole story written. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok, so I know everyone is craving Fax. I got the message. I'm listening to you guys. The thing is that nothing drives me crazier than when suddenly Max and Fang go from being strangers to like deeply in love, ready to get married people. I'm slowly developing love here. You guys are going to have to bear with me here and just trust that I know what I'm doing even if I don't know what I'm doing. Cool? Cool. Thanks for the reviews again you guys are the awesomeist people on Earth! So now you awesome people should read chapter 18 of my hopefully awesome story. **

"Look it!" Omega exclaimed shoving his still flopping fish in Max's face. Max scrambled to back away from it giving it a weary look.

"Very cool, bud," Max said ruffling his hair and glancing over at where Nudge and I sat. "You should put it back so it can go live."

"No, we're going to eat it!" He announced before running back towards the dock that jutted out into the calm pond. Ella and all the guys were fishing with the kids. Nudge, Max, and I opted out. I hate fishing, it's too boring. Well, too boring unless you're on a boat with Max while betting over who can catch the first fish.

"I'm hungry," Max mumbled as she walked away towards her truck. I had collected a pretty good amount of wood for the fire and put it in the fire pit. Now Max was going to light it.

"You're not into fishing?" Nudge asked me.

"Too boring. You?" I replied.

"Too gross," she answered. "They're slimy and icky. I just can't deal with the whole thing. Plus then you know that you're killing it as soon as you catch it. The fish can't live even if you put them back in."

"Yo, Gaz, I'm lighting the fire unless you want to!" Max yelled. She held a lighter up to the cigarette in her mouth and lit it. Gazzy came running over as fast as he could. Max handed him the lighter and one of those fire starting logs. Gazzy lit it like a pro and started up our fire.

"Let there be fire," Gazzy said in a deep voice. "Are you going to do the fire dance now?"

"Dude, that was a onetime thing," Max said simply. I smiled at the idea of the supposed fire dance. For some reason I could picture Max's long limbs working in an uncoordinated manner as she danced around the fire in a hula skirt.

"Iggy make me food!" Max yelled over to where Iggy was standing on the dock. Awesome, I'm starving.

"What is he making?" Nudge asked. "'Cause I don't want some shit food."

Max shrugged.

"We have a grill," I told them pointing to the grill. They both shot their heads to look at it.

"Well, aren't you just a smarty pants," Nudge said smiling at me. I looked over at Max and she winked at me. What does a wink mean?

…

"Alright everyone join hands," Iggy said holding his hands out to Dylan and Angel. Angel grabbed his hand while Dylan looked at his extended hand with disgust. Iggy grabbed Dylan's hand forcefully and held it tight so Dylan couldn't get away. After much yelling from Iggy we all sat around the fire with joined hands.

Then Iggy gave a long dramatic pause.

"Kumbaya," Iggy sang gentle and then started to sway.

"Oh god," Max mumbled from next to me.

"My lord," Iggy continued dramatically. The little kids were giggling at Iggy but he continued on seriously.

"Kumbaya," Iggy sang out loudly. That's when I lost it. I let out a few low chuckles. I pretty sure Max lost it too because I could feel her hand shaking with silent laughs.

"Ig," Ari tried to stop him through his hysterics.

"Kumbaya!" Iggy screamed over Ari's protests.

"Iggy, please, I can't," Nudge said kneeling over with laughter. Finally Iggy's face contorted into a smile and he laughed at himself. Max dropped my hand and I found myself wishing she hadn't. I dropped hands with Nudge too. Max had moved closer to the fire and was now roasting a marshmallow.

"Thank you for that, Ig," Max said smiling at him from where she stood by the fire. Then she turned her attention back to Omega, who stood next to her.

"If you go like this," she said gently guiding him along roasting his marshmallow. "It won't catch on fire and turn black. It'll get golden brown."

Omega looked like he was in deep concentration and Max's face was open as she squatted next to him teaching him the art of marshmallow roasting.

"Dude, you've got to make a smore, you can't just eat the chocolate," Dylan said pulling a chocolate bar from Gazzy's hands. Gazzy smiled guiltily at him with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Here Nick," Angel's sweet voice pulled me out of the trance I was in watching everyone interact. She held out a marshmallow on the sick to me.

"Aren't you going to make a smore?" I asked her staring at it and then looking at her.

"Yeah, but it's too hot I need you to blow on it," she said thrusting it closer to me. I smiled and blew on the marshmallow to cool it down. She smiled brightly at me before running off to make her smore.

"Is your name Nick or Fang?" James asked me. He was trying to put the marshmallow on the stick he had balancing between his arm and side.

"Nick, but my nickname is Fang," I said taking the marshmallow from him and shoving the stick through it in one swift movement. He smiled at me. James looked like an even goofier version of Iggy and I wonder if Iggy had looked even goofier as a kid.

"Well, Fang could you help me? My marshmallow keeps catching on fire," he said looking defeated.

"Of course, dude," I said standing. I'm slowly getting used to the idea of hanging out with little kids. It's not that hard to take care of them really. If you screw up, it's ok, because they're not your kids.

I kneeled next to where James stood. He held his marshmallow in the fire.

"First, if you hold the marshmallow right in the fire it will catch on fire for sure," I told him and guided his hand so the marshmallow was above the fire. "The trick is to have it just above the flames. You want to keep spinning it so that it gets evenly cooked."

He looked over at me with amazement and I felt proud that I could show him something he didn't know. Nothing like feeling smart. James followed my instructions perfectly.

"I think it's good," I said. He took the marshmallow away from the fire. I grabbed a gram cracker and a piece of chocolate from the chair it was sitting in and helped him make his smore.

"Alright, try it and tell me how it is," I said. James eagerly bit into his smore and then smile at me with a full mouth. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Awesome," he said through his food. I held out a hand and he slapped me a high five.

When I turned to check on how Max was doing with Omega I found her staring at me already. I gave her a confused look and she shook her head and turned back to Omega. I've seen the look on her face before. Could it be possible that Maximum Ride has a small crush on me?

…

"Guys the mission is simple," Iggy told them. He stared down at the three boys with complete seriousness. "You go over to the girl's tent and listen to whatever they're talking about and then you report back. Got it?"

"Got it," Gazzy said seriously. The other two boys nodded.

"Alright don't get caught," Iggy told them. The boys rushed out of the tent and off to the girl's tent.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked them amused by the whole thing.

"Something good, I'm sure," Iggy said peeking his head out of the tent to check on the boys.

The boys came sliding into the tent a barely a minute later.

"What? What happened?" Iggy demanded.

"They're talking about shoes," James said.

"We didn't want to get caught," Gazzy said.

"It was boring," Omega said simply.

Iggy groaned and Ari smiled. Dylan just shrugged.

"What did you think they were going to talk about? They have Angel with them it's not like they can say much," I said simply and then threw myself down on my sleeping bag. I would have also liked to have heard something good, but I wasn't stupid enough to think that the girls would be talking about anything good like sex. Although I'm sure we were all hoping they would be. After all, we're all sharing a tent with five other boys tonight when all of us would rather be with the girls.

"Let's just go to sleep," Iggy said angrily as he threw himself down on his sleeping bag.

Slowly we all got in our sleeping bags and the tent was silent. Well, it was silent for about ten seconds before the kids started to whisper to each other. Someone must've said something funny because they all giggled. It made me miss my friends back home. We all had so much fun when we were little. We used to camp out in someone's back yard and then we'd tell ghost stories all night. We'd be so creped out that none of us ever slept but we didn't dare admit that we were scared shitless.

So I fell asleep to the silent whispers of the kids and Iggy's snoring and even though I was stuck in a tent with five other guys, I was happy. Especially when I heard Max's smooth laugh coming from the tent next to ours.

**A/N: Not too much happened, just some good old camp bonding. I personally hate camping it's like my worst nightmare. It's really only because I don't see the point, but whatever maybe I'm just stupid. I hope you guys have a good Labor Day! I really honestly don't know what Labor Day is. Tell me if you know what Labor Day is. Review about anything really. I would prefer you review about my story but if you feel like telling me about your breakfast than that's cool too. I'm really sorry to say that I can't update again until Wednesday, sorry guys. Oh and thank you guys we made 199 reviews which I think will soon be 200 and I'm not just being cocky here. So thank you for supporting this story! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It's been a long day for me so sorry this is a little late. Here's chapter 19. We're moving along quickly! Thanks for the reviews!**

Max and Nudge stopped into the store today while I was working. Both of them looking disheveled and tired. I smiled at them and waved as I stocked the shelves. They had me stocking shelves again today. Maybe they've decided that bringing bags out to peoples' cars is too hard for me.

They walked over quickly.

"Hey Fang," Nudge said happily. They've all started to call me Fang. It's kind of cool and makes it feel more like home. "I thought you brought bags out to cars. I guess it doesn't matter, either way you work here. How's your day been?"

"Pretty good," I said and I could feel myself smirk at her rambling. I looked at Max and found her already staring at me expectantly. "What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me if you can help me? Isn't that, like, your job?" She demanded. I cleared my throat and stood up straighter.

"Can I help you?" I asked her. She smiled.

"No," she stated. I rolled my eyes but she didn't seem to notice as her attention was now directed to something behind me. Nudge was also staring. I quickly whirled around to make sure I wasn't about to be stabbed or something. There was only a guy looking at a shelf. I turned back to them and saw them both smiling at the guy.

"You want?" Max asked Nudge without peeling her eyes from the guy. I rolled my eyes again.

"No, that's all you, babe," Nudge said turning to Max and giving her a once over. Max turned to Nudge and smiled. "You're good."

"Breath?" Max asked and then breathed on Nudge's face. Nudge smelled it.

"All set," Nudge told her and then fixed Max's mess up hair a little and straightened her clothes. In seconds Max went from looking tired and messy to confident and lively.

"Good luck," Nudge whispered to Max as she made her way towards the guy. I turned to watch. A certain feeling rose in my stomach. I knew I felt jealous. I knew I felt jealous because I had a little crush on Max. I've come to accept it. I think she's really pretty and she's really cool, but Max is just something else.

She walked up to the guy and they started to talk. I knew they were flirting. I could see Max's smile and the guy was smiling back at her.

"Whoa, Fang, you're turning green," Nudge said. I turned back to her to see her smiling at me.

"Not really," I said quickly.

"Whatever you say," she said. "But Fang," I looked at her, "You know Max is my best friend and everything but…but just be careful with her."

"Nudge, I would never hurt her," I told her. I don't know why she was telling me to be careful with Max like she thought I would break her heart or something.

"I'm not telling you to not hurt Max, I'm telling you to not let her hurt you," she said quickly.

Max was coming back to us and I knew she didn't want Max to know what she had just told me.

"Check and mate," Max said smiling and giving Nudge a high five. "His name is Tyler, hot right?"

"Yeah, hot for sure," Nudge responded. "Did you give him your number?"

"Oh I gave him my number alright. I gave him my number so that he could call me and get my address to pick me up Friday when we go out," Max said happily and then slowly her face paled.

"What? What's wrong? That's awesome," Nudge demanded nervously.

"Yeah, except when's the last time I went out on a date? Like a real date? Jeez, what was I thinking?" Max said frantically. She quickly started to pace the aisle. Nudge seemed to be in deep thought.

"Like freshman year," Nudge finally supplied.

"Exactly! I don't know how to date someone!" Max said desperately.

"It'll be fine," I told her. She looked at me and gave a weak smile. "You just have to talk."

…

Max came bounding down the stairs. I sat on the couch with Ari, Iggy, and Dylan. She looked gorgeous. She wasn't overly done up but she still looked really good, definitely better than her usual casual clothes.

"You look cute," Ari said smiling at her sweetly.

"Cute or hot?" She asked nervously.

"I'm your brother," he told her shaking his head and turning back to the TV. "You wouldn't look hot to me if you dressed like a stripper."

"Hot," Dylan said smiling. Max looked at him with an expression I couldn't read but Dylan didn't look like he regretted saying it. Clearly he was a little angry that she was going out on a date with someone else but him.

Nudge came in from the kitchen. She had a bag of chips in her hand.

"Alright, it's easy," Nudge said happily. "Just talk the whole time. Make sure you direct the conversation on him so that you're not talking about you the whole time. Try to eat like a normal person, as in don't shove your face with pizza. Don't order the most expensive thing on the menu or the cheapest. All he gets at the end is a kiss at your door, ok? No inviting him in. No sex. No…anything more than a kiss."

Max nodded and took a deep breath from where she stood in front of us. Then the doorbell rang and she panicked.

"I can't just sleep with him?" She whined at Nudge.

"No, you're doing this the right way," Nudge told her and then dragged her towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't get to meet him?" Ari demanded standing up and following them.

"Wait if Ari gets to meet him then I do too," Dylan said sternly as he stood up to follow Ari.

"Let's give 'em hell," Iggy said standing and motioning for me to follow.

"No, you guys cannot be mean to him," Max told us sternly but we followed her anyway.

Max opened the door to the guy I had seen at the store. He looked like he dressed up a little too. He smiled at her and then noticed the four of us staring him down. I took the hint from the other guys and made sure to glare at him.

"Ready?" He asked nervously.

"Quick, let's go," Max said quickly trying to leave.

"Wait!" Ari boomed. They both froze. I could see Max close her eyes before shooting the boy an apologetic look.

"Hi, I'm Max's _older_ brother, Ari. I play football," he said nodding and letting that sink in for a minute.

"Dylan," Dylan said in a steely voice, "I can bench-press your weight easily."

The kid gulped. I'm sure Dylan was exaggerating slightly. Max rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Iggy," Iggy said and even though his name wasn't at all intimidating he made it sound like it was. "I can do a hundred pull-ups with one arm."

No one can do pull-ups with one arm, it's impossible.

"Fang," I said taking my turn like I knew they would want me to. Max looked at me like I had just betrayed her but I decided to keep going since part of me was still mad she was going out with this guy. "I've been taking Karate since I could walk."

I glared at him and watched him try and remain cool. The last time I took karate I was five.

"Tyler," he said simply. "It was nice meeting you."

He looked at Max nervously and she just led him away from us shutting the door behind her. The second the door was shut we all laughed and even I couldn't help but laugh too. It was funny watching him nearly pee his pants. That's what he gets for taking Max out. I high fived everyone and we laughed.

"Did you see his face?" Ari asked us laughing.

I have to admit that was pretty fun.

…

Max was a total pile of mush when she walked back through the door. We had gravitated towards the kitchen and were inhaling all food that the Rides had in their fridge.

"Wow, Max, you're acting like a real girl," Iggy said chuckling. That sobered her up. She shoved Iggy and threw her phone onto the counter before moving to the fridge.

"Did you have fun?" Ari asked her through a mouthful of pudding.

"Yeah, it was kind of cool," Max told us turning from the fridge to give us a sweet smile. When she turned back we all made eye contact. I'm not sure what everyone else was thinking but I was think that was really weird. Since when does Maximum Ride give innocently sweet smiles?

"What did you do anyway?" Ari asked her.

"Don't laugh," she said. "Dinner and a movie."

"No shit!" Iggy exclaimed. "Did he do the whole corny yawn," Iggy fake yawned and wrapped his arm around Dylan, "thing?"

Dylan shoved Iggy off with a smile.

"Maybe," Max said shifting from her heels to her toes and stared at the fridge like something might pop out a scream 'Eat Me'.

The guy sounds like a real cheeseball.

"No he didn't," Ari said through a smirk.

"Guy sounds like a real cheeseball," I said simply.

"It was sweet," Max said finally pulling some cheese out.

"You're not seriously going to fall for that shit, right? 'Cause I can do that too," Dylan said. He yawned and wrapped his arm around Max's shoulders. "See? Do you think I'm sweet, too? Does it mean you'll kiss me too?" He gave her an overly exaggerated smile.

"Only if you give me your jacket," Max told him seriously and then she smiled and shook off his arm.

"Did you kiss him?" Ari said casually but there was an undertone of something else, something serious.

"Yes," Max told him. I felt the jealousy rise again as I remembered how good it had felt to kiss Max. It was by far the best kiss I had ever gotten.

"Hard core or just like a peck?" Dylan asked. I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"None of your business," Max told him.

"Did he try any funny business?" Ari demanded quickly.

"Well he made me laugh, if that's what you're asking," Max said shooting him a smirk.

"You know what I mean," Ari said.

"No, I don't, you'll have to specify," she told him slyly.

"You know, did he touch you or anything?" Ari asked uncomfortably.

"No, he didn't touch me once. We didn't even brush shoulders. We even left a seat open between us and got personal popcorns," she said sarcastically.

Ari rolled his eyes and seemed to give up at that point.

"Hey mom and dad!" Ella called from the doorway.

"They're not home," Ari responded.

"Are they coming home soon?" Ella asked nervously.

"They're staying the night in the city. Mom had a late doctor's appointment tonight, why?" Ari responded suspiciously.

"Sweet, c'mon," Ella said ignoring him and leading a boy into the house.

"Um, excuse me," Ari said moving quickly to stand in front of Ella and the boy. I've never seen him before. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Jake and I are just going to go hang out," Ella responded simply.

"And hanging out entails that clothing stays on, correct?" Ari asked sternly, shooting a hard glare at the boy Ella was with.

"Sure," Ella said rolling her eyes and trying to pass Ari but he stepped in her way again.

"Ella," Max warned from where she stood at the island with the rest of us.

"What?" Ella demanded. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're fifteen," Max told her like she didn't know.

"You were younger," Ella shot back.

"And look at me, do you want to be like me?" Max asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Leave me alone," Ella said angrily. Max moved around the island and over to them quickly.

"Hi Jake," Max said sweetly she stuck her hand out, "I'm Max, Ella's older sister." The boy nervously shook Max's hand. "Why don't you go up those stairs," she directed pointing him towards the stair case. "Ella's room is the one with the big E on the door, she'll meet you up there."

The boy nodded and took the invitation to get away from them all. The second he was gone Max dropped her smile and looked down at her sister angrily.

"What are you doing?" Max demanded.

"What are _you_ doing?" Ella retorted.

"Trying to drill some sense into your head," Max said angrily hitting Ella's head. Ella looked pissed.

"I can handle myself," Ella spat back.

"You obviously can't. I thought McCarthy was a onetime deal," Max responded.

"Yes, I will never do anything with Mike McCarthy again but Jake isn't a McCarthy," Ella responded.

"Basically the same mistake," Max retorted. Max took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. "Look Els, it's not a good thing. It's not good to sleep around, ok? I do it and it's bad. I could get an STD or something awful like that. You shouldn't do it."

"It's a little hypocritical," Ella said crossing her arms. "Do as I say, not as I do."

"Ella, we're different people. You're really sensitive and you like commitment and all that stuff. I'm not like that. You're just going to get your heart broken."

That seemed to make Ella angrier. Ari stepped up then.

"I think what Max is trying to say," Ari started, "in her insensitive way, is that she's not good at committing to a relationship and she doesn't like anything that has to do with emotions. Whereas you're a normal girl and you would like to have some emotions involved.

"Wow, thanks for the complements big bro, good to know you always have my back," Max said walking back over to the island.

"It's true," Ari protested to Max who just ignored him.

"I know him, ok?" Ella told them. "I've been seeing him. It's not a random hook-up, but since I already lost it there's no use in not doing it."

"Do whatever you want Ella," Ari said exasperated. "But think about it. Think about if you want to be like Max."

Max shot him a hard glare. Ella nodded and walked off. Ari turned back to us and Max raised her hands angrily.

"What? You're a prime example," he defended.

"No, it's fine I love being insulted. 'Think about if you want to be like Max' what the hell is that?" Max said annoyed.

"Do you want her to be like you?" Ari asked.

Max shut up after that. She started to walk away without another word.

"You're not mad are you?" Ari asked her.

"No," she said simply.

"What are you doing tonight?" Dylan asked her quickly.

"Not sleeping with you, if that's what you're implying. I only kiss guys who give me their jacket and do the stupid yawn arm thing," she called over her shoulder playfully before she disappeared.

Iggy chuckled and I smiled at that too. Ari just glared over at Dylan.

"What man," Dylan said raising his hands in surrender at Ari, "Your sister is a good fu-"

"Don't you dare say it, Dylan. Don't you dare!" Ari said interrupting him. Dylan just smiled and took a sip of soda. I knew looking at him that Max meant more to him than good sex.

"Do you like Max?" I finally asked him. Dylan looked at me a little puzzled.

"It's my sister guys," Ari said closing his eyes and looking like he was thoroughly in pain. Iggy snickered.

"Ugh," Dylan said scratching his head.

"I mean it's cool dude," I said simply although I wanted to know. "You don't have to answer."

He took my offer and didn't answer.

"Wait, yes you do," Iggy said quickly. He was smiling ear to ear thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Fuck off," Dylan said to him. Iggy just snickered again.

"I'm going to take off," I said standing from my chair at the island.

"Alright, cool, see ya man," Ari said simply nodding his head at me.

"Bye," Iggy said.

"Catch ya," Dylan said giving a small wave. I walked out the door and to my car. I need a new car this car is shitty. Except I don't have the money to buy a new car. Guess this car is staying.

**A/N: Will Max get a new boyfriend? Will Max get with Dylan? Will Fang get with Max? Will I stop asking questions that won't be answered next chapter? You can all find out. I need 20 reviews, this is a stretch I know. It's important for all of us for you to get 20 reviews because tomorrow is the last day I will be able to update until next Wednesday. So 20 reviews means an update tomorrow if not then you guys are going to have to wait a week. Not trying to be a jerk but I seriously won't be able to update until next Wednesday. 20 reviews guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I know I say that nearly every time but seriously I can't get over how awesome you are. This is kind of a filler chapter. But read on anyway. It's chapter 20! We're making progress. **

"Baby Maxi!" A senior girl yelled. Max looked up and smiled as she caught a basketball from halfway down the hall. The senior walked over to us and wrapped her arm around Max's shoulders.

"You ready for try outs?" The girl asked Max.

"Born ready," Max replied smiling at her.

"I had a sad thought just a couple seconds ago," the girls said.

"That you might make JV your senior year?" Max questioned smirking.

"Ha-ha," the girl responded dryly. "No, I realized that since I'm graduating this is not only my last year playing basketball, but the last year that there will be a grade older than yours."

"Ok," Max told her. "It's a little late in the year for you to just realize that."

"Well, the depressing thought is that since there's not going to be a grade older than you anymore no one will be around to call you Baby Maxi," the girls said ruffling Max's hair.

"And that's a bad thing because…" Max trailed off.

"It's a horrible thing! This is the end of a four year tradition. Baby, you've had your nickname since eighth grade. It's the end of an era."

"Thank god," Max said as she looked up to the sky.

"Maybe I'll tell the sophomores to start calling you that so when you're a senior the juniors will still call you Baby Maxi."

"Except I'm not a baby," Max told her smiling.

"It's something to be proud of! You were the baby of the team! The only middle schooler ever to play on varsity sports teams! But I'll catch you later I've got to get to library and type up an essay," the girl walked off before Max could even respond or give her the ball back.

"Don't you play basketball?" Max asked looking at me smiling as she handed me the basketball and then opened her locker. Around us everyone was still talking avidly.

"Yeah," I told her.

"Are you trying out today?" She asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Are you good?"

"Decent," I responded. Honestly, I thought I was pretty good. I'm pretty sure I'll make varsity easily.

"Baby Maxi!" A girl exclaimed walking up. "What's the good word? I heard you had a date Friday. I thought I was going crazy hearing that Maximum Ride actually went on a date."

"Don't sound so surprised," Max said smiling. "You psyched for later?"

"Eh, it's bittersweet. It's my last time so it's sad. Then again I've never really liked basketball so I'm not really complaining."

"Do you see Miranda today?" Max asked her.

"Yeah first period," the girl responded.

"Give this to her," Max said taking the basketball from my hands and giving it to the girl. "She forgot it with me."

"Will do Captain," she said saluting Max before saying goodbye and walking off.

"You're Captain of basketball too?" I asked her.

"I'm Captain of everything," she mumbled. "Let's get to science."

She shut her locker and we started to walk towards the classroom leaving her friends without a word. Today Max had gotten to school early.

"Yo, Max!" A boy called from across the hall. "Party at my place Friday! Bring the Brady Bunch!"

"Bringing the Brady Bunch implies that you want me to bring my six year old sister!" She called back smiling. "Should I tell her to wear her pink or purple tutu?"

"Fuck off!" The boy yelled to her to which she just smiled and turned back to walk with me down the hall.

"Whoa, wait," Max said putting her hand out on my arm to stop me. "Be a douche."

I gave her a confused look as she dragged me over. We started to walk up to Ella and that boy she was with the other night. The boy Max didn't want her to sleep with. It all clicked.

"Hey Josh," Max said giving a too sweet smile and resting her arm against the locker. The boy looked at her nervously. Ella shot us both a glare.

"Jake," the boy corrected quickly.

"Look, Josh, we don't care what your name is," I told him leaning in. I had a couple inches on him and a lot of weight.

"Jake," he corrected even though I already knew his name was Jake.

"You think you're funny?" I demanded. Ella directed her glare fully on me. I'm not used to having Ella be mad at me, but I can see where Max gets the enjoyment.

"Fang," she said angrily.

"Ella, what are you doing hanging out with this kid. I mean what kind of name is Josh?" I demanded.

"Well, my name is Jake-"

"You know what I think, Josh?" Max said interrupting him. "I think that if you're going to be sleeping with my little sister then you need to come by and meet the family. We can have a little interview. What do you say? Tonight, six?"

"Ugh?" He said looking at Ella for help.

"You can say no," Ella told him almost like she wanted him to say no.

"You can say no, Josh, but it's not in your best interest and Max and I have your best interests in mind. We're just trying to look after you, Josh." I told him in a tone I imagine the head of the mob would use when trying to convince one of his guys to do what he says.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come by," he said quickly.

"Perfect, I can't wait to see you then, Josh," Max said.

"We'll see you around, Josh. Just remember we have eyes _everywhere_," I said narrowing my eyes. Max and I stared him down as we walked off. I struggled to keep a straight face especially when he had that horrified look on his face. Ella glared back at us. She obviously wasn't amused. While the second Max and I got out of sight we burst into laughs.

"You were awesome," she told me.

"I was awesome? The whole Josh thing was hilarious," I told her.

"You're coming for the dinner, right?" She asked me.

"I have tryouts," I told her.

"Stop by after," she said. "For desert or something."

"Ok."

…

I walked into Max's house without knocking and followed the sound of voices over to their large table. The whole family sat with three tubs of ice cream in the center and bowls. Even Max's parents were there which was weird since I'm really not used to having them around.

"Hi Fang," Max said greeting me. She patted the empty seat next to her. "Mom this is Fang."

"Alright, nice to meet you…Fang," she said smiling.

"Nick," Max's dad told her calmly. "His real name is Nick."

That seemed to click better with Max's mom. It felt weird for Max's dad to know all this about me already. It was weird to have any ties to people in this town at all really.

"So Josh," Ari started. I see that Max has gotten Ari in on the Josh thing. "What are your goals in life?"

"Um, my name is Jake," Jake started nervously, "And I'm thinking I want to be an engineer."

"That sounds very nice, Jake," Max's mom said smiling at him sweetly.

"Tell me, Josh," Max started, "have you really thought through that career?"

Where was she going with this? An engineer is a wicked good job. She can't possibly pick that apart.

"Of course," he said. "It really interests me. Plus you make a lot of money."

"Is that all you're concerned about, Josh? Money?" Ari demanded quickly. Jake looked taken back.

"Ari, stop that," his mother said sternly.

"Mom are you listening to this kid?" Ari nearly yelled. "He's a disaster waiting to happen! He seems good now, but just you wait. Soon enough he'll be picking Ella up on a motorcycle and taking her to smoke pot and get tattoos!"

"I know the type mom," Max said backing him up.

"That's it," Max's dad said standing. "Both of you. Kitchen. Now."

Max and Ari both stood silently and followed their furious dad into the kitchen like two little kids being reprimanded.

"So, Fang, do you play any sports?" Max's mom asked me.

"I actually just came from basketball tryouts," I told her politely. What can I say, parents love me.

"Max, Gazzy, and Angel all play basketball," she said happily. Gazzy smiled proudly and Angel didn't even lift her head from her plate.

"Dad I swear I thought his name was Josh," I heard Max yelled from the kitchen.

"They're just trying to scare you," I told Jake. "And this morning was just for ha-ha's."

Jake nodded at me and seemed relieved slightly.

"Yeah, don't worry sweetheart," Max's mom said sweetly. "They're just having a hard time. Ella is their little sister."

Josh smiled at her thankfully.

"Momma?" Gazzy questioned. "Does that mean I can be mean to Angel's boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Angel protested quickly.

"Yeah you do! Omega told me that you was-"

"Were," Max's mom quickly corrected.

"Omega told me that you _were_ holding hands with Tommy Glen during recess!" Gazzy told her.

"Omega's a liar!" Angel yelled back.

"No, he ain't. You shouldn't be holding hands with anyone!" He yelled.

"Tommy Glen is a very nice boy," Max's mom said calmly. "Gazzy, _ain't_ isn't a word."

"Sorry," Gazzy said sheepishly.

"No, you will not!" Max's dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Angel, you can hold hands with anyone you want," her mother told her smiling.

Max's scream rang through the whole house loud and girly. "Dad!" She screamed. She came running into the dining room soaking wet

"Come back her and take it like a man!" Her father yelled.

"I'm a girl!" She called back as she ran to hide behind her mother.

"Water punishment?" Ella asked.

"He really wanted it to soak in," Ari said as he came to sit back down at the table soaking wet like Max. I smiled as Max watched her dad cautiously walk back over to his seat before she sat back in hers. I guess water punishment is their dad's go to punishment.

"It's not funny anymore, Dad. We're too old now," Ari told him returning to his soupy ice cream.

"Gazzy thinks it's funny," their dad said looking over at the cackling Gazzy. "Until it's him!" He yelled throwing his water cup in Gazzy's face. "That's for leaving your underwear in the hallway this morning."

"Jeb, you're making a mess," Max's mom said sweetly putting a hand on his arm.

"Someone got in trouble," Angel sang happily.

"Do you want water punishment?" Her father asked her. Angel quickly shook her head and wiped the smile off her face. "That's what I thought."

Ella's face was bright red and she was looking down in her lap. I'm sure this isn't what she wanted to happen when bringing her boyfriend home.

"Maxi, sweetie, how were tryouts?" Her father asked her calmly. I guess he decided to return to a civil dinner.

"Good," she said simply. "A lot of girls tried out and a lot were really good. So even if we cut we'll still have a big team."

"Did you talk to that guy about indoor track?" He father asked her. Max shifted so she was sitting on one of her feet.

"Yeah," she told him. "I can compete whenever I have time and the basketball coach doesn't care."

"Good," her father said nodding.

"Gasman, do you have everything you need for basketball on tomorrow? It's your first practice," Max's dad asked Gazzy.

"I need to find someone's old shoes," he said simply.

"I think Ari's or Max's old basketball sneakers are in the upstairs closet. I can look later," Max's mom said smiling sweetly at Gazzy.

"Ang, you have dance tomorrow too," her father told her to which Angel just nodded.

"I have Spanish honors society and I need a ride home at four," Ella said.

"I told Charlie Shepard I would do work. I'm going there at four," Ari told them.

"Ok, let's think for a minute," Max's mom said quickly. "Gaz has practice at four thirty. Ang has dance at five. Ella needs a ride home at four. Max you have practice when?"

"After school until four thirty," Max replied. "I have the car and Ari is taking the truck."

"I'm working late tomorrow and so is your father," Max's mom said.

"That was a bad idea," Max's dad mumbled.

"Ari, you have to drop Gazzy off at the high school on your way to Shepard's. Ella you're going to have to wait for a half hour at the school. Then-wait that won't work. Ok, new plan. Ari you're going to drop Gazzy and Angel off at the high school on your way to Shepard's. Ella you're going to wait with them or make sure they make it to the gym so Max can watch them. Gazzy has practice right after Max's so Max you can just leave him there and make sure he finds his team. Then bring Ella home and Angel to dance. Is that a plan?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Max said simply.

"If I can get a ride with someone can I leave?" Ella asked.

"Just make sure Gazzy and Angel are with Max," her mother told her. I decided to be helpful.

"I'll be around too, my practice ends at four, so I can hang out with the kids," I told them.

"Thank you very much, Fang," Max's dad told me smiling.

"Sweet," Gazzy said reaching across and we fist bumped.

"You know, I think I'll walk Jake out," Ella said abruptly standing. Jake followed her lead and stood too.

"Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Ride," Jake said politely.

"You're very welcome, Jake," Max's mom said smiling.

Jake and Ella left towards the kitchen where the door was.

"He seems like a nice boy," Max's mother said standing and starting to pick up bowls. I smiled at the frown on Max's face and the annoyed look on Ari's. When I looked over at Max's mom I noticed her huge stomach. Pregnant? Probably not. I would know if Max's mom was pregnant she probably just gained some weight.

"Angel has a boyfriend," Gazzy said quickly to the table. "It's Tommy Glen."

"No, I do not Gazzy!" Angel screamed at him.

"Oh, speaking of Glen," Max said turning to Ari quickly. "Sammy Ryan invited me to his party on Friday."

"What does that have to do with Glen?" Ari asked looking very perturbed.

"Well, Frank Glen once helped Sammy change a flat," Max said simply, like it all made since.

"You have the most backward logic I have ever heard," Ari said standing and bringing his bowl towards the kitchen.

"I thought it made since," Max's father told her smiling. Max smiled back happily.

"I think I'm going to bounce," I said standing. "Thank you for having me Mr. Ride."

"It was nice seeing you, Fang," he said. I walked from the dining room and into the kitchen where Ari and Max's mom were cleaning dishes.

"Bye, thank you," I said slipping out the door. Ella and Jake were making out right next to the door and didn't even notice me. I walked past them rolling my eyes and going to my car.

It only took me a minute to get home and when I did my parents were hanging around the house.

"Hey," I said taking my shoes off at the door.

"Hey, how were tryouts?" My dad asked. With that I was thrust into the normalcy of my house.

**A/N: Kind of a simple chapter but I can promise that there will be a kiss between Max and Fang in the next chapter. I can also promise that we will be meeting Lissa in the next chapter. Take that how you will. Please review guys. Just a reminder I won't be able to update until Wednesday. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. Here's chapter 21. Thanks for the reviews. **

"Fang!" A small voice yelled from behind me. Next thing I knew someone light jumped on me. I spun to find Angel beaming up at me.

"Hey kiddo," I said patting her head. Gazzy came running up next and from down the hall of the school I could see Ella. She was walking with Jake. Gazzy ran and plowed head first into my stomach. I grunted and was surprised by how much that actually hurt.

"Hey guys," I said to Ella and Jake as they walked up holding hands.

"Alright, do you have them?" Ella asked me. "Max is in the gym finishing up practice if you want to bail." I hated the way she said that. She made me sound like I was some loser guy that would get sick of being around for the kids and just drop them off somewhere.

"Yeah, I've got them," I told her.

"Cool, thanks again, Fang," Ella said and then disappeared with Jake.

"Fang, can we get a snack from the vending machine?" Angel asked looking up at me. I thought I was strong and then I looked down at her and didn't even hesitate before pulling out my wallet.

"You can each get a drink and snack," I said leading them to the vending machines. I gave them each two dollars and waited while they got what they wanted.

"Don't open it until we get to the gym," I told them. Finally they both had a juice and a snack. They both handed them to me. I led them into the gym. It got about ten degrees hotter the second we walked in. I walked Gazzy and Angel over to the bleachers and the three of us sat down.

I set them both up with their food and they ate it silently watching the girls run around the gym yelling for the ball while their coach yelled at them. Max ran up the court with the ball, rolled off a defender, and sunk a basket effortlessly. Sometimes I forget how good she is.

"I'm going to be as good as Maxi someday," Gazzy said through a bite of Cheetos.

"I bet you will," I agreed.

Max spotted us and waved. Then, without even looking she jumped and snatched a pass from one girl to another right out of the air and took it straight down the court for a layup.

"Whoa," I mumbled amazed.

"Alright, Max, off!" The couch yelled smiling. Max jogged off the court and he put another girl in. Guess they were scrimmaging for part of their tryouts. The couch slapped her back and she just walked over to get water from the bench. She talked with a couple of the other girls not out on the court for a second before she ran over to where we were sitting.

"Hey guys," she said breathlessly. She snatched some Cheetos from Gazzy without even asking and he looked like he was going to protest before he changed his mind.

"Good job," I said motioning towards the court. She looked back at where all the girls were running around before turning back to me with a smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"Girls bring it in!" The couch yelled. Max ran off without another word to join her team. "Relay race!" The girls cheered.

I barely paid attention as the girls split up into teams. Max was a captain of one and another girl the captain of the other.

The girls lined up at one end of the court and the coach blew the whistle to start the race. Everyone cheered everyone on as they each sprinted with all they had down to the other side and back.

"You're going down, Courtney!" Max yelled to the girl that was the captain of the other team. They were both going last for their teams.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ride!" Courtney yelled back.

The teams were pretty evenly matched. Neither team really ever got far ahead. Max and Courtney will ultimately decide who wins and I'm pretty sure Max will pull this out.

"You got this, girl!" Max yelled to her teammate sprint towards her ready to slap hands and send Max speeding on. Max and Courtney took off at the same time but it was never really a completion. Max's jog was the average person's sprint. Max's team called her in and she slid to sit while the other girl was still only at half court. Max's team cheered for her.

I waited with Gazzy and Angel while Max and her team all talked with their coach. He went on about giving your all in tryouts and how he'll take anyone up on varsity, even freshman if they're good enough. He told them that they did good, yada, yada, yada.

Finally Max walked over to us smiling.

"You were wicked fast, Maxi," Gazzy said enthusiastically.

"Thanks bud," she told him ruffling his hair. She walked up to me as we started towards the door of the gym. "Thank you so much for staying with them." She gave me a genuine smile and touched my arm. I swallowed thickly.

"No problem," I told her. A giant group of boys had gathered outside of the gym.

"Are these kids on your team, Gaz?" Max asked Gazzy.

"I don't know this is our first practice," he told her.

"Alright, well I'm betting these are kids on your team so you wait here with them," Max said calmly. "I'm going to run to the locker room and get my stuff and if it's not your team I'll be coming back so just wait for me. Don't talk to strangers."

Gazzy nodded at her and then she led Angel and I away from Gazzy and towards the entrance to the locker rooms from outside the gym.

"Are you all ready for dance?" Max asked Angel.

"Nope, I've got to get changed," Angel said. I had noticed her backpack earlier.

"Ok, let's get you ready then," Max said putting her arm around her little sister.

"If you're all set then I'm going to leave," I told them. Max paused and looked at me.

"You want to come with me to drop Angel off?" She asked me. "I can bring you back here to get your car if you want."

It was almost like I didn't have a choice.

"Sure, I'll stay," I told her and she gave me a bright smile. Max turned and started banging on the door to the girl's locker room obnoxiously. They lock the outside entrance to the locker rooms, I think just to make it a pain in the ass for all of us.

Finally a girl came and opened the door for them and Max and Angel disappeared into the girl's locker room. I waited for them and passed some time playing games on my phone. When they emerged again Angel was all dressed up in a tutu with her hair up in a tight bun. Max looked like she must've washed her face or something because she was way less sweaty.

"Ready?" I asked them putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Yeah let's go," Max said while pulling Angel along down the halls and towards the parking lot.

"How were your tryouts?" Max asked me. Angel reached up and grabbed my hand. She was between Max and I holding both of our hands swinging herself around absentmindedly. I looked down at our hands. A feel surged through my body from my stomach and I kind of liked it.

"Good, I think," I told her. "How about you? You looked good."

"Good," she told me.

"Ella left with Jake," I told her.

"I figured," she mumbled.

We walked out to Max's car. Angel already had her car seat in the back and I got to sit shotgun while Max drove.

"Maxi?" Angel questioned as Max pulled out of the parking lot. Max made a noise to tell Angel that she was listening. "Can we listen to the Cinderella CD?"

"Fang will you just hit play?" Max asked me. I reached forward and hit play on the radio. Some gentle music started to play and I frowned. Angel seemed happy though.

Max drove through the streets silently while Cinderella played through the car and Angel hummed along. Finally Max pulled into a parking lot and parked quickly.

"We'll be right back," she told me and got out with Angel. I watched as they disappeared into the building. Max was only gone five minutes tops but in that time I didn't hesitate before changing the music.

Max plopped down in her seat and then looked over at me almost nervously.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" She asked me. She was dead serious as far as I could tell. I was frozen in my spot. A million thoughts ran through my head and I did want to kiss her.

"Aren't you dating that kid?" I asked her finally and I'm happy to say my voice gave away nothing.

"We went out on one date," she told me.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked her. She examined me and then shook her head.

"But I'm known for making bad decisions," she whispered moving closer to me. "It doesn't mean anything."

I didn't stop her. I actually moved closer. I ached to feel her lips against mine. I missed it. I remembered what it felt like that one time and craved it. The second her lips met mine I lost it. I pulled her closer to me grabbing her hips. Her skin was hot and soft on my hands. Her lips moved all over mine in the most amazing ways. Even though I knew it didn't mean anything to her I kissed her with all I had. Kissing Max is better than sex. Max slowly pulled away leaving me wanting her more than ever. She rested her forehead against mine and just smirked at me.

"Cool," she said and then pecked my lips one more time before she started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked her finally.

"Because it was fun, wasn't it?" She responded simply. It was fun. It still doesn't explain it though. "We're cool right?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, we're cool," I told her. "But I don't want to be like Dylan."

"I didn't sleep with you."

**A/N: I just proof read this chapter and came to conclusion that I hate it. It's horrible written and whatever. I'm posting it anyway just because it has the kiss at the end and I said there would be a kiss. Though it may not be the kiss you were expecting. I think I said Lissa shows up in this chapter in which case I lied she shows up next chapter. This chapter sucks so if I get 10 reviews by tonight I'll update again. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22! Sorry, but I had to do it. **

**You guys are wicked cool. I went out and then I came home I saw all the reviews and was like holy shit! This is Lissa's chapter! It's really not that crazy and I didn't make her like some ultra bitch 'cause she wasn't really an ultra bitch in the books. Read away!**

It wasn't anything like kissing Max. Part of me wondered how I could kiss this girl when I knew I liked Max. The answer was simple really: this girl liked me back and I liked being liked. So I kissed her. I pressed her against the hallway wall and felt her heartbeat against mine. I molded my mouth to hers. I told her I liked her. And I did-like her I mean. She was very pretty and she was cool. And when the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch wave we shared I asked her to go out with me on Friday night.

I went my separate way, wiping her lip-gloss off of my lips and started to think about what I would do with her. She's a nice girl, Lissa. I met her a couple days ago. I finally kissed her just now and I'm happy I did it. She can make me forget Max and I could be happy with her.

I was in my head thinking about Lissa when Max blindsided me and knocked me over into a doorway.

"What are you doing?" She demanded quickly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What are you doing kissing Lissa Jones?" She demanded.

"How did you know-"

"It doesn't matter, but maybe you should pick a better make-out spot. You know what, forget it."

Then she was gone and I was confused. Max is good at making me confused.

…

I picked Lissa up and took her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. I figured she was the type of girl to like that kind of stuff.

"It's nice here," she told me from across the table. She looked really pretty in her dress and with her make-up on. Not to mention she has a hot body.

"I'm happy you like it," I told her smiling a little and then turning back towards my menu. I tried not to grimace at the prices. I knew it would be expensive to take her out here and I made the choice.

"It's expensive," she commented.

"Hey, it's fine," I told her meeting her eye from across the table. She had blue eyes. They were refreshing to look at. They were simple, one color, and clear unlike Max's complicated brown eyes. I missed how warm Max's eyes were though. Warm and loving even when they were set in a glare. "Order whatever you want."

Lissa smiled at me. For the first time since I've met her I felt caged in. My tie felt too tight on my neck and my shoes to tight. I felt like I was suffocating. I reached forward and quickly chugged down my entire glass of water. I don't know what brought upon the feeling, but I needed it to go away. I had to get a grip. I felt angry. I didn't want to be here with Lissa. I _really_ didn't want to be here with Lissa.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked coming over. I looked at Lissa and she nodded.

"Go ahead," I told her and then stared down at my menu trying to make a last minute decision. Why is this all so complicated? Why can't I just have a steak, why does it have to be a steak with all this crap on it and cooked this weird way? Why can't I just have Max? Why does she have to come with all this shit? I faintly heard Lissa ordering but didn't pay attention to what she was saying.

"And for you sir?" The waiter asked. I was caught off guard slightly.

"I'll get the steak," I told him handing him the menu. He wrote it down quickly and then took my menu with an all too polite smile.

"So tell me about Maine," Lissa said with a flirtatious smile. A waiter came and refilled my glass. I tipped the water back wishing it was some kind of alcohol and the waiter refilled it with a weird look.

"It's a lot colder there," I told her. "We wouldn't be able to go outside much this time of year there."

"Why'd you move here?"

"My dad got a promotion," I told her. "What about you? Have you lived here your whole life?"

She went on about how she has always lived here but at one point she had gone to private school. She told me about her parents and how she was an only child. I figured we had that in common. The only difference is that she doesn't see what it's like to be part of the Ride family, if not only for a minute. She doesn't understand my desire to have siblings.

Eventually our food was brought to us. Lissa had ordered some kind of fancy chicken and my steak was placed in front of me in a style that looked like I was the freaking King of England. Lissa told me that she liked her chicken and I lied and told her I liked the steak. Don't get me wrong, the steak was really good, but just really not my style. If Max were here we could have made fun of the food together, but she's not and I'm with Lissa.

We ate in near silence and when the waiter came to take our plates Lissa responded to his question about desert with a no. I'm not sure if it was because she didn't want to spend any more time with me or if she was just full. I didn't ask though and after I paid we went straight to my car.

"We can stop and get ice cream or something if you've changed your mind about desert," I offered from my spot behind the wheel.

"No, it's fine, I'm on a diet, but thanks anyway," she said sweetly. She really is a sweet girl. I really should like her more.

"We can stop and get a fruit salad if you want," I said trying to lighten the mood a little. I probably haven't been the best date.

"Really, Nick, it's fine. You've already spent enough on dinner, I really don't need desert."

I left her alone after that and just drove her home in silence.

When we pulled into her driveway I parked the car and looked over at her. She looked back over at me quickly before reaching over and unbuckling her seat belt and popping open her door.

"Thank you, Nick. I had a good time," she told me. I knew she was lying. Maybe her dinner was good but I knew I sucked. I knew I thought about Max most of the time and I knew I wasn't good at talking to her.

"Here, I'll walk you up," I told her quickly unbuckling my seatbelt.

"No, it's fine," she said sweetly. I nodded and buckled my seatbelt again. "I'll see you around, Nick."

She got out of my car and shut the door. I waited to make sure she got inside fine and then drove off towards my house. Nothing sounded better than taking off this tie and these shoes and eating some ice cream while watching a ball game right now.

When I pulled into my driveway I hadn't expected to see Max standing there. I shut off my car and got out quickly. Max was leaning against my mom's SUV with what used to be a six pack down by her feet. It was now a four pack, with one of the two missing cans in her hand. She stared at me lazily and then gave a small smile.

"Beer?" She asked. I didn't even hesitate before grabbing one from by her feet.

"Why're you here?" I asked her popping the top and taking a long sip. That date was almost painful.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home," she mumbled. "And I wanted to-" she sighed, "-apologize for maybe being a little…forceful in the hallway the other day."

"You've been waiting in my driveway on a Friday night with a pack of beer only to apologize and make sure I got home?" I questioned a little astonished. I hadn't realized I meant so much to her. It felt good for her to pay me so much attention.

"Yeah, well, don't get too full of yourself," she mumbled but even in the dark I could see her red cheeks. I tried to hide my smile. "How'd the date go?"

"Horrible," I breathed. I reached up and loosened the tie before pulling it completely off and unbuttoning my shirt to pull it off. I was left in just the white t-shirt I was wearing under it. I took the white t-shirt out from tucked in my pants so I didn't look like I was auditioning for a roll in the fifties. Then I slipped off my shoes. I was about ten times more comfortable and about a hundred times happier.

"Why?" She asked simply. She was barefooted in some jean cut-offs and an old t-shirt. I smiled. She's cute.

"Lissa just isn't my type," I told her.

"Oh yeah?" Max asked amusement clear in her voice. "What's your _type_?"

_Girls with the name Maximum_, I wanted to say.

"Not the type Lissa is," I said instead.

"Alrighty then," she said pushing off the car and standing in front of me. She bent down and picked up her full cans of beer. "I'm going to head home. I'm sure Ella and Ari are going to come home drunk and are going to need some help evading trouble."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it," she told me smiling. "You're welcome for the beer, by the way." She pointed to the beer in my hand before she took off in a lazy walk swinging the full cans in her left hand and holding the one she was drinking in her right.

I watched her until she disappeared and then I collected my things and threw the beer away in the trash can before walking into the house.

My mom and dad were standing conveniently close to the door, and more specifically the window, that looks out to the driveway when I walked in.

"Were you spying on me?" I accused, but I wasn't mad just amused.

"No, honey we just were checking on you," Mom said quickly. I gave her a look and she sighed. "Yeah we were." She admitted.

"Sarah!" My dad protested quickly, then looked over at me guiltily.

"We just had to know sweetheart," Mom said almost desperately. "Max showed up here and she's been sitting there for hours-"

"Wait, hours?" I asked her. Mom smiled at me.

"Yes, _hours_. I kept asking if she wanted to come in or if she needed anything and she kept saying no and that she was fine."

That made me feel good.

"What did she want anyway?" My dad asked. It must've been a real show if my dad was interested too.

"She just apologized for being weird the other day at school and then asked how my date was," I told them truthfully.

"She was drinking beer, Fang," My mom said suddenly going all parent on me.

I nodded.

"I'm not going to be one of those naïve parents and think that you're not drinking but she had a six pack and was drinking it in our driveway like it was nothing, like she was drinking a soda," Mom looked at me with a questioning glance.

"And you drank one," My father commented.

"Not the whole thing, only a couple sips," I corrected.

"Where'd she even get it?" My father asked.

"I don't know, probably her fridge," I said starting to walk towards my room. I want out of these clothes.

"Her parents don't care?" My mother asked nervously.

"I'm sure her parents care, but they've got five other kids," I told them tiredly. "Max has always been Max and I'm sure at this point their more than aware that she's been drinking."

"Do they know she smokes and all that?" My mother asked. "Are we being bad parents by not tell them?"

"No they don't, and no you're not," I told her simply. This is the last thing I wanted to be doing right now. I spun around to face my worried mother and my suspicious father. "Look, it's not that big of a deal. It's not like she was sitting in our driveway knocking back beers. She sat for hours and only drank two. Her parents will let her have a beer every now and then anyway." I thought of the time we had to get the vacuum from Iggy's dad and figured that he wouldn't have given her a beer if he knew that she wasn't allowed to have one and he would know since their parents are friends.

"Well, you're not allowed to just walk in here and grab a beer," Dad said sternly.

"I didn't think I was," I told him calmly. The best way to handle these situations is in a calm way. If I started to yell at them they'd get mad and I'd be punished. If I stayed calm they would let me off.

"Alright good," he said.

"How was the date, sweetie?" Mom asked changing the subject to what I'm sure she really wanted to know about.

"Horrible," I mumbled. "I'll tell you about it in the morning."

With that I turned and headed straight up the stairs to my room.

**A/N: Told you Lissa wasn't crazy! But Max was totally jealous. Yeah, she was totally jealous. Except she was cool about being jealous, but we all know she was jealous. Please review they seriously make me soooooo happy and right now I'm like sooooo not happy all the time. 25 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Cool? Cool. Remember that you guys are awesome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It's Friday! Here's chapter 23. **

Max stood up on a table in the house we were at. The music cut and she held up a plastic cup. She was clearly drunk but she was beaming.

"Here's to being stupid!" She screamed and everyone cheered and tipped back their cups with her. The music started back up and Max jumped down from the table and disappeared into the crowd. She's being a complete idiot, more than usual anyway. She has to play in a basketball game in a couple hours. Granted the rest of her team was here too, but none of them are drinking. They were all in one area sober, and just talking amongst themselves. Max is not being a good captain at all. The freshman on the team looked scared shitless. I spotted Max heading towards her team and I took off after her. Time to cut her off.

When I had finally made it over far enough to be able to see the whole team, it wasn't hard to find Max. She was standing with a guy right next to her, slurring on and on to a mortified freshman. Clearly they weren't expecting their awesome captain to act like this off the court.

"I think you've had enough," I told her taking the red cup from her hands.

"Don't worry, Fang, I know what I'm doing," she told me as she laid a hand on my chest. She smiled a drunken smile and I frowned at her. That's when a big arm wrapped around my shoulders and took me away.

"Let it go man," Iggy said. He walked me away from Max but I could still see her. Now the guy she was with had her pressed to the wall and they were making out hard core. Most of the team ignored her but the freshman looked mortified. I can't really blame them it was pretty nasty. When he started grinding his hips into hers I looked away and went off to find someone else.

…

"Hey, Fang, I'm sorry," Max said putting her hand on my arm. I was with all her townie friends and most of the people from the party. We all came to watch the girl's game. She had her uniform on and her hair up. She looked like a mess. I'm pretty sure she's regretting drinking like that now. I would like to be mad at her for acting like an idiot but I couldn't be.

"It's cool," I told her.

"I feel like shit," she mumbled leaning her head against my chest. I didn't really know what to do so I just reached out and rubbed her arm gently.

"Max!" Her coach yelled. Max groaned before hurrying off to where her team was in a huddle. I found Iggy easily in the crowd of people and then saw everyone else sitting up on the bleachers and walked up and sat next to Dylan.

"I bet you guys five bucks Max blows chunks by the end of the game," Ari said from next to Dylan. Ella came walking over with Jake and she sat on my other side.

"You're cruel," Ella told him. "But you're on." They reached across Dylan and I and shook hands.

Max won the ball and the game started quickly. She was doing alright for the first ten or so minutes of the game and then she started to slow down a little. The coach kept yelling at her. Now she was just playing about average with everyone else. He would get frustrated when she wouldn't snatch the ball out of midair like a super hero. The closer I looked at Max the more pale she got. It was almost half time when Max got possession of the ball and made a T with her hands calling a time out over and over again until the ref blew his whistle. She looked like complete shit. The second the ref blew the whistle Max ran off the court and straight over to the trash can where she threw up. Everyone on the bleachers either groaned, grimaced, or made some kind of disgusted noise.

"Nasty Max," Ari mumbled. I knew my face was screwed up in disgust. Max just kept throwing up. Finally the trainer ran up and started trying to help but there wasn't much he could do. Ella silently reached across Dylan and me and handed her brother a five.

"Should I go help?" Ari asked us.

"I wouldn't go in a ten foot radius of that," Iggy said his face was the most disgusted out of everyone. Ari stood up anyway and went over to where Max was sitting with her elbows resting on the trash can now just heaving up nothing. The coach ran up and stared, looking ready to throw up too.

"Can she play?" The coach asked the trainer. His voice echoed in the quiet gym.

"If she wants," the trainer told him. The coach handed Max a water bottle and she took it gargling with it before spitting the water into the trash can. She rinsed her mouth a couple more times before she actually took a long drink and wiped her forehead with her arm. The gym was completely silent.

"Can you play?" The coach asked Max. She looked up at him and then nodded. Max straightened up. "Don't play if you're going to puke in my gym."

"I'm fine," Max coughed. Ari rested his hand on her back and rubbed it slowly.

"Are you guys all set?" The ref yelled from the other side of the gym. Max gave a weak thumbs up. Both teams calmed down for a minute and the game started up again. Max seemed to feel a little better but she still wasn't her best.

She sunk a basket and then looked up at the bleacher. I met her eye for a minute and she smiled at me. In that simple moment she made my heart melt.

…

"Alright, get up," Ari finally said. Max smiled and hopped onto her older brother's back. He grabbed her legs and held onto her tightly. I guess Max had Ari wrapped around her finger too.

"Are we going back to the party?" Max mumbled against his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere but home," Ari replied. "I can't believe you threw up."

I could see a small smile on Max's lips. I wanted to kiss her again. In front of where we were walking Jake spun Ella under his arm and the two giggled. Iggy was attempting to jump on Dylan's back and Dylan was getting annoyed with him. Nudge was telling some girl about 'how she so had to come to the party'.

"You're coming right, Fang?" Nudge spun to face me. I was a little taken back, mostly because I didn't know what I was going to.

"Ugh, what?" I asked her.

"You're coming to Max's birthday party, right?" Nudge asked me.

"Oh yeah, Fang I'm having a birthday party Saturday night. You're coming right?" Max asked me smiling sweetly.

"Sure," I told her.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"A chicken," she told me and then giggled to herself. I guess the alcohol wasn't all the way gone.

"Alright let's get you home," Ari said stopping at their car in the parking lot and dropping Max onto her feet.

"I'm going to be seventeen," Max told me. She must've drank more when she went into the locker room or something because her breath wreaked of booze again.

"Did you drink more?" Ari asked her looking into her eyes. Max just looked away quickly.

"Like the magazine," she told me poking my chest.

"Get in the car," Ari said shoving her in a little roughly. "And stop fucking drinking!"

"Dude, chill," I told him. He looked pretty scary right now.

"All she does if fucking drink! She drinks and fucking smokes! I'm so sick of it!" Ari screamed not at me but at Max who was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car glaring up at him in a drunken haze.

"You drink too," she told him defensively. Ari looked ready to kill her. Iggy and Nudge rushed over quickly and each grabbed and arm talking at Ari saying pointless words to try and calm him down.

"I'll take her home," I said to them and grabbed Max's arm to pull her from the car.

"Good idea," Iggy told me. "We'll meet you there. Their parents will be sleeping."

Ella and Dylan just watched us. Jake looked like the most uncomfortably shocked person I have ever seen. I just pulled Max through the parking lot and towards my car. My stomach dropped when I saw a group of younger girls on Max's team heading towards us. This won't be good.

"Hey, good game," Max said goofily pointing at them. They just stared at her.

"Are you ok?" One girl finally asked.

"She's fine," I told them pulling Max a little forcefully to get her to follow me. "Let's go, Max."

"Whoa, Fang, relax dude," Max said and that's when she pulled something out of her pocket. The girls on her team and I stared at it for a minute and then I quickly ripped it from her hand. "You smoked pot?"

"I feel better now," she said giggling and smiling at me. I threw the joint on the ground and stomped on it with my foot rubbing it into the ground.

"Let's go now," I said hating how scary my own voice was but it sobered Max up long enough to follow me through the parking lot and away from the girls.

I stopped abruptly and looked into her unfocused and red eyes and felt more anger surge through me. Who was this girl? This surely isn't the girl that dances in the kitchen with her little sister and plays basketball with Gazzy. Or even the girl that goes around calling her little sister's boyfriend Josh just to try and scare him off.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Maximum Ride, silly," she said lightly slapping my chest with a smile. It wasn't her real smile, the smile that lit her eyes up and made the little dimple in her right cheek show.

"No, no you're not. Not right now you're not," I said. Then I finished the walk to my car.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked clearly confused. "I think I'm high."

"Yes, you're high. And yes I'm mad at you for it," I told her.

"Can I have a water?" She asked. I silently grabbed a water bottle from the case I had in my trunk and handed it to her. She drank nearly half the bottle.

"Let's take you home," I told her opening the passenger's side door for her so she could get in.

**A/N: I know it was a little short but I'll update as soon as I get 25 reviews. Hopefully that's tonight or tomorrow. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: You're reviews are great guys! I just got home and decided that it would only be fair if I updated. Sorry it took me so long, but like I said I just got home. It's only 10:30 and I'm so tired that I want to just pass out right now and I have a wicked bad headache. I'm sure you probably just want to read the chapter now so go ahead! Chapter 24!**

I opened the door and there she was standing in front of me looking awfully haggard.

"I'm sorry," she rasped.

"No, you're not," I said bitterly.

"Yes, I am," Max said quickly. "I'm sorry I did that in front of you."

"But you're not sorry you did it?" I replied.

"I'm sorry about that too," she said. "It's just that I felt sick and some kid had it in the locker room…"

She looked at me for a long time and then sighed.

"I won't do it again," she said holding out her pinkie finger. I looked from her pinkie to her nervous face and then back to her small pinkie. I gave in and looped my pinkie with hers. She smiled up at me and I knew I made the right decision because if I hadn't I might not have ever gotten to see her smile at me again.

"Does that mean you're still coming to my birthday party?" She asked looking up at me through her lashes.

I nodded.

"I don't really want a chicken," she said and a bright blush formed on her cheeks. She looked so cute.

"Darn," I said pulling my hand from hers to snap. "I just ordered one!" I exclaimed pointing into my house. She laughed at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Want to come in?" I asked her.

"Sure."

I moved so she could walk in and then we walked over to my couch and sat down.

"So what's this party of yours going to be like?" I asked.

"Oh, real calm, low key," She told me confidently.

…

If Max's party is calm then a college ragger must be basically a funeral. Kids were everywhere. Cars parked through our entire street and that's not accounting for the many who probably carpooled here. There were teenagers _everywhere_. When I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. It only took me a minute to find Max though.

It seemed that some guys had decided to make a slip-and-slide out of some kind of plastic and were currently setting it up. Max stood by them holding a cup that she seemed to be nursing as she didn't seem at all drunk yet.

"Well, you see Sammy is like a spliff," Max said smirking. "He's not as good as a plan old joint but he tries to hide it by giving you a quick buzz like a cigarette."

"That was very deep, Max. Very nice," Sammy said angrily. Hearing the name Sammy made me think of Sam. I should probably hang out with him again soon, he's a cool dude and I'm ditching him again.

"Leave it to you to relate a person to a drug," I said walking up to the group.

"Hey Fang," Max said quickly breaking from the group and coming closer to me. We walked away from the people she had just been with. She had this white bikini top on and I bit the inside of my cheek to make sure my eyes stayed on her face only.

"So," she drawled. "What did you get me?"

"Well, since the chicken is on backorder I had to improvise," I told her smiling when her laugh reached my ears. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the two tickets. I flashed them open so she could see the two of them and then smiled as she froze looking at them. When she didn't say anything I panicked. "I got them thinking maybe I'd take Sam or something but then I remembered that one time you wore that Patriots hat and I thought that maybe you'd like to go see the game with me since they're going to be here. You don't have to go if you don't want I just thought it might be fun. You don't even have to take me you can take whoever you want-"

"They're great, Fang," she said interrupting me and giving me a real smile. I relaxed. That is the first and the last time I will ever ramble like that, even for Max. "I'd love to go to the game with you. The Patriots are my favorite team."

"So you like it? 'Cause you don't have to lie," I told her quickly.

"No, I really like it. I was just a little shocked that you came up with it is all."

I was a little shocked that I had come up with it too. It was just one of those in the moment things. I hadn't invited Sam yet and I saw them on my desk so I figured I'd give them to her.

"Good," I replied and then handed them to her.

"Why don't you keep them so I don't lose them," she said placing her hand over mine and pushing it away from her slowly. "Just tell me when you're going to bring me."

"The game is next weekend," I told her.

"Cool," she said calmly. "I'm going to go check out the slip- and-slide they're making. It's probably going to be a death trap, but you're only young once, right? Why don't you go have fun? I'll catch up with you later."

I nodded at her and she gave me a smile before leaning up and kissing my cheek softly. She left me standing there watching her walk away wishing I had pulled her back and pressed my lips to hers.

…

"Well, that's the thing man," some guy droned on while I pretended to listen. I would've walked away except I had nowhere to go so I pretended to be interested in his vacation to France. "The food there is like…"

I tuned him out nodding every now and then to make it seem like I was listening. Two arms came around my waist from behind and a distinctly feminine form pressed into my back.

"I love you, Fang," she whispered into my neck. I felt the words echo and her breath lingered on my neck. I knew it was Max but I couldn't believe it. Then I smelt the alcohol on her breath. I spun, completely forgetting about the dude going on about France, and turned to her.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"I," she repeated leaning into me, "Love," she kissed my chest, "You."

I stared at her for a long time.

"I just thought you should know," she said simply. Her hair was wet and hung in her face slightly. She held a beer in her hand and her jean shorts were barely hanging on her wet waist.

"Smile!" Someone yelled. Max quickly grabbed me and we turned. I plastered a toothless smile at the flash of a camera instinctually. Nudge was behind the camera and she smiled brightly at the picture.

"C'mon Max," Nudge said grabbing Max's hand a pulling her after her.

I watched her leave for the second time that day. This time was different though. This time she had told me that she loved me and even though she was drunk, she might've meant it.

**A/N: Big moment! Max said she loves Fang! Big deal. Review and I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for helping me get over 300 reviews! They're awesome!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday I wanted to but I seriously wasn't home at all. I woke up and didn't stop doing things until like midnight. I didn't have it in me to update, I'm sorry. Anyway here's chapter 25! The whole Max saying she loves Fang will be addressed next chapter so don't get too excited. Oh and just for the people who are curious about how long this story is we're about half way. So you can expect another 25 chapters. Hopefully you're excited about that. **

Max spent our entire ride to the football game talking to me about everything and anything. When she would settle down into a silence or ask me a question I would just get her talking again and my car would be filled with her voice again.

"I just don't understand why people even bother going to concerts with music they hate," she told me. "Mostly they just do it to get drunk, but that doesn't make any sense. I figure if you want to get drunk you should get drunk, there's no point in torturing yourself with music you hate as an excuse."

She stopped after that and when I looked over she was staring at me seeming to be in deep thought.

"Fang?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Did you really like her?" She asked me sheepishly. "Lissa, I mean. Did you really like her?"

I snuck a glance over at Max to see her looking down in her lap.

"Not that much," I responded. Max snapped her head up to look at me.

"I didn't mean to freak like that," she mumbled. "You can date her if you want."

"Thanks for the permission," I told her sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," she huffed. "You can go out with her if you want and I promise I won't make a big deal out of it this time."

Here she was pretending she didn't like me and I was pretending too. Why am I doing this to myself?

"I didn't even have fun anyway," I told her.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"It was just in this stuffy restaurant and I just wasn't interested in what she had to say or anything," I said. "Plus she didn't even want to order desert. That was what I was excited for really. I mean a fancy restaurant has got to have awesome desert right?"

"I wouldn't know," Max said and when I looked over she was beaming at me in the way that always made me happy.

…

Max cheered the entire game. Half the time I didn't even know the score and I didn't care to, I was just happy she was here. I just watched her smile and jump up happily if something good happened or scream in protest at something bad. When it ended I barely even noticed until she stood up and collected the beer she had scammed out of the kid working one of the food places.

So we walked out of the stadium together and into the busy city streets. Max reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked over at her but she was looking straight ahead.

"I hate the city," she finally mumbled. "It's to packed here. I feel closed in."

"It's ok you can hold my hand when you're scared," I whispered in her ear tauntingly. Then she dropped my hand and I regretted it.

"I'm not scared," she defended quickly.

"Ok."

"I'm serious," she was getting annoyed.

"I know," I told her. "I figured you weren't a city girl anyway."

"It's not that I actually hate the city I just hate all the people, it makes me crazy," she told me. She must've gotten over what I said or either decided to swallow her pride because she grabbed my hand again. I didn't make fun of her again. I didn't want to risk her taking her hand away from mine again.

"You want to get a coffee?" I asked her stopping at what appeared to be a coffee shop.

"I hate coffee," she told me and then she turned into the shop pulling me with her.

The place was nearly empty and only one bored looking teenager stood behind the counter. He straightened up the second he saw us walking up.

"I'll get a chocolate chip cookie and a large hot chocolate with whipped cream," Max told the boy.

"I'll get a coffee, cream and sugar," I told him.

"What size?" He asked.

"Biggest you've got," I told him. I pulled my wallet from my back pocket and took out a twenty.

The guy went back and made our stuff and then came back and handed it to us. I paid him and quickly shoved my change into my wallet. Max didn't take my hand again as we left. She had a cookie in one hand and her hot chocolate in the other.

"Cookie good?" I asked her as we walked down the streets towards the parking garage.

"Eh, not nearly soft enough," she told me. "Could be a little less sweet too. It's like they stuck chocolate chips in a sugar cookie, a mess all together."

"A yes or no was what I was looking for," I told her with a smile.

"I'm on a quest, Fang," she told me completely serious.

"What's the quest?" I asked her.

"To find the best chocolate chip cookies on Earth," she told me.

"Have you found them yet?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she told me kicking a rock on the sidewalk. "I won't be able to say it until right before I die. It's a lifelong quest."

That's the moment I fell in love with Maximum Ride. It wasn't the moment she kissed me. It wasn't the moment she said hello. It wasn't on her birthday when she told me she loved me after a couple beers. It was this moment. The moment Maximum Ride walked down the sidewalk of the busy city streets eating a chocolate chip cookie. Her shoulder brushed my arm and she told me of her lifelong quest to find the best chocolate chip cookies. In that moment, I didn't see the bright city lights or the hundreds of people walking. I only saw Max's small smirk and her bright eyes as she ate her cookie and licked whipped cream from her steaming hot chocolate.

**A/N: Review and I'll update tonight! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I clocked in 8 hours of homework today and four loads of laundry. Yay for productive day of misery. I hope you guys had better days. Here's chapter 26. **

I stepped into Max's house and slipped my shoes off, letting them join the pile of shoes by the door. I liked the way they looked amongst the giant mound of dirty shoes and the stray gloves. It looked like my shoes belonged there.

I've come to enjoy just stopping by Max's house whenever I have free time. Even if Max wasn't home I could hang out with Ari or Ella or even Gazzy or Angel. I didn't even knock anymore since it was pointless, the house was never quiet enough for a knock to be heard.

Max came bounding down the stairs and charging towards me while looking behind her smiling. Suddenly her feet came out from under her and she slid across the hardwood floor like a bullet.

"Watch it's slippery!" She yelled. It was already too late though because in that moment Nudge, Ella, and Angel came running down the stairs and they fell in the same spot. The four girls scrambled to get up. That's when the boys came running down the stairs right after them. The girls all finally stood up and took off right as the boys hit the same slippery spot and went sliding across the floor.

"Maxi, I can't keep up!" Angel yelled to her older sister as she was out of breath and the boys were already up. Max swung back from her spot in the lead. I'm sure if Max wanted to she could leave Ella, Nudge, and Angel in the dust, but she wasn't. Max grabbed Angel and swung her over her back in one swift movement before she raced and caught up to Nudge and Ella. The four girls ran past me.

"Hey Fang!" Nudge replied happily.

"Help us!" Max yelled snapping me out of my daze of watching them. The girls were already running out into the yard and the boys were about to pass me.

"Hey dude," Ari said slapping my shoulder.

"Be on our team," Dylan said pulling me along after them.

"Hey Fang," Gazzy said quickly grabbing my hand and making me fist bump with him as he tried to keep up with the older guys. I slipped my sneakers back on and then sprinted to follow the action. When I got outside Ari and Dylan had Ella and Nudge pinned to the ground and Iggy was still chasing Max.

"Save Angel!" Nudge yelled to Max dramatically. I snorted.

"Leave us behind!" Ella called to Max. Max was laughing as she looked back at them with Angel still on her back running in their huge backyard.

"You girls think that's funny!" Ari yelled angrily and then he and Dylan started to tickle them making them squeal.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"The girls thought it would be funny to call us and pretend to be hot chicks that had our numbers," Ari said angrily.

"You don't know your own sisters' voices?" I asked him unable to keep from smiling as my imagination took over.

"They talked weird," Ari said. "It took me a minute."

"Alright," Max said breathlessly. Angel still clung to her back. "I'm sick of running. I concede. Just don't hurt the kid."

Iggy pried Angel off of Max's back and started to tickle her while she laughed and screamed. Ari quickly grabbed Max and Dylan helped to hold her while she squirmed and didn't make it easy at all for them. Somehow they managed to flip her upside-down.

"I'm going to hit you," Max said angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Fang, you have the honors," Ari said as he struggled to hold Max by one of her kicking legs while Dylan held onto her other leg.

"Honors of what?" I asked them.

"Blow a raspberry on her stomach, duh," Ari said simply. I smirked at Max as she frowned at me. I moved quickly. I didn't have to pull her shirt down because it was already falling so I just pressed my lips to her skin and tried not to think about it while I blew a raspberry on her stomach. Max screamed like a little girl and started to giggle like mad.

"I can't hold her anymore," Ari said and I guess Dylan couldn't either because they lowered her to the ground. Max laid breathless for a minute and then beamed up at me.

After some more tickling we all slowly made our way into the house and then into the kitchen. Chips bags were opened and beers were given to everyone but Angel and Gazzy.

"You guys are too gullible," Ella told them.

"No, it's just guys in general," Max said smirking at us. "I mean honestly, if I walked up to you," Max walked over to me and I got nervous, "placed my hand on your arm," she reached up and touched my bicep, good thing I worked out this morning. "Then I leaned in really close," she leaned in really close. "I'll suck your dick," I froze. Max pushed off of me laughing and with the other girls.

"You guys just melt. Four words and we can get you to do anything we want. We don't even have to say we'll have sex with you, we'll just suck your dick," Nudge said laughing.

"Gross Max," Ari said giving her a disgusted look. I guess hearing your little sister tell a guy she'll suck is his dick isn't exactly fun to hear.

"We all know it's true. You make it too easy to mess with you," Ella told them smirking.

"Actually, you don't even have to tell them you'll suck their dick, you can just get really close and breathe that way," Nudge commented.

"Oh yeah, I love that one," Ella told Nudge pointing. Breathe what way?

"Breathe how?" Iggy asked confused.

"Oh you know," Max told them and then moved close to me again. I'm getting sick of being the demonstration. Why can't she mess with any of the other guys? Max moved closer to me and pressed against my side. She got up on her toes so her face was level with my neck. I felt her breath on my neck and she was right, it drove me crazy. They were hot breaths and they were long and choppy.

"S-stop," I said pushing her off. Everyone laughed at me. I hated that I had lost my impassive face and calm voice. I never stutter.

"_That_ is why it was so easy to trick you guys on the phone," Ella said pointing to me. I tried to get my cool again but I still felt like Max was breathing on my neck like that.

Thankfully Max's mom came walking in with tons of bags of groceries in her hands. She placed the bags on the table.

"That it?" Max asked her staring at the amount of bags.

"I'll go again on Wednesday," her mother responded tiredly and then started to put groceries away.

"Hey mom, you ok?" Ari said coming up behind his mother and softly rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm just really tired," She told him and she sounded close to tears.

"Momma don't cry or else Baby Angel will get sad," Angel said walking over to her mother and lifting her shirt without hesitation to kiss her mother's rounded stomach with a nice, wet kiss. I had noticed Max's mom's stomach didn't think she was pregnant. I guess she's pregnant. I tried to hide my shock.

"Yeah, Val, why don't you go lie down and I'll make you something to eat," Iggy said sweetly. Who knew Iggy could be so nice.

"Thank you Ig," she said moving away from Ari and the counter. She kissed Angel's head and then ran a hand threw Iggy's hair before disappearing.

"She's pregnant?" I asked them when I was sure she couldn't hear me anymore.

"Yeah, the Rides are trying to rival the Duggars," Iggy said smiling as he moved to start cooking.

"Ha-ha," Ari said dryly. Iggy just snickered with his head in the fridge.

"When is she having the baby?" I asked.

"She's seven months right now," Ella told me. Max hadn't spoken yet she just looked down at the counter. I nudged her slightly and she looked up at me plastering a fake smile on her face.

…

"Why didn't you tell me your mom is having another baby?" I asked Max. We were sitting her room. Everyone had left besides me so Max and I had retreated into her mess of a room.

"Because I don't want it, Fang," she snapped from where she was looking for something on her desk. I froze.

"Why don't you want it?" I asked her quietly. She sighed and turned to face me with eyes closed.

"I didn't mean that," she said quickly, she sounded guilty. "I didn't mean that all."

"Then why did you say it then?" I accused.

"I thought Angel would be it," she said opening her eyes. She looked so guilty that it hurt me. "Six kids, Fang. Six kids. We can't afford six kids."

I just looked at her as she held her hand to her forehead.

"Both financially and mentally. My parents are spread as it is and that's with Ari and I around to help out. Ari's going off to college next year and Ella won't be able to drive even herself for another year, never mind the kids. Not to mention that we're going to _college_. College costs a lot of money, Fang, like a lot. My parents do pretty good and Ari got a scholarship and if I don't F up too bad I'll probably get one too. That's still four kids to send through college. Maybe someone else could get a scholarship but Ella's not even playing any sports. I mean she's in all these clubs and she gets good grades and everything but it's just crazy. They're being selfish."

I nodded.

"How is she even pregnant? She's getting old, Fang. It's not like women her age get pregnant all the time."

"Look," I said standing from her bed and walking over towards her, "Everything is going to be fine. Your parents know what they're doing. They wouldn't have another kid if they didn't think they could take care of it."

"They can't take care of it!" She yelled. "Even if they had the money and the time, why would they want to bring another kid into this life? I'm fucking miserable half the time. Not to mention Mark and his merry band of assholes are coming back."

"Wait, who?" I asked stopping her. Mark?

"Shit is about really start hitting the fan around here, Fang," she told me seriously. "My cousins are moving back."

"And?" I questioned.

"I'm supposed to lead the townies next year," she told me. I already knew that. "Ari's going to college. The only problem is that my cousins are moving back which means there's going to be more of us in the town and Mark is my older cousin by two months. Technically he was supposed to lead the townies since he's the second oldest. The only problem being that they moved away, so it was decided between our fathers that I would lead. Mark's _pissed_."

"So what does that mean?" I asked her.

"That I have a wicked pissed of cousin who's going to give me hell every chance he gets and if mom's having another baby it'll be even crazier around here," she said and the let out a long tired sigh.

"So you're older than Dylan, Iggy, and Nudge or is it just the next oldest Ride that leads?" I asked her.

"It's not a cult, Fang. You make it sound like I'm in some shady thing," she mumbled with a small smile. "And I'm five months older than Iggy and seven older than Nudge. Dylan is closer to being Ella's age than mine."

"He is?" I asked a little surprised. Dylan always seemed older.

"I know, I'm basically fucking a kid," she mumbled.

"You're still sleeping with him?" I asked her hesitantly. "What happened to Tyler?"

"I never stopped sleeping with Dylan," she confused. I guess I had assumed she had stopped. "And nothing happened to Tyler, as far as I know, I just haven't seen him again."

I felt the jealousy rise in me again. I stared at the bed. That bed is where Dylan sleeps with her. Where Dylan gets to hold her. Where Dylan gets to have sex with her. That's not fair.

"Why Dylan?" I choked out. Max looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and a frown set on her face.

"What do you want from me, Fang?" She asked, her tone unreadable.

I wanted to tell her that I wanted her to stop sleeping with Dylan. I wanted to tell her that I wanted her to tell me that she loved me, because I know she does. I wanted her to stop smoking. I wanted her to stop drinking. I wanted her to stop worrying.

"Too much," I mumbled.

"I can handle a lot Fang," she told me. The look in her eyes was terrifying. She looked to desperate. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to lay her down in her bed and just be with her. Instead I shook my head and walked past her to the door I paused.

"I'll see you later," I told her and then I walked out the door and down the stairs.

…

I went to the only place I could think of. The only place that offers safety. The only place where you won't be bothered. The only place you can get your head straight. I went to the railroad tracks.

I parked in what I now know to be Charlie Shepard's fields. Hopefully he's having a good day today. I headed straight into the woods on the edge of the untilled fields. The brush was welcoming for once. It cocooned me in a way that didn't make me feel claustrophobic. I came up to the wire fence and slipped between two wires. I took a long deep breath before I walked through the opening to the tracks.

I don't know the train schedule. It's consistent every week but I never took the time to learn it so I have no idea when the trains are going to come. I'll wait here until they do. I sat down on the old blanket and leaned against the wide tree with random carvings in it. When I leaned my head back against the bark my mind went blank. It felt good to have no thoughts, to feel nothing.

I opened my eyes and looked around to the back of the tree where I've seen Max take alcohol from. My hand found a cold bottle and I pulled it around the tree to look at it. It was half drunk and had a reddish tint. It was Fireball Whiskey. I knew it would have a hint of cinnamon flavor in it and I can remember times when I've smelt cinnamon and whiskey on Max's breath. A small note was stuck under the wrapper. I pulled it out to reveal a blue sticky note. I unfolded it to see scrawl handwriting. _If you fucking drink this Max I'll shoot you dead. I'm serious._

Then underneath it in a handwriting I knew to be Max's there was a reply. _Can't shot me if you can't find me._ I laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. I'm not sure whose booze it was but Max has probably drank more of it than the owner and he or she has yet to 'shoot her dead'.

"'S Bobby Parker's," a voice told me. I looked up to see Max staring at me from across the railroad tracks.

"Did he shoot you dead?" I asked her smirking.

"He shot me, but I'm anything but dead," she told me a smile gracing her lips.

"He shot you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She's kidding I'm sure.

"With a BB gun," she clarified.

"No shit," I said fully smiling now.

"He attacked me at soccer practice," she told me. "Coach flipped, he thought Bobby had a real gun."

I chuckled. When I looked up she was staring at me with a weird look on her face and I couldn't help it anymore. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Did you mean it, what you said?" I asked her.

"I say lots of things, Fang," she nearly whispered.

"What you told me drunk on your birthday, did you mean it?"

She looked to her left and down at the ground. I reached out and cupped her chin turning her head to face me gently.

"I don't make a good girlfriend, Fang," she told me.

"Just say it," I said. "Say it, now, sober, so I know it's true."

"I'm not going to be one of those girls," she said taking a step back. I dropped my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"I'm not going to tell you I love you when I might not. I'm not going to fall head first in love with you," she said.

"Don't then," I said simply. I wanted this. "Just tell me that you care about me, that you want to make this something real."

I felt like I was talking out of some chickflick. I would say anything to get her to be mine.

"I'm sick of pretending we're just friends," I told her.

"I'm not going to change," she told me. "I'm still going to go out. I'm still going to drink."

"Ok," I said. I could get over that. As long as she took me with her it would be fine. "As long as you don't get with other guys."

Max looked at me and then she shot forward and pressed her lips to mine. I tilted my head. She grabbed my face and I held her hand to my face. My other hand found her hip. Her other hand loosely held my neck. It was a different kind of kiss. We just held our lips on each other's for a long time before she finally pulled away. She looked up at me. Her breath fell on my lips and chin. I couldn't help it I leaned forward and kissed her this time. I moved my lips with hers with a need I've never known before. I felt it in my chest, a want I couldn't explain. I wanted Max that's all I knew. I wanted her closer. I wanted her breath on me. I wanted her hands on me. I wanted to touch her skin. Max gasped in my mouth and I kissed her harder. Her skin is so soft. Her lips so smooth. I couldn't catch my breath but I didn't care I just had to have her.

"Fang," Max breathed pulling away for only a second before smashing her lips back on mine. She ran her hands through my hair and I rubbed the small of her back. This is the best thing in the world. If I could do this for the rest of my life I would.

"I," Max whispered against my lips, "care about you so much. I want to make this something real."

I couldn't help it, I knew I was beaming and I couldn't make myself stop. All the other problems faded away.

"I'll try to be good to you," she continued, "but I haven't had a real boyfriend for a really long time." She laughed breathlessly and smiled at me. Her eyes were shinning and I pulled her closer although I don't think we could be any closer.

"And I haven't had a girlfriend for a long time," I told her kissing her cheek. "I guess we'll just have to figure it out together."

She smiled at me and I knew I said the right thing for once.

…

"Is Dylan going to want to kill me?" I asked Max. She was balancing on the rail of the train tracks. I held her hand to help her balance. Every now and then she would give my hand a squeeze when she started to tip towards me so she could push herself back up or she would pull my hand when she started to tip away from me so she could pull herself back up.

"Dylan doesn't own me, Fang," she told me. She looked over at me and then sighed. "Dylan knew what he was getting into when we started…doing what we're doing. He knew it didn't mean anything."

"The dude loves you," I told her.

"And I love him, just not the same way. He was a distraction. Sleeping with the people I've sleep with was for the distraction. I liked not owing them anything. I liked being able to be in control in a way." She looked over at me and gave a weak smile. "I won't do that anymore, Fang." I watched her. "I promise, I won't do that anymore."

"Good."

We walked in silence for a little longer but it was ok because I like just hearing her breath and the soft pat her feet made when they hit the metal rail.

"Is your mom having a boy or a girl?" I asked her.

"I don't know," Max said. "She's making the announcement now. I'm waiting for the angry phone call any second now."

The way she said it was like she was talking about her mother buying a loaf of bread not having a baby.

"Why are you here then?" I asked her smiling.

"I'd rather be here," she said stopping to look at me. That's when her phone rang. She pulled it from her back pocket and answered it quickly.

"Oh, I forgot that was today," she said obviously lying. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

She hung up quickly and then turned to me.

"They're waiting for me," she told me turning around, dropping my hand, and jumping off the rail and onto flat ground all in one movement. "I can't wait for a family meeting."

"You guys call them family meetings?" I questioned skeptically.

She gave me a pained look.

"Do you have a talking stick too?" I asked her laughing at myself.

"No, we have the talking tooth pick. The stick was removed from family meetings after Ari hit me with it ten years ago."

I chuckled at her.

"It hurt," she said shoving me lightly but I saw the smile on her face.

"What are they going to name it?" I asked her.

"Angel is in favor of Baby Angel no matter the gender," she told me laughing a little. "Gazzy wants to name it Captain Terror. Ella wants to name it after some stupid author. Mom has a list of baby names that she hasn't used yet. My dad will probably want to name it something weird. Ari says he doesn't care but when I came into his room the other day he was looking up baby names."

I looked down at her, loving the smile on her face.

"What about you, what do you want to name it?" I asked her.

She seemed to think about that for a while.

"I don't know. I guess it's my dad's turn to pick the name, if his name gets picked from the hat." She told me. She must've noticed I was confused. She laughed a little. "We don't really get to pick the baby's name we just get to give suggestions. Then my mom and dad put their names in a hat and the youngest kid picks a name out of the hat. Whoever gets picked out of the hat, gets to name the baby."

"My mom got to name Ari, Ella, and Jase and my dad got to name Angel and me," she told me grabbing my hand and swinging it with hers.

"That's kind of cool," I told her.

"Yeah except you're screwed if dad wins. I mean honestly Dad, Maximum?" She said annoyed.

"I think it's cool," I told her kissing her head.

"Yeah it's just great," she mumbled sarcastically. We stopped at the opening she had to leave through. "Stop by later, ok?"

I nodded.

She kissed me quickly and then she left me there smiling after her.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me 'cause this is an important chapter. Hopefully you loved it. Max's mom is having a baby. How do you guys feel about that? I don't have a baby name either so you guys get to name it. So if you have a suggestion give it up. First five names will get voted over. Sound good? Hopefully you guys are up for that. Make them original but not too crazy. I'm serious about reviews guys. Oh and I won't be able to update until Wednesday, please don't kill me. See you guys Wednesday!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: It's Wednesday! Middle of the week! Congratulations on making it this far into the week because if you're life currently sucks as much as mine, then this is quite the accomplishment. Thanks for the reviews (And the Wednesday reminders I got today) you guys are awesome. **

I stumbled up to Max covered in sweat, sore, and exhausted. Practice was brutal today. She smiled when she saw me coming up. She was surrounded by some of her team just outside the doors.

"Hey," she said pulling me closer to her, "How was practice?"

"Brutal," I told her. I'm still not completely used to having Max as my girlfriend.

"Coach pissed you guys lost last game?" She asked tipping back a water bottle.

"If by pissed your implying that we ran suicides for the first half the practice, then yes he was pissed," I told her. I took the water from her hands.

"That's not mine," she said as I was about to take a drink.

"It's fine, you can have some," a girl told me quickly. The girl seemed nervous, cool. I winked at the girl and drank the rest of her water. There was only like a quarter of a bottle left anyway. I smirked as I handed the girl the empty water bottle.

"I'll fill it up for you," I told her reaching to take it back.

"It's fine, I'm not thirsty anyway," she said sweetly. I looked over at Max to see her rolling her eyes at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Max.

"Are you guys all set? Does anyone need a ride?" Max turned to the girls waiting with her.

"My sister bailed on us," a girl said in a small voice. "We could use a ride."

"Alright, let's go then," she said motioning for them to follow us as we walked into the parking lot. One of them had glasses, one had brown hair, and the other had blond hair. Brown hair was the one with the undependable sister.

"Can't wait to shove everyone in the truck," I mumbled to Max. She just gave me a look that told me not to talk about it. We walked up to the truck and Max and I threw our backpacks in the bed. The three girls copied us.

"Sorry, it's going to be a bit of a tight fit," Max told them kindly. Max is a good captain when she's not drunk. We all loaded into the truck and the girls looked really uncomfortable in the back. Max started up the truck and then turned to look at the girls.

"So where am I going?" She asked them.

"Well, um, since my sister bailed the house is locked and I can't really get in so-"

"Do you guys know Ella?" Max asked them. They all nodded eagerly. "Do you want to come over, she'll be around if you don't want to hang out with me."

"Thanks," Brown hair told Max happily.

"No, problem, it's part of my job," Max told them and then quickly took off out of the parking lot. "What do you guys want to listen to?"

"Doesn't matter," one of them said.

"Well, we have the radio or the wide variety of Disney soundtracks from my brother and sister," she told them. "My personal favorite is the princess hits, but that's just me."

They laughed at her. I knew she was trying to make them feel more comfortable since they probably felt weird asking to stay at Max's.

"Radio, Fang," she demanded. I rolled my eyes at her but leaned forward to turn on the radio. Some crazy loud rock music blasted through the speakers. Max jumped and swerved. I fumbled to turn it down.

"What the hell was that?" Max yelled at me angrily. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"It wasn't me, it just came on," I told her heatedly.

"I'd rather listen to princess music," she told and then took a deep breath. We sat in silence for a minute all of us just catching our breaths. "My phone's ringing."

Max pulled her phone from her pocket and threw it at me.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Ari," I replied.

"Can you put it on speaker?" She asked. I answered and then hit the speaker button.

"I've got people in the car," Max told him.

"Hi people!" Ari called. The girls and I chorused a hello.

"What's up?" Max asked him taking a turn.

"I was wondering when you were coming home," se said.

"Give me five," she told him.

"Oh and Fang?" Ari asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You're helping us build today right? We need to get all this baby shit built and set up," he told me.

"Yeah, I'm coming by," I told him.

"Awesome, thanks man! I'll see you guys soon!" Then Ari was gone.

"You never told me what she's having," I told Max.

"A boy," She replied. "It's a boy."

"Cool," I told her. "It's even now, three of each."

"Now we can't win arguments," Max told me shooting me a quick smile. The girls were whispering to each other so I decided they weren't paying attention to us. I reached over and took one of Max's hands. She pulled into the driveway and hopped out, grabbing her backpack quickly. She waited for us all to get out and get our stuff.

"The house is probably going to be crazy," Max told the girls.

"The house will definitely be crazy," I corrected.

"Just make yourself comfortable until you can get someone to pick you up," she said smiling and then leading the way into the house.

I was right in saying the house was going to be crazy. Nudge and Angel were going hard playing some dance game in front of the TV with the music so loud I could barely uncover my ears without them bleeding. Gazzy and Iggy came running in with Nerf guns and didn't hesitate before aiming them at us.

"Do you really want to do this, guys?" Max asked them raising her eyebrows and hands. They didn't respond just held their position. In one swift movement Max reached out and snatched Gazzy's gun and started shooting Iggy like crazy.

"Back up!" Gazzy screamed. That's when he jumped on Max's back and Ari and Dylan came running in with Nerf guns. They shot at Max like no tomorrow.

"Fuck, that was my eye asshole," she said angrily and then ran forward and fought with Ari for his gun.

"Ok, ok, ok," I said coming between the two and taking the gun like I was the freaking parent. "Aren't we supposed to be building baby furniture?"

"Ugh, yeah, you're right," Ari said looking down at the ground, totally guilty. "Alright boys, let's head out!"

We all followed Ari towards the living room where boxes were resting against one of the couches.

"Why do you guys have a posy of three freshman girls with you?" Ari mumbled to me.

"They couldn't get home so they ended up here," I told him. He nodded and then started opening a box.

"This is the crib," he told us.

"Where is all this shit going?" I asked them.

"The office," Ari said. "When I move out it'll go in my room."

Ella came bounding down the stairs.

"I call playing winner!" Ella called to Nudge and Angel. Then her eyes landed on Max and the three girls. "Hey guys…"

"They got ditched for a ride and then couldn't get in their house," Max explained over the music. Then she snapped and walked over to the TV turning it down to a normal level. "My ears are bleeding!"

"Ok, cool, you guys want to play?" Ella asked the girls as she pointed to the TV. I turned my back to the girls and started to set out parts with the other guys. I felt Max's arms come around my waist and I leaned back into her a little.

"I'm going to go shower, ok?" She breathed against my neck. I didn't let my imagination take over.

"Fine," I told her. Her arms disappeared from around my waist and then she was gone. When I looked back everyone was staring at us. We hadn't really officially said anything yet but I guess we didn't have to anymore.

"Uh, dude?" Iggy asked pointing to the stairs Max just disappeared up. Then Iggy winked at me and gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. I looked over at Dylan to see him looking at the ground.

"Hey man, we cool?" I asked sticking my hand out to Dylan. Dylan looked at me and then nodded before shaking my hand.

"Aw, that's so cute," Nudge gushed and then she and Ella started to avidly talk. I caught my name every now and then. Ari looked me up and down in a very intimidating manner, although I wasn't too scared of him and then went back to working.

We had the entire crib built when Max came back down with wet hair. Everyone stared at her and she froze. Her cheeks got a little pink and I couldn't help but want to pull her close. It's my natural reaction to want to pull her close whenever she blushes, she's just so damn cute.

"You and Fang are a thing?" Iggy asked her finally breaking the silence.

Max nodded slowly.

"I need details!" Nudge yelled jumping up from the couch and dragging Max off into the kitchen.

"I'm her sister!" Ella yelled in protest and then grabbed the three girls and followed them into the kitchen. I turned my attention back to the next piece of furniture. Ari was already directing us.

"So if you hold that part there…"

…

"So would you want to go out on a real date with me?" I asked Max. She sat next to me on her bed with her feet intertwined with mine. She flipped channels constantly, never finding something she liked.

"Of course," she said muting the TV and turning to face me.

"And what would you want to do?" I asked. Max always made me happy.

"Anything as long as I'm with you, my love," she said overly dramatic then she cracked a smile. I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me so I could feel her breathing.

"You're so sweet," I said smiling.

"Well, I was kidding," she said.

"I knew it was too good to be true," I said lightly kissing her soft lips. I wanted more from her, we were on her bed after all, but I kept it in control. "But seriously, what do you want to do?"

"Take me out for ice cream," she said pressing her forehead to mine.

"That's it?" I asked her smiling. "You only want ice cream?"

"Ice cream and you," she told me smiling back and then she kissed me fully on the lips. I kissed her back without hesitation. Max hitched her leg up onto my hip and shifted onto her side so we were both on our sides fully facing each other. I reached down and grabbed her leg. Her skin is always so soft. I ran my hand up and down her thigh trying to get her closer.

"Max!" a kid yelled. Max and I sprung apart quickly and both turned to see Angel standing in the doorway with a smile on her face, despite finding Max and I making out on Max's bed. I wondered how many times she has caught her older siblings in similar situations. This must be a regular thing if she can just brush it off like that.

"What?" Max asked a little breathless still.

"Mom's home," Angel told her beaming.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute," Max told her quickly. Angel nodded and then shut the door as she left.

"Sorry," Max mumbled to me.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" I asked her. I've never made out with a girl before I even took her on a date before. Max sighed and pulled away from me even more.

"I told you I'm not good at this," she said rubbing her eyes with her palms.

"We'll just slow it down a little," I told her pulling her back to me. "We'll save…_that_ until after I take you out for ice cream."

"Deal," she said leaning in a pecking me on the lips.

"I'm going to head home," I told her.

She nodded at me.

"Want me to pick you up in the morning?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I smiled too and then kissed her one last time before I stood up and walked out her door.

I managed to get out of the house without running into any of her family. I hopped in my car and quickly pulled out. That's when I realized I had been smiling a lot. Max really does make me happy.

…

The quietness at dinner made me miss the constant noise over at Max's house. I'm growing accustomed to always being with a big group of people. I like it over there. I feel like I'm part of something special. That family is special.

"I'm going out with Max," I told my parents and then shoved some pasta in my mouth.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked me curiously. Time to try again.

"No, I mean that she's my girlfriend," I stated. My parents stared at each other and then at me. My mother smiled brightly at me and my father clapped me on the back.

"Well, she's welcome here anytime, but she already knows that," my father said giving me a small smile and an approving nod.

"I had a feeling," My mother said pointing at me. "Mother's intuition."

I scoffed and my father just beamed at her.

"Your mother always knows best," Dad told me.

**A/N: Don't forget to review guys! I'm going to go chop wood and when I get back I want your reviews to make me happy. We have five names to vote on and now you guys know the baby is a boy. Please vote it'll make my life easier. I'm doing the first five names that were submitted and I'm too lazy to check who submitted them, but you'll know who you are. **

**Ace**

**Bartholamue**

**Trystan**

**Zephyr (Which is a car. Did you know that?)**

**Total (I haven't used him yet)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I literally just got home and this is the first thing I've done. Ace won the name contest! The announcement won't be made in the story until at least next chapter, but it won so the baby will be Ace. Pretty sweet name. Here's chapter 28!**

I took the time to take Max out to get ice cream today. She ordered mint chocolate chip and I got this awesome orange sherbet thing. We took a walk along the sidewalks in town just holding hands, eating our ice cream, and bullshitting back and forth. Nothing made me happier.

"Fang?"

"Yeah Max?"

"Where do you see yourself in ten years? Do you figure you'll have a job and be married with some kids?" I looked down at her to see her just eating her ice cream. It felt like a shock went through my stomach.

"I hope so," I told her honestly. "What do you see yourself doing in ten years?"

"Hopefully doing something that makes me happy," she told me simply. I find myself falling in love with Max over and over again. Of course all Max would want out of life is to be happy and safe.

Her hand was a little sweaty in mine and some of my ice cream was melting down my hand, but in that moment I was happier than I had been in weeks.

…

"Thank you," Max said looking up at me. "You're fun."

"Good," I told her leaning in to her. Max backed up a step and smirked at me.

"I thought you said you wanted to slow it down," the look on her face would scare the devil off.

"Ooh, rough," I told her pulling away and holding my hands up in a surrender.

"Guess you're spit out of luck," Max said shrugging and giving a perfect 'oh well' look.

"Oh am I?" I questioned moving close to her again. "'Cause I really think I still have a chance to make it up to you."

I moved as close to her as I could and put my forehead on hers. I made sure that my breath fell on her face. Good thing I had chewed that gum in the car.

"How are you possibly going to make it up to me?" She asked. That's when I pressed my lips to hers gently. I wanted her to feel it. I wanted her to know I wasn't just another guy, I would love her. Max sighed against my lips and pulled my head closer. I held her hips and pulled them closer to mine.

"You're so pretty," I mumbled unintentionally. Max smirked and then lightly bit and sucked my bottom lip. God, how is she so good at this?

"Guys!" I jumped and Max and I pulled apart abruptly. I could still feel her and taste her on my lips. Ella and Jake were staring at us. Ella looked a little angry and Jake looked uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Max asked then cleared her throat. Her voice had been hoarse.

"To be able to walk out of my house without stepping into a porn scene," Ella told her crossing her arms.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" Max retorted.

"I must've learned it from someone," Ella replied.

"Look, just 'cause you're in a piss ass mood doesn't mean you can come out her and take it out on me," Max told her and the edge in her voice made it clear that Ella would be stupid to argue.

"I was in a fine mood until I came out here and had to see that." I guess Ella isn't as smart as I thought.

"You listen-"

"Ella weren't you going to walk me to my car?" Jake asked interrupting Max. Max shot him a glare but he just grabbed Ella's arm and pulled her along. I guess he's adjusting to being a part of this family just like me.

"What was that about?" I asked Max. Max crossed her arms and leaned back on the house.

"She's just in a bitchy mood," she mumbled. "She got in trouble for getting a bad grade."

I may not know everything about Max's family but I'm pretty sure that grades aren't a primary concern.

"They figure since she doesn't play sport there's no excuse for her to get bad grades," Max told me. "It's not that big of a deal, they're just a bit edgy. I'm sure they'll apologize to her in the morning."

I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Max said quickly. She gave me a weak smile and didn't give me another kiss before she slipped into her house. For the second she had the door open I felt the warmth of the house and saw the light and heard the usual noises. I wanted to go in, but decided to turn around and go to my car instead. Ella and I were going to cross paths. She looked at me and then down at the ground. At the last second I reached out and gently grabbed her arm. Ella looked at me.

"What Fang?" She asked almost angrily.

"Look, I know you're a little stressed right now and grades are important. I get it, ok? I'm an only child. But Max is stressed too and she doesn't need you to give her shit too. I know you're sisters and all that and fighting is whatever, but she does a lot for you and she does love you."

Ella's eyes got all watery and that's when I wished that I had just kept walking and hadn't said anything. She started to let out quiet sobs and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," I said almost begging.

"I'm sorry, Fang. Just go home, I'm fine," she said waving me off. I thought about it for a minute and then I reached out and pulled her to me. She started to let out more sob sounds and tears flowed down her cheeks and onto my shirt. I patted her back hoping maybe it would make everything better.

"Do you want me to get someone?" I asked. She nodded against my chest fiercely. I let go of her only to go to the door and open it. Max's mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen island with mountains of papers in front of them.

"Hi Fang," Max's father said giving me a slightly confused look.

"I just dropped Max off and when I went to leave I told Ella that Max loved her and some other stuff and then she just started to cry. I don't really know what to do," I told them. Max's mother looked alarmed and Max's dad just stood up and walked towards me. I led him out the door and towards where Ella was crying.

"Ella, I didn't mean it," I told her. "I don't know what I said wrong."

"It's not you," she choked out. Her father grabbed her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Fang," he said. I knew it was a dismissal, one I was happy to accept. I nodded my head at him and then went to my car. I took a minute to remember the way Max had looked walking next to me today on the sidewalk and smiled. Suddenly I was a lot happier.

**A/N: It's short and kind of filler, but we got a little Fax in there. I'm going to try and update sometime this weekend but I'm not making any promises. There might not be an update until Wednesday. If you guys review I'll be much more motivated to update even though it'll be really hard. I won't have access to a computer. Please review though. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: found a way around the no computer thing. I really love you guys clearly. Here's chapter 29!**

"Naveen," Max's dad said enthusiastically. He just got stared down.

"Spell that, Dad," Max said.

"It's Indian!" He protested.

"We're not Indian!" She defended. That shut him up and put him back on the computer.

Max's dad had won the name contest. So now the whole family plus, Jake and I and all the Townies are here for the official name picking.

"How 'bout Little One!" Iggy offered sarcastically.

"Now there's an Indian name," Max said pointing to Iggy.

"How about Little Lake Rushing Water," Nudge offered and everyone giggled except for Mr. Ride of course.

"Titus!" Mr. Ride announced. "Greek, just like Angel!"

"You want to name your son Tit-us?" Max asked him incredulously. He didn't even fight for that one.

"Honey, let's try and make it somewhat normal," Mrs. Ride said gently to her enthusiastic husband.

"Where were you when he named me?" Max demanded of her. Her mother just smiled patiently.

"Caesar! Powerful, right?" Mr. Ride asked us.

"Dad, Caesar is the name of the king who was killed for being corrupt in one of Shakespeare's plays," Ella told him. I think he's starting to get discouraged.

"Mateo!" I guess he's not discouraged yet.

"And we can name the next one Juan!" Max said mocking his tone. Max's father shot her a glare but Max just smiled.

"How about Nevada?" He asked still just as excited.

"Or even better, Kansas!" Max told him standing and punching the air.

"Why don't you take you and your smart mouth and go find something else to do," he told her but he was joking. Max just snickered and sat back down next to me. "Reagan!"

"Wasn't he shot?" Max questioned.

"Yes, but he lived! It's the name of a true survivor!" Mr. Ride went on.

"He'll need to be a survivor with you as his father," Max mumbled. I cracked a smile.

"Graham!" Max's dad announced with confidence.

"Cracker?" Max questioned tilting her head.

"I'm gonna gram cracker you in a minute," he shot at her playfully. Max just laughed and leaned back into me. "Felix?"

"Like the cat daddy!" Angel said happily as she threw herself down on her father's lap. He sighed.

"Just let mom name him," Ari finally said.

"I like Graham!" Gazzy announced.

"You do, son?" Max's dad asked with so much hope in his voice that it was almost funny.

"It reminds me of smores!" Gazzy said happily. That's when Mr. Ride's head dropped and he shut the laptop.

"Giving up already, Jeb?" Dylan asked smirking.

"At least for the night," he answered. "I need to come next time with a full suit of armor."

"I still like Baby Angel," Angel said to him.

"Not happening," Mr. Ride told her as he rubbed her back.

"I like Dylan," Dylan said smirking.

"What about something religious like Judas?" Mr. Ride offered with the full enthusiasm back in his voice.

"Judas is the name of the guy who betrayed Jesus," Ella commented.

"And I thought you kids didn't listen in church," her father said happily.

"Why'd we stop going to church?" Gazzy asked his parents.

"Because, for us, church was hell," his father explained.

"Jeb, don't say that," Mrs. Ride said hitting his arm. "Gaz, Church was too hard for us. Ari always fought with us and Max was just too hyper, and then when you came along you would cry the whole time."

"Really it was Max though," Mr. Ride said looking over at Max with a smile. "Never could sit still."

"And nothing's changed," Ari said putting a hand on Max's bouncing leg to tell her to stop. Max smiled sheepishly and stopped bouncing her leg.

"Ok dinner," Max's mom said standing up and looking at all of us. "It's pizza. Raise your hand if you're staying."

Max and I raised our hands with everyone else but Nudge.

"Max we're not staying, we have that _thing_," Nudge said making an odd face like she was trying to give Max a hint.

"What thing?" Max asked her confused and then realization crossed her face. "Oh yeah _that_ thing."

"What thing?" I asked her.

"Fang and Max are you staying or not?" Max's mom asked us impatiently.

"I'm not," Max said.

"Me either," I said taking my hand down. "What thing?" I whispered to Max again.

"Just this thing," she said dismissively.

"I know it's a thing, I want to know what kind of thing," I demanded. This _thing_ was starting to make me nervous.

"It's a girl thing," Max told me gently. Girl thing?

"Should I be worried about the girl thing?" I asked her.

"No," she stood up and I copied her actions. The three of us walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'll be back later," Max told her slipping on a pair of shoes from the messy pile by the door.

"School night!" Her mom called as the three of us walked out the door. As soon as the door shut Max lit up a cigarette and breathed it in deeply.

"Tess gonna meet us there?" Max asked Nudge. I followed them into the driveway.

"She's supposed to but you never know," Nudge mumbled. I grabbed Max's arm and pulled her back towards me. She looked up at me with confusion then put her cigarette out to the side to keep it from blowing in my face.

"You're not going to do anything bad, right?" I asked her making sure that she could tell I was totally serious.

"No, I can take care of myself," she said narrowing her eyes. "Now if you don't mind I'm a little edgy and I'd like to enjoy my smoke before the thing burns all away."

I backed up from her and walked over to my car. I paused before getting in and then looked over at where Max was getting in her car with Nudge. She found my eyes.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," she called to me and then slipped into the SUV. I let them drive away first and then I got in my car. Max was more than 'a little edgy' she was a little bitchy.

**A/N: so not too much happened but where Max and Nudge went will come back up later in a kind of important way but nothing too life changing. Next chapter is really long and a lot of important things happen. So if I get 30 reviews (I know that's a lot) I'll update before Wednesday. I have to work to update currently so you guys are going to have to motivate me. I can promise a fight next chapter and a really, really big announcement. So if you want to read that then 30 reviews. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is wicked long and a lot happens. Have fun! **

I smashed my mouth against Max and pushed her down. Every time her mouth would leave mine for a second I couldn't wait for it to return. Her lips felt so amazing. Her smell, her taste. It was all so overwhelmingly good. She tasted like strawberries today and I loved it. She didn't even smell like cigarettes and I couldn't get enough of her natural scent. Her body moved slightly under me as she struggled to be closer. I wanted her closer too. The shrilly sound of her ringtone interrupted us mid-kiss.

"I should get that," she whispered to me as she opened her eyes to peer up at me. I sighed and got off of her and sat on an empty part of the couch in her living room.

"He's what?" She demanded standing up abruptly. "Bobby, slower."

She paused frozen listening to Bobby.

"I'm leaving now," she said already quickly walking towards the door.

"What's the matter?" I asked standing too.

"Ari is picking a fight with the McCarthy's. Bobby says he's in way over his head," she said. "I have to get there. Are you coming?"

I didn't want to go. I hated watching their fights but I nodded anyway and followed her quick pace out the door. Max jumped in the truck and I rushed to get in quickly. She sped out of her driveway and took off down the road speeding like crazy.

"You're going to get a ticket," I mumbled.

"Not in this town I won't," she mumbled back. She fumbled around the seat in between us that had tons of trash and other objects resting on it for a long time. Finally she pulled out a can of chew and packed the can quickly. She absent mindedly pinched some of it and stuck it in her mouth.

"Gross Max," I told her. She glanced over at me.

"Hey you signed up to be my boyfriend, I come with a packed lip," she said trying to lighten the mood but I could feel the energy rolling off of her and it wasn't good energy.

She took a sharp turn into a small building. We kept driving past the building and parked in the nearly empty parking lot.

"What is this place?" I asked getting out of the truck.

"Batting cages," she mumbled and then grabbed my hand so I would follow her down a small path. Then I saw the cages all lined up in an open field.

"Not a lot of people here," I commented.

"They're not open Sundays, but Ari got the owner to let him come on Sundays so he could help Gazzy practice," she explained. "Guess McCarthy took the saying 'looking for a fight' to the next level since he would've had to drive all the way out here."

"Guys?" a voice called from behind us. Dylan and Iggy were running towards us. Iggy raised his hands in a silent question.

"I don't fucking know," Max mumbled angrily and then started to quicken her pace down the path. I could vaguely make out a small group of people standing by the cages.

"Nudge is picking up Ella, they'll be here in a couple minutes," Dylan told us.

"Fang," Max said. "When we get there I want you to grab Gazzy and just make sure he stays away from us. If he gets scared take him to the truck. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that," I told her giving her hand a squeeze.

The closer we got the edgier Max got. She kept spitting on the ground and as much as I wanted to tell her that she would get gum cancer I kept my mouth shut.

When we finally got there it was clear to see why Bobby had called us. Ari was there with only Gazzy and Bobby himself while Mike looked to have all five of his guys and himself. Max was right, I guess Mike was definitely looking for a fight and he didn't want it to be a fair one.

"You know you're a real asshole McCarthy," Max said dropping my hand and going to stand next to her brother. I walked over to where Bobby was standing with Gazzy off to the side.

"You good?" I asked him in a whisper. Gazzy looked scared but he nodded anyway. Maybe it's not just a Max thing, maybe it's a Ride thing not to show when you're scared.

"Oh you called your little sister for backup?" Mike asked Ari tauntingly.

"I wouldn't make fun of a girl who could kick your ass," Ari retorted and I saw Max's hint of a smile. Dylan and Iggy stood behind Max and Ari like the loyal friends they were.

Mike just scoffed and crossed his arms. I'm guessing he chose not to comment since everyone already knew it was true. Max had told me that she beat Mike the one time they had fought.

"I heard your mother got knocked up again," Mike told them with a sly smirk.

"Yes, my mother is pregnant with her _husband's_ baby if that's what you're getting at," Ari told him crossing his arms.

"How many more is she gonna pop out before she figures out that she's never gonna have a good looking kid?" Mike asked slyly. Mike reminds me of that red haired bully kid from the movie _Christmas Story. _He doesn't look like the kid at all but he sure as hell talks like him.

"I hate the McCarthy's," Gazzy told me and it was probably the meanest I've ever heard the kid talk. It was almost sad to see a little kid hate someone or something so much. Especially since he barely knows anything about anything he just knows that the McCarthy's are not his friends at all.

"Are you going to try and insult me all day or are you going to hit me, you coward?" Ari spat at him. Max spat on the ground in front of her and clenched her fists ready for a fight. As much as I hated that she chewed it did make her look pretty badass in that moment.

Mike came at Ari quickly and that's when the fight broke out. Gazzy jumped back a little and closer to me. The instinct to comfort him came naturally and I put a hand on his shoulder. I wonder what will happen when Max's cousins come, won't there be an uneven number on each side. Then what, the McCarthy's have to walk into a blood bath where their ridiculously outnumbered? I can't imagine that it has always been even on both sides.

Ella and Nudge came running up then and barely gave Bobby, Gazzy, and I a second glance before they jumped into the fight. I always watch Max when she fights. I'm not sure why, but I always want to make sure she's ok. I found her fighting Maya like usual.

They don't fight like you would see in an action movie or a karate movie where everyone has all these crazy moves and actually knows how to fight. They just throw themselves at each other. They occasionally will kick but usually only if someone is on the ground. Punches are the usual attack move and wrestling on the ground is frequent. Sometimes they will trip each other or shove, but not as often as they'll take a swing at each other. I wanted to help them, but I knew I couldn't.

So I let Maya McCarthy punch Max. I let Mike McCarthy wrestle Ari to the ground and deck him as hard as he could. I let a boy knee Iggy in the stomach. I let another boy hit Dylan in the eye. I let Nudge fall to the ground with such a force that I felt it shake the ground I was standing on. I let Ella cry out in pain as a girl kicked her while she was on the ground. I let it happen and I didn't help. I let their blood fly, but I also let them hit the other kids with all their might and hatred. I wanted to kiss away the fury on Max's face. I hated the look in her eyes as she swung a fist at Maya's face.

"Let's go," Bobby said miserably as he walked away from the fight and down the path that we took to get here. I looked at Gazzy's face and decided it would be best to follow Bobby. The three of us walked down the path not looking back even when we heard someone cry out in pain.

"I don't want to leave my brother," Gazzy protested stopping dead in his tracks. He turned and looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Gazzy you can't help Ari," I told him trying to ruffle his hair like I've seen Max do a million times but he pulled away from my hand.

"I want to help my brother," he told me again. I sighed. Bobby had stopped and was watching us. I looked over at Bobby and he just shrugged at me. So helpful Bobby. So I crouched down a little like I've seen Max and Ari do before when they talked to their younger siblings and needed them to understand what they were saying. I've also seen Max's parents crouch when they tried to help Gazzy or Angel understand something. So I decided there was probably some reason for it and I tried it.

"Bud, you're eight-"

"Almost nine," he interrupted. "I'll be nine in a couple months."

"Doesn't matter, you're still a little too young to really help Ari out right now and this is his battle anyway," I tried to explain but the words sounded a little too harsh.

"Dad says my sibling's fights are mine. We're a family, Fang. It's my job to fight too," he told me annoyed with me clearly. "I fight McCarthy's all the time, it's my family's fight and it's mine too."

"That may be, but right now Ari has to be the one to fight Mike McCarthy. Right now the best way you can help your brother is to eat healthy and get bigger so one day you can help him in a fight." Hopefully I'm not completely screwing up.

"You don't understand, Fang," he told me shaking his head and turning to walk away from me. "You aren't a Ride."

I watched Gazzy walk away with his old blue jeans on and his dirty t-shirt. He had an old baseball cap on and his old sneakers scrapped on the path as he shuffled down towards the parking lot. He was right, I didn't understand and I probably never will. I don't have any brothers or sisters and I don't have a big family. I don't have years of hatred against another family. I wasn't raised to have a sense of identification with my last name or such a pride in my last name that the thought of disgracing it was basically sin. So I would never understand Gazzy and what he stood for, but I could try to.

"Explain it to me then Gazzy?" I called jogging to catch up to him. Bobby let us talk, he had stopped on the path and sat himself down.

Gazzy stopped and gave me a confused look.

"Explain to me what it means to be a Ride," I told him. He smiled up at me with that traditional Ride smile that let you know they were up to no good.

"It's pretty damn fun," he told me kicking a rock in his hand-me-down jeans with the grass stain on the left knee and a tear in the right. "Max told me what she reckons it means to be a Ride. She reckons being a Ride means that you're brave and that you stick up for your family and your friends. You don't go back on a shake and you got to be a smart mouth. Then she ruffled my hair, you know like she always does, and told me that being a Ride means that you get to have a lot of fun, have a lot a friends and all that, but you also gotta work hard."

"Well, that's what Max thinks being a Ride is, but what do you think being a Ride means?"

"Mean's you take care of your family, you don't let anybody hurt your family. It means you got to be honest and you got to have fun. You got to fight them good for nothing McCarthy's when they do you wrong and you do it with a smile. You've got to be brave and you've got to get in trouble every now and then."

I nodded at him to show him I was listening. Did Max feel like Gazzy at eight years old? If she did then I want to hug her.

"You're a good kid, Gaz," I told him wrapping my arm around his shoulders. Usually I'm not too touchy feely when it comes to kids, it's not really my thing, but right now it was coming naturally.

We walked down the path and down to where Max had parked the truck. I saw the SUV a couple spaces over.

"You trying to get better at baseball or something?" I asked Gazzy curiously as it dawned on me that Max had said Ari took time every Sunday to take Gazzy down here.

"Yeah, I want to get a scholarship for sports like Max and Ari so I've got to get good at a couple of them and I suck at baseball. I'm hoping to make the team this spring," He told me. I watched as he opened the driver's side door and climbed in. He reappeared with Twizzlers.

"Max keeps them in the truck for when we're in there and she can't smoke," he told me and held the package out to me. I chuckled and grabbed one from the package. "A man says that Max'll die if she keeps smoking."

"You're right, she should quit, but it's not our job to make her do it she's got to quit on her own," I told him and then took a big bite of Twizzler.

"The guy said it's my job to help her quit," Gazzy told me as he reached for another Twizzler.

"It's your job to help her when she decides to quit but she has to decide to quit when she's ready all on her own," I told him.

"Yeah, Max won't quit nothing 'till she's good and ready," Gazzy said smiling up at me. "Hey Fang," Gazzy started through a mouth full of Twizzler, "are you going to marry Maxi?"

I laughed a little but he looked dead serious.

"I don't know, Gaz," I said trying to hide my smile.

"I'm going to marry Jenna in my class," He told me.

"Are you really?" I inquired amused by him.

"Yeah, I love her and I'm going to take her out on a real date once I get old enough and then we'll date and kiss like you and Maxi and we'll get married when we get big."

"What's this girl like?" I asked him unable to keep from smiling. I wish I was eight again.

"She's beautiful," Gazzy said with amazement. "And she shares her candy with me at lunch and she kisses me sometimes and she never tags me when we play tag at recess, she always tags someone else so I never have to be it after her."

"She kisses you?" I asked him.

"Yeah at first I thought girls were a little gross, 'cause some of my buddies said that they were, but she kisses like this," Gazzy said and then pressed his lips to his hand, "and she tastes like apple juice."

"Get out of my Twizzlers!" Max's voice called. Gazzy and I both looked up to see them coming down the path looking like a giant mess of blood and scrapes and bruises. Yet, Max still had the energy to yell at us for eating her candy.

They all walked towards us now with Bobby in their group. Ari walked over and put on hand on Gazzy's back to guide him towards the SUV

"I'll meet you at home," Ari mumbled to us all. "Dad said something about shooting."

With that Bobby, Ari, and Gazzy all got in the SUV and drove away.

"We'll come by," Iggy said and then he and Dylan disappeared.

"Obviously I'll be over since I have to bring Ella home," Nudge told Max with a smile. "Although I'm not really up for shooting, maybe we can watch TV or something."

"I can take Ella home," Max offered. "You know if you're not up for it."

"It's fine," Nudge said glancing back at me and then to Max again before Nudge and Ella disappeared towards Nudge's car.

"I'm sorry," Max said weakly looking up at me. She had a split lip and her cheek was a little bruised up. By the way she moved I'm guessing Maya got more hits on Max's body than her face.

"It's fine," I told her walking up and pressing my chest to hers. She leaned up and gave me a slow wet kiss and I could taste the blood in her mouth but it didn't matter. "Want to come back to the house?"

"I'd love to," I told her moving away from her to head to the other side of the truck. Then, I saw how Max was limping a little, and I headed back over. I slowly helped her get up into the truck and she didn't even go on about how she could do it herself or anything like that. She just let me help her and it felt good to be able to help her.

Once we were both in the car Max pulled out and headed home at about half the speed we drove here with.

"Gazzy told me he's going to marry a girl named Jenna today," I told her.

"Oh did he?" She asked with a smile brightly.

"And he said she kisses him sometimes and it tastes like apple juice," I told her.

She let on a long string of giggles and I smiled at the sound.

"Sounds like true love," she said through a laugh. "Would you marry me if I tasted like apple juice?"

"Only if it was fresh," I said playfully and she laughed again.

"Could you settle for orange juice, apple juice makes me poop?" She asked.

I laughed at that. Great now I know about what makes my girlfriend poop.

"Alright, I'll allow orange juice, but that's it," I told her.

She chuckled as we pulled into her car filled driveway. Everyone was already gathered in the yard around Max's dad who was holding a gun in his hand.

"God dad, let's be more like fucking rednecks," Max mumbled bitterly under her breath as she got out of the truck. I chuckled and followed her over to the group gathering.

"I don't care, you're shooting this baby," Mr. Ride told Nudge sternly. Nudge sighed and crossed her arms a little annoyed looking.

"Someone got told," Max said as we walked up.

"There's my girl," her dad said pulling her to his side. "Ready to shoot this baby? I got some of those paper targets all set up in the back yard."

"Dad I-"

"Let me rephrase, you're shooting this," he said already starting towards the back yard. "You know tons of kids would be thankful their dad let them shoot off his gun. Plus I think Gazzy is old enough to learn now."

Mr. Ride pulled Gazzy to his side and Gazzy smiled proudly. I've never shot a gun, I guess there's a first for everything.

…

"You're being impulsive," Max's dad told her while Iggy aimed the gun. "Go cool off."

Max shot him a glare but took my hand and we walked away from everyone. She was jumpy, sure, but I think impulsive was going a little far.

"My dad gets nervous when he lets us shoot," she told me. I noticed that she was picking her nails. "I need a smoke."

I hate it when she says stuff like that because I don't get it. I don't understand the _need_ for a cigarette. I know they're addicting but how could you need something nearly constantly.

"Is that why you're dad thought you were being impulsive?" I asked. "'Cause you're being jittery."

"No, I was being impulsive, I missed my pill this morning," she told me flicking her fingers.

"You take medication for it?" I asked. I didn't know much about her ADHD since she didn't talk about it much. I could tell she had it sometimes. She wasn't the type to be obnoxious but the constant leg bouncing and the sometimes impulsive choices made it clear in a different way. She can never seem to pay attention during class either, her mind is always somewhere else.

"I have to," she said simply. "I'd be off the walls if I didn't."

"You don't seem that different today than any other day," I told her. It was true, I hadn't been able to tell she missed her pill today.

"Look, we don't have to talk about this, it's really not that big of a deal," she said quickly.

"I want to talk about it but if you don't want to we don't have to," I told her. I wanted to know more, I wanted to understand. She looked at me in a weird way.

"Sometimes it's different, how it affects me I mean," she told me simply. "Sometimes I get impatient and angry at everyone and everything and I don't know why. I'll get mad at myself if I can't do something, or something stupid like that." She looked frustrated then. "And sometimes I'll just be impulsive and I'll say or do something that I don't mean. Sometimes I just say stuff and I regret it a minute later. And when I'm at school it's the worse, it's like I can't pay attention no matter how hard I try. I just tune it all out and think about everything else or I'll day dream. So I'll take the medicine and it'll help a lot. The only problem is that it gets me really drunk, it, like, heightens the effects of alcohol or something like that, so I don't take if I think I might drink anything. Today I just forgot though and by the time I remembered it was too late to take it."

I looked at her, analyzing her words. That really sucks. I hate that she has that. I hate that she has to live with that.

"Then again, when I don't take it I tend to drink more anyway," she said with a small smile. "Well, say something."

"I think you're amazing," I told her finally finding my words. "And I hate that you have to deal with that."

"It's not that bad," she said coming up closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I glanced over her at where her family and friends were still occupied and facing the other direction. I leaned in slowly, trying to see if she would move to kiss me first. She didn't though, she waited for me to kiss her first. So I gave in and pressed my lips to her soft ones. I quickly shot my hands out and grabbed her sides to hold them as she kissed me deeper. We moved our lips together tilting out heads back and forth and meeting lips slowly but with a need. Our kisses became more of molding mouths together and I started to use my tongue, sending it into her mouth and feeling around. Max made a small noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh and it made my stomach twist. I pulled her closer, kissing her harder. I could taste her and she was amazing. I moved my hand a little further down, slowly of course. Max didn't stop me even when I slipped a hand into her back pocket and pulled her closer. I kept my hand in her pocket and started to slowly rub circles as she ran her hands through my hair or down my chest making my need for her grow.

"Jenna doesn't kiss me like that," a voice said. Max and I pulled apart and quickly looked down to see Gazzy standing below us looking up at us with a look somewhere between horror and wonder.

"Well, that's because Jenna isn't as good a kisser as your sister," I told him with a smirk at Max.

"Gross," Gazzy said his face screw up in disgust. "You know Max ate a worm once. You're kissing someone with worm mouth."

"I was a kid," Max defended to me under her breath. "Ari bet I wouldn't do it."

"Whatever you say, worm mouth," I whispered in her ear. She shot a glare at me and then at Gazzy. Gazzy looked between us a snickered.

"Fuck off, Gazzy," Max shot at him.

"Some mouth you got there, Maxi. Momma wouldn't like to hear you using that word around me," he shot her a devilishly little smirk.

"I'll hit you," she snarled.

"If you can catch me," he said in that traditional little annoying brother voice before he took off in the other direction. Max pretended to chase him before she came back over to me and ran her hands up my chest.

"Where were we?" She asked playfully.

"I don't know if I want to kiss someone with worm mouth," I replied my breath falling on her face.

"I was seven and he wasn't even alive to see it happen," she whined resting her head on my chest tiredly.

"Maxi!" Ari called over to us. "Tell this fool he doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Max let go of me and turned around to see Ari and Bobby coming towards us.

"Bobby, you fool, you don't know what you're talking about," she said in a dry voice.

"You remember when your parents used to get that Beach house?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"I remember the beach house too. I just don't think we ever skinny dipped," Ari told him impatiently.

"Yes, we did," Max told him in a very 'duh' way.

"No, we didn't," Ari pressed.

"Well, if you could call it that. I mean we were only kids so it doesn't really count," Max said simply.

"I don't ever remember that, it didn't happen," Ari said quickly.

"You probably blocked out the memory of seeing Bobby naked, it must've been too painful," Max said in that smartass way she had. Bobby quickly put her in a head lock and gave her a hard nuggie. When he let her go she was smiling brightly with messed up hair.

"You're the oldest, how do you not remember?" Max asked Ari seriously. "We used to sneak out every night and swim."

"Seriously?" Ari asked her, he seemed to be concentrating on trying to remember.

"Nudge!" Ari called as every started to head into the house but us. Nudge turned to us and raised her eyebrows. Ari waved her over and she shuffled up. Iggy and Dylan followed her over and at the last second Ella seemed to realize we were all over here and jogged to catch up.

"Did we ever skinny dip at the beach house?" Ari asked her.

"Yeah, all the time," she told him. "Well, I mean we were kids it wasn't really skinny dipping. It was pretty fun too. We'd all sneak out, although I think our parent's caught on real fast, and we'd take everything off and run into the water. You boys would stare at us like we were some kind of monster or something, it was actually really funny."

"Pervs at a young age," Max agreed.

I snickered at their angry faces.

"You don't remember that, dude?" Dylan asked nudging Ari.

"No," he said with furrowed eyebrows. "Do you remember that?" He asked Ella.

"Of course," Ella said smiling. "We went out every night every year."

"Huh," Ari said and then walked away without another word and headed into the house.

Everyone laughed at him, even I laughed a little.

"I made a snack!" Max's mom said from the door. There was no need for communication we all instantly went towards the house.

…

"I found it!" Ari yelled coming into the dining room with three big books.

"What, you're dick?" Max inquired. He shot a glare at her.

"Max!" Her mother yelled abruptly. "Please."

"Sorry, I told you I forgot my pill," she mumbled but she didn't sound sorry at all.

"I found the photo albums from the beach house," he said smiling as he slammed them down on the table.

"Why? There aren't going to be pictures of it in there," Bobby told him. "It was a secret after all."

"What was?" Max's dad asked suddenly getting interested.

"Ari doesn't remember that we used to sneak out and swim in the lake at night," Max answered conveniently leaving out the naked part.

"Naked," Max's mom commented. "Yes, you did and yes we have pictures of that in there."

She stood up and grabbed a couple plates before taking them into the kitchen.

"See, Val said it happened so it must've," Bobby told him.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Ari mumbled opening one of the books.

"Wait, you mean to say that you took pictures of us naked?" Iggy inquired.

"That's what I said," Mr. Ride said leaning back in his chair. "But the girls thought it was 'just so cute'."

"And it was," Max's mom said coming in with a smile. "And aren't you happy we have pictures of it now? I mean none of them are great because we didn't want you guys to know we'd caught on."

"Way to ruin my childhood memories, mom," Max told her leaning away from me and closer to Ari to get a look at the photo album.

"Hey Fang, you want to see your girlfriend," Ari said holding the book closer to me and pointing to a picture of a little girl. She had blond hair and bright brown eyes. She had ice cream all over her mouth and she was sitting butt naked on what appeared to be a kitchen floor banging on pots and pans. She was probably about three or four.

"Cute," I said smiling and kissing Max's head. I noticed the small blush that had rose on her cheeks and it made her even cuter. Nudge took a photo album and so did Ella and the people around them looked at it with them.

"Let me look," I told Max lightly taping her so she'd stand. I slipped under her and into her chair and then pulled her down on my lap. Now I could see the pictures. We flipped through hundreds of pictures of freckled face kids with toothy grins covered in sand and water.

"You stuck that down my pants," Ari said pointing at a picture of a little blond girl holding up a crab. I chuckled at the thought.

"Oh I remember that day!" Ari said pointing to a picture of who I assume is Max with her back to the camera and her white butt way out. "You kept pulling your pants down saying you had sand in them. Mom told you that if you stopped riding waves in you wouldn't get so much sand in your pants, but you kept riding them in. Every time you pulled your pants down mom would make you pull them back up. Finally you got so mad that you took your pants off and threw them into the ocean. Mom was so pissed that day."

Ari threw his head back laughing so hard. Max just smiled at him and flipped the page.

"Aw, look at the boys in the tub," Max said smirking as she pointed to four boys in the bathtub. I could tell which boy was which, they all looked fairly the same. They sat in a bubble bath with so much bubbles you could barely see them. Below it was a picture of Ari sitting wrapped in a towel holding a cookie with a smirk.

"Here we go!" Ari said pointing at a page of pictures in the dark. Heads could be made out in the ocean and clothes were thrown everywhere in the sand.

"Thank you," Max said proudly. She sat back against my chest with a smug smile. Ari reached out and shoved her head a little but she just snickered.

"Announcement!" Mr. Ride's voice boomed from his spot at the head of the table. Everyone quieted down quickly. I bet he'll tell us if he's picked a name. "We have two announcements actually."

Max's mom came to stand next to her husband at the head of the table.

"I've decided to name the baby Ace," he announced. There was silence and then an eruption of talking. Max turned to look at me and there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"It's cool," I told her.

"I like it," she told me.

"Shut up!" Mr. Ride yelled and everyone went silent. He had everyone's full and undivided attention again. "This is important." Max's parents gave each other a meaningful look before Mr. Ride turned back to us. It was clear that this was going to be some big news. Twins maybe? Moving?

"You know how Uncle Bill and everybody were planning on moving back this summer? Well, their house sold faster than they thought and they have to leave. They've got nowhere to go so they're going to be staying with us until further notice."

"What?" Max demanded from my lap but her protest was lost in the yells of other protests.

"Silence!" Mrs. Ride yelled and she was granted silence far faster than her husband had. Even though Max had told me her mom had kind of lost it for a while there, she was back in a grove now where she hadn't lost any of the sternness needed in raising a house full of hell raising kids with a knack for trouble and a problem with authority.

"They're family and they're welcome here," Mrs. Ride said with finality. "You kids better shape up, you got that? It's only five more people. Ella'll be sharing with Taylor. Ari will be sharing with Mark. Joey will be bunking with Gazzy. Uncle Bill and Auntie Jane will be sleeping the office when we clear it out. When the baby comes he'll sleep in our room."

"But mom-"

"It's final," she shot down the protest.

I'm so happy I don't live here. I can leave when I want. I don't have to sleep and live in this house all the time. They'll be nine kids living here when all said and done and four adults.

"Why can't Taylor go in Max's room?" Ella whined. Max smiled smugly. Mrs. Ride gave Max a weary look, like whatever she was about to say wouldn't be the real reason because the real reason was simply that she knew Max was her least behaved child.

"Taylor's thirteen, she's closer to your age," Mrs. Ride justified.

"When are they coming?" Ari asked miserably. He looked anything but happy and had long ago shut his book of pictures.

"Two weeks. It was last minute," his mother answered quickly.

"How long will they stay?" Ari asked.

"As long as they need to," she answered and then she sighed and looked around the table. The townie kids all beat up from their fight earlier, the ones she didn't birth but did raise looked slightly taken back but mostly indifferent and the ones she did raise were scruffy faced, dirty, greasy, and furious.

"Momma, Joey wets the bed still," Gazzy finally whined.

"Good thing he'll have his own then," she told him already back to moving about the table. She was cleaning already.

"I'm going to get some air," Max mumbled before standing and pulling me with her by the hand. We went outside and moved to the other side of her SUV so she couldn't be seen from the house. She pulled a pack out of the SUV and lit a cigarette up pressing it between her lips and taking a long drag.

"Fuck my life," she mumbled taking another long drag.

"How're you doing with it?" I asked. I wasn't sure exactly how to approach the situation. I wasn't sure about how mad she was.

"We're going to have three more kids in this freaking house," she mumbled somewhat amused. "That's two more teenagers and a toddler. Mark is my age. Taylor's thirteen. Joey is three now. Fuck that."

"At least you don't have to share a room," I told her smiling slightly. She giggled and took another drag.

"Never thought being the bad kid would get me much other than a good lecture every now and then but I guess it means I don't have to share a room with anybody."

"You'll make it work, you guys are good a chaos," I told her leaning over to give her shoulder a squeeze.

We stood in silence, her smoking and me watching.

"Hey Max," I started, "Now that there's more townies on your side how does the whole fighting thing work?"

"McCarthy's get their asses whooped," she said chuckling. "It isn't fair, but it's how it works. There'll be less fights started by them for sure."

"Hey let's set it up!" Ari's voice called and then the whole bunch walked up Ari leading them with a basketball in his hands. Max smiled and threw her cigarette onto the ground and ground it out with her flip-flop.

"I want Fang!" She said and then pulled me closer to her. I couldn't help but smile.

"Nah, nah, nah," Ari said quickly. "Both basketball players aren't going on one team."

"Snooze, you lose," Max retorted and then reached forward and knocked the ball from his hands and onto the ground in front of her. "And I want Nudge, Dyl, and Ella."

"It's not Iggy and I against all of you guys," Ari protested quickly.

"Fine take who you want," Max said dismissively.

"Fang and Dylan," Ari said with a challenging smile.

"Fine," Max said shrugging. "We get ball first."

That's when I realized Ari had made a fatal mistake. He may have the seemingly stacked team but he would lose. He'd challenged Max. She would win even if she had a pig as he only teammate. She had the ball first and we would barely get it after she scored.

Max kicked off her flip-flops and stared us down as she gave us the ball to check before Ari passed it back. The second she got the ball she put it up and it sunk in easily. She gave a satisfied smirk to Ari who just growled and took the ball back.

…

Max leaned into me and I leaned back against the side of my car. Night had set in and with it a chill to the air reminding us that now that basketball had officially started up so would winter and it's colder nights and chilly, frosty mornings.

"Kiss me," Max whispered against my lips and I did. I kissed her. Her lips slid across mine as our mouths met. I felt the buzz I got whenever kissing her. She's all I could taste, all I could feel. She was everything to me. All I could feel was the soft sliding of her lips and the warmth of her mouth. She smelt of cigarettes but I'm growing accustom to the smell. It even makes me happy in a way, because I associate the smell with Max being close to me.

Of course she had won at basketball, but I had known she would. I tried to challenge her but I was barely a challenge. I pulled away needing to ask her something. She slowly opened her brown eyes to meet mine. She looked at me trustingly, and easily. I felt so important whenever she looked at me. I felt like I could do anything when she looked at me.

"I'm going to visit my grandfather this weekend," I told her. I moved to brush her soft blond hair behind her ear.

"You were thinking of your grandfather when you were kissing me?" She asked tauntingly.

"Shut up," I snapped playfully. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come. It's about an hour drive and I'm going this weekend."

"You want me to meet you grandpa?" She asked a nervousness setting into her face. "I'm no good with grown-ups."

"I want you to meet him. He's not going to be around much longer."

My grandpa is one of my favorite people in the whole world, but I didn't say that. I wanted Max to meet him before he's gone and I know that leaves a short time window.

"I'll come," she whispered softly.

"Perfect," I said. "Sunday."

She nodded simply.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," she said and then kissed me sweetly. "I have the truck all to myself all day tomorrow."

She winked at me and I started to come up with all kinds of meanings behind her words.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said and kissed her quickly. She pulled away from me and I missed her warmth instantly. She backed away towards her house with a small smile on her face. I slipped into my car and drove off so I wouldn't turn around and lose control. Max had a way of making me want to lose control.

**A/N: What did you guys think? A lot happened tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Lets try and get 500 reviews total for this story that would be awesome . I won't be able to update until Wednesday, sorry. Still review please. See you guys Wednesday! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry about the weirdness that went on with the last update. It was just messed up I don't know what was going on I'm just happy it finally worked. Thanks for over 500 reviews! You guys are awesome. Here we go!**

"We're here," I said as I parked and shut the car off. Max gave me a smile and then got out of the car quickly. I took a minute to collect myself and then I got out to meet her. She took my hand easily and led me like she knew exactly where she was going in this place she had never been. She's good at that, being a leader I mean. She's a good leader. She makes you want to follow her anywhere, even straight off a cliff because she makes you feel like everything will be ok. Like even though you're about to walk off that cliff you will suddenly grow wings and take off halfway down your plummet to death.

"He is sick," I reminded her. Max is high energy and expects everyone else to be too.

"I know," she mumbled as she walked through the door and headed down a random hallway. It was actually the right hallway. Then she stopped abruptly. She looked at me in a pained way, like whatever she was about to say was painful. "I have no fucking clue where I'm going."

I chuckled and then took the lead. With Max there was no walking side by side, it was always someone leading the other. There's always somewhere to go, something to do with Max. There's very rarely a leisurely walk where we walk next to each other.

I stopped at a slightly ajar door and knocked quickly before coming in. My grandpa sat in a chair by the window reading an old book with his thick lens reading glasses hanging from his nose. The hair on his head was sparse. He looked up at us with a twinkle in his eyes. His usually tan skin was getting paler every time I saw him.

"Ah Nicky, my boy," he said standing up slowly. I heard a couple cracks of his joints and tried not to wince. He headed towards me quickly. His arms were around me in seconds and I dropped Max's hand to give him a firm hug. He felt skinnier around me. Usually he was strong with a coating of protective fat that he had developed in his older age and with my grandmother's cooking before she passed away a couple years ago. Now he felt like all bones. When he pulled away he gave me a strong look before looking over at Max. She beamed at him in a way I've never seen her really do to any stranger and stuck her hand out.

"Grandpa this is Max," I said. My grandfather stuck his hand out and gave her a firm shake, even taking his other hand out and placing it on top of their connected hands for a minute.

"Beautiful just like you said," he said smiling brightly at her. Max just laughed a little. "Nicky has told me a lot about you my dear. I'm happy he's finally brought you down to see me."

"Me too," she answered.

"C'mon now and sit down," my grandpa said quickly pulling us over to some empty chairs near where he had just been sitting. Max and I sat down quickly and he sat in the chair he had been in before.

"Nicky will get us some food from the cafeteria, won't you son?" He asked me. I nodded and stood quickly.

"Any requests?" I asked them.

"Something sweet," Max said simply shooting me a smile.

"I'll take something sweet too," Grandpa said happily. I haven't seen him so alive for a while and I'm so happy I brought Max.

I slipped out of the room and turned to go down the cafeteria. Hopefully Grandpa isn't saying anything embarrassing about me. He's got plenty of stories. I tried to block the on-stream of embarrassing things that have happened over the years from flowing through my head.

I looked around the cafeteria full of walkers and wheelchairs. I moved towards the food and looked around. I grabbed a tray and loaded it full of chocolate puddings and cake slices.

When I got back to the room my grandpa and Max were laughing together with an easiness that only comes with comfort.

"I got cake and pudding," I told them and then kicked a small table over to put between us to set the tray on. We all dug in and grabbed cake and pudding. No one commented on its lack of flavor or the fact that it was pretty nasty to eat, we all just ate it silently.

"So what are you kids up to?" Grandpa asked us. "You're young."

"School and stuff," I told him through a bite of pudding.

"Parties and sports," Max echoed. That was it for a while, we ate some more.

"What's your family like Max? Any siblings?" Grandpa asked her.

"Crazy and too many," Max answered with a smile. "I've got two sisters and two brothers and another brother on the way."

My grandfather just smiled at her brightly. I've told my grandfather about Max's family already. He already knows all about her. He asked her questions anyway.

…

"Nicky," My grandfather called. Max said she would meet me out by the car. I was about to leave now when my grandfather stopped me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to face him.

"That girl of yours…" He smiled at me and seemed to be finding his words. "Nicky, sometimes in life you get thrown a curveball. Your grandma, she was my curveball. I grew up with her and I was ready for that one. I took a hard swing and it sunk into left field. But sometimes, sometimes life throws you a curveball and you're not ready for it. It'll knock you on the head and leave you dazed and confused on the plate, but it could be the best damn injury you ever got. That girl, that girl's your curveball and she's knocked you out cold on the plate, but you wake up you're going to find yourself in a great place. She'll change your life."

I looked at him. I wanted to say so much but couldn't find the words.

"I'll see you soon," he said simply.

I nodded and then left out the door slowly. I felt like I was in a daze, like Max really had just knocked me on the head.

**A/N: Review Please. Let's say 25 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. For some reason updating for me has been a little bit weird so if for some reason it's delayed for you too than just wait and it'll get there eventually. Ugh, that's it read if you want, I'm pretty sure that's why you're here. **

I stood back next to Jake. We were in the same boat. The boat of awkwardness and discomfort. Otherwise known as the boat you never want to be in. Max's family had just gotten in and the house was a mess of hugging and yelling and chatter; the kind that comes whenever you see relatives you haven't seen for a while. I'm not quite sure anyone enjoys it, but we all do it so some people must enjoy it. I know if you looked up miserable in the dictionary you would see Max's current face. Then everyone started to bring bags in and Jake and I didn't offer to help for the unspoken agreement that we didn't want to meet these people yet.

Once all the bags were brought in and put in their respective rooms everyone convened in the kitchen where Max's mom put out some cheese and crackers and the adults drank glasses of wine. After I saw Max down at least half a can of beer she moved over to me and Ella followed her. The girls dragged us over to their family and we were introduced to everyone. Auntie Jane apparently is the 'cool aunt' at least she says she is but after meeting Max's Aunt Anne I think she's lying. Uncle Bill seems like Jeb but a little taller and a little older, I'm guessing it's his brother. Mark hasn't said much so far but he keeps glancing at Max and then back down. Max's cousin Taylor is a newly found teenage girl and she sure acts like it. She's girly and a real spitfire. Lastly, Joey is this little shrimp of a three year old. He's been walking around in a pair of underwear since he's gotten here and he hasn't stopped eating crackers.

"I need to tell you something," Ari whispered close to Max and I. I saw him mumbled the same thing to Ella and then the five of us discreetly snuck out of the kitchen and into the empty living room. We circled around Ari and he leaned in close.

"I overheard mom and dad talking last night," he whispered. His breath smelt of beer and his body of some kind of cologne. It was like he was already in college.

"And?" Max asked egging him on.

"And turns out what dad said about their house closing early was complete bull," Ari continued.

"We all knew that," Max said rolling her eyes.

"We did?" Ella asked a little confused.

"Yeah, we did," Ari said simply. "Turns out their house got foreclosed on. They've got nowhere else to go."

"Uncle Bill lose his job or something?" Max inquired.

"He can't get a job anywhere," Ari told her.

"So what does this mean we'll do?" Ella asked. She's probably not used to being involved in these kinds of conversations.

"Nothing," Max said dismissively. "So until Uncle Bill gets a job we're stuck with them," Max stated.

"Yeah," Ari answered. "But let's make the best of it. They're cool kids and it won't really be that bad. They'd do the same thing for us."

"You're right," Max mumbled. "And we don't say shit to anyone."

Ari and Max quickly tapped fists like it was nothing and then turned away from each other and headed back into the kitchen separately.

…

"Hot," I mumbled as Max came into her room wearing some skinny jeans and a tight shirt. She smiled at me and shook her head while pulling on some shoes.

"Ready?" She inquired.

"I've been ready," I reminded her. "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, apparently we're making a bathroom time chart now and I didn't have time scheduled."

I chuckled but she didn't even smile. I heaved myself off the bed and shut off her TV.

"Let's go," I said quickly. The two of us walked out of her room and into the hallway. We ducked into Ella's room.

"Let's rock," Max told Ella. A conversation started quickly between Ella and Taylor.

Then we moved to Ari's room and ducked into the room.

"You ready?" Max asked him. Ari pulled a shirt on over his head and Mark just cocked his head to the side.

"Where are you guys going?" Mark asked.

"Party," Ari answered shortly.

"Let's remind you what it's like to be a Ride in this town," Max told him and smirk on her face.

…

Max was all over me, completely wasted. Her body overheating while warming mine. Her breath warm and smelling of cheap booze. Her eyes bright but drooping. Her hair slightly messed up and her clothes rumpled. Her lips slipped over mine with desperation, sucking, and biting, and pressing. It was all teeth, tongue, and hot steamy breath.

"Max! Beer pong!" A voice called. She pulled away and I pulled her to me again.

"Don't go," I mumbled.

"Someone has to show these boys who's boss," she told me in a slurred and mumbled voice. Then she was gone and I missed her. I scanned the crowd trying to find everyone. For the most part everyone was drunk and dancing. Taylor had been brought along. She was the only one not completely intoxicated and dancing on someone of the opposite gender. She was, however, talking to some boy who actually looked about her age. Her face was red and she looked nervous, but so did he. It was kind of cute to watch them fumble through a conversation.

"Party's here!" a familiar voice called from the door and then I caught sight of a red head. Iggy had just gotten here and he looked pretty drunk already. Iggy spotted me and headed straight towards me.

"Hey, Fang, man," Iggy said lazily.

"I hope you didn't drive," I said smiling slightly at the spacy look in his eyes.

"Not me, brother, dude," he said patting my shoulder. "Where is hot Maxi?" He inquired.

"Ditched me for beer pong," I told him.

"Where's everyone else?" He slurred.

"Spread out," I told him.

"Is that baby TayTay?" He asked pointing straight at where Taylor stood. "When life throws you lemons, make lemonade."

He pulled me after him and towards Taylor. When we reached her she looked us up and down wearily.

"Hi Iggy," Taylor said glancing at the drunken Iggy like he was a monster.

"Hey sweetheart. Who's this boy you've been talking to?" He asked looking at the boy.

"John," the boy said in a deep voice.

"Whoa, deep voice my man. Is your voice really that deep or do you just have a small dick so you talk like Darth Vador to try and compensate?"

"Ok, let's go," I said laughing as I led Iggy away from the red faced boy who was at a loss for words. Iggy laughed hysterically at himself.

Cheers erupted from a far side of the house. Then chanting. When I listened closely I could make out what was being chanted by the drunken teenagers. Max. They were chanting Max's name. She game out raising a can and sitting on the shoulders of two guys with a crowd behind her chanting her name over and over again.

"Guess she won," Iggy mumbled and then let out an awesome burp. I wanted to pull her down. I didn't like how the guy's hands were that high on her legs. I didn't like that her butt was on their shoulders. It might sound possessive but that is my ass and they have to right to touch it even with their shoulders. Those are my legs to touch not theirs. She's mine and definitely not theirs.

I stared at her. I couldn't even feel Iggy's arm around me anymore and the music was nothing but a dull vibration on my feet and in my ears. She was beaming and it was one of the few times she was staring straight at me, giving me her full attention and her full smile. I wasn't mad anymore. I watched her in a trance until she hopped down. She headed straight through the crowd and planted a wet kiss on my mouth. She tasted of cheap beer but her lips were my salvation in that moment. All my anger melted away and my stomach flipped. She's mine now.

"I won," she slurred against my lips with a smile.

"I knew you would," I mumbled back. I felt a slight buzz from what little I have drunk, but my voice was a little slurred too. "You always win." It's true, she does always win. There's not a challenge Max can't take on head first and already with the upper hand.

She kissed me again and I melt my lips against hers. Everyone says that they have a moment in which they are so happy, so complete, that they wouldn't even care if they died the next moment. Kissing Max made me realize I would never feel that way. The simple thought of dying and never kissing her again was physically painful. No, I would never want to die and leave this no matter how happy I am.

**A/N: So kind of short. I know you guys want long chapters, but they can't all be long. Same deal for today, 25 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: It's Friday night at ten and I'm just about ready to go to sleep. I just got home from doing homework. On a Friday night. Screw that! I bet none of my teachers are doing homework. That's what my life as come to homework, sleeping, and eating (between sleeping and homework). Junior year should be against the law. It's truly unhealthy. I'm physically and mentally exhausted. Sorry I'm ranting. But for all you people who are way too exhausted to actually go out and socialize with the remarkable few who aren't too tired to go out and socialize, this is chapter 33 for you. Oh and if it doesn't make any sense it's because I can't really form a logical thought right now so my editing probably wasn't up to par. **

Max sat in my lap at her kitchen island. We had some food in front of us and a computer where we were watching stupid videos of cats. Ella was across the kitchen digging through the fridge with Jake. Jake seems to be getting more comfortable around here, like me. For the most part everyone is adjusting to having Max's cousins here; then again it's barely been twenty-four hours. After that party last night we made it home somehow and everyone crashed. I came back around one and everyone was just getting up.

"Help!" a girl chirped. Then Taylor, Max's little thirteen year old cousin, came in with wet hair and a red face.

"Quick, Ella get the bat!" Max exclaimed sarcastically. Ella giggled and kept digging through their always empty fridge.

"I need help, seriously," Taylor said with a completely serious face. "I met this guy at that party last night."

"And you slept with him," Max offered. Taylor shot her a glare but Max just snickered.

"No, he asked me out," she stated.

"Cool," Ella said turning and giving her a sweet smile. That's when the kitchen was flooded with people in a rush. Ari, Dylan, and Iggy came running into the kitchen and started inhaling whatever food they could get. Nudge came prancing in, sunglasses resting on her perfect hair. She came and sat next to Max and I. Max winked at Nudge and then Nudge gave her a big thumbs up. Max smiled brightly and so did Nudge. I think I missed something important.

"Wait I still need help," Taylor protested.

"Ok, with what?" Iggy asked through a mouthful of chips.

"Not your help," she said making a disgusted face. "I need girl advice." That's when she looked straight at Max. Max looked over my shoulder behind her and then back at Taylor.

"You want me to give you girl advice? I can barely get dressed in the morning," Max said with a smile.

"I need advice on boys from a girl. I've never been on a date before-"

"And you're not going on one now," Mark, her older brother said, cutting her off and grabbing some chips.

"Shut up Mark," she snapped. Mark just snickered and shoved chips in his mouth. "I don't know what to wear or what to do. I've…I've never even kissed one before."

The boys erupted into a fit of laughs and even I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Shut up it's not funny!" Taylor protested. "This is serious!"

"Yes, it is," Nudge said sticking up for her. "What are you doing on this date?"

"Going to dinner and a movie," she answered simply. Taylor seemed relieved to finally be getting help.

"We can pick out your outfit later. You can totally go casual," Nudge told her simply.

"But what if he kisses me?" Taylor said desperately.

"Then he kisses you," Max answered with a shrug. "He should kiss you. If he doesn't he's gay or a prude."

"Their thirteen," Nudge said slapping her playfully but she was smiling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about kissing?" Mark interrupted. He seems cool I don't think Max has to worry about him being a jerk to her.

"Mark, shut up," Taylor snapped angrily. Mark just looked confused.

"I don't know how to kiss. What if he sticks his tongue in my mouth? I don't know how to do that. Max how do I do that?" Taylor stumbled frantically. Max froze.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked puzzled. "Nudge is into this whole thing."

"'Cause you've been with lots of guys," Taylor stated simply. That one hit me like a bullet. That sent everyone else into a fit of laughter though.

Max sighed long and low before she mumbled something under her breath and got up off my lap.

"Ignoring that," Max said quickly. "Look, Taylor, he's going to suck ass at kissing too. You're freaking thirteen you probably won't even French. The extent of your kissing this guy will start and end with a quick peck. If for some reason this kid is a thirteen year old kissing prodigy, then just go with it."

"Just go with it! I don't know how to just go with it!" Taylor protested.

Max looked back at me in a pained way and I had to help. All she had to do was shot me that look and I helped without question.

"Taylor," I started, "Take it from a guy, that dude is scared shitless and he's probably pissing his pants at the thought of kissing you. He won't even attempt to French you. Don't worry, part of the fun is having both of you nervous."

I guess I said something right because Taylor looked relieved.

"And that's Fang's word quota for the month!" Iggy announced. I just smirked at him.

Taylor scampered off after that, talking about dresses and hair.

"I need a smoke," Max mumble and headed for the door.

"I'll come," Iggy said pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and following her.

"She smokes now," Mark stated watching them walk out the door.

"Yeah," Ari mumbled angrily.

"Well if it was going to be anyone it was going to be Max," Mark mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ari snapped.

"It means Max has never been able to just take a sip she's got to take a nice big gulp," Mark answered pushing off the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Yoda!" Ari called back with an edge to his voice.

I couldn't help but think that Mark was right. Max can't just go out and have a good time at a party, maybe drink a little, she had to drink a lot and smoke and hook up with random guys. Max couldn't just hate the McCarthy's she had to fight them. Max couldn't just drive she had to speed. So Mark was right, Max can't just take a sip she has to take a gulp. Maybe it's true with me. Maybe Max can't just take a sip of love maybe she has to take a gulp.

The door flung open taking us all from our thoughts and breaking the silence that had settled over us all.

"You're way too big for this now!" Max's dad yelled while Max clung to his back like a little kid. He heaved her in. Iggy was following them flicking Max's back over and over again with a smile.

"Hey what did a say about this?" Mr. Ride demanded holding up an opened can of beer. "I said no more of this unless it's supervised. You kids aren't legal yet, remember."

He got a chorus of mumbled responses from kids who didn't really care.

"Tomorrow at school can you guys just help Mark out a little bit? He'll probably be a little lost. I know he has the majority of his classes with Max and Dylan."

"Yeah sure Jeb," Dylan responded simply as he snatched the beer from his hand and took a swing.

"Max?" Jeb asked dropping her to the ground.

"Dad?" Max mimicked.

"Are you going to look out for your cousin?" Her dad inquired skeptically.

"Sure thing, Daddy dearest," she said overly enthusiastically.

"I'll take care of it," Dylan said smiling over at Max even when she climbed back into my lap and kissed my nose.

"Does this look good?" Taylor asked running into the kitchen. I looked over her outfit. It didn't look like anything special.

"Wow, that color really makes your eyes pop!" Nudge said enthusiastically. I looked up at Taylor's eyes and couldn't see them popping out any more than before. Nudge went on about her clothing and makeup.

"Do her eyes look any different to you?" Max questioned to me in a whisper. I just shook my head and she laughed. Max is awesome.

"Where're you going, pumpkin?" Mr. Ride asked Taylor smiling.

"I'm going on a date," she told him confidently. Then Max's dad looked at me like I might hold the key to all his problems. I shrugged to tell him I couldn't help.

"No, you're not," he said simply, trying to brush it off as a joke.

"No, I am, really," Taylor insisted.

"You're thirteen!" Mr. Ride protested quickly. "Even Max was fourteen before she went out with a boy."

"That's what you think," Ari mumbled but loud enough for his dad to whip his head to face him.

"I was to fourteen," Max protested quickly.

"Maybe when you went on a date but you…" Are trailed off looking at his father wearily.

"I don't want to know!" Mr. Ride announced holding up his hands. "My kids are innocent Angels!" He smiled at Max where she sat in my lap. It was the kinds of smile that makes you feel something for the man smiling like that. It's the kind of smile you see painted on every father's face when he's at the hospital with his pregnant wife about to give birth. It's the smile you see on a father's face when his child has finally gotten the hang of riding the bike he'd been teaching them to ride or the car he'd been teaching them to drive. It's the kinds of smile that shows love, pride, and forgiveness for all of that child's wrongdoings.

"Even my Max," he said and gave her a quick kiss on the head. Max smiled up at him.

"If Max is innocent then I must be an angel sent from heaven," Ari said. Everyone laughed at him knowing it was true. Max is one of the least innocent people I have ever met in my life.

"Do you want me to drive you to your date?" Mr. Ride asked Taylor as he ignored Ari. "I could chaperon."

"I don't need a chaperon," Taylor told him.

"Yes you do," her uncle insisted. "Pick someone, but you're not going alone."

"You're not my dad," she said crossing her arms.

"Be happy I'm not, if I was you wouldn't be going at all," he told her. "Have someone bring you."

"I'm thirteen now," Taylor said angrily.

"And Maxi is seventeen, but I still make her take a chaperon," Mr. Ride lied.

"Yeah, Fang here is an excellent chaperon," Max said jutting her thumb back to point at me. I smiled.

"Nudge, will you bring me?" Taylor asked pleadingly.

"No can do kiddo, I've got a date of my own with a hot guy I met at that bar in town," Nudge told her happily.

"Yeah," Max said enthusiastically and then the two girls slapped hands.

"Max, can you bring me?" Taylor asked. Max's smile fell and she looked miserable.

"I have homework," Max said quickly.

"Not any that you're going to do," Ari said with a sadistic smile.

"I'm picking the movie we see," Max said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Taylor said happily jumping up and down. "I love you!" She came and wrapped her arms around Max in a tight hug. Once Taylor released Max she scurried off back upstairs.

"Have fun with that," I said smiling at how miserable she looked. That's what she gets for being a wimp.

"Oh you're coming buddy," she said smiling at me devilishly.

"No," I told her firmly.

"Yes," she said quickly.

"I'm not going," I said crossing my arms.

"Yes, you are," Max fought.

"I don't want to. It's going to suck and I'll be bored out of my mind," I defended. Max got off of my lap and turned to face me.

"I'm not going by myself, that would suck."

"You signed up for it not me," I said more firmly than I had before.

"I signed _us_ up for it," she corrected a little heatedly.

"Lovers spat," Iggy sang.

"I'm not going. No, Max," I said standing so I was no longer inferior.

"Yes, you are. I'm not going to sit by myself!" Max gritted out through her teeth.

"I hate the movies. I don't want to just sit there," I told her setting my face to stone.

"That's all we're doing here! Why are you here, then? If you hate sitting around so much, why are you staying here to sit around now?" She was getting angrier and so was I. Who is she to tell me what to do? Tonight's going to suck ass I don't want to sit with two idiot kids at the movies.

"It's different. Tonight is going to suck," I retaliated.

"Not too much different," she stated. "You're just trying to be a pain in the ass!"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down before I said something I didn't want to say. There was no winning in this for me. I would either end up making her mad and digging myself into a hole or I would end up sitting alone tonight. Even chaperoning that sucky date is better than nothing.

"Fine, I'll go," I said and a satisfied smirk quickly rose on her face. I couldn't just let her win like that. "If you buy my snacks."

"Fine," she said easily. I think she'll be regretting that when she has to buy my twenty dollar popcorn.

"No backbone man," Iggy said shaking his head at me like I was a disappointment. I just looked at Max as she was suddenly engrossed in whatever Nudge was talking about and knew I had made the right decision.

…

"Taylor your date is here!" I called up the stairs. "Max that's you too, c'mon!"

Mark had seized the moment and was currently questioning the poor kid Taylor was going out with by the door. Max came bounding down the stairs freshly changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Keys," she mumbled looking around the kitchen until she spotted the lanyard with the SUV keys on them. "Money." She looked around again and her eyes landed on where Mr. Ride and her Uncle Bill were watching TV in the living room.

"I need money to take Taylor out," Max stated.

"Isn't that _boy_ paying?" Max's uncle retorted bitterly. Taylor had given him strict instructions to not speak to the boy.

"Yeah, but I need gas money and popcorn and candy money for Fang and I," Max justified. Max's Uncle Bill pulled out his wallet and handed her two twenties. "Thanks." Max shoved the money into her front pocket and then grabbed her phone from the coffee table and shoved it in her back pocket.

Taylor came down the stairs next. She had a skirt on so I'm guessing she dressed up. We're just going to the movies. When I looked over at the door and past Mark I saw that the boy was dressed up too.

"Mark, leave!" Taylor yelled at her brother and then ran over and shoved him away from the door.

"I'm just trying to make sure this kid is a good guy," Mark said and then shot the cowering boy another intimidating look.

"Let's go," Max said smiling at Mark while slipping shoes on. Taylor walked ahead of Max and I with her date all the way to the car.

When we got in the kids sat in the way back and Max and I sat in the front. Once Max started up the car we were on our way out of the driveway.

"Where am I going?" Max asked them.

"Just the movie theater in town," the boy answered a little cautiously. Max didn't answer just sighed and drove towards the movies.

"What are we seeing?" I asked her.

"I don't care," she mumbled.

"You're not picking?" I asked.

"I'll let them pick," she said shooting me a sideways smile.

We pulled into the parking lot and Max didn't hesitate before getting out of the car. Even though she drives she's always the first one out of the car. It's like it a race for her. Once we were all out at a much more normal pace we headed into the building. Max was swinging her keys around on her hand. She pulled a cigarette out of her sweatshirt pocket and lit up.

"What's even out?" She asked me.

"I honestly have no idea," I told her. Both of her hands were occupied but I wanted to hold her hand. "Not like we'll be watching it much." I leaned over and kissed her exposed neck. I was satisfied when I felt her lean closer to me and saw her eyes flutter.

We reached the door and Max ground her cigarette out with the bottom of her shoe before the four of us walked into the air-conditioned area. The movie theater is always cold, a little too cold especially on cold days like today. Taylor and her date bought tickets first and didn't bother waiting for us before going to get food.

"Give me two of whatever they just got," Max mumbled pulling the money from her pocket. "And give me that student discount thing I'm a junior at Greenville."

The girl didn't question it she just typed into the computer touch pad thing and told Max her total. Max paid silently and took the 3-D glasses from the girl. She handed me a pair and we went up to get some popcorn. Taylor and her date were already waiting for us by the counter with popcorn and drinks in their hands.

"Can I get one of those big refillable popcorn buckets and a blue slushy?" Max told the teenager behind the counter. I've seen the boy around school but he's not friends with any of us. "What do you want to drink, darling?" She asked overly sweetly.

"I'll get coke," I told the boy. When he went off I pressed myself into Max's back. "Aw thanks for buying me popcorn. You're the best date ever." I said in an overly girly voice. Max just giggled and took her drink and her popcorn from the kid. I grabbed my soda and then we followed Taylor and the boy towards the theater.

"We'll sit behind you guys," Max told Taylor.

"Can we sit behind you?" Taylor asked. Max looked over at me in a needy kind of way that was insanely hot on her.

"No," she said quickly.

Taylor glared at her but didn't protest. When we got to the theater Taylor and the boy sat together and Max and I settled into two seats two rows up from them. Max shifted around and slipped off her shoes while simultaneously shifting one of her legs up onto the seat. She looked like a little kid in her sweatshirt with colorful socks and curled into a ball on her chair. She started to eat the popcorn so I reached over and started to eat it along with her. I love movie popcorn it's so freaking good. The lights dimmed and the commercials started.

"Can we make-out yet?" Max whispered as she shoved popcorn into her mouth.

"Uh, I think maybe we should wait until the movie actually starts," I said. The thought of Max's lips started to become all I could think about. I shoved a handful of popcorn into my mouth to give myself an excuse not to kiss her. Finally I looked over at her flushed cheeks and the way her pink lips wrapped around her slushy straw.

"Fuck it," I mumbled and grabbed her chin and shoved my mouth against hers.

It was a slow kiss, the kind that you use to pace yourself. It was just hot lips against hot lips in slow open mouthed kisses that made me crave more. So I took more. I took more from Max and it would be selfish if she didn't start taking more from me too. Our lips moved over each other's in a flush. I wanted her closer but the stupid armrest was in the way.

When our lips were sore and red we pulled away and caught our breath. Max smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Your smile kills me," she whispered against my lips and I smiled brighter uncontrollably. She turned away from me and reached to the floor to pull the popcorn up from the ground. I took some more and ate it happily. Something about the thought of having that kind of control over Max made me feel euphoric.

We watched the movie in silence and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders just so I could feel her against me and smell her hair. She smelled like something sweet with a mixture of something natural like trees. I knew her ADHD started to kick in when she started to throw popcorn in the air and catch it in her mouth.

"Want to go take a walk?" I asked her. "You seem restless."

She looked at me in an unreadable way before she gave me a small smile and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to go have a smoke. I'll get some candy. What do you want?" She stated as she grabbed our nearly empty popcorn.

"Get me something sour," I mumbled. "Sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'll be fine," she said sweetly and then stood up and left with the popcorn.

I sighed and leaned back into my cushioned seat. I looked forward and then down at Taylor. Her date had pulled the yawn arm thing and now they were snuggling in close together watching the movie closely. It's a stupid movie really. It's a romantic comedy, basically a chickflick type of thing. Some parts have been funny, sure, but overall it's pretty predictable.

Tomorrow we have school. I hate school. Another week in hell. Not to mention I have three games this week which means I won't get any homework done without staying up for half the night. Screw school. Mark starts school with us tomorrow. I feel bad for him. I know how bad it is to be the new kid. Why would Taylor even go out with this guy on a school night? Who goes out on a Sunday night? I mean Max usually does, but she's Max.

Max slipped back into her seat next to me with a full popcorn and two candy boxes. She smelt like cigarettes and sugar. She handed me some SourPatch Kids and opened some M&M's for herself.

"Can I have Red?" She whispered to me. I smiled and squinted to find a red in the box. I grabbed one unable to tell if was orange or red.

"It might be orange," I whispered and handed it to her. "If it's orange I'll get you another one."

She popped it in her mouth and chewed it slowly.

"It's red," she mumbled through the chewy candy. "You're the best."

She grabbed some more of her candy and watched the screen absentmindedly.

"How much longer?" She groaned.

"I can't imagine it being much longer," I whispered back. "I bet I can distract you."

"Oh yeah?" Max asked smirking. "Are you going to start juggling popcorn?"

"Close," I mumbled and then leaned in close to her. Her breath smelt like M&M's now and I knew she would taste like them too. I swooped in and attached my lips to hers. My lips trapped her top lip and her bottom lip came under mine. She moved her lips with mine both of us lost in the other. Her breath was ragged and so was mine but I didn't care about catching it. Kissing Max is like kissing the devil. Enticing with a way of making your stomach flutter and your skin buzz with the edge of something else in there, something that made you know it was dangerous but you did it anyway. Kissing Max is the closest I've ever come to sinning.

"Max!"

I pulled back from Max wishing just for once we could go uninterrupted. I glanced around to see the lights had come up and the screen of the movie was now a list full of names and rolls. Max smirked and lightly kissed my lips one last time before she stood taking our trash and still full candies.

"Why are you the chaperon? I think I'm the one more in control here," Taylor said impatiently as we walked down the stairs towards the exit. Max just rolled her eyes and reached back to grab my hand. Finally I got to hold her hand. Anything to touch her, even just her hand. Max tossed our trash and polished off her candy so she could toss that wrapper too. I just shoved my box of candy into my back pocket.

"Are we eating? I'm hungry?" Max asked the kids. They shared a glance.

"I'll take you somewhere, if you want," the boy told Taylor.

"Sure," Taylor said smiling.

"Where to?" Max asked. "Let's get something unhealthy."

"There's that place next door," the boy offered. No one protested so the four of us headed over to the brightly lit restaurant.

"Four," Max told the lady at the little podium.

"Max-"

"Shh," Max said quickly as she led the way following the waitress with our menus. We sat in the booth in silence. The waitress mumbled the standard stuff and handed us our menus.

"What are you doing?" Taylor demanded.

"I want a beer," Max answered. I rolled my eyes at her and gave her an annoyed look.

"What if I wanted one?" I asked her.

"That sucks since you signed up to be designated driver," she said with a sly smirk.

"They're going to card you," I told her looking through the menu.

"They might try," She answered. "Just play along."

"Just get one when we get home."

"I just sat through a two hour movie with a worn off pill. I'm getting a beer," she told me as she flipped through her menu. I didn't point out that she had gotten up that one time. I knew I wouldn't win.

"Hi I'm Kayla and I'll be your server today!" A teenager said with a bright smile. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll just get a water," Taylor mumbled glaring at me a little.

"Oh c'mon get something special. We won't be able to take you out again until we get back from school again at Christmas time," Max said smiling at her brightly.

"Fine, I'll get a coke," Taylor said a little angrily.

"What about you, bud?" Max asked Taylor's date. "On my overcharged credit card."

"I'll get a lemonade," the boy said glancing at Max nervously. The waitress wrote their orders down and then turned to me.

"Am I driving?" I asked her to try and help her play along.

"Yeah, please," Max said easily.

"I'll just get water then," I told the waitress with a forced smile. She wrote it down quickly and then turned to Max.

"What do you have for light beer?" Max asked her calmly.

"We have Corona light, bud light, Heineken light, Coors light…" The waitress said trailing off.

"Jeez it's not summer but I think I'll have a Corona," Max told her with a smile and then handed her the menu. The waitress looked at her skeptically. Max didn't look twenty-one at all. Sure she looked like an older teenage girl, but twenty-one is pushing it.

"Do you have ID?" The waitress asked her finally deciding that Max wasn't really old enough.

"Oh yeah sure," Max said quickly and then looked to her left towards me at the seat. "Oh shit I forgot my purse in the car. Give me a minute. Babe can I have the keys?"

"You know what, it's fine. Where do you go to school?" The waitress asked.

"Berkley," Max answered quickly.

"Birthday?" the waitress asked.

"September twentieth," Max told her. The waitress looked at her expectantly. "Oh the year, 81."

"Alright, that's fine," the waitress said grabbing out menus. "Sorry to be hassle, I just don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh it's fine, I've been told I look young. I get carded all the time," Max said giving an easy wave and bright smile.

"You're such an ass," I told her shaking my head as I decided on what to have.

"Hey I got my beer, didn't I?" She asked with a smile.

"Seriously, Max?" Taylor asked angrily. Taylor was pissed. I couldn't really blame her. It's her first date with a guy and it's been chaperoned by her drinking older cousin who's forcing them to sit with her at dinner so she can get a beer.

The waitress came back with our drinks and dished them out accordingly. Max is smart, I have to give her that. A dead giveaway that she was underage would be grabbing the beer and drinking it instantly but she just let it sit their calmly.

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked us.

"I'll get a burger and fries," Taylor's date said. "I'll get that medium and with American."

"Same," Taylor answered when the waitress looked to her.

"I'm going to get a burger with onion rings," I told her when she looked at me.

"I'm not going to kiss you with onion breath," Max mumbled to me. "I'll get a bacon cheeseburger with onion rings," Max told the waitress.

"Alright," The waitress said as she took out menus and left.

"Now we can both have onion breath," Max whispered to me. She pressed the lime slice into the beer and then took a sip. "You know why they serve Corona with a lime?"

"I don't care Max," Taylor shot at her.

"Fine, live in suspense," Max answered holding her hands up. "Want a sip?" Max slid the bottle over towards Taylor.

"Sorry, don't want herpes in my mouth," Taylor shot at Max who just snorted.

"Guess I'll be getting mouth herpes then," I said smiling at Max as I reached across the table and took the bottle and brought it to my lips. I took a quick sip before handing it back to Max.

"Do they bring bread here?" Max asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but we could get an appetizer if you're really that hungry," I answered trying to calm everyone down.

"No, it's fine," Max breathed as she leaned back in the booth. "You know who has good bread? Ruby Tuesdays. You know how they have those biscuit things. Those are to die for. I could eat, like, ten of them."

"Excuse me!" I said flagging down our waitress. "Can we get some mozzarella sticks please?"

"Of course," she replied and then headed off again.

"Shut up about it now," I told Max who just smiled at me.

"I'm starving," she repeated.

"I know, that's why I ordered and appetizer," I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"So, Taylor's date, do you go to school with us?" Max asked the kid. I guess she didn't know his name either.

The kid cleared his throat. "Yes."

"So you can show Taylor around tomorrow, right?" Max asked him. "It's her first day."

"I already told her I would," he said smiling over at Taylor who just blushed.

"What's your last name?" Max asked him. In Max's world last names meant everything.

"Thomas," The boy answered.

"Christina is your older sister then?" Max asked him. The boy nodded simply. "I didn't see her at the party last night."

"She was there," he told her.

"Oh you know why I didn't see her? I heard she hooked up with Bobby, well that's what Bobby said and he's full of shit sometimes. So she was probably upstairs."

The poor kid looked so freaked out. Whether it was the idea of her sister hooking up with someone or being questioned by Max that had him like that, I don't know.

"I didn't see Bobby there either though," Max said looking at me. From what I know Max has also slept with Bobby. Actually I know she slept with Bobby because I was at her house the morning after.

"Probably because he was with his sister," I answered.

"You know, I haven't seen Bobby for a couple days. I wonder what he's been up to," Max said conversationally.

"We'll see him tomorrow at school," I told her.

"Speaking of school, I have practice tomorrow and you're game is right after, do you want me to come?" Max asked.

"Sure," I replied. Hopefully I get a lot of playing time.

"Awesome, I'll be there then," she told me with a smile. "We're going to be a mad house in the morning so I'll just drive in with everybody. You can come if you want."

"No, it's fine I'll just drive in by myself. I want to go home after school tomorrow while you have practice." I told her.

"Alright," she said.

The waitress brought the mozzarella sticks over and placed them on the table.

"Awesome," Max said as she instantly reached for one. They only gave six and Taylor's guy and I let Taylor and Max have an extra one each.

"Ig is still an ass, huh?" Taylor commented.

"Not much has changed," Max told her with a smile as she took a sip of her beer.

"Definitely not you," Taylor said looking at her in a somewhat meaningful way. Max just looked down.

"I've gotten better, Taylor. Just drop it, ok?" Max shot at her. The tension was plausible.

"Doesn't seem like it," Taylor said looking straight at the bottle in front of Max.

"I said drop it," Max snapped. Taylor just sent Max another meaningful look before turning towards he date and starting up a conversation with him.

"What's she talking about?" I whispered to Max.

"I told you I used to be bad," she mumbled. "I guess Taylor remembers just how bad."

"How bad?" I questioned almost nervous to find out.

"I have a record, Fang," she mumbled. I felt my stomach twist but kept cool. Right then the waitress brought over the food and placed everything in front of us. I was thankful, partly, that that conversation came to an end. I had time to absorb this before I found out why I'm dating a criminal.

"Looks great," Max told the waitress breezily as her burger was placed in front of her.

"Enjoy guys," The waitress said before walking off. We all fell on our food partly because we were all pretty hunger and partly because it was an excuse not to talk. I wasn't hungry anymore. What Max had said made me lose my appetite, but I ate anyway. The waitress checked in a couple times while we were eating and every time she did Max would reply with a simply: "we're fine, thank you" and then smile too brightly at her. Every time it happened I got angrier and angrier. Max was making my blood boil. How could she sit next to me and eat and smile and talk about kissing me while never telling me she had done something bad enough to warrant and arrest. How can she sit there and lie to the waitress saying that she's twenty-one and even ask for another beer like it was nothing.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I mumbled. Max gave me a concerned look before she slipped out of the booth so I could get out and speed to the bathroom before I snapped.

I threw open the door to the nearly empty bathroom and headed straight for the sink. I looked angry. Most people probably wouldn't be able to tell, but I knew myself enough to be able to pick out the way my jaw was clenched. I tried to unclench it but it felt better clenched. My eyes were set in a glare at no one in particular. I could barely breathe so I twisted on the cold water and splashed my face until cooled down.

When I got back to the table it was empty except for my plate and some ones left for the tip probably.

"We paid, but I told her to leave your plate unless you wanted to finish your onion rings," Max said sweetly as she looked over at my almost gone onion rings.

"It's fine, let's leave," I told her and then held my hand out for the keys. Max looked at me skeptically before she handed the keys over. I strode out of the restaurant as fast as I could and headed straight for the SUV.

…

"Let's talk," I said as Taylor and the boy walked up to the boy's front door.

"I told you I was bad," she mumbled.

"No, Max, you're bad now. _Bad_ implies a little rule breaking not law breaking. What did you do anyway?"

"What's in the past is in the past," she said.

"Not if it affects the future. You never told me any of this. I feel like anything I've learned about you I've heard from someone else. It scares me. Do you know how scary it is to have someone you thought you knew tell you that they were arrested in the past?"

"Malicious trespass and underage drinking, I was high too but they didn't know that," she told me tiredly.

"And malicious trespass is…?" I asked.

"Trespassing intentionally and destroying property," she explained. "I spent a night in jail and had to go to court. We got out with community service and twenty-four hours spent in some class that told us about the dangers of underage drinking."

She was silent after that and we sat. I absorbed it all.

"What did you trespass on?" I asked her.

"We just did stupid shit like egged some houses and spray painted the bridge in town. Then we went to the school and…I was stupid, Fang. I was really stupid. I've always been stupid and people like you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" I asked impatiently.

"You don't understand what it's like to be pulled towards bad things. It comes naturally. Lying comes second nature. I like doing bad things. I hate rules. I hate structure. I've always hated it."

"Max, everyone likes to do bad things. It's fun you get a rush, I understand."

"No, you don't. You are fine just being with me. You're fine just living here. You're fine with going to school every day. It's all fine to you. You just do it. I struggle with everything. I'm the first one to sell my soul to the devil and the last one to realize it was a mistake."

I shut up after that. Maybe I didn't understand. I like to do bad things. Everyone likes to do bad things. Everyone likes to get away with a lie. I've never felt the need to break into the school and destroy things just for the heck of it. I've never felt the need to get shit wasted.

"I'm sorry, Fang," she said. "I really do care about you. I'm trying to be better, ok? I'm done with weed. I'm done with sleeping around. I'm not a superhero, though. I can't quit everything at once, but I promise you one day I will."

"You promise?" I asked her looking over at her to see her already watching me.

"I promise," she said with a smile. I leaned over and kissed her quickly. When I pulled away, I looked over and something caught my eye.

"Some girl is walking towards us and it's not Taylor," I told Max as I watch a girl approach us.

"That's Christina Thomas," Max told me. "What's-his-face's older sister."

She came around to where Max was sitting and Max rolled down her window.

"Hey Christina," Max said smiling. Christina wasn't very pretty. She had brown eyes and this weird colored hair that made it clear that she had dyed it.

"Hey, I heard you were the chaperon tonight," Christina started. "Never thought I'd hear that."

"Shut up, I've been very responsible," Max told her.

"I heard you conned a beer out of the waitress at the restaurant, nice try," Christina said smiling. Max snickered.

"They came back in one piece and no one's pregnant, I'd say that's a success," Max told her.

"No one's pregnant, but you," Christina said tauntingly.

"Shut up," Max told her playfully. "Where's the kid?" Max asked straining her neck to see the door better.

"I think they finally got the guts up to kiss," Christina told Max and they both giggled.

"Honk," Max told me devilishly. I honked three times obnoxiously. "Taylor let's go! I'm tired!"

"I'll send them out, see you guys tomorrow," Christina said and she smiled at me and Max quickly before she walked away from the car.

"You're much prettier than her," I told Max. Max blushed under my gaze right as Taylor started to run over to the car.

"He kissed me!" She squealed as she slammed the door and got into her seat.

"Awesome," Max said with little enthusiasm but Taylor didn't seem to care. She went on and on about the boy she had gone out with.

"There's nothing like being in love with love," Max whispered to me and then kissed my cheek.

**A/N: Sorry if it had some errors, I'm like falling asleep right now. Pleases review. 25 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I didn't get 25 reviews but I'm bored and felt like updating for you guys. Thanks for the reviews. Here's a chapter. **

"No, tell me everything," Max said into the silent classroom. She was on the phone and Mark was right behind her. "No he didn't!" She exclaimed like a teenage girl.

"Max shut it off," Mrs. Torres said sternly. Max barely glanced at her as Mark walked to the front of the room and handed her a bunch of papers.

"No shit," Max said leaning back against Mrs. Torres' desk while her cousin talked with Mrs. Torres herself. She caught my eye and winked at me. "Well, what did you say after that?"

"Max, phone," Mrs. Torres repeated as she started filling out papers for Mark.

"How good of a kisser was he on a scale of one to ten?" Max asked. There was stifled laughter since everyone could hear her but Max didn't seem to notice or care. "Really?" She exclaimed.

"Max, I'm serious," Mrs. Torres warned more seriously now, but Max didn't even hear her.

"Ugh, it was horrible. At least I got to bring Fang. Whatever movie they wanted to see was, like, hell on Earth. I couldn't even sit through the whole thing I had to get up and leave for a couple minutes. Then Taylor went all 'let's dig out all the skeletons in your closet' just 'cause she was pissed I made us sit with them at the restaurant." Max looked down at her feet and listened to her phone. "You know that little place by the movies with the bad lighting and that fat waitress that works on Tuesdays."

"Max, I'm going to take it," Mrs. Torres said absentmindedly.

"Max, talk to Nudge later," Mark shot at her. Max just dismissed him.

"This is important," Max told him. "Yeah back to you." Max directed into the phone. "What did you get to eat?" She paused. "It wasn't stuck in your teeth after?" She asked confused and then seemed to be enlightened. "Dessert?"

"Don't make me take it, Max," Mrs. Torres said tiredly.

"Yeah their brownie sundays are to die for," Max said with a moan.

"Three," Mrs. Torres warned. Max rolled her eyes. "Two."

"I've got to go I just got to class with Mark," Max told her. "No, at lunch." Max rolled her eyes and made a hand signal telling Nudge to move it along even though they couldn't see each other. "Yup, bye." Max hung up and stuck her phone into her pocket.

"All set, champ?" Max asked sarcastically as she patted Mark's back.

"Just dandy, sport," Mark replied matching Max's tone. Mrs. Torres handed Mark some papers and a textbook before pointing him in the direction of the empty desk next to me. She had added it for him this morning since there were no more empty desks left in the room.

"Switch with me," Max told him.

"No can do, cos," Mark said smirking as he took his seat next to me. Max glared at him and went over to her desk on the other side of the room.

"Is that Mike McCarthy?" Mark asked me looking over at where Mike sat looking at no one in particular. He looked on edge. He must be more than aware that he just got screwed with Mark being here and his sister about to be a freshman next year. Mike's outnumbered now and next year when he leaves and Maya is leader, Maya will be outnumbered by more than him.

"Yes."

I looked across the room to see that Max had started up a game of paper football with the kid next to her. Mark started to clench his pencil tighter as he glared in Mike's direction.

"I'll kill him," Mark mumbled angrily.

"Mark, don't do anything stupid," I whispered to him quickly. "Max and everybody else are just getting off a suspension for fighting in school. If you get in a fight they have to help you. Don't start off your time back here by getting yourself suspended and everyone else expelled." Mark seemed to have calmed down and come to his senses. Today is going to be a long day.

…

"Don't fuck up too bad," Max told me as she pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't help but smile. Of course I didn't get a 'good luck' or 'you'll be great' or even 'I love you no matter what' I got a 'don't fuck up too bad' it is Max after all.

"I'll see you after the game," I told her and kissed her one last time. Max smiled before she walked over to the bleachers where Nudge was waiting for her. Now I just can't screw up too bad in front of Max.

I got to start the game, which is a good start. I stood in position ready for the ball to come to me if it got tipped in my direction. The ref blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. It didn't get hit anywhere near me but someone on my team got it and took it down the court. I chased after him rushing to follow the ball. The ball got passed to me but I didn't have a shot so I passed it off. The ball got passed around a couple more times until someone shot it up. It hit the rim and a player from the other team got it. I ran back to get on defense now.

…

The ball got passed to me and I had the perfect shot. With two minutes left, we were down by one. I shot the ball up and watched it carefully. We needed this. If I miss it'll really suck. The ball hit the rim and then sunk in with a satisfying swoosh. The crowd went crazy cheering for me. I could hear Max's voice calling my name and smiled as I ran back to play defense, the game isn't over yet.

I played defense until the buzzer sounded and then the guys and I cheered together and slapped hands together. I got lots of slaps on the back. Coach had us huddle together. He didn't have much to say except for telling us we did well. We had practice again, tomorrow. When he let us go I grabbed my water bottle and my bag. Max and Nudge were waiting for me by the doorway to gym.

I met Max's eye and she gave me a smile. When I caught up to them I wrapped my arm around her lazily. She gave me a sideways hug.

"Nice shot," she whispered.

"Nice shot, Fang," Nudge said enthusiastically. "I didn't know if you were going to make it, 'cause it, like, hit the rim and looked like it might bounce out. I'm happy you guys won since you have three games this week. This is a good start for the week. It would be awesome if you won all of your games, right?"

"Yeah, that would be cool," I told her.

"Well, Mitchel is meeting us to get ice cream," Nudge told us. "I'm so excited for you guys to meet him!"

"I've already met him," Max told her. "Actually he hit on me first if I remember correctly."

Nudge just shoved her a little.

"We got real friendly," Max said raising her eyebrows suggestively and giggling.

"Shut up, he didn't even kiss you," Nudge said as she shook her head at her friend. "It was his friend you banged."

"Was it?" Max asked cocking her head to the side and pretending to be confused.

"You're impossible," Nudge said rolling her eyes but smiling. I want to bring Max to my town just so I can sit there and point out every girl I've slept with, just so for once she knows how it feels.

"I'm just joking, I didn't sleep with either of them," Max admitted. "I would never cheat on this guy." She said thrusting her finger over to point at me.

"You better not," I warned.

"You were supposed to sleep with him, that was the plan," Nudge said.

"Until I got with, Fang," Max added. "Hey, I got him out of the way so you could make your movie on Mitchel, I just did it in a less slutty way."

"Oh yeah, what'd you do then?" Nudge asked her.

"I took him to get beer and candy. The boy was putty in my hands," Max said, and then they both laughed. Max looked over at me and smiled. "Remember when we said we had girl stuff? The stuff was going to a bar so Nudge could get Mitchel. I didn't want to tell you the plan, I thought you might get mad at me."

I'm not mad. She didn't do anything wrong. She just helped Nudge out. If she got with the guy I would have been mad, but I'm not mad.

"I'm just happy you got him away," Nudge told her. "Without that I would've never gotten Mitch."

"Mitch? You have nicknames now?" Max replied tauntingly.

"I didn't know you guys were that serious," I said playing along.

"I really do hate you both," Nudge said giggling. "Like, I really hate you guys."

"You love us," Max told her as she moved away from me and wrapped an arm around Nudge.

…

"What can I get for you?" the lady working at the ice cream place asked me.

"That orange sherbet," Max answered for me.

"What if I don't want that again?" I asked her.

"Too bad, I do," she responded and then looked at the lady who was watching us clearly waiting for my answer and not knowing if she should make what Max said.

"Fine, I'll get that orange sherbet in a cup, with _one _spoon," I responded.

"That's fine, we can share a spoon," Max said simply. The lady disappeared and returned with my ice cream in a cup. I took it quickly before Max could.

"I'll get chocolate chip in a cone," Max said quickly. When the lady disappeared Max reached for my spoon. I pulled away.

"Trades," she said quickly.

"If I wanted chocolate chip I would've ordered it," I responded.

"Just one bite?" She questioned.

I shook my head smiling at her.

"What if I trade something else?" She said giving me a weird look.

"Are you trying to sell sex to me for a bite of ice cream?" I asked her with a smirk.

I guess Nudge and Mitch had been listening to us from where they were waiting behind us because they both started laughing.

"Well no, but I can do that to," she said winking at me to let me know she was just kidding. I laughed at her and she turned back to the counter to take her cone. We moved out of the way so Nudge and Mitch could order.

Once we all had our orders we found a table and sat down across from each other. Max started to kick me from where she was sitting next to me. She just kept kicking me over and over again.

"Stop kicking me," I said to her. Max didn't stop though. Knowing her she wouldn't stop ever. "It's going to bruise."

"Just one bite," she mumbled. Then she swung her leg back and kicked me so hard I felt the bone rattle.

"Ow!" I yelled and reached down to grab my shin. "Fuck you. Here." I said sliding the cup towards her. Max gave me a satisfied smirk and took a big bite of my ice cream.

"I love this stuff," she said as she loaded another spoonful into her mouth. "Want to try?" She held the cup out to Nudge who took a bite without hesitation.

"Mmm, that _is_ good!" Nudge said agreeing quickly.

"Right?" Max asked her while taking another bite.

"Here Mitch, try this," Nudge said shoving a spoonful towards Mitch's face. Mitch looked over at me and seemed to think better of it.

"You know sweetheart, thanks, but I don't want to eat all his ice cream," he told her. Max just shrugged and took the spoon from Nudge and put it in her mouth.

"Ok, that's enough," I said taking the cup and spoon back for myself. Max went back to her ice cream and so did Nudge.

"Thanks man," I said to Mitchel who just nodded knowingly.

"You're a bitch," I said shoving Max a little but she just snickered. "Now let me have some of yours."

"Fang, that's not something to say in front of strangers," she said in a playful. And the pill is definitely wearing off now. I took her cone from her hand and took a couple bites of it. It was good, plain, but good.

"Give it back," she said reaching for it and snatching it from my hands. The cone broke in her hand and she looked at me a little angrily.

"I'll get a bowl," I told her standing to go to the counter. I leaned in close to her. "Calm down, your pill is wearing off." I kissed her head and she smiled sweetly at me.

I got her a cup and a ton of napkins and came back to the table quickly.

"Here," I said helping her load the mess into the bowl before the cone, held together like a cracked egg, cracked completely. I helped her wipe her hands and even wetted a towel with my water bottle from the game to get them to not be sticky. Finally I stuck a spoon in the cup and Max could eat her ice cream. It's like taking care of a little kid sometimes.

Nudge and Mitchel didn't have any problems like Max and I, then again I highly doubt many people have as many problems doing simple tasks as Max and I.

"Where do you go to school, Mitchel?" Max asked him.

"Clinton," he answered.

"A girl on your soccer team tried to punch me," Max told him bluntly. He smiled at her. I remember that game.

"I was at that game," he said. "You're good."

"Thanks, bud," Max said through a mouthful of ice cream. I could tell she was proud though.

We finished our ice cream while everyone made small talk, which isn't really my thing. Mitch was going to bring Nudge home so I only had to bring Max home tonight.

"Mitch seems cool," I commented.

"Yeah, I'd say so. Nudge really likes him," Max answered.

"So how was your day, honest?" I asked her and just like that we slipped into an easy conversation as usual.

**A/N: Were you a little let down that the only place Nudge and Max went was to get Nudge a boyfriend? I told you not to be that excited. Tell me what you thought. I'll probably update tomorrow. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: we made it to 600 reviews! Were a couple short of 25 but I was so happy that I had to update! You guys are pretty freaking cool. Some quick shit. Ok so quickly clarification for those of you who are confused, Max has ADHD and she takes pills for it and when the pill starts to wear off her symptoms become more prominent. Sorry if that was confusing. Next thing, sorry if you guys are getting bored with the Fax, that I will remind you that you asked for for forever, but remember the whole relationship building shit? Yeah, were doing that. The goal is for them to have a strong relationship. Cool? Cool. **

I tapped my pencil and tried to figure out my science homework while in study hall. It's the worst study hall ever with all seniors who never show up because they don't have to. Plus it's right before lunch and I'm always too hungry to focus on my work. Today was a weird day though because some seniors did show up so it was more than just me and some underclassman, whom, can never seem to sit still or find something to do.

The door flung open. Now, I'm getting used to expecting a lot. Nothing really takes me for surprise much anymore. However, Max flinging open the door to my study hall in the middle of the day randomly while wearing a bikini is not something I ever thought I would have to be prepared for. I tried not to stare at her body much, but it wasn't easy. At least she had some jean shorts on over her bottoms, even if they were unbuttoned. Her feet were bare and she was beaming. She looked like she just got off the beach too.

"Max-" the teacher started.

"I need Nick," she said quickly cutting him off and slamming a pass down on his desk. "Office matters."

"Where is your shirt-"

"It's kind of important," she said cutting him off again.

"So, if I call the office-"

"They'll say everything is fine," she said. "I actually have a note somewhere." She reached back and pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket and slammed it down on the desk. I smiled at her and she smiled devilishly. I stood up and started to pack up my things.

"I hope you're not lying," the teacher said looking down at the notes one more time.

"I'm not," she said quickly. She rushed over to me and grabbed my hand to pull me after her.

We ran down the hallways and she was laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"What are we doing?" I asked her.

"We're swimming," she answered flashing me a smile. We ran to through the school and came to the usually locked door that led to the pool. She busted through the door and shut it behind us quickly before the music could escape through the open door. Everyone was already in the pool swimming and playing badminton together. Even Jake had gotten dragged into the mess.

"Here I brought you a suit," she said reaching down and handing me a bathing suit. I took the pair of black shorts and smiled at her. I took the shorts and headed into the boy's locker room. There wasn't anyone there so I just pulled off my pants and boxers and slipped the bathing suit on quickly.

I ran out of the locker room and into the pool area. The floor was wet so I was careful to not slip as I ran straight at where Max was standing next to the pool. She had taken her shorts off and now her tan legs were completely revealed. I tackled her quickly and we both went flying into the warm pool water with a giant splash.

I was giddy with happiness. This is where life means everything not when I'm sitting bored in study hall. Right now in this moment when I can't help but smile and when Max is laughing. When everyone is around us smiling and laughing too. When even though it's winter, we're swimming like it's July. When even though life is getting harder and college and life is about to crash down on us, we're swimming like kids without a worry in the world. I popped up from the water and Max had already come up and was waiting for me with a smile.

Ari and Nudge were in a very serious round of badminton game and we both swam over to watch.

"Are you going to get me in trouble?" I whispered into Max's wet hair. She smiled.

"If not today, then someday," she replied and reached over to take my hand. I knew it was true.

"Hey Nudge I dare you to belly flop off of the high diving board," Iggy said to where Nudge was fully concentrated on the birdie.

"Fuck off," Nudge mumbled.

"I'll do it if you do it if Dylan does it," Max said smiling. Dylan looked at her and quickly shook his head.

"No way," Dylan said. "I don't need stomach bruises."

"C'mon, unless you're a baby," Max said tauntingly.

"We're not five anymore, calling me a baby doesn't automatically make me want to do something stupid," Dylan told her. Max walked over the edge of the pool and heaved herself out. She stood tall at the edge. Dylan sighed and shook his head. Iggy got out too. Then both Max and Iggy started to be chickens full with the noises and wings made with their arms. Dylan finally gave in and clambered out.

The three of them made their way up the stairs of the diving board. When they got to the top Ella, Jake, Nudge, Mark, Ari, and I turned to watch them balance on the little stand instead of the diving board.

"One," Max said looking at Dylan. "Two…Three." Max jumped forward and then caught herself. Dylan went hurtling towards the water. Iggy shoved Max who screamed. Max must've grabbed Iggy because then the two of them started falling to the water together. Dylan hit first with a loud smack that spoke of the pain he was probably feeling. Max and Iggy hit next with a huge splash and an even louder slap.

Dylan came up first and swam to the edge. Max and Iggy came up next and they both looked miserable. They swam to the edge and Max hoisted herself up onto the edge again.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Max said clutching her stomach.

"Me too," Iggy said.

I chuckled at them.

"Idiots," Ari said with an eye roll and then his attention went back to playing badminton.

"I hate you both," Dylan grumbled and then pushed himself up onto the side of the pool to sit next to Max while holding his stomach.

"It was like hitting cement," Max commented. I swam over to them to get a better look at their stomachs to see if they were red. They were definitely red.

"And I think you've all learned that you can't fly," I told them. Max smiled at me and reached over to put her hand on top of my head.

"You guys want to play chicken?" Ella asked us.

"I just did and we all saw how well that went," Max said.

"No, real chicken," Ella corrected with an eye roll.

"I'm not stupid," Max mumbled and then pulled me over to her. She climbed onto my shoulders quickly and I walked her out to the center of the shallow end. Ella climbed onto Jake's shoulders and they met us in the shallow end.

"Nudge, you want to play me when I win?" Max called over to the focused Nudge.

"I might win!" Ella protested.

"Yeah, I'll play you Max," Nudge replied as she hit the birdie.

"Ready," Iggy called, "set, go!"

I walked forward towards Jake and stared him down. Max leaned forward into my head as she reached over to shove Ella. I gripped her warm thighs tightly to keep her from falling and braced myself with one leg back. Max and Ella were giggling and shoving each other like crazy.

"Remember when we used to be a team?" Max asked Ella through their fits of laughs.

Max's legs were so soft it was crazy. I wanted to just run my hands up and down them all day. They were long and tan and so hot I could barely breathe when I thought about them. I tried not to think of her pressed against me and concentrated on just keeping us standing.

I felt Max give a big shove and then Ella and Jake went flying backwards into the pool with a big splash.

"In case you forgot, I'm still older," Max said and I didn't have to look to be able to tell she was smirking. Ella glared playfully up at her sister.

The bell rang signaling lunch.

"Fuck!" Ari yelled.

"No!" Nudge cried in desperation. I looked over to see that the birdie had landed in the water and their volley had ended.

"Let's get some lunch," Max said and quickly hopped out of the pool. I followed her out and we walked over to where they had all their stuff in the corner. Max handed me a towel from the stack they had gotten.

"We stopped home before I got you," she explained. I wiped my face with the towel and then started to towel off my body. Max wrapped the towel around her shoulders like a little kid. I couldn't help but smile and pull her towards me. She cuddled into my chest and I hugged her tightly. Everyone got out of the water at their own pace.

"Let's go," Max said opening the door to peer out into the crowd of students heading towards the cafeteria. You would think Max would get dress, but she didn't bother so I decided just to follow her without question. She had the towel wrapped around her shoulders and it was a big one that covered her like a big blanket. She pattered down the school hallway and we all followed her wrapped in our own towels. There was something about it that was just so much fun.

"Ride and company!" Mr. Roberts the principle called from up the hall. Max froze and gave him a sheepish smile. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Max answered. "We're dressed like this for a school project where we have to act out the Egyptian times." Good one, Max.

"Oh really?" Mr. Roberts asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. "And you're wet because…?"

"We're acting out the building of the pyramids, I would imagine they were sweaty," Max responded. I tried not to smile.

"You should write a book," he told her chuckling.

"Do you think I could make something like that up?" Max asked him skeptically.

"Actually, yes, but humor me, what class is this for?" He asked her.

"History, duh," Max responded.

"Who should I talk to about this?" He asked her.

"Mr. J," Max responded. As far as I knew, none of us had Mr. J and Max has history at the same time I have pottery and she texts me the entire time, so I'm pretty sure she isn't too focused on history.

"Perfect, he's coming down right now," Mr. Roberts said looking up the hall. I turned to see a young looking guy with a container of food in his hand. I've seen him on lunch duty for the past couple weeks so I'm guessing he's coming to do that now.

"Mr. Jacobs, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Roberts called to him.

"Of course," Mr. J said looking at our group with amusement. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you having your classes reenact Egyptian times?" Mr. Roberts asked him.

"I am," Mr. J said nodding. Max looked satisfied. I guess maybe she does have him. "But I don't have a Maximum Ride in any of my classes." Or maybe she doesn't have him. Mr. J looked over at Max and she just glared at him. Mr. Roberts looked at Max with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, but you do have Bobby Parker in your class, and we are going to help him with his reenactment," Max said quickly.

"Are you now?" Mr. J asked skeptically.

"Yes, sir," Max said smiling proudly.

"Then I hate to say that you're a little late in helping him since Bobby did his performance yesterday," Mr. J said with an amused smile.

"Are you sure it wasn't today?" Max asked him.

"I'm positive," Mr. J answered.

"Well shucks, guys. I guess we'll have to go change back," Max said faking disappointment and it would have been more convincing if she hadn't been so sarcastic about it.

"Alright, Max, I'll make a deal with you," Mr. Roberts said looking at her tiredly. "Stay out of trouble for the next week and I'll let you off just this once."

"Deal," Max said sticking her hand out. Mr. Roberts looked down at it and smiled as he shook it. Then Mr. Roberts and Mr. J walked away towards the cafeteria.

"Food?" Max asked turning to face everyone. No one even had to say anything we all just headed towards the cafeteria in our wet bathing suits and big towels.

…

Max slammed the door behind her and I pressed her against it in a frenzy. Our lips ran over each other's. Our tongues met tongues and teeth. Max pulled me closer and I pushed her harder into the wall. Max made a sound halfway between a moan and sigh and I kissed her harder. I wanted her to feel how much I cared about her. I wanted her to know just how bad I needed to feel her. I wanted her to taste my feelings on my tongue. She reached down and lifted my shirt off my body. Our lips separated only for a second to get my shirt over my head. Max was given new territory on my body to touch and she went right for it. Her hands were all over my stomach and chest. I moved my hands down to wrap tighter around her waist. I slipped my hands under her shirt and felt the bare skin of her stomach and hips. Her skin is so soft. I kissed her deeper, more desperately. I reached for the hem of her shirt and stared at her while lifting it from her body. I'd seen Max in a bikini but something about it being a bra instead of a bathing suit was different. It was simple and black. Max pulled my lips back to hers and we were back to our kissing.

"Hey, look we match!" A child called. I growled. I'm getting sick of being interrupted. We both turned to see Joey standing in the doorway pointing to his skinny, bare chest proudly. I glanced at him to see his bright smile and felt bad for being angry with him. He's just a kid.

"Joey, this really isn't a good time," Max said quickly. Joey glanced between the two of us. Maybe it's good he broke us up before things got too far.

"Dinner is going to be ready in a couple minutes," he told us. Max bent down and slipped her shirt on over her body, hiding it from me.

"Ok, we'll meet you down there," Max told him. "And Joe, this is our secret, ok? Just between us three."

"Ok Maxi," Joey said quickly before he ran off.

"Maybe we should spend more time at your house," Max told me. "You don't have a house full of kids."

"No, I don't, and that's why we spend more time here," I said pulling her back to my bare chest. I looked down at her. Would she have let things go farther? Should we let things go farther? "Max, do you…?"

She looked up at me and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" I asked her.

"I think that we should just be ready," she said giving me a meaningful look. I should probably buy some condoms. It's been a while since I bought the last box, they're probably expired. "And we've both done it before so let's just let it happen when it's going to happen."

I wanted it to happen now.

"Dinner!" Max's aunt called from the bottom of the stairs. I gave Max one last look before I pulled my shirt on over my head and ventured down stairs with her on my heels.

**A/N: I won't be able to update until Wednesday, sorry guys. As far as reviews let's say 30 and an update Wednesday. If you don't know what to review about then just tell me about any of the following: **

**You're pets (I like animals especially dogs)**

**You're homework load (That's all my life consists of currently)**

**The weirdest thing that happened to you today (I usually have one good story for the day. Today I had to read about this guy who wanted to eat babies for my English class)**

**Cool. I'd like to know about you because you are important people in my life. I'll see you guys Wednesday!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been doing homework basically all night. I'm still not even done but I gave up for the sake of my sanity. Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 36. **

"I'm home alone," Max's voice said through the phone.

"I'll be right over," I answered hanging up the phone. I bounded up the stairs and into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth really well and reapplied deodorant. I looked myself over in the mirror and figured I looked good enough. I pulled open the draw to my left and moved a towel out of the way. I looked at the box. Should I take one? Would that make me look like I'm expecting something? What if I don't take it and something happens? Surely Max was implying _something_ would happen. Then again if I bring it and nothing happens that would be a big letdown. Max did tell me to be prepared…

I reached down and grabbed the square.

I bounded down the stairs before I could change my mind and shoved the square into my pocket. Max makes me nervous. I never get nervous about anyone. Why do I do this to myself?

I got in my car and started it up quickly. There was not time to waste. I rushed to Max's house like a manic.

When I pulled into her driveway I barely managed to shut the car off before I was out of it and running for the door. I took a deep breath and then opened the door. If I'm nervous she can't know it. I walked through the empty kitchen and then into the living room. Max was sitting on the couch in a pair of sweats mindlessly watching the TV.

"Hey," I said. Max looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, I just started this movie. I can start it over if you want to see the beginning," she said pausing the TV. I tried not to let my disappointment show.

"So you want to watch a movie tonight?" I asked her. She glanced back at the TV and then at me.

"Yeah, it's got George Clooney in it," she said pointing to the screen. I tried not to groan as I slipped my shoes off in my spot and walked towards her. I plopped down on the couch and crossed my arms. Tease.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" She asked. _Your panties have me in a bunch_, I wanted to say.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Want me to start it over?" She asked. I hated this movie. This movie is keeping me from sleeping with Max.

"No."

Max just shrugged and hit play.

When I looked over she was already fully engrossed in the movie. I sighed and stood up. I mine as well have food if I'm not going to get laid.

Max's kitchen is always empty even though I feel like every time I see her mom or aunt come through the door they're carrying a mass amount of groceries. So after rummaging I came up with only a stale bag of chips that tasted weird, which is probably why they lasted long enough to become stale, and some ham.

When I ventured back into the living room with my food I found Max unchanged. I sat next to her and she didn't even acknowledge that I had come back.

"Want some?" I asked her extending the opened bag of chips.

"Shh, this part is important," she said without even looking in my direction. I rolled my eyes. I can sit and eat food at my own house while watching a movie I actually want to see.

So I ate by myself and gave the movie half my attention. Finally there was an explosion and I started paying attention. Max reached over and gripped my arm while leaning closer to the TV.

"He's so awesome," Max mumbled as she watched some guy run through everything with shooting and explosions. I smiled at her. I may have come here imagining this going somewhere different, but I am happy with the way it is now. "He'll get out, he has to."

"I love you," I whispered to her. I hadn't intended to do it, but I'm happy I said it. Max shot her head in my direction so fast that her hair spun around and landed on her back. She looked at me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. "Go ahead, say you love me back. I already know you do, you told me drunk on your birthday."

Max looked at me frozen and I was happy I had stunned her. She looked straight into my eyes while seemingly looking for something. Her eyes flashed down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. She jumped forward and kissed me suddenly. I fell into the mindlessness that is kissing Max. It's the kind of happy mindlessness that come from laying out in the sun or sitting in the passenger's seat of a car going down the highway on a sunny day. The kind of mindlessness that makes every part of your body bubble with absolute happiness.

"You're the first person to ever say that to me," Max told me breathlessly. She pulled my shirt off over my head in one quick motion. She ran her hands over my chest and leaned in closer. "I love you too, but you already knew that."

Then she kissed me again. I was lost in her kisses, drowning in her kisses. Her lips slid against mine smoothly but at the same time there was friction. She stood up and then reached her hand down to me.

"C'mon," she said. I took her hand and stood up quickly reconnecting our lips. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and did everything I could until I heard her moan. I felt all my blood go into my gut at the sound.

"Max," I mumbled as she pulled away from me only to lift her shirt. I stared at her for the second time without a shirt and then I pressed my lips back to hers. We fumbled across the living room in a somewhat drunken manor, never disconnected and rarely taking our hands off each other's bodies.

We managed to get up the stairs and to her room. We fumbled to take clothes off wildly. I'm in Max induced trance. All I can taste is her. All I can feel is her. All I can think is her. I've been with other girls but something about this time feels so much more different. This time it's important that everything goes right. Everything needs to be perfect for Max. I need her to know that she means something to me. I'm not going to leave her only to come back next Saturday night when we're both drunk and craving a distraction.

"I won't leave you," I whispered into her neck. I kissed the hollow of her neck and felt the vibrations of a moan against my lips. We met lips again and moved against each other. When I touched her unbelievably soft skin she pressed closer to my hands and I got lost in the feeling of her warm body.

"Do you have something?" She asked against my lips. I praised myself for thinking ahead.

"Yeah," I told her. Max reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Our chests were bare against each other. It took everything I had to finally choke out the cliché: "are you sure?"

"I love you," she answered. That's all it took for me to melt into her.

…

I woke up to Max's soft skin and hot breath on my chest. Her eyes were closed and her eye lashes brushed the tops of her cheeks. I felt giddy with happiness. It was like I won the lottery, and maybe I had in finding Max. Like Grandpa said, she is my curveball and I'm going to hit her right out of the park.

The numbers on her iHome told me it was only eleven at night. How long would the house be empty for? I decided to clean up our mess down stairs in case someone came home soon. I silently slid out of bed and Max stayed in the same spot I had left her in. I pulled on my pants and headed out of the room. I tried to button and zip my jeans as I walked but it was hard especially with my belt flapping in my way. I finally gave up and went down the stairs while holding up my pants so they wouldn't fall to my ankles. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I buttoned and zipped my pants, but didn't bother messing with the belt. I looked around the messy living room. I found my shirt and Max's shirt and threw them over my shoulder. I reached for the ham I had left out. I figured it was fine so I wrapped it back up. I crinkled the top of the bag of the chips closed and moved towards the kitchen.

The door flung open and Nudge came walking in holding up a drunken Ella. I looked at the two girls a little stunned. Looking at Ella right now was like looking at a younger version of Max. How many times had Nudge brought Max home piss drunk like this? How many times had Nudge left Max piss drunk with a guy?

"You look happy," Nudge stated pausing to stare at me. She glanced down at my bare top half and then back up at my face. I realized I had been smiling and quickly wiped my face clear of emotion.

"Fang, your belt isn't buckled," Ella said pointing to my crotch and then started to giggle.

"C'mon, Max," Nudge said pulling Ella along after her.

"My name isn't Max it's Ella and your name is poopy," Ella said poking Nudge's cheek and giggling.

"Sorry, I meant Ella," Nudge said quickly. Nudge gave me a longsuffering look. "Fang, can you please just make sure she gets to bed? Dylan's in my car either throwing up or hooking up, and I left Mitch in there with him and some girl alone. I couldn't find Ari and-"

"I got it, Nudge. Take everyone home," I told her. Nudge sighed in relief.

"I'm never being designated driver again," she grumbled angrily. Nudge left while talking under her breath the entire time. I grabbed Ella at the biceps and started to lead her towards the stairs. Ella stumbled and giggled but I kept her steady. We walked up the stairs together. I basically carried her there but we got to the top pretty efficiently. As we were walking down the hall Max popped out of her bedroom door in a big t-shirt and with messed up hair.

"I thought you left," she told me in a gruff, tired voice.

"I told you I wouldn't," I said with a smile. "I'll be right in."

Max disappeared back into her room leaving the door open for me. I led Ella to her room. I didn't bother turning on the light I just brought her to her bed and sat her down on it. Ella fell to the side and curled into a ball on top of her blankets. I grabbed a quilt from the end of her bed and covered her with it.

"Be smart, Ella," I said and then left the room.

I slipped back into Max's room and fell onto her bed next to her. She looked at me with one eye closed.

"Ella's drunk?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Great," Max said with a sigh.

There was a loud opening of the door from downstairs and then many voices traveled up to us through the closed door.

"I guess everyone is home," Max whispered to me. "Pretend to be asleep if they check on us or else they'll make you leave. Stick your leg out of the blanket so they can see you have pants on, too." I did as instructed and pushed away from her a little so we weren't right on top of each other.

"Yeah, I'll check on them Auntie Val," Mark's voice called from right outside the door. Mark slipped open the door and I opened my eyes enough to be able to see him in the doorway.

"I know you're awake," Mark whispered to us. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret."

"I owe you," Max whispered back.

"Yeah, they're asleep!" Mark called shutting the door. "What? Yeah they have clothes on!"

I chuckled and Max laughed against my chest. I pulled her closer to me. I've never been happier in my life.

**A/N: 25 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. It might be a late update tomorrow because my night is going to be really crazy. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: And the procrastination award goes to...me! Seriously, though I was way too lazy today. I stayed after school for a meeting and didn't get home until 3. Then, I messed around on my computer for about an hour. Then I drove to the package store. Then I power washed my car. I didn't just wash it. I had to power wash it. I skipped drivers ed because I couldn't get out of the house in time. Then, and only then, did I finally start my homework. Now we're here and I'm updating. I'm sorry but thanks for all the reviews. I use them as support when I'm ready to rip my hair out while doing god knows what in chemistry. Big chapter! Read it now!**

The cold started to settle in in this small town. I even found myself a little chilly even though Maine this time of year would probably be below freezing. I guess I've just grown accustomed to the warmer weather. Of course, now that it's cold outside, they want me to start bringing people's bags back out to their cars. Sure it was a little cold and I often had to hold my hands in front of the heater when I got home, but I kind of liked it. Thanksgiving is coming soon and with this time of year seems to come a happiness in everyone. I found a new pep in my step as I helped the elderly carry their bags and they told me of their grandchildren they would be cooking for this season.

I helped a man and a woman carry their numerous bags, two of which had a turkey in them, out to their car. Why is it that the elderly always get the nicest cars? Once they were all loaded up I turned around. Just like every time I see her, she sucks the very breath from my lungs and leaves me light headed from lack of oxygen. She was walking out of the store with a soda in her gloved hands. She had some crappy, dirty, beat up clothes on, but they looked warm. I glanced around the parking lot and found her truck idling a couple spaces from the door. It was loaded up with townies, rakes, shovels, and a lawnmower on the back. She walked right over to the truck while unscrewing the top to her orange soda. She hopped up into the bed of the truck where Mark and Ella were sitting and slammed the side of the truck. Whoever was driving pulled out and started to drive away.

She looked like summer. She reminded me of summer. Maybe it was the way she smiled at something Ella said as she was getting into the back of the truck. Or maybe it was her blond hair and never fading tan. It could be that her eyes are always a warm brown. Her personality is summery most of the time too. Whatever the reason, she reminded me of summer. Even though she was bundled up and wearing gloves and hat, she reminded me of the beach and the sun beating down on my skin making sweat run down my back and face, irritatingly.

As I watched their truck disappear I wondered what summer would bring. Long days on the beach? Quiet days at the house? Crazy days by the river? Drunken nights in strangers' houses? Max would make my summer great, that's all I knew. She would keep us all busy.

…

No one was home when I got back from work. At least, that's what I thought until I saw the beat up sneakers by my front door. They were dirtier than the last time I had seen them and they had a new rip. She must've worked hard today. I pushed them over to the side and then took off my shoes and put them next to hers. I started on the buttons to my uncomfortable button up black shirt I have to wear for work as I headed up towards the stairs.

She was in my bed when I opened the door to my room. She had curled up in my blankets like a caterpillar. I walked over to my closet to change. Her clothes from earlier were left right there in front of the closet. She must've changed. I tried not to think of Max naked, changing in my room, but once the image was there it was hard to get it out. I shook my head and grabbed a new shirt.

I slipped into bed next to her and pulled her close to me. She was like a heating pad. Her breath soft and eyes behind eyelids attacked to long, dark lashes. She curled into me quickly, almost like it was her instinct to curl into the body next to her. It didn't seem like it would be her instinct. Max didn't seem like the type to trust someone, instinctually.

I heard the vibrations of a phone from across the room. Max must've gotten a text. Then it kept going off. I guess she's getting a call. I slipped out of bed silently and pulled her phone from the pocket of her pants. It was Ella.

"Hey Els," I answered in a whisper.

"Where's Max? I need help! Mom's going into labor and I can't drive and she told me to call Max or Ari! Dad's not picking up! Help Fang!"

"Ella, calm down," I said steadily. I went over to the bed and started to shake Max awake. "You're mom has done this before. Is she freaking out?"

"She keeps having contractions!" Ella yelled. "Joey wet the bed during his nap and Angel keeps screaming whenever mom says she's getting a contraction."

"What?" Max asked looking up at me groggily.

"You're mom's giving birth and Ella is home alone with her and the kids," I said. Max's eyes went wide and she jumped out of bed. She threw down my sweat pants and peeled off my sweat shirt. I watched her hop into her jeans and then throw on her long sleeve shirt and big sweatshirt.

"Let's go," she said quickly leading me out of my room. She had that level headed look I've come to be familiar with whenever there's a problem she needs to solve or a person she needs to protect.

"Ella, we're on our way now," I said.

"Hurry!"

I hung up with Ella as we were getting into my car. I rushed down the street to Max's house. Max didn't say anything to me the whole way she just looked forward. You couldn't even tell she had just woken up. When I pulled into the driveway she barely waited for the car to stop before she got out. I rushed to catch up to her.

We walked through the door like we were on a mission, and I guess we were. Mrs. Ride was sitting at the kitchen counter breathing heavily in a frantic way.

"Mom look at me," Max said stopping in front of her mother. "Calm down. Breathe with me." Max did the breathing I've only seen on TV. Her mother copied her and calmed down quickly. "When did your water break?"

"About a half hour ago," she told Max.

"Ok, we'll get you out of here," Max told her. "Where's the bag?"

"In my room," her mother answered. "Max, Joey-"

"On it," Max replied already walking out of the kitchen.

"And Max," Mrs. Ride said quickly. Max stopped to look at her. "Your father. Find your father, he can't miss it."

Max nodded and then I followed her out of the kitchen. The living room was in shambles. Joey was standing naked and crying. Angel was crying. Gazzy was lost in the mess of the living room. Ella was running back and forth trying to everything, but doing nothing. Taylor was sitting on the couch looking just as lost as Gazzy.

Everyone froze and looked at Max when she walked in. Max scooped up Joey, bare butt and all, and started to comfort him.

"Ella," Max said looking straight at her. "I need you to go into the kitchen with mom. Remember to keep her calm, the breathing and all that. Keep calling dad or anyone he might be with until you get him. Tell him to meet us at the hospital. Once you do that call Ari and anyone else who would want to be there."

"Got it," Ella said quickly and then left. Clearly she was happy not to be in charge anymore.

"Taylor, I need you to get Gaz and Angel ready to leave. That means shoes and jackets on and waiting by the front door for us when we're ready."

"Ok," Taylor said nervously. She already ushered the crying Angel and scared Gazzy away.

"Fang," I looked at her. "Make sure I don't have a meltdown."

I smiled and nodded at her. She carried the naked Joey up the stairs quickly and I rushed to follow her.

"Is everything wet?" She asked him.

Joey just nodded.

"What happened, dude? You were doing so good," Max told him.

"Nightmare," he told her. Max didn't say anything after that. She walked him into Gazzy's bedroom where there was another bed now. Max pulled the blankets off the bed and then took off the waterproof thing off after that. She took the bedding and carried it into the hall and threw it to the side to be dealt with later. She moved to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I watched her in amazement as she felt the water and then stuck Joey into the water. She rinsed him off quickly and then pulled him back out. It was like watching what you would imagine Super Mom to be like. She wrapped Joey in a towel and then moved out of the bathroom and back to Gazzy's room.

She handed the towel bundled Joey to me and then moved to the closet. She pulled out some random clothes and then took Joey back. She dressed him fluidly. I guess she knows what she's doing.

Then we moved out of the room and she flung Joey onto her hip again.

I've never been in Max's parent's room before but it looked like what I would imagine. A big bed, messed up with blankets everywhere. Baby furniture was packed over in one side of the room. Children's clothing flung all over the TV and floor. Max grabbed a big duffle bag and a car seat from the floor and then we moved from that room and back down the stairs.

"Mom, I hope you're breathing!" Max yelled from our spot in the living room. We rushed towards the kitchen. Max seems to be keeping a level head, how I don't really know.

Everyone was ready when we got to the door. So Max started to usher everyone out. Ella helped her mother out to the car. Max looked at me over Joey's head. She gave me a longsuffering look and then pecked me on the lips. Just for that second the world melted away and we weren't in a hectic house with a woman about to give birth.

"Move it along folks!" Max yelled as she hurried everyone along.

I helped Max load everyone into the car. We got everyone into car seats and Mrs. Ride in the front seat successfully. I sat in the back between Joey and Ella. Max drove like a manic to the hospital. Her mother would scream sometimes and Max would just hold her hand. Angel would cry and Joey would cry and Max would say something to make them both stop.

No one talked on the ride there, but the car was loud. Full of screaming, Crying, and Max's soothing words to everyone.

When we pulled into the hospital. Max looked back at me gave a smile. Here we go.

Max hopped out of the car and Ella and I started to unbuckle Joey and Angel. Max helped her Mother out of the car and then helped us get everyone else out of the car.

"Hold a big kid's hand," she directed quickly. Gazzy grabbed my hand quickly, like he was happy to have an excuse to hold someone's hand. I can't blame him really.

We walked into the hospital and someone instantly got Max's mom a wheel chair.

"Valencia Ride," Max said quickly. Ella and I led everyone to sit in the waiting room while Max handled everything with the hospital. Mrs. Ride seemed much better once she was sitting again.

Max ended up going with her mother down the hallway and disappeared. I looked at Ella to see her nervous face and found no reassurance. I wanted to be with Max, not because I wanted to be anywhere near a birth, but because I knew she was freaking out.

"I'm here!" Max's dad yelled as he came running into the waiting room. He looked at us and then went to talk to the people at the desk. They let him back quickly and he ran to be near his wife.

Max's uncle and aunt came next. They sat with us. Then a rush of townies came. Iggy, Dylan, and Nudge plus all their parents and siblings came in quickly into the waiting room. They all looked excited. Ari was next and he looked so excited that it was funny.

Max came back from the hallway she had disappeared down before. Max looked worn now, but she wore a smile. Max smiled at me quickly and then turned to Ari. They shared a big, knowing smile.

"That was scary," she said glancing back at the hallway she had come from. "Thank god dad got there before real shit went down or I probably would have thrown up."

Everyone laughed at her a little. She looked like she was in a slight daze. I expected her to sit down but she just walked away and went down towards a different part of the hospital. When she got back she had a couple bags of M&M's and she sat down next to me.

"Oh, hit me up," Ari said with a smile. Max smiled back and grabbed an M&M and threw it at Ari. Ari caught it in his mouth with a satisfied smirk.

"Me next," Iggy said. This then started a game of throwing M&M's all over the waiting room.

…

"Spread them wider," he demanded. Max spread her legs wider. "You really expect me to fit?" Max rolled her eyes and spread her legs wider. "Alright, that's more like it." Ari ran at Max and dropped to the ground sliding between her legs and across the hospital floor. They've been doing this for the past half hour. Ari stood up and then Max ran at him and slid between his legs and the across the floor.

"Go like a penguin," Max told Ari.

"You do it," Ari told her.

"Ah boobs," Max replied.

"Ah gross," Ari said back and then threw himself on the ground on his stomach and slid between Max's feet.

Max went next sliding between Ari's feet on her back and then kicked his butt while snickering.

"You know hospitals have plenty of shots available," Ari threatened. "Last time I checked you haven't gotten a flu shot in the past ten years. You're due for one this winter."

Max was lying on the ground and Ari was standing over her intimidatingly.

"There's lots of shit you're scared of too," Max shot back at him and then stood up.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Ari said crossing his arms.

"Sharks," Max spat.

"I'm not afraid of sharks," Ari scoffed.

"Let's go swimming in the middle of the ocean by South Africa then," Max said putting her hands on her hips.

"You'd be scared doing that too," Ari shot back.

"I'd be perfectly fine doing that," Max defended.

"You would be scared and so would every other person in the world."

"Steve Irwin wouldn't be and neither would I," Max shot at him, looking awfully satisfied.

"Well, we see where his lack of fear got him. Plus, he messed with crocodiles not sharks," Ari retorted.

"The point is that you're scared of sharks and I'm not," Max said definitively.

"Want to test that theory?" Ari asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, and to think we just had one more," Mr. Ride said as he clamped his two oldest children on the shoulders. He was beaming though. I guess even after six times in the hospital having a kid, it still doesn't get old. The adults laughed at him.

"I'm taking my idiots to see him first and then I'll come back and get everyone else," Mr. Ride said and then pulled Max and Ari forward while motioning for his other three kids to follow him.

…

I let everyone else go see the baby. I probably could have gone in when Nudge, Dylan, and Iggy went in or even when their parents went in, but I didn't. For whatever reason I was a little nervous about seeing the baby. Two dirty sneakers appeared in front of me. I forgot that she still was wearing what she had to work in this morning, right down to the sneakers. I slowly looked up at her and she was giving me a sweet kind of smile she usually reserves for Angel or Joey or even sometimes Gazzy.

"C'mon," she said holding out her hand. "Come met my little brother."

I just stared at her hand for a minute, not really thinking anything. Finally I took her hand and stood up. She walked me down the hallway everyone had disappeared down before. We walked down hallways and past rooms and screaming babies. We finally stopped in front of a cracked open door. She smiled back at me for a minute and then we walked through the door.

Everyone was packed in, but it was surprisingly silent. Nudge was holding the baby in her arms smiling down at it like it was the best thing she's ever seen in her life. Max pulled me over to the sink and we both washed our hands thoroughly. I knew that you were always supposed to wash your hands with a baby. I let her pull me over towards Nudge and then I looked down at the baby. He was tiny. Like so small it was unbelievable. His face was calm right now and his eyes were closed shut. He was completely bald.

"You can be honest, Fang. I already told them it looks like an alien. It doesn't even have any hair," Iggy said bluntly into the quiet air. The baby didn't even stir.

"All my babies are born bald," Mrs. Ride said and I looked up to see her tired and a little sweaty still. She played with Ella's long brown hair. Unlike all of her siblings, Ella doesn't have blond hair. Maybe this baby will get dark hair too.

I just smiled instead of commenting. I looked over at Max and imagined her bald, something I'll never do again.

"Here you go," Nudge said handing the baby over to me. I didn't know what to do so I just stuck my arms out and took him from her. It was like holding nothing but a small, warm bundle. The baby squirmed for a minute and then settled in. This isn't so bad. I could totally handle this. The baby made a noise and I started to get nervous.

"Um," I said looking around desperate for someone to offer to take him. Max chuckled and then came to my rescue. She took the baby from me. He was started to make noises and it sounded like he was about to start crying. Max gave him back to her mother.

There was a knock on the door and the Bobby came in. Two adults followed, clearly his parents. The smiled at everyone and moved to look at the baby. Even though Bobby isn't a townie, he's basically one, but without the fighting and problems. He's just the friend of townies, and I guess I am too. Right now, it didn't seem that bad to be a friend of the townies, for either of us.

**A/N: So Ace! Pretty cool right? Tell me what you thought in a review. Updates are going to be bad for the next couple days. Sorry but if you haven't figured it out every other weekend is hard for me to update. I'll try and get a couple in. Reviews will seriously help to motivate me to update. **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: first I want to thank anyone who reviewed we didn't make 25 for whatever reason but I wanted to review just because I could. Secondly, I got this review from a guest saying something about profanity in my story title or summary. I would like to ask that person, whoever they are, to reread my story title and summary and try and find any profanity. There is profanity in my story but if you can't handle that then maybe you shouldn't be reading stories rated T which mine is. Lastly, I would like to point the injustice in the American school system. I clocked in 10 hours of homework this weekend. Fuck that! I don't even get 10 hours of sleep on a school night. I'm done talking you can read now if you didn't skip over this mess of a paragraph. **

Max and Mark came in halfway through first period today. They both looked disheveled and exhausted. I've been in their house enough to know why. The baby cries all night and all day. Someone said something about it colon. Like it was colony or something like that. I don't know. I just know that Max texted me at three in the morning telling me she hadn't slept all night and that I should just leaving in the morning without her. For their sake, I'm happy it's a half day. Tomorrow is thanksgiving. I won't be spending it with Max though. I'm off to my grandfather's nursing home with my parents. I really don't mind though, I need a break from the craziness at the Ride house. They're starting to really fall apart. Everyone is suffering from lack of sleep and people are getting impatient with each other.

"Homework, guys?" Mrs. Torres asked them. Max just shook her head and moved to her seat. Mark started to rummage through his backpack.

"Fuck!" Mark said. He held a piece of paper in front of him.

"Mr. Ride-"

"Sorry," Mark mumbled before Mrs. Torres could give him a lecture. Mark turned to look at where Max looked ready to pass out. "I took Gazzy's folder off the table today, not mine."

"No, you didn't," Max said quickly.

"Yes, I did," Mark said gulping.

"He has that project-"

"I know," Mark interrupted. "Look, I'll just run over there and switch with him. Can I have the keys?" Mrs. Torres didn't look happy about their across the classroom conversation, but must've felt bad enough for them not to say anything.

Max sighed and stood up. She patted her pocket and then her eyes went wide. She started patting down all four of her pockets and then pulled her backpack in front of her and started to dig through it.

"You drove here," Mark told her.

"No shit," Max mumbled as she dug. "I had them walking into the school because I hit Ari in the face with them. Then I had them in the office because Mr. Roberts nearly killed me because I was shaking them. Then I-" She stopped and smiled and then reached down and pulled them from in the front pocket of her sweatshirt. She threw them at Mark and he caught them from the front of the room.

"You cannot leave unless you're called out, Mr. Ride," Mrs. Torres said sternly.

"Max-"

"On it," Max interrupted Mark from her desk where she was texting, presumably one of the adults in their house.

"Mark, can you please take a seat now?" Mrs. Torres said pointing to the seat next to me.

Mark nodded and then walked over. He gave me a longsuffering look before he plopped down next to me with a huff. He put his head down on his arms and groaned. Mrs. Torres went back to teaching the class avidly. I have to give it to her, for seven thirty in the morning, she sure is excited about science.

"You holding up, man?" I asked Mark quietly.

"Barely," Mark sighed and then looked over at me. "That house is falling apart at the seams…" He looked at me. "Well, I guess you would know. You're there just about as much as I am. What we really need for thanksgiving is a break, like vacation or something."

"Max said the baby was up all night, that colony thing again," I said.

"Colicky," he corrected with a smile. "Yes, the baby is very _colicky_."

I didn't say anything after that. I kind of felt stupid so I didn't bother defending myself. I don't know much about babies and under normal circumstances I wouldn't have to know about babies, but with the Rides they've grown up around all kinds of babies and if you don't know about babies you're stupid.

The phone rang and Mark smiled looking at Mrs. Torres. Mrs. Torres just ignored him and went over to the phone. When she hung up she looked over at Mark tiredly.

"You're dismissed, Mark," Mrs. Torres told him. Mark gathered his things and headed straight out of the room. As Mark was leaving another teacher popped into the room and asked Mrs. Torres for help with something. She told us she'd be back soon and then left while leaving the door open.

Before I even knew what was happening Max had walked across the room with her backpack and sat down in Mark's seat. I noticed how Sam turned away from us quickly and turned to talk to someone on the other side of him.

"I'm so freaking tired," she moaned and then just dropped her forehead onto the corner of my shoulder. I imagine it hurt, but she didn't say anything. "I hate that baby."

"No, you don't," I said quickly shifting to make her more comfortable.

She looked up and made direct eye contact. She had big bags under her nearly closed eyes.

"No, Fang, I really hate that baby," she reached into her backpack and pulled out a pamphlet. Across the top in big white letters was the word: Adoption. She opened the crinkled paper and with a shaking hand pointed to a sentence. "They promise it'll go to a good family. Then they can deal with the screaming, colicky, asshole of a baby. I'm so done."

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Have you shown this to your parents?" I asked.

"I'm going to tonight," she said folding it back up and putting it in her backpack. "Do you know how many people stared me down when I took this from the doctor's office? I felt like telling them that I wasn't pregnant at seventeen, but figured it wasn't worth it."

"Miss. Ride," Mrs. Torres said. The class quieted down. Max turned away from me to look at Mrs. Torres expectantly.

"Amanda," Max replied. Mrs. Torres set her glare on Max. "My mom named me Maximum, unfortunately, not Miss. Ride."

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Torres said, not sounding sorry at all more like impatient. "Please go take your assigned seat." She pointed to the seat on the other side of the room.

"Do you want me to fall asleep during your class?" Max asked raising her eyebrows.

"Max-"

"'Cause my mom just had a baby and I got an hour of sleep last night and three the night before. If you don't want me fall asleep in this class, I need to be entertained. Fang and I are friends, so maybe he can help me stay interested."

I couldn't help but smirk.

Mrs. Torres let out a long sigh before she turned back to the white board and went on about something that wasn't going to be on the test but 'was really important anyway'. Basically, she said we could drown out anything and everything she said today.

"You're joking about putting your brother up for adoption, right?" I said smiling at Max.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm dead serious."

"You're tired and possibly going crazy from sleep deprivation. Why don't you get a good night sleep and then you'll realize you love him."

"They won't do it," Max said dismissively. "I just want to make my unhappiness clear."

"I think you're parents are more than aware that you're unhappy," I told her.

"I'm just trying to drive the point home," she said as she bent down to pull something from her backpack. She dug around before pulling an energy drink from her backpack. The sound of the popping top caused Mrs. Torres to whirl on us angrily.

"Max, there's no drinking in the science classroom," Mrs. Torres said angrily.

"Well I'll tell you what," Max started an undertone of anger behind her rebellious tone. "If you take my screaming brother for the night I promise I won't drink in your classroom."

"Max, it's against school policy," Mrs. Torres said. "Throw it away." Mrs. Torres pointed to the trash can by the door. Max looked like she wanted to dump the energy drink on Mrs. Torres and then smash the can on her head. Instead Max just tipped the can back and chugged the entire thing. When she pulled back she was breathing heavily.

"Problem solved," Max said jiggling the can so Mrs. Torres could hear that it was empty. Mrs. Torres glanced at the clock and then back at Max in a slightly pained way before going back to teaching a class no one was listening to.

"I just want them to know that we're all suffering," Max said turning back to me like she didn't just disrupt the whole class for the third time this morning. "It's not cool. Plus, I need my cousins out. I honestly can't deal with sharing a bathroom with Ella _and_ Taylor. I didn't have a drop of hot water this morning. I can't even get enough time to brush my teeth. I'm seriously going crazy."

"Maybe you guys should come up with a schedule," I offered having seen it on TV.

"For the bathroom? Not like they'd follow it. I, honestly, only need twenty minutes in the bathroom. I just have to shower and do a couple other things. I can get in and out in twenty minutes and then finish getting ready in my room."

"You can shower in my bathroom any time you want," I told her winking. She didn't think it was funny.

"That's the worst part of it all," she said. "I can't even shower alone now. While I was taking my cold shower this morning, guess who decided to join?"

"Who?" I asked through a laugh.

"Joey," she told me. "He just waltzed in and nearly got in with me."

"Did he see anything?"

"No, I pushed him and then of course he fell and started crying so more people had to come into the bathroom while I was showering." She dropped her head onto her arms and groaned loudly. The bell rang and I helped her get her stuff together before we left together.

Once we were out in the crowded hallway she stopped and looked at me. She looked so beaten down that it was almost exhausting to look at her for too long.

"I'm sorry, Fang," she said quickly. "You don't have to listen to my problems. I'm just a little tired."

"It's my job to listen to your problems," I told her. "It comes with the territory. You have to deal with my problems too."

She smiled weakly at me.

"And if you want to come over after school or something to nap at my house, you can. If you want to spend the night, that's fine. I'm leaving in the morning for my grandfather's."

"I love you," she said. It still felt weird to hear her say it, but something about it felt so right.

"I love you too," I told her pulling her to my chest for a tight hug. It came naturally, telling Max I love her. It just flowed out. Now I can't imagine not ever saying it to her.

…

I was watching a movie on Netflix in my room when I heard banging on the outside of my house. I paused and listened, but didn't hear anymore. I hit play again but kept my ears acute to listen to any noise. A knock on my window startled me and I hit paused again. When I turned, Max was outside looking into my window expectantly. I smiled and opened the window for her. She came tumbling in.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I questioned thinking I should be the one sneaking into her bedroom at night.

"I breathe unconventional," she replied standing up and dusting herself off. She smiled up at me.

"I thought you had family shit this afternoon," I said moving to go sit on my bed. Max nodded and moved towards my closet.

"Oh I had family shit alright," she said angrily. She pried open the closet door and pulled my clothes from hangers and drawers. "I got in a big fight with my parents about just about everything in the world. Turns out I'm a teenager with no goals, no skills, a criminal record, a possible alcohol addiction, an irresponsible personality, and a disrespect for authority."

She turned away from me and pulled her shirt off.

"They said that to you?" I questioned.

"Well, that was the gist," she mumbled.

"What did you say back?" I asked.

"I called them assholes," she said turning around to face me in her bra and shooting me a smirk before turning around again. "So then we fought some more and I left. I crashed at Nudge's for a couple hours and caught up on sleep. Now I'm here since she had to leave to go see family for tomorrow."

She pulled one of my t-shirts over her head. I watched as she pulled her jeans down and replaced them with a pair of my pajama pants. She turned back around and looked at me with a small smile before she left the room while pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

I heard her make her way down the hallway and thanked God that my parents had gone out for a fancy work dinner tonight and weren't coming back until really late. They probably won't even check on me, just go straight to bed. Having a sleepover with Max while we're friends is one thing, but having her sleep over while we're together is a different thing entirely.

She appeared at the doorway with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Just need a break," she said to me through her toothpaste filled mouth and toothbrush.

"I already told you that you could stay here," I told her. She shrugged and then disappeared back into the hallway.

When she reappeared she was toothbrush free. She sent me a devilish smirk before she ran at me and tackled me back onto the bed. She straddled my stomach and leaned down so I could smell her fresh breath.

"So where are your parents, Fang," she nearly whispered to me.

"At a dinner party," I replied reaching up to twist a few stray strands of her hair around my fingers.

"And do they know I'm here?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Nope," I replied.

"So you're doing something bad?"

"Not necessarily," I replied.

"Do you want to do something bad?" She asked and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Only with you."

…

Max lay in my bed with wet hair from her recent shower. She had no problem falling asleep at all and was now tucked into my bed with blankets up to her chin. I couldn't even bring myself to appreciate the moment I had with her. Instead I was sitting at the side of my bed with my feet resting on the cold wood floor. The blankets were covered perfectly over Max but pulled down and ruffled where I had been lying before finally sitting up.

I looked back at her face one last time before I stood up and left the room silently. I ventured down the stairs and into the kitchen. My stomach was in desperate need of food. I pulled out some cold pizza and started to inhale it.

The door opened and I heard the soft whispered of my mother's voice.

"In the kitchen," I said in hopes of not scaring them. It worked because they didn't seem startled at all when they walked in. My parents looked me over as I greedily ate the pizza in the fridge.

"What are you doing, bud?" My dad asked looking me up and down while taking off his suit jacket.

"Eating," I said gesturing to my pizza. "Max is upstairs."

My parents exchanged a look.

"Fang-"

"I know," I said cutting my mother off. "We're not doing anything wrong really." Nothing wrong while they've been home at least. "I told you how her house is. She hasn't slept since the baby got there. If you saw her today you would understand."

"I understand, baby," my mom said coming to brush aside some of my hair. "Just be careful. I told both of you that Max was welcome here anytime. You're a good boy, Fang."

I nodded.

"I don't care what you think her past is like either," my father said sternly pointing his finger in my face. "You treat that girl with respect."

"I am," I reassured him.

"Good," he said and then backed off a little.

"Why are you up?" Mom asked me gently. She was tired. She needed to go to bed.

"I was just thinking," I mumbled. "Max kicked me in her sleep so I woke up starving. I finally decided to get something to eat."

"Ok, well clean up when you're done," Mom said giving me one last glance before she walked towards the stairs.

"Max is a nice girl," my father said before nodding and following my mom.

I finished up in the kitchen and then put everything away like Mom asked me to. I headed back up the stairs to where Max was asleep and waiting for me.

My parent's light was already off. They probably just crashed right away. Max was still in the same spot as when I left her. I looked at her one last time and wondered who she was talking to in her sleep. Even though it might sound stupid, I'm wishing she had been mumbling the words to herself. It was a simple word. It was a word that could make her quit everything that was bad. It could change everything for her. If she was talking to herself it might be good. So I hopped that she said that word to herself. I hope she was telling herself to perform the simple action: Stop.

**A/N: please review. I'll probably update tomorrow if you guys review a lot. I just finished watching the patriots. They lost! I'm so mad. A couple things to tell me if you want:**

** 1) your favorite sports team**

** 2) your favortie sport to watch or play **

** 3) you favorite food **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I should have updates last night and I'm sorry. I did homework for 6 hours last night an honestly wasn't up for anything but Netflix after I was done. Here's chapter 39! **

"How's that girl of yours, Nicky?" My grandfather asked as my parents when up to get us pie from the nursing home cafeteria.

"Her mother just had another baby," I commented. "She's really worn out."

"The mother or your girl?" My grandfather asked.

"Both," I answered. "Well, everyone is really worn out."

"A baby will do that," he said nodding and taking a drink from his cup. "A girl like that will do that to you, too." He gave me a meaningful glance.

"I'm a little worn out, too," I admit. Max wears me out.

"Alright," My father said as he put pie slices on the table in front of us. "We got apple and pumpkin."

…

I thought about what my grandfather had said as I head over to Max's house. I didn't bother taking the heap of junk that is my car, I just walked. I needed to calm down before I walked into what was sure to be a mad house. Maybe Max and I need to do something with just the two of us. I could take her out. Or maybe I can take her to the beach, even if it would be freezing. We could go see another football game. No matter what we did, we needed to just relax. She's going crazy with her family and I'm going crazy as a result.

I opened the door to the house expecting there to be a loud chatter coming from the dining room. Instead a large uncooked turkey sat on their kitchen counter surrounded by other various foods both cooked and uncooked. There was screaming coming from all directions. Max had Gazzy's hand in a firm grip and was staring down at him threateningly. Gazzy had Mashed potatoes in his hand and after further inspection Max had a clump of mashed potatoes on her shirt.

"Did you really think that would be a good idea?" Max spat down at the terrified looking Gazzy. Her eyes were narrowed and her knuckles white from holding his wrist so tightly.

"Max, back off," a woman pulled Max off of Gazzy. It was Anne, their aunt. Anne is the cool aunt, the kid that used to get into trouble and party as a teenager and still hasn't changed in adulthood. They stared each other down for a minute before Max glanced back at Gazzy who had now begun to cry silently.

"I'm sorry, Gaz," Max said tiredly. I've grown far too accustomed to seeing Max's bright brown eyes with circles under them. Anne let go of Max's arm and Max hugged Gazzy to her. Max spotted me and I saw the tears in her eyes from over Gazzy's head.

When Max pulled away from Gazzy Anne shoved her in the direction of the living room.

"Go cool off," Anne told her. Max looked at me and I moved to follow her. We moved through the fighting siblings and cousins in the living room and up the stairs where two sobbing voices could be heard.

We moved past Max's sobbing mother and little brother without a second glance on Max's part. Mr. Ride was trying to comfort his wife while Max's aunt and uncle were desperately trying to sooth the baby.

We pushed into Max's mess of a room and Max shut the door behind me. She pulled me to her and in seconds had her lips pressed to mine. I could taste the salt of her tears and feel the tremble in her sure lips. She moved her lips against mine sloppily and with desperation. She pulled me out of my shirt in seconds and her shaking hands brushed from my chest to my stomach and then back up again. She was using me. I let her use me, I even kissed her back. She needed a distraction, a release, and if kissing me, touching me, gave her that I would let her. Finally she pulled away from me and drew a shuddering breath.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered onto my chest and her warm breath tickled my skin. Her voice and body trembled. "I needed that."

"It's fine," I said breathlessly.

She pushed away from me and shook her head. She peeled off her dirty shirt and tossed it onto the ground. She quickly grabbed a shirt from the floor and I was happy to see it was mine. She slipped her jeans off and they landed in a heap on the ground. She was holding back tears and I was holding back from grabbing her and running my hands all over her long, tan legs now revealed to me.

She flopped down onto her mattress and let out a long shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry, Fang," she repeated. She looked up at me through wet eyes. I moved to her and sat down on the mattress next to her. She leaned onto me and grabbed onto my right arm.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I whispered to her.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this," she said looking anywhere but at me. "You shouldn't have to deal with my family or my problems. You deserve a girl who will love you and make you happy."

"I'm happy with you," I whispered into her hair.

"No, you're not," she accused jumping up from the bed and looking at me with a quivering lip and an outstretched hand. "Don't even lie." She carried on. "You're not happy. You hate me right now and you hate my family and you hate that you're stuck with this shit."

"That's not even close to being true," I told her gently. "Sure, I get a little frustrated sometimes, but I don't hate you or your family. I'm not _stuck_ with your problems, I signed up for them when I kissed you that day at the tracks."

"How can you not hate me?" She questioned. "I hate me." I stared at her in pure shock for a minute. "And as much as is scares me, I'm starting to hate them." She pointed at the wall but I knew she meant her family. "I hate all this shit." She wiped down her face with her hand. "Fuck, I almost hit Gazzy today. He threw mashed potatoes at me and I almost hit my little brother. He was so scared, Fang. He looked at me like I was a monster. Maybe I am a monster. Maybe I'm a horrible monster that just destroys everything." She swung back and kicked Angel's teddy bear across the room with perfect form. My Max is having a break down. Max having a breakdown is worse than Max crying. Max crying had an end, with one clear fixable problem. Max having a breakdown was the damn scariest thing I've ever seen. Max isn't supposed to have a breakdown. Max is always supposed to be put together. Max is always supposed to know what to do. Max is always the one who leads, even though Ari is supposed to. Ari doesn't make a single decision without Max giving consent first.

"Come here," I said gently. I opened my arms to her. Max let out a frustrated noise filled with a broken kind of sadness and fell into my arms. She sobbed into me and yelled a couple times. She was shaking everywhere and her breath was hot and short on my skin. I let her cry and she even hit me once, hard. I let her hit me though because she needed to get it out. I wanted her to feel better.

We slowly moved so we were lying on her bed facing each other. Max's crying slowed, but she never stopped shaking. So I just held her and I would continue to hold her until she wanted me to stop.

…

Max fell asleep in my arms and I tried to untangle myself without waking her up. She stirred and I froze.

"Stay," she whispered.

"I have parents," I told her, amused.

"Leave your window open," she mumbled. "I'll come later."

I smiled. I liked the thought of her sneaking into my window at night. It was kind of cool to have her doing the sneaking. I've always been the sneaker before.

**A/N: Sorry it was kind of short. If I get 15 reviews about anything then I'll update again tonight. If not I'll update tomorrow...if everything goes well. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys are seriously awesome. This chapter is a little longer hopefully you're happy. Here we go! **

"I'm just getting back from getting my Christmas tree with the fam," Max said and I could hear the rumble of a car in the background. "I'll be by later after we finish decorating."

"Ok," I said as I walked out to my car after I finished my shift at work. "I'll be in my room."

"And so will I in a couple hours," she replied with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Then she was gone and I was left smiling at no one and nothing.

…

"I hate everything and everyone," Max said as she climbed through my window. She peeled off her many layers of clothing until she was just left in the bare minimum. I felt a rock settle into my throat at the sight. It became hard to swallow until she covered herself up with one of my big sweatshirts and crawled into bed next to me.

I had expected her a couple hours ago, but at least at midnight, my parents were already asleep and wouldn't know about her being here.

"You really have to stop changing in front of me like that unless you want whatever self-control I have left to disappear," I told her as I shut my computer and pushed it away from me. Max is way better than video games with Sam online. She just smirked at me and pulled my blankets over her body. Her legs found mine under the blankets and she twisted them with her own. "Why do you hate the world?"

"Because I'm an angst ridden teenager with fluctuating hormones. My parents obviously don't understand me and the thought of sharing a bathroom with my sister is sickening. I'm trying to discover myself, how can I do that without room to put my curling iron down?"

"No really," I said with a smile. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are sending us off to the old beach house for Christmas break," she said. Her hand had moved to trace random patterns on my bare chest and I pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her soft lips.

"The beach house where you used to skinny dip?"

"Bingo," she said with a smile and then kissed me again.

"What's the problem with that?" I asked and then kissed her again before she had time to answer. She moved her lips with mine before she pulled away.

"You're not there," she whispered and then pressed her lips onto mine while climbing on me. We twisted until she sat straddling me while kissing me deeply. "And I get no presents."

And the truth comes out.

I smiled against her lips and then pulled away.

"Why no presents, princess?" I taunted.

"This is serious, Fang," she stated. "I'm only going to be living at home for another Christmas after this one. There's no promise of presents once I'm out of the house. This is my second to last chance to cash in and I can't. Not like they got me much before."

She kissed me again but this time it was playful.

"I never pegged you as the spoiled brat type."

She pulled away and sat up to look down at me. I reached up to touch her bare thighs. They were so soft. She must've missed shaving today because her legs were slightly prickly but it didn't matter they were still amazing. I still wanted to touch more, higher, whenever I touched them. I started to rub small circles into them and Max sighed and went a little limp sitting on me.

"God, I love you," she breathed. I smiled and pulled her back down to me. We fumbled mouths for a minute before she sat up again.

"I'm not a spoiled brat," she defended. I raised my eyebrows. "Really I'm not. I honestly don't really care about the presents that much. The only thing I wanted this year was a new lacrosse stick, but just the thought of not getting anything because they're sending us away on a trip we don't even want that makes me upset."

"Maybe they just need a break," I offered.

"So do I," she mumbled. Then she bent down again and ran her hands all over my chest before pressing her mouth to mine again. She pulled away again, just barely. My hands had wandered to play with the edge of her underwear where her legs fit through the holes. "I missed this." She mumbled. "I missed you."

"You never lost me," I replied.

"I did," she said nodding and opening her eyes to meet mine. "We weren't like this before. I was a blubbering mess and you had to play doctor on my emotions. I'm sorry, I like this much better."

"I don't mind," I replied. I attached our lips and moved mine with hers. Our kisses were slow, wet, and sloppy. Just the way I liked them. I grabbed Max's bottom lip in my teeth and sucked it towards me slightly. She let out a noise somewhere between a sigh of content and a moan of ecstasy. The sound vibrated down from my ears to my stomach where my blood was rushing and my stomach was coiling. "I like this much better, though."

I felt her smiled against my lips and then she laid herself fully down on my chest and pressed her hips into mine. We went back to our kissing and I was lost in her taste and touch. I wanted to feel more. I moved my hands up her butt and to the small of her back. I slipped my hands right under the shirt she was wearing and circled around to her stomach before moving them up. This is when I know just how in sync Max and I are. She moaned into my mouth and it just fueled my need. I kept our kisses in control, but let my hands go wild.

"Fang," Max breathed and then her tongue was against mine. I moved my tongue into her mouth to feel everything. I wanted to taste her mouth. She dipped her hands lower towards my waistband and I let her. Her hands tickled me and set more blood flooding to my core.

"Max," I breathed, unable to say more. I couldn't describe how much I wanted her. I wanted her to feel it in the way I kissed her. In the way I touched her. I ran my tongue over hers.

"Me too," she whispered. I knew she meant she wanted me too. She wanted this too. I'd moved from wanting to needing at this point and couldn't get enough of her to be satisfied. I moved to kiss her neck. The sounds she made just encouraged me. I need Max. I could never get enough of Max. Her taste, her touch, her voice, her skin, it was all so addicting, put together it was an addict's heaven. I'm addicted to Max in the way she's addicted to cigarettes and I would prove it to her right now.

…

When I woke, Max was gone. Nothing indicated she was here other than the thrown back blankets on her side of the bed. The pillow smelt like her and I hung onto that. I glanced around the room and smiled at the sight of the shirt of mine she had been wearing last night thrown on the ground. She must've woken and rushed home before I woke up. She probably hopped around grabbing her clothes and finding her shoes before she slipped out the window. She probably considered staying or kissing me goodbye before deciding against both and slipping out the window.

During the day we spent our hours at Max's house where we we're needed, and entertained. At night, when we need the quiet and could entertain ourselves, my house was the best place. I glanced at the clock to see it was six. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my father telling him I was going over to Max's. With a text, he could see the time and the date, with a note their might be questions about if I had actually written the note at six. He didn't respond so I pulled on a sweat shirt and then some sneakers before I slipped out my window. I could have walked out the front door, but I wanted to get a feel for what Max does when sneaking into my room. I never have to sneak into her room, her parents are too caught up with everything else to really worry about me, the familiar face.

I swung onto the tree outside my window and then climbed down with ease. It's really not that bad. Now I don't feel so bad about making Max make the climb. The cold night left the grass crisp and wet beneath my sneakers. I moved from my yard to the road and began my walk up the street to Max's house.

A ladder was resting against her window, that was barely open, when I got to her large farm house. I could climb up the ladder and avoid her family. I'm sure they're already all up and starting the day.

I took the ladder one rung at a time. We must've gotten rain last night because the rungs were slippery with water. When I reached her window I slid it up silently. I kept as quiet as possible as I climbed into the dark room. My feet hit the floor silently and I slipped off my wet sneakers by the window before I walked silently over to her mattress on the floor. She was a giant ball in the center of the bed with the blankets barely covering her. She was shaking with cold and I smiled as I climbed into bed next to her.

The first rays of sun were barely breaking and the room was still plunged into darkness. Max sighed and cuddled up next to me.

"I missed you," she whispered and fisted my shirt. "Fang."

I smiled and held her tightly while pulling the blankets to better cover us. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before looking up at me.

"What time is it?" She asked me.

"A little after six," I whispered. "You can sleep if you want."

"I'll show you the sunrise," she whispered to me. "If you want, I can take you to the prettiest spot in the world."

"I can't imagine it's much better than what I'm looking at now," I said giving her a smirk. She just chuckled in response to my corny comment. We both moved from her bed slowly and I watched as she pulled on a pair of sweats and then t-shirt.

We walked down the hallway and then down the stairs, careful to be quiet when going by everyone's packed rooms. The younger kids were already up and watching TV on the couch while Mr. Ride fed the baby a bottle.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked us.

"To watch the sunrise," Max answered simply before we walked into the kitchen and she pulled on pair of shoes. We slipped out the door and into the driveway. When we got in the truck she started it up. "Have you ever been to Bobby's house?" She asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"No," I told her as I reached forward to turn on the radio.

"Well, you know that his dad is a farmer," she told me. "So they own a lot of land. That's where we're going."

"And you swear it's the prettiest place in the whole world?" I asked her with a smile.

"It's the prettiest place in my world."

…

Max parked the truck on top of a small hill. The air was crisp but nothing compared to winter in Maine. To our right there was a line of trees, but straight ahead wild grass grew everywhere. She turned us around and backed us in before shutting the truck off.

"This'll all be hay come fall time," she told me as she got out and we jumped into tall grass. She moved around to the back of the truck and put the tailgate down. We both got up and sat on the tailgate of the old truck. The sun started to peak up from the horizon with shades of pink, orange, and red. It was beautiful, one of the prettiest places I've ever seen.

The sun rose quickly, almost too quickly. I watched the colors in the sky change as the giant sun rose high in the sky. I leaned over and kissed Max's cheek. Something about it made me so happy. My stomach bubbled with happiness. Max laughed smoothly and then turned her head to kiss me. I could barely stop smiling long enough to kiss her. I love her so much. I love this so much.

"What are you kids doing on my land?" A voice yelled. "I've got a gun!" The person fired off a warning shot and I ducked Max's head down and covered her.

"It's just Bobby," she told me with a smile. I turned to see Bobby approaching us with a shot gun in his hands. "You better turn your safety on!" Max yelled to him. Bobby looked down and flipped a switch by the trigger.

"Ain't it cool?" Bobby asked holding up his gun for us to see. "Just got it this morning when the mail came."

"Let me see it," Max said hopping down from the tailgate and moving to look at the gun.

"It's a sixteen gauge," Bobby told her as she looked it over with a calculating eye.

"We gonna shot it off?" Max asked him with a smirk.

"I reckon we better," Bobby told her. Bobby has the worst grammar I've ever heard, even worse than Gazzy, and whenever Max is around him she adopts the horrible grammar. I think I probably do to. You can't help it. First you're talking normally and then you're saying words that don't exist with a slow kind of voice.

"Did you shoot her off yet?" Max asked. I hopped down from the tailgate and then the three of us moved towards the trees.

"Just when I was scaring you folks," Bobby said nodding at the truck. "Got a nice kick."

"I reckon it ought to," Max told him. I smiled. She's cute.

"I've got some targets," Bobby said pulling some papers from his back pocket and handing them to me like I might know what to do with them.

"Got nails or something?" Max asked. Bobby shifted a case to his other hand and then pulled some nails from his pocket and handed them to Max. "Hammer?"

"You're a regular pain in the ass, aren't ya?" Bobby shot at her before he opened the case filled with various bullets for the gun and a hammer on top. He handed her the hammer and she took it with a smile before handing him his gun back.

When we reached the trees we all set up targets, taking turns with the hammer. Finally, when we had three up we moved back and stood away from them. The field was muddy over by the trees, but not too bad. Bobby loaded up his gun and then handed it to Max.

"You want me to shoot it off first?" She asked him.

"Five bucks says you don't hit shit," Bobby told her with a smile. She took his challenge with a shake of the hand. Bobby handed her headphones to block out the sound. Since there was only one pair Bobby and I would just have to cover our ears.

Max lined herself up with a target. She took a firm stance with one leg back to brace herself after the gun kicked back. She closed one eye and looked down the top of the gun to the awaiting target.

"You're a little low," Bobby commented.

"Make it ten," she said and then she squeezed the trigger. There was a loud boom and Max's shoulder moved back a couple inches. She lowered the gun and turned the safety on. With a glance at the target she held out her hand. Bobby looked at the target and grumbled as he pulled his wallet out. He shoved a ten into her hand and she pocketed it with a smile.

"Guess some things don't change," Bobby said shoving Max a little before handing me the gun.

"I've always been a good shot, eh?" Max replied still smiling proudly.

"It's wasted on you," Bobby told her and then looked at me. "She can't shoot anything alive. Back when we were kids, Max shot a squirrel and she cried like a baby for a week."

I looked at Max and her expression was the confirmation that it was true. I smiled at her and winked. Max swung her fist back and nailed Bobby in the back.

"Ow!" Bobby yelled as he spun on her. "Fuck, you know it's true."

"What if it was a momma squirrel?" Max spat. "You cried at Bambi."

"That's different, Bambi was a deer," Bobby told her.

"Doesn't matter," Max told him. "I could've killed a momma squirrel and then all her babies would be like Bambi. Nobody wants to lose their mom."

"The babies could take care of themselves. Bambi lived didn't he?" Bobby told her.

"Doesn't matter, Bobby," Max said. "If your momma died when you were a baby, you still would've lived. Doesn't mean you would be happy about it."

"The point is that you cried," Bobby said satisfied. Max looked over at me like she was embarrassed.

"I was just a kid," she told me defensively.

"Maxi, you were fourteen," Bobby told her. Max grit her teeth and glared at Bobby.

"I'm gonna kill ya Bobby, I really am," Max said. She turned back to me and looked down at the gun I was holding. She gave a small smile. "Here I'll show you."

She moved around to my back and I lifted the gun up. She positioned the gun in my hands correctly and then squinted as she helped me aim. I thought we were aiming a little low, but didn't say anything. She slipped the headphones on my ears and I smiled at her.

"I feel emasculated," I told her. She smiled at me.

"You can teach me how to do something later," she said. Her breath fell on my skin and she helped me aim again. "Pull the trigger." I pulled the trigger back towards me and the bang scared me a little. It tossed my shoulder back and it was a little shocking. My veins rushed with adrenaline and I liked it. Max smiled at me and then bent down and picked up the shell.

"Keep it," she said. "The first time you shot off a gun."

…

"I hate pool," Max whined.

"But you don't know how to play and I do."

"Can't you teach me how to do something better?" She said crossing her arms.

"Nope," I said. Truthfully, I just wanted to be able to lean in close to Max and pool was the best game for it.

I pulled into the arcade and parked. Max gave me a miserable look before we both got out and started towards the door. I grabbed her hand and slid my fingers between hers. I brought her hand up to my mouth and laid a quick kiss on the outside of her soft hand. She smiled and moved closer, mission accomplished.

We walked through the doors and moved straight towards the pool table off to the side of the room. No one was playing, but it was the only free thing in the whole place. I took a cue and handed one to Max. I set everything up and then placed the cue ball down. Max looked down at the green table wearily.

"C'mon, I'll show you," I said as I positioned her. I put on of her hand around the cue and then made a circle with her pointer finger. I helped her line up to break the balls.

"Which one?" I asked her. "The blue one would be easiest."

"Then help me get the blue one," she said. We shifted and then I helped her aim again. We sunk the blue ball and she looked back at me beaming. "I like this game." I pressed closer her and I could feel her heat against my chest. Her feet were positioned between mine.

"I do too," I said and I felt the vibrations of her laugh on my chest.

**A/N: hopefully you guys liked it. Review and I'll update tm. **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night I was way in over my head with shit to do and today isn't any different, but I'm updating anyway. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the chapter. **

"Look," Max said as she shoved miscellaneous clothing into her suitcase. She had a phone pressed to her ear and she was getting irritated with the lady on the other side of the phone. "I don't care about your company policy. I've been on hold with you guys for three hours. You really need to get better music. I'm just trying to tell you that I had a forty thousand mile warranty on my shocks and I need new ones."

Max rolled her eyes and pointed to phone as if I could hear how annoying she thought the lady was. I watched her move around her room.

"I understand that," Max said angrily. "I don't have time to bring my truck to the shop. I need you to ship me the shocks so that I can just replace them myself. They only have thirty-five hundred on them."

Max threw some bathing suits into her suitcase and groaned while throwing her head back.

"You know what? Fine. I'll bring my fucking truck to the fucking shop so they can do the same fucking thing I could do. Now I have to pay them to fucking do a simple goddamn task that I could do myself for free. I hope you're happy, _Janet_."

Max hung up the phone and threw it down on the bed next to me.

"Ari!" She screamed. Ari came walking in slowly and looked at his sister expectantly.

"Bring the truck to the shop to get new shocks," she said throwing the keys at him. Ari looked at the keys.

"I thought you were going to get them shipped to us," Ari said.

She just gave him a look and he held up his hands and walked out without another word.

"Max!" Ella yelled as she came walking into the room. "Are you packing tampons?"

Max looked at me and then back at her sister. Her face became a bright red and she looked anywhere but at me.

"No, I'm not Ella," Max gritted out.

"Well, I didn't want to have to pack them, but I guess I have to now," she said thinking it over out loud. She sighed loudly and then slipped out the door.

Then Taylor slipped into Ella's spot and looked at Max.

"Hey, you know that bathing suit you have that makes your boobs look really good?" Taylor asked.

"You cannot barrow it," Max said quickly. I wanted to see that bathing suit.

"Ugh, c'mon, I'm having a guy come down on Thursday and I need to look hot," Taylor whined.

"Funny, 'cause that's the day Fang's staying too," Max said and then looked over at me with a smirk. Sweet, I get to see the bathing suit.

"Please, Maxi?" Taylor begged. "He's only coming for one day and Fang is staying for two. He can see it the other day."

"What if I was planning on wearing it both days Fang came?" Max questioned raising her eyebrows. Taylor gave Max a pleading look and I watched Max's shoulders slack.

"One day," Max told her sternly and then threw two small pieces of fabric at her smiling cousin. Taylor ran out of the room happily.

"I want to see that bathing suit," I said standing and pulling Max closer to me.

"And you will," she said planting a kiss on my lips. "Just a day later than you were supposed to."

"Can I see it now?" I asked leaning in close to her. "Just to tide me over until I see it Friday."

"I would, Fang really, but you're being a pig right now," she said in a seductive tone to match the one I had just used on her. She kissed my jaw and then pushed away from me to keep packing. I smirked as I watched her move around her messy room like it was the most organized place in the world. The thought that I wouldn't see her until after Christmas was almost painful.

…

"Now I'm freeee!" Max sang in the bathroom. I sat on the closed toilet seat watching her get ready after her shower. "Free fallin'!" She held the hair brush out to me.

"Yeah I'm freee," I sang into her hair brush. She beamed at me and I'm happy I did it. "Free fallin'."

She moved towards me with Tom Petty still playing in the background. She positioned both her legs on either side of mine and looked down at me devilishly. She had a pair of old ripped jeans on and a t-shirt. I moved my hand to the hole in her knee and brushed her skin. It was the type of rip you get from falling on your knees, not the kind you can buy. I reached up and slipped my other hand into her back pocket.

"I'm going to miss you," I told her. She sighed in content and then sat down straddling me on the toilet. I hooked my fingers in her belt loops and pulled her closer to me. Her chest was flush against mine and I craved her touch.

"You'll be my late Christmas present," she whispered and then leaned in and kissed me with everything she had. Max's kisses were always a little sloppy and wet, but they were the best. She knew just what to do and just when to do it. My skin buzzed with a need for her. I moved my lips over hers. Our lips slid all over each other's. I could taste her toothpaste and I'm sure she could taste the candy bar Angel had shared with me while she was in the shower.

"You're amazing," she breathed and then shoved herself closer to me. She ran her hands through my hair and I let mine roam all over her soft skin and raggedy clothes.

"Gross," Gazzy said. Max and I broke apart and looked over where Gazzy was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. We probably should have at least shut the door.

"Sorry, dude," I said quickly.

"Let's go, Maxi," Gazzy said staring at us with disgust. "Do you figure Jenna and me will kiss like that one day?"

"Maybe," Max said as she got off me. "Hopefully not for a really long time."

"Maybe when we're married," Gazzy offered looking up at his sister for confirmation.

"Maybe when you're married," Max said ruffling his hair.

Max looked over at me and gave me one of her sweet smiles that makes me happy all over no matter what is happening around us. I'll see her Thursday. I had to remember that I was only saying goodbye to her for a couple days.

**A/N: Sorry if there were a lot of mistakes I didn't read through it again since the last time I did. I had a wicked sucky day today and really don't have the energy to do this but I wanted to update for you guys. Please, please, please review. Try and at least get 25 reviews. If you're getting bored with this then I can tell you that in a couple more chapters shits going to start to get crazy, so just stick with me. **

**If you want something to review about, tell me your favorite word. Mine is Guppy. **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I slept until noon, got up, showered, and went to Olive Garden. The life of a teenager, it's a good one sometimes. Sorry about updating last night, but you guys didn't get 25 reviews until today. Here's chapter 42, that's a lot of chapters. **

I knocked on the door to the unfamiliar house. I could smell the ocean and a couple cars were parked in the driveway. Nudge opened the door and smiled at me. She was wearing a bikini and her hair was messy with in a way only the ocean could create. It felt good to see a familiar face after spending the holidays surrounded by old family members I only see once a year.

"Suit up, we're all out back," she said as she let me in.

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"Down that hall," she pointed. "Oh and you can put your bag in Max's room unless you're not sleeping together. Her room is the third on the left. If you're not with her then I think you might have to share with Taylor's boyfriend. I still don't know his name though. He's sleeping at the end of the hall. I'm going to get back out to Mitch. He looks so amazing with no shirt on."

She disappeared out a sliding glass door. Outside the door there was sand everywhere and I could see the water further down. I walked straight to Max's room, following Nudge's instructions.

Max had thrown her clothes all over the room already and her half-full suitcase was thrown in the corner. The only window in the room was open but had a curtain over it so I stripped down and threw on my bathing suit.

I moved through the house and quickly down to the beach. The sand was warm on my feet and the sun high in the sky. The kids were running around in the water splashing and laughing. Max was standing in the water up to her knees. Ari was further in talking with her about something that made them both laugh. Iggy was joking around with the kids. Nudge and Ella were both occupied with their boyfriends. Dylan was lying in the sun trying to tan clearly.

I walked up to Max careful to be silent. Ari had spotted me but didn't say anything. Her bathing suit was tied around her back and at her neck and her bottoms were tied together at the sides. With a simple pull of a string…

_Focus_, I reminded myself as I snuck up on Max. I reached down slowly. My hands found her ankles under the water and I pulled her feet out from under her. I heard her gasp loudly before she went head first into the water. When she surfaced she glared up at me soaking wet. Ari and I laughed together.

"You know, Fang, the couch is really comfortable here," she said with narrowed eyes. "Why don't you sleep on it tonight?" That just made Ari laugh harder.

I crouched down into the water to be level with her.

"I would," I said tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "But I already promised I'd sleep with this very pretty girl tonight."

"Aren't you a charmer," she said with a smirk. She reached forward and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Ari said grimacing as he walked away from us and went over to where Iggy was playing with the kids in the water.

"How was your Christmas?" she asked. She was sitting in the water high enough that it went to just below her belly button. Her knee was bent and coming out of the water and her other leg was extended towards where I was kneeling in front of her. Her hair was wild and windblown. Her eyes were almost as bright as her smile. Not a hint of alcohol on her breath. Her hands had lazily come to loop around her bent knee and I smiled.

"Good," I said. "Filled with small talk and presents."

"What did you get?" She asked excitedly.

"A bunch of gift cards, some clothes, and my parents got me a new phone," I told her.

"What phone?" She asked smiling.

"iPhone," I told her. I couldn't keep from touching her any longer and I reached under the water and found her lower leg. "I was long overdue for an update."

"That's so cool," she said happily. I've never met someone so happy to hear about what I got for Christmas.

"Do you want to know what I got you?" I asked, teasing her. She leaned forward excitedly.

"What?" She asked.

"I got you," I said watching her eyes widen. "Something that will continue to remain a surprise."

She reached out and hit my arm away from her leg.

"I hate you," she said but she was smiling.

"You wish you did."

…

"Hey Fang." Max's whisper cut into my dream about…well I couldn't remember now. "Fang?"

I grunted to tell her I was listening, talking would be too hard.

"I'm hungry," she whispered. Her breath smelt not so great and her body was warm and sweaty next to my own warm and sweaty body. "And I'm hot."

"You are very hot," I mumbled and then rolled over to face away from her. It was too hard to stay awake.

"Fang," she whispered a little more harshly. "I'm hungry."

"I know," I groaned.

"I want to order pizza," she told me. I glanced over at my phone charging on the night table. I hit the button and the screen blinded me. Once I had adjusted I read the clock.

"It's three in the morning," I shot at her. "Nothing's open."

"Let's make pizza," she said nudging me.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her.

"_What_? No," she said quickly.

"Then I don't have to satisfy your cravings," I told her.

"Well you do sometimes." I caught the innuendo.

"Only those cravings," I told her. "Not your food cravings."

"C'mon," she said nudging me. "I'm starving and I can't cook by myself."

"Do you even have anything to make pizza?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said. "They're frozen in the fridge."

I thought she wanted to actually make pizza. I kicked her angrily.

"Ow!"

"Go make it yourself," I said throwing myself onto my stomach and pulling the blankets over me.

"I just told you that I need help," she spat kicking me back. I kicked her again.

"It has directions." She kicked me in return.

"That I can't follow," she said. I kicked her again.

"Are you stupid?" I asked adding another kick for good measure. She kicked me three times and then I kicked her four times. She kicked me five times and I kicked her six. It continued like this until we were just angrily kicking back and forth. Our bare feet collided with hot bare skin.

"Fine!" I yelled kicking her shin. "Let's go make pizza!"

I threw the blankets off of myself and stood up abruptly. She smiled and got up kneeling on the bed. She had a tank-top on and what she called boy shorts. I didn't care what they were called I just knew they were amazing.

"Let's go," I said heading out of the room we were sharing. I was only in boxers, but everyone was asleep.

Max followed me out of the room and we made our way to the big kitchen. I tugged open the freezer and took out a box of frozen cheese pizza. I preheated the oven as Max hopped up on the counter to watch me. Her legs hung off the counter and she smiled smugly at me.

We waited in silence until the oven got up to temperature. I shoved the pizza into the oven after removing the wrapper and waited some more. Max motioned for me to come over to her and I did. She kissed me briefly and then broke away. I rested my forehead against hers and smiled when I saw her smile. I finally turned around to watch the timer on the stove impatiently and when I did she wrapped her arms around my neck loosely letting her hands fall to my chest. I felt her mouth against the top of my head and I smile. I leaned back against the spot of counter between her legs and she wrapped her long legs around me to loop together around my stomach. I grabbed for her legs wanting to touch them.

Finally the timer went off and I pulled the pizza from the oven. We searched around for a while until we found some knives and I cut the pizza into slices. We each took a slice, while burning our hands, and we took a bite and burnt our mouths.

While I was chewing a particularly cheesy piece there was a loud bang by the door. Max and I froze and then looked at each other. We both dropped our slices and moved silently. I grabbed Gazzy's baseball bat that he had been using on the beach with Ari today. Max followed behind me tensely. The area by the door was pitch black and suddenly a large form burst through the door.

I swung the bat up and went to swing it down when a loud girly scream stopped me. The girl kept screaming and finally the lights flicked on. Max was breathing deeply by the light switch. At the door Ari was standing with a girl clinging to him still screaming. I lowered the bat and Ari stared at me in shock.

"God damn you, Ari!" Max yelled slapping his arm angrily. "That's not cool."

"Why do you have a bat?" Ari asked pointing to the bat.

"We thought you were breaking in," I answered and rested the bat on the ground.

"I thought you said you were vacationing by yourself," the girl questioned looking up at Ari. Thankfully she had stopped screaming. Iggy, Dylan, and Nudge came running in. They all looked frightened and since it was so hot, none were wearing a lot of clothing. Nudge's boyfriend came running forward and jumped in front of Nudge.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked. He had some Spiderman boxers on and his red hair was all over the place.

"We thought Ari was breaking in," Max answered still a little slow on catching her breath.

"Ari?" The girl with Ari asked a little angrily. "What are all these people doing in your beach house?"

Ari smiled nervously at her and then directed a glare at Max.

"What were you guys doing up anyway?" Ari demanded of Max.

"We were eating pizza," Max said.

"Sure," Iggy said. Max glared at him.

"If you don't believe me then go look at the pizza in the kitchen," Max said pointing into the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm just saying I heard some noises coming from your room and they were not the sound of pizza being made, more like babies being made," Iggy said smirking at her. Max and I exchanged a confused look.

"We were kicking," I said quickly.

"Sure," Iggy said again.

"Everyone go to bed!" Ari yelled angrily. I guess he was planning on getting the girl in without her seeing anyone else.

"I'm going to eat my pizza," Max said and then pulled me after her.

Everyone else dispersed and went back to bed. Max and I stood eating our pizza while Ari tried to save his night with the girl by coming up with more lies to tell her probably.

Max flicked a crumb off the counter at me and smirked. Ari walked in with the girl following and he looked at us both with a forced smile as he pulled the girl by her hand.

"Hey guys," Ari said winking at us. Max and I stopped eating to look at him.

"Hi, I'm Max," Max said wiping her right hand on my boxer leg before extending it to the girl. The girl rushed to shake Max's hand like she was nervous Max would hit her if she didn't shake her hand.

"I was just telling Courtney about how I've always taken care of you," Ari said giving Max a look. "How our parents are drug addicts and I've always worked to take care of you guys with everything I have."

Max threw her head back and laughed. Ari glared at her and I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Don't listen to my brother," Max said to the girl. "Our father is a scientist and our mother is a vet. Neither have a history of drug abuse, although my mom had a brief problem with alcohol after my grandparents died in a car accident. He's a good brother, but he hasn't devoted his entire life to taking care of me and my siblings."

Ari looked ready to hit Max and Courtney looked ready to hit Ari.

"Ari," the girl said sternly. "I want the truth."

"That's the truth," he said gesturing to nothing. I just wanted to impress you." He smirked sheepishly down at her while hanging his hand off his neck.

"I'm already impressed," she said coyly.

"Get a room," Max said rolling her eyes and shoving more pizza in her mouth. That's my girl, ever so romantic. I smiled and pulled her to me. Ari pulled the girl with him down the hallway, most likely to his room.

"Ari has herpes!" Max yelled, smiling.

"Fuck you!" Ari yelled back angrily.

"You're so romantic," I told her. She took another bite of pizza. She had a line of sauce extending from the edge of her mouth and going onto her cheek. I smiled brightly at her as she smirked at me. I reached behind me and grabbed a paper towel to wipe her face.

"Never a dull moment," she mumbled as I wiped the sauce off her face.

"Not with you, there's not," I replied as I leaned down to kiss her saucy mouth. I love this girl so much.

**A/N: So we have a couple more chapters like this before things start to get really crazy. If we get up to 800 reviews I'll update tonight. Some things to review about if you want:**

**Place you want to travel to (I have a long list)**

**What you want to be when you grow up (I seriously have no clue and people keep asking me)**

**The people/ characters you want to meet before you die (Meeting Rob Thomas and Optimus Prime would make my life complete)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I should have updated sooner. Sorry guys but I was out. I just got home and this is the first thing I did. Thanks so much for over 800 reviews! You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 43!**

"You cannot laugh," Max told me sternly. She pointed at my mouth where a smirk was threatening to show through. She had this weird shirt on and was holding the tall hat thing with the feather. Here's my badass girlfriend putting on her marching band uniform for the assembly today. Sure she played drums, and that was pretty cool, but _still_. This is Max we're talking about. Max who punches people and speeds down roads in a pick-up truck and doesn't consider it a productive weekend until she's blacked out at least once. Now she's standing in front of me in a bright red band costume glaring as I can't help but smile.

Nudge walked up to us and busted up laughing at the sight of Max.

"Nudge, I've been in band since sixth grade," Max deadpanned. "_This_," she pulled on her thick shirt, "Is nothing new."

"I know, I know," Nudge said smiling and snorting every time she looked at Max. "It's just that I've never gotten used to it. You look like a total idiot." Nudge flicked the feather on Max's hat and laughed again. "Want me to sing Yankee-doodle?"

Max shoved her back a little and Nudge stumbled a couple steps before looking at Max's hat again and the laughing started up again. Ari walked up holding a video camera. He looked at Max and bit his lip while trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey there cutie," Ari said looking at his little sister. "I've got the camera ready. Mom wanted me to tape the concert. She said she's keeping memories. I told her I could do it on my phone but she insisted it be taken on this dinosaur."

"Don't you dare film it," Max said quickly.

"Say cheese," Ari said pointing the camera at her. Max knocked the camera away with a light slap.

"Max, let's go!" An adult yelled. He was dressed in a suit and based on his conductors stick I'm guessing he's the band teacher. Max rolled her eyes and then followed him towards the stage. I watched her stumble after him while trying to fix her shirt.

"God that never gets old," Ari said looking at Max with a smile.

Nudge, Ari, and I found everyone else and took seats next to them. We took up most of a row by ourselves. We were sitting in the third row from the front, Ari had claimed we had to sit close to the front to film Max. I saw Sam way in the back with a couple other people I knew, but decided to stay up with the townies.

"I see her," Dylan said as he pointed to where Max stood in the back row, behind a drum. She looked miserable and kept itching her head. I'm guessing the hat was itchy. Nudge jumped up a little from her seat and waved frantically at Max. Max smiled and gave a small wave back.

There were some long speeches and messages delivered by the band teacher before the band started up playing. I watched Max play. She held the drum sticks lightly and her hands moved in a blur when she would hit her drum. I couldn't hear specifically what she was doing, but it looked like it would sound good. I smiled at her and when she looked up she met my eyes. She smiled back and then winked. I winked back and she blushed before going back to drumming. How did I get so lucky?

"And this is Max," Ari whispered to camera from next to me. "Age: seventeen going on seven. Grade: Eleven…barely." I looked over at him to see that he was intently filming the band. "She looks completely stupid in her outfit, but it's kind of fun to watch her suffer."

"Thinking of being a documentary reader?" I asked him. Ari turned the camera to face me.

"And this is Max's boyfriend, Fang. He's the longest one she's ever had and he'll probably break up with her after realizing that she's just way to attractive in her band uniform to date him."

I chuckled and he turned film everyone else while making commentary. Finally Ari turned back to tape the band's closing. We all applauded.

"Yeah Maxi!" Ella yelled for her sister.

"Yeah Max!" Dylan screamed. They both fell silent after a glare from a nasty looking teacher.

The band moved off the stage and the principle, Mr. Roberts, took the stage going on about how good the band was. He then started on about events going on in the school and all that bull.

Max slipped into the seat next to mine halfway through Mr. Roberts' through explanation about the importance of SATs. She had her drum sticks tucked in her back pocket and only pulled them out before she sat. I saw the rest of the band sit together, in one big mass, over in reserved seating in the back. I'm sure she was supposed to be sitting with them, but clearly decided that that detail was insignificant.

"Hey," she whispered. I smiled a little.

"Hey," I whispered back. "You were awesome."

She rolled her eyes.

"That dumb ass shirt and hat fucking itched like a mother," she said. She had changed in a t-shirt and removed the hat while she was gone. "But thanks, even though I know you couldn't hear me."

"I could see you," I said leaning in close. "That's all I needed to know that you were amazing."

She kissed me quickly and I loved it. The taste of her lips lingered long after her lips had disappeared.

"You're such a charmer," she said smirking at me.

"I try."

I reached over and put my hand on her leg just above her knee. Her leg was warm through her jeans. The jeans were worn by the knees, I hadn't been able to tell how worn until I felt them myself. She twirled her drum stick between her fingers and hit the other one on her leg with a rhythm. She always seemed to have a song stuck in her head or a beat coming out through her fingertips.

"Lacrosse starts in a couple weeks," I whispered to her.

"You're going out for the team, right?" She asked me turning to give me her full attention. I loved it when I had her full attention.

"I am."

"Do you want a spot on varsity? I could make sure you get a spot on varsity, starter," she told me.

"Thanks sweetie, but I'd like to earn my spot," I told her as I traced my finger down the smooth contour of her jaw.

"Whatever floats your boat," she said softly. She tilted her head closer to my finger.

Mrs. Torres, our first period science teacher, came and plopped down in the last seat of our row, next to Max. Mrs. Torres didn't say anything, but her message was clear: Stop f-ing around. Max gave me one last smile but she turned away from me and face forward. I took an extra second to look over her face and smiled before turning to face forward too.

…

"Alright girls," Max said huddling closer to her teammates. I came to pick her up from practice today. The SUV was in the shop and the truck was working double time to get the numerous kids where they needed to go. The parents were around to take care of the kid's needs, but five teenagers, three drivers, were left with one vehicle.

"Tomorrow is our last game together," Max said clapping a random girl on the back. "Let's get our heads together. This is for all the marbles. This is our last time playing with some of our seniors. Let's make this count, ok? Pasta party at my house for anyone who wants to come!"

There was cheering and shouting and then they all put a hand into the circle and shouted: "Greenville!"

Max grabbed her bag and her water bottle. She came to my side and started to unscrew the top of the water bottle so she could look inside. Her arm brushed mine and her leg skimmed mine occasionally.

"I thought we were going to have some alone time tonight," I said. I wasn't mad really, I just wanted to give her a hard time.

"Last game," she mumbled as she tipped the plastic bottle back. After taking a sip she looked over at me. "Sorry."

"It's ok," I said looping and arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. If this is what she wanted to do then that's fine. I'm just happy she's investing time in something other than booze or even me.

We made our way out into the parking lot together and moved towards my junky car.

"I've been car shopping lately," I told her.

"Really?" She asked looking at me confused. "Why? What kind?"

"Do you think it's a bad idea? I mean I've got to pay for college soon and I don't really need it after next year, since I'll be a freshman in college."

"I think if it'll make you happy, you can throw a couple thousand on a car," she answered. "I know a good dealer in town who can give you a good deal."

I smiled at her.

"Ok," I told her. "I'll tell you if I decide to do any more than just look."

"Deal," she said as she slipped into my car and I sat down in my seat. I started up the car and turned the heat on low. The weather was already starting to warm up again and I didn't need to blast the heat anymore.

We drove towards Max's house and long trail of cars followed after us. I glanced in my rearview to see that none of them had turned away yet. I'm about to be immersed in estrogen, great.

We pulled into the driveway and a bunch of cars followed us in. I guess I'm not leaving until everyone else does, unless I want to do some off-roading.

Max and I jumped out of the car and I waited for her while she waited for the group of girls to catch up to us. Finally I made my way towards the door with a pack of teenage girls behind me.

The house smelt like sauce and garlic. In the kitchen Max's mom was standing over the stove with her father pulling things out of the fridge to help her. Mrs. Ride had a baby monitor strapped to the waistband of her jeans and I could hear the constant static instantly. Angel was propped up on a chair by the island doing homework.

"Hey girls!" Mrs. Ride said enthusiastically, smiling at them all. I cleared my throat and she smiled at me. "And Fang."

"Oh Fang!" Mr. Ride said quickly spinning from the fridge to look at me. "We have no idea how to do Angel's homework and Ella isn't home. Do you think you could help?"

I nodded and moved over to help Angel.

"Alright girls make a line! Max, back of the line!" Mrs. Ride directed as she put food out all over the island where Angel and I were working.

"Mom-"

"Back of the line, Max."

I heard Max sigh and then the heavy footsteps of her sneakers. I looked Angel's homework over quickly.

"What are you stuck on?" I asked her.

"This one," Angel said pointing to a question. It's science, great. I read the question over.

"Ok," I said. I went into an explanation on how the water cycle worked trying to help her understand.

"So the answer is that it rains," Angel said quickly.

"You got it," I said standing up and giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

I moved over to the spread out food and started to load my plate with pasta, bread, sauce, meatballs, and salad. The girls had taken over the house. Some were sitting at the long dining room table while others had moved into the living room to watch the hockey game that Ari had on.

"Fang?" Max asked. I peeked my head into the living room to see her spacing out in front of the TV.

"Mm-hum?"

"Can you bring me more bread?" She asked me.

"Garlic or plain?"

"Either."

I moved back into the kitchen to grab her some bread. When I returned I found Max in the same spot she was when I left. All the other girls in the living room were talking and gossiping while Max just stared, transfixed, with the TV.

"Fang, my man!" Ari said happily as he spotted me. I'm sure he was just happy to realize that he wasn't the only guy in the house, he wasn't alone in this war. I nodded at him and started towards the empty seat next to him. On my way by, I dropped the bread onto Max's plate and planted a kiss on her forehead. She didn't even moved or give me a second glance. I sat myself down next to Ari and started on my food.

Iggy came strolling in swinging his keys around his finger, he eyed the girls with a smile and then stopped when he spotted Max and Ari.

"You guys have an inverter?" Iggy asked them.

"In my room," Ari told him. "Under my bed."

"Sweet," Iggy mumbled and then headed up the stairs. Max snapped out of her trance when the commercial came on and yelled after Iggy.

"What do you need that for?" She called. "That thing is expensive!"

"I'm making a bomb to blow up something," Iggy answered. "But my parents won't let me do it in the house anymore so I need to be able to get electricity from my truck."

"Don't break it!" Ari called, but Iggy was already heading back up the stairs. A commercial came on with a guy in his underwear.

"God Tyler Sequin is so fucking hot," Max said. All the girls either nodded in agreement or voiced their agreement.

"Tell me about it," Ari said dramatically. "Don't you think Tyler Sequin is sooo hot, Fang?"

"Oh totally, Ari," I said playing along. "I'd totally drop my panties for him."

Ari cackled and Max just smiled at me. All the girls on her team giggled and then went back to talking amongst themselves. Max strode over and plopped herself down on my lap.

"I'm eating," I told her. Now I had nowhere to put anything. She ignored me and leaned towards her teammates to start talking to them. I stuck my fork on my plate so I would have a free hand. I slipped my newly free hand towards her waist and up under her t-shirt. I felt her shiver and then she reached around and took my hand in hers while never stopping her conversation. I took my hand back and slipped just one finger into the back waistband of her athletic shorts. I traced along the inside edge and she giggled and sprung up from my lap. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and I just smirked at her. Max looked at me angrily.

"I'm ticklish," she said and then reached around to scratch her back.

"You're something," I said shaking my head and returning to my food.

Max went to go sit with her friends and left me alone after that, but when I looked over at her she met my eyes and pointed at me before running a finger across her neck. In other words, I was dead.

…

Max jumped on my back and the two of us fell forwards onto her mattress. She laughed in my ear and then let me spin around to face her. She straddled my stomach and stared down at me like she just caught her prey.

"You thought you were so cool today getting me to freak like that," she said as she traced a finger along my stomach and looked up at me. I smiled and reached for any part of her to hold. She grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you," she whispered to me. I guess she isn't mad about me tickling her today, I didn't really know that she would react like that. Of course I thought maybe she would react a little, just not like that.

"I love you too," I said as I stroked the side of her hand with my thumb.

"And I'm going to make you pay for making me giggle like an idiot," she told me winking.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she answered. "When you least expect it. Live in fear."

"I'm terrified," I said.

"I can tell," she said smirking. She leaned down on my chest and planted her head firmly in the center. She's tired. She needs to sleep.

"Sleep if you want," I told her. I reached out and started to stroke her hair. Her golden hair fell between my fingers like silk and tickled my chin. Max sighed and reached up to fist my shirt in her hands. I felt her body slowly start to shut down for the night. Her hammering heart started to slow. Her muscles went slack and her breathing deepened. Her weight fell on me fully. I couldn't help smile.

**A/N: Please review guys they make me happy! There's going to be 52 chapters in this story…which is kind of a weird number. So that's 8 more chapters if I didn't just screw up that metal math, which there is a very big possibility that I did. I found some really hard would you rather questions online, tell me what you would rather do:**

**Have legs as long as your fingers or fingers as long as your legs **

**Be sexually attracted to fruit (Damn did you see the shin on that apple) or have Cheetos dust permanently stuck on your fingers **

**Be the richest person in the world or be immortal**

**I personally would want legs as long as my fingers, be sexually attracted to fruit and be the richest person in the world, but that's just me. **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update today, but better late than never I guess. Here's the chapter and thanks for the reviews. **

"I think you should get to the living room," a girl told me. I looked her over and couldn't recognize her from anywhere.

"Why?" I asked her, confused. She just looked at me and didn't say anything before walking off. I noticed everyone's sudden interest in the living room and pushed through the crowd to look. A sick feeling settled in my stomach when I heard Max's cold laugh that she reserves for fights.

I broke through the crowd to the edge. Ari, Iggy, Dylan, and Nudge broke through the crowd and came to the edge to see what was going on. Max stood in front of Mike McCarthy unsteady from all the beers she had consumed and the shots I had seen her doing in the kitchen earlier. We'd split up since I wanted to play beer pong and she wanted to just get drunk.

"You're an asshole," Max told Mike while lazily pointing at him. Mike looked at her while crossing his arms. A sick smile crossed his features and then he looked over at Ari.

"You might want to get your sister out of my face before I deck her," Mike told Ari. Ari glared at Mike.

"Max lets go," Ari said sternly.

"No, Ari," Max said pointing a beer bottle at Ari. "This is important. McCarthy over here, thinks his shit doesn't smell and I'm about to tell him different."

Mike just laughed, low and menacing. Mike looked over at Ari one last time before her swung at Max. Max was too drunk to react in time and she took the punch right in the eye. I shot out from the edge of the crowd at the same time the other townies on Max's side did. Max stumbled back a couple steps and clutched her eye. My veins filled with pure hatred and adrenaline. Iggy reached for Max and grabbed her arm. Mike headed straight for them and socked Max in the stomach. Even as a drunk, Max didn't cry out in pain, she just grit her teeth and held her stomach. Iggy steadied her and I went to cut Mike off before he could touch Max again.

Ari's arm stopped me from moving any closer to Mike.

"I know you think this is your job, but it's not," Ari said quickly. "Take her home. Make sure she's safe, that's your job."

I wanted to tell him that I could help him, that I wanted to help him. I wanted to kill Mike McCarthy. I knew it wasn't my fight. I knew it would never be my fight when it came to the McCarthys. I moved over to Iggy and Max and took her from him.

"Help Ari," I mumbled to Iggy. Iggy looked at me and then quickly moved to back Ari up. If Mike was smart he wouldn't get into this fight. Mike would lose, he was so outnumbered.

I looked down at Max and tilted her chin so she would look at me. She looked up at me and then went pale. Her eyes got wide and she turned her head to the left quickly and then threw up. My stomach churned but I reached to hold her hair back anyway. Poor house owner. I would hate to clean that up.

"I'm sorry," Max croaked to me. She was a mess. I rubbed her back as she bent over the ground. Girls were squealing and people were backing away but I ignored them.

"It's ok sweetie," I said gently. "Want me to take you home now?"

She nodded miserably and then stood up unsteadily. She clung to my hand as I led us through the crowd to the door. You would think people would give the sick girl room to get by, but they didn't. From behind me I could hear the sounds of fists hitting skin and grunting and yelling.

I got Max out into the fresh air and she bent over and threw up into the bushes. Her breathing was ragged and it was pretty nasty to watch, but this wasn't the time to wimp out on her. Her eye was already blackening and she was a sickly color. Once she was finished I helped her over to my car that was parked in the street and opened the back door to sit her down. I went to the truck and into my gym bag. I pulled out a water bottle and some gum. I found some napkins in my glove compartment and some clean clothes I kept in my gym bag in case the weather cooled down for a day and I needed some sweats or a sweatshirt.

"This is all I have," I said handing her a water bottle. Max rinsed her mouth out and then spit the water on the ground. She took some napkins and cleaned her face up before she rinsed her mouth out a couple more times. She gave me a weak smile and then carefully took her shirt off. I gulped and looked away while she took her shirt off. The last thing I needed right now was a problem down south. Once she pulled the sweatshirt on I turned back to her. Her pants were clean but I held the sweats out to her anyway.

"I have these too," I told her. "If you want them."

"I love you," she said tiredly. She stood up and slipped her jeans off. I turned my head again and waited until she had the sweats on. I handed her a piece of gum and she slipped it into her mouth quickly. I pocketed the gum and threw her clothes into my trunk. Hopefully everything would stay clean back there. I went back and helped Max to get to the passenger's side. She was still unsteady and clearly drunk, but now she was tired and felt sick. I pushed her seat back so she could lie down and she quickly curled up on the seat and slipped her shoes off. I buckled her seatbelt and then moved behind the wheel.

I drove down the dark, quiet roads. We went past barns and neighborhoods and the grocery store I had to report to work to tomorrow morning. Finally we pulled into our neighborhood and I drove down the empty road.

Only one light was on in Max's house and I'm pretty sure it was the light of Ella's room. I looked over at Max to see her conked out in the seat. She looked small and innocent in my big clothes and with her face so peaceful. I got out of my car and moved around to get her. I grabbed her shoes from the floor of the car and then heaved her up in my arms. She snuggled into my chest and I felt nothing but love for her in that moment. It was the kind of love that felt like something had popped in my chest and now the love was seeping all over my body.

I carried her into her house and maneuvered over toys, clothes, and bottles as I made my way towards her room.

The door to her room was open and Ella was sitting on Max's mattress with her head in her hands when I walked in. A small light from the desk was on but the main lights were off. Ella looked up at me through tears and she choked on a sob when she saw Max and me.

"What's wrong?"

Ella shook her head and looked at Max and sobbed again.

"Ella you have to talk to me," I said as I placed Max down in the bed and tucked her in. "I can't help you or get help if you don't tell me what you need."

Ella looked over at her passed out sister again and wiped snot away from under her nose.

"Nudge," she said in a thick voice. "I need Nudge. And Ari."

I nodded and pulled out my phone quickly. I looked at Ella and then decided it would be best if I went outside the room.

"What?" Ari asked impatiently when he answered the phone.

"Your sister is freaking out," I said.

"Which one?" He inquired.

"Ella," I told him. "She was crying on Max's bed when we got here."

"Well, what's the matter?"

"I don't know," I said. "She just said she needed you and Nudge."

"Well, I've got Nudge in the car and we're on our way home now. Give us five," Ari said tiredly.

"Hurry." I hung up and turned to look at the closed door. I did not want to go face a sobbing Ella right now. Why am I always the one to discover Ella during one of her meltdowns?

I waited for everyone to get here outside the door. I could hear the sounds of the sleeping family through the hall and it was comforting in a way.

I heard the door open and then hushed words as everyone filed in.

"Just stay down here," Ari ordered and then two pairs of feet hurried up the stairs. Ari came into view first with Nudge trailing close behind. They both looked determined. They both looked way older than they should look.

"Come with me, Fang," Ari said quickly as he walked through the door with purpose. I followed him into the room after Nudge. Ella was still sobbing and Max was still curled up with her back to Ella sleeping off the booze. "All right, tragedy, give it to me." Ari stood tall and strong looking down at his sister.

"Jake and I broke up," Ella sobbed. Ari turned and gave me a pained look. The look did everything but flat out yell in my face: see what I have to deal with!

"It's ok sweetie," Nudge said quickly moving to sit next to Ella.

"He said he's going to spread rumors about me," Ella said as she threw her head into Nudge's lap and sobbed. Ari rubbed a hand down his face and then moved to comfort Ella.

"Ella, I'll kick his ass," Ari said quickly. "Just say the word and I'll make him pay."

"Do it!" Ella yelled. "I hate him!"

Nudge just rubbed her eyes and rubbed Ella's back gently. Ella cried for a long time and we all just sat waiting for it to end. Nudge rubbed her back and Ari held her hand. Finally Ella pulled herself together enough to sit up and wipe her face of the tears.

"Moms gone," Ella mumbled. That woke everyone up.

"What?" Ari said quickly.

"Mom was drinking tonight," Ella said. "Dad took her into the city to go visit her doctor and get straightened out again. He was worried she would fall back."

"What do you mean she was drinking?" Ari asked.

"I mean she was drinking," Ella repeated forcefully.

"As in she got drunk or more like she had a glass of wine?" Ari asked.

"Somewhere in the middle," Ella said. Then Ella broke into tears again and threw herself back into Nudge's lap.

"Everything's falling apart."

I've never agreed more with anything Ella has ever said. Everything is falling apart.

**A/N: Everyone is asleep in my house right now. I'm thinking my next move is some Castle (AKA one of the best shows ever), some beer, and my dog. Sounds like my perfect Sunday night. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review!**

**I guess you can tell me your favorite shows since I'm about to go watch one of mine right now. If you don't watch Castle then you are not living, seriously. Castle watchers can relate. **

**Let's say at least 20 reviews and I'll update tm. Just a forewarning this week is going to be like way crazy for me so you're probably going to want a lot of updates now just 'cause you probably won't get a lot this week. **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: You really know you fail at life when you can't microwave something with clear microwave directions. I'm going to starve when I move out, for real. I messed up pasta. All I had to do was put it in the microwave and stir. I don't know where I went wrong, but I went really wrong. Like if I was supposed to be traveling north I pulled a U and started going south. FML. Anyway, this is a happy chapter and next chapter will not be happy FYI. I hope your reading experience is better than my cooking attempt. **

"Hey I just got off work," I said into my phone as I drove away from the grocery store. I called Max as soon as I could. "Where are you? I'll bring you something to eat."

"I'm at Maria's," Max said into the phone. "Come down and hang out with me."

Maria's. Maria's is the place Max told me she got ice cream at the day she ran away as I kid.

"I don't know where that is," I told her.

"Where are you now?" She asked.

"Heading home from work."

"Head straight, turn left on Blossom and it'll be about halfway down the street on your right," she told me through a mouthful of some kind of food. "I'll see you soon."

I hung up with Max and then followed her directions. The town was already busy on Sunday morning. Parents pulled their kids in and out of stores and there was a farmers market in the center of town. I kept an eye out for Maria's.

Eventually I saw an old diner with a neon sign reading: Maria's. I smiled and pulled into the dirt parking lot. When I got out of my car the gravel and dirt crunched under my sneakers. I made my way towards the restaurant.

I pushed open the door and it made ringing noise as I entered. Someone had taken off some shoes in the middle of the walkway in. They were Max's sneakers and her socks were stuffed inside them. The place had a long bar with old stools along it. Only a couple booths were sparsely placed around the edge of the restaurant. It smelt like grease and sweat. The booths were filled with elderly couples and the bar was filled with old men, except for a special young, blond girl sitting on the counter with an ice cream in her hand. Max was sitting Indian style on the counter talking to a couple old men adamantly while eating her ice cream with vigor. She looked like a little kid with her bare feet and messy hair. No one even seemed to give her a second glance or seemed concerned with her shoes in the middle of the entrance or her bare feet on the counter. Her eye was dark with a bruise under it and a little swollen. It looked pretty painful.

An older lady dressed in normal clothes other than an apron around her waist came up and picked Max's sneakers up and put them off to the side of the door.

"Forever a kid, that one," the lady said shaking her head as she looked back at where Max sat. Max spotted me and smiled before waving me over. I walked past the waitress and over to talk to Max.

"Guys, this is Fang," Max said putting a hand on my shoulder. "My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," I said quickly extending my hand. The old men each took turns shaking my hand and smiling at me brightly. When I was done shaking hands I took a seat in an empty stool by where Max was on the counter. I peeled off my jacket in the heat of the restaurant.

"I hope you're treating that girl nice," an old man warned.

"I try," I said smirking and then turning to wink at Max. She had ice cream on her nose and I smile brighter.

"All the boys back in Italy would be all over a pretty American like that one," another old guy said.

"They're all over her now," I told them. "I've got my fair share of competition."

Max rolled her eyes and started to scrap the edges of her glass ice cream cup bowl thing. The waitress who had moved Max's shoes upon my entry came over and grabbed the empty ice cream from Max.

"Eat some real food," she told Max sternly. "I'll get you some chicken, eh?"

"Onion rings please," Max said smiling.

"What about you, sweetie?" The waitress asked me. "Anything?"

"I'll get a burger and some fries," I told her.

"This that boy you were going on about?" the waitress asked Max.

Max nodded proudly. Good to know she's talking about me and is proud of me.

"Handsome indeed, darling," the waitress said. She reached over and pinched my cheeks. I tried to be polite but it kind of hurt. Max giggled at my face.

"Maria, give him a break," Max said. Maria as in _Maria's_? Either way Maria left me alone and went to place our orders and fill coffee cups.

"Is it her place?" I asked Max.

"Her father's," Max said. "He left it to her when he died and named it after her."

"You said you came here when you ran away," I commented.

"I always come here," Max said. "But I did come here when I ran away as a little kid."

"No shoes?" I asked with a smile as I gestured to her bare feet.

"Never here," she said seriously as she made letters on the condensation of a water glass.

"Alrighty," Maria said as she came out with two red plates of food for Max and me. She placed my burger in front of me and then handed Max's chicken strips and onion rings on her lap.

"Can I get another sunday?" Max asked Maria.

"Tell you what," Maria said throwing a rag over her shoulder. "You finish all your chicken and half of your onion rings, and I'll get you another ice cream."

"Deal," Max said quickly and then dug into her food. Maria headed off in another direction.

"What are you five?" I teased.

"When I'm here, I don't get treated any older than ten," Max said smiling at me. "And that's on a good day."

I loaded ketchup onto my burger and then took a big bite. It was juicy and greasy. It couldn't possibly be good for me and probably guaranteed a heart attack in the future, but it was so freaking good I instantly took another bite.

…

In between the breakfast and lunch rush, Maria got Max and me ice creams and sat down to talk to us.

"This here little shit used to run around town bare foot and her and all them other little shitters used to come in here and always expect for me to give 'em ice creams," Maria said as she pulled some pictures off the board behind the counter. It was filled with pictures and newspaper clippings.

"You always give us ice creams," Max said smirking devilishly.

Maria put a picture in front of me. On the counter five little kids sat barefooted with barely any clothes on. They each held an ice cream and had succeeded in coating themselves with ice cream and sprinkles. Their dirty bare feet rested on the counter like it was the ground while they sat back and enjoyed their ice cream.

"They'd come in and just take of their shoes and socks and leave 'em over by the door," Maria said. I see nothing has changed when it comes to Max. She put another picture in front of me of a bunch of dirt sneakers and sandals all piled on the ground with a couple socks scattered around the shoes. "Then one day they come in and tell me they're going to run away. So I tell them that I don't feed no runaways for free and they've got to pay for their ice cream. I told them that I'd call the police to come pick 'em up and they all nearly shit their pants. So I told 'em that if they go and pick me some flowers I'll give 'em some ice creams and won't call the police. The whole place smelt like daisies for a week."

Maria put another picture in front of me of all the younger kids: Gazzy, Angel, Omega, and James. They sat in the same spot that their older siblings had sat. I smiled at their toothy grins and chubby cheeks. Maria put another picture on top of that one and I looked down at a bare naked toddler standing on the counter. She had blond hair and bright brown eyes. I looked up at Max and smiled, her cheeks were bright red. Maria showed me a picture of a few little boys in their underwear and diapers each standing on a stool while balancing and smiling.

"As you can see nothing has changed," Maria said. She placed a more recent picture of all the townie kids sitting barefooted on the counter each with an ice cream and a bright smile.

"Maria throw some chicken in the oven and get out the ice cream scooper!"

I looked behind me to see Iggy looking down as he focused on taking off his shoes and socks.

"Max was supposed to come with me but-" he stopped as he looked up and saw Max already sitting on the counter. "But I guess she's already here."

Maria hung her pictures back up and then moved to go put the order in to the chef whom I have yet to see. Iggy hopped up on the counter and hung his long legs with bare feet off the edge.

"Hey Fang," he said nodding his head at me. "Trying to turn Fang into a townie?"

Max just shoved Iggy a little.

"Nah, just trying to walk him down my memory lane," Max said melodramatically.

"Maria pull out the naked baby pictures?"

"Unfortunately," Max mumbled. Iggy looked at me devilishly.

"Max was a strapping young laddie, huh?" He asked smirking at me. "Her fashion sense at such a young age, just amazing."

"I'll hit you," Max said. "Need I bring out your naked baby pictures?"

"Is that a threat?" Iggy asked her playfully.

"It's a promise."

Iggy shoved her so hard she slid a little on the smooth counter, but Max just laughed.

"Alright Maria!" Max yelled. "We're going to take off!"

"Bye darlin'!" Maria called back.

"Check?" I asked Max.

She gave a dismissive wave. I pulled my wallet out and handed Maria a twenty when she came out of the kitchen anyway.

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetheart," she said handing the bill back.

"No, thank you," I said and placed the bill back in her hand and then walked away. Max was pulling her shoes on by the door and I waited for her before I opened the door for her and she slipped under my arm to get out. Iggy and Maria yelled goodbyes to us and we were forced to return them.

…

"Are you mad?" Max asked looking up from where her head laid in my lap. I stopped playing with her hair and looked out into the distance of the tracks and the trees. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I don't like the idea," I told her. Max and Nudge want to go to a music festival together a couple weekends from now. "But I'm not your prison guard so if you want to go I can't stop you."

"I won't go if it really makes you that uncomfortable," she said.

"Sweetie, I just want you to be happy," I said leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "If going to this with Nudge will make you happy then I want you to go. Nudge is with that Mitch kid so I know that she won't pressure you into being with guys."

"So you're not going to be mad if I go?"

"I won't be mad if you go," I said. "I'll be mad if I find out you cheated on me or you started doing lines in the bathroom."

She laughed at me and I relaxed into the tree we were leaning against and started playing with her hair again. This is perfect. Right here, right now, it's just so perfect.

**A/N: Ok so that was a happy chapter. Next chapter is big. Max freaks. Iggy admits something big. It's very dramatic. So review and I'll update later today…hopefully. If not you guys will have to wait until Wednesday or even possibly Thursday. So please review. **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, here's the chapter!**

I whistled a tune as I walked towards Max house. Lacrosse tryouts ended today and I made varsity. I just found out I got an A on the science test I took this morning despite Max's best efforts to distract me. Now I'm on my way to see my girl. Life is good.

I walked through the door expecting loud laughter and music. It was quiet though. Normally silence in this house would mean that it was empty, but not today. Today, I walked in on something I was never meant to see.

Glass was spread out all over the ground of the wall and dark liquid slid down the wall. Someone must've thrown a bottle at the wall. It looked and smelt like wine.

"I hate you!" Max screamed. I shot my head over to look at here. She was screaming at her mother. Her mother stood crying in front of Max. Ari was gripping the counter so hard I thought he might break it in half. Ella was crying silently next to Ari. Max's father had grabbed Max's wrist to keep her from running at her mother.

"I _hate _you!" Max screamed again. Her voice was so raw it hurt just to listen to it. It was then I realized Max was crying. No Max wasn't crying, she was hysterical. Max probably threw the bottle. "I mean it. I really hate you!"

A light hand touched my shoulder and I looked behind me. Max's aunt, Anne, had come in the door behind me and I hadn't noticed.

"I think we both chose a bad time," she whispered to me. "C'mon."

I looked one last time at Max before I slipped out the door with her aunt. A rock had settled into my stomach and with every step I took I kept seeing Max's red face filled with tears and anger. Her hands were shaking and her muscles were tense. I wanted to help her. I couldn't help her. I couldn't help Max and that's something I hate admitting.

Anne pulled out a cigarette and lit up out in the driveway of the house. As far as I knew, Anne was a future projection of Max. Looking at Anne now, I could believe it. Somehow I've always believed that someday Max will suddenly quit smoking and grow up, but the more I watched Anne the more I realized how unlikely it was for that to happen. It was scary to think that Max might never stop, that she might never grow up to be something good. I could feel the same danger rolling off of Anne that I always felt rolling off of Max. I've always been draw to danger, but this isn't danger, this is a suicide mission. Dating Max is a suicide mission.

Max came flying out of the house while slamming the door behind her. Her mother ran out after her and called her name.

"No, Mom," Max said and kept walking. She looked over at Anne and I and didn't even give a second glance. Max climbed in the SUV and took off, peeling out of the driveway and down the road.

I watched her car retreat down the street. I knew it was only a matter of time before that girl broke my heart. It will happen, I just don't know when. I know I'll be crippled by her. I know she is the only person in the world who holds the power to take my heart in her hands and crush it between her fingers. It was also then that I realized that I didn't care. I didn't care that she would most likely break my heart so badly that it would never be the same. I loved her too much to be without her. She could break my heart over and over and I would never stop loving her.

…

I came to stand just in front of the brush. I came to find Max at the tracks. I figured this is where she would go. I spotted her across the tracks with a pocket knife in her hands. She had a cigarette handing out of her mouth. Her eyes focused on a tree up ahead. I watched as she brought her arm back and whipped the knife, spinning, towards the tree. The wrong end smacked against the tree sending bark flying out towards the sides. The knife ricocheted off the tree and fell to the ground with the crunch of leaves.

"Fuck," Max mumbled and then pulled the cigarette from her mouth to exhale. She collected the knife from the ground and started to walk back to where she had just been standing. She twirled the knife around and I realized it was a butterfly knife.

She coiled up again and threw the knife again. This time it sailed blade first into the tree bark. Max smiled smugly and then went to collect it.

I walked out from the brush and headed towards her. She turned around and jumped about a foot in the air upon seeing me. I hadn't meant to scare her, but it was pretty funny.

"Screw you," she mumbled, but I saw the faint outline of a smile as she walked past me and back to where she was throwing the knife.

"What's the point?" I asked gesturing to the knife.

"The point is that there isn't a point," she told me. She steadied herself and then threw the knife at the tree. This time the knife missed the tree completely and fell to the ground about ten feet behind it. "Although, maybe someday, I'll have to protect myself or maybe I'll be forced to compete in a knife throwing competition. Either way, I'll be prepared."

She walked away from me and went to retrieve her knife. I smiled after her. She picked the knife up and then turned around and looked at me. She smiled so brightly that I could actually feel the release dopamine in my body. I love her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. I hated that I had to ruin her mood, but I've never been one to avoid a problem. Max likes to avoid problems, though. Max likes to dance around problems and pretend that they don't exist.

"Not really," she said.

"Well, we should," I told her. "We should talk about it."

She looked over at me and gave a weak smile.

"I love you," she said. "I love you so much that sometimes I think I'm crazy. I've never loved anything like I've loved you."

"I love you too," told her. "But, you can't avoid talking to me by telling me you love me."

"That's why I don't want to tell you, because I love you," she said and then leaned back against a tree like she was having a casual conversation with me, like she was telling me that she was thinking about switching shampoo brands.

I stared her down for a while.

"My mom's drinking again," she mumbled.

"I know." I had heard Ella say it the other night. I thought everything had blown over after Max seemed fine in Maria's, but I guess not.

"And sometimes I don't think things through," she said. "Sometimes I head straight first into something because I let how I feel control what I do. I guess I could blame it on my ADHD but I think it's just me."

"What happened today?"

"I just told you what happened," she snapped.

"You gave me details to a picture I haven't seen yet."

"My parents sat us down today," she said in a voice shaking with anger and she stared at the ground. "And they told us that my mother is going to start drinking again. They said that she has the 'tools' to be responsible. They gave us a bunch of bull. I'm not good at taking bull from people. So I freaked. I got angry and I snapped."

She rubbed her eyes and took a long shaky breath.

"I threw the wine bottle at the wall and I made my mother cry," she said and she looked up at me. "I don't even remember what I said. I couldn't even get out how I felt. I was so angry that I even scared myself. I've never been that angry in my whole life."

"What do you need?"

She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "Just talk to me."

…

Max smiled at me as I lined myself up to throw the knife into the tree. I whipped it forward and it hit the tree but didn't go in. She giggled and leaned back against the tree she was sitting under.

"Shut up," I said pointing at her, but my smile gave me away.

I heard the leaves rustle and turned towards the opening in the trees. Iggy emerged looking pale and conflicted. He looked at Max.

"I kissed your sister."

**A/N: Eggy! Tell me what you think of possible Eggy and Max screaming at her mother and Fang realizing that Max is going to break his heart. Sorry to leave you guys hanging but if you guys review I'll update tomorrow. Let's try and get 900 reviews…that's a lot. **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:I should have updated sooner but little things like school and, you know, being asleep got in the way. This chapters really short so I'll probably update tomorrow. **

"What?" Max screeched as she stood up and stared Iggy down.

"I kissed your sister," Iggy repeated. He pulled on his hair and started pacing.

"As in Ella?" Max squeaked. Iggy and Ella? I guess that's cool.

"No, me and Angel are getting cozy," Iggy said bitterly.

"But, Ella and…"

"Jake? They broke up," Iggy mumbled. "Although I don't think that excuses it. She's-she's…Ella."

"Do you dig her?" I asked him. They both turned to look at me. Max looked lost and Iggy looked panicked. Iggy gave me a small smile.

"Kind of," he admitted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Max said holding hand up like it might pause her life long enough for her to wrap her head around everything. "Can you just tell me what happened?"

Iggy's face screwed up. "You want a play by play?"

"Yes," Max said directly.

"Well at first I kind of just put my lips on hers and then it started getting more-"

"No!" Max interrupted. "I mean, how did it happen?"

"I kind of just leaned in-"

"I mean," Max gritted out through clenched teeth. "What made you kiss her and what happened after?"

"I don't know," Iggy said shrugging his shoulders. "It just kind of happened and then after I just kind of left and came here. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"So what happens now?" Max asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Iggy said throwing his hands in the air.

"I say you go for it, man," I said.

"You think?" Iggy asked me.

"Yeah," I said nodding to encourage him. Who says Iggy shouldn't be happy? If dating Ella will make him happy, well I say he goes for it.

"This is my _sister_," Max said a little testily. "My _baby_ sister."

"Ella's no baby," Iggy said, winking suggestively.

"Oh god," Max groaned and then put her face in her hands. "I'm starting to hate you, I really am."

"Aw, you don't hate me," Iggy said walking over to Max. He punched her shoulder and she looked up at him angrily. "C'mon I'm Iggy, you can't hate me."

"Want to test that?" She shot back. "I swear to god Iggy, if you hurt Ella I'll _personally_ make sure you pay."

"Look you need to chill, I love her," Iggy said calmly.

"You _love _her?" Max repeated with wide eyes. Iggy paled.

"I-I-"

"You what?" Max demanded.

"I think you're overreacting," Iggy deadpanned.

"I think I'm underreacting," Max said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ok," I said stepping towards Max and pulling her back a couple steps. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have one," she defended.

"You do have a problem and it's not with Iggy," I told her. "I don't know why you're so on edge today but you're in a really pissy mood. So I'll ask again: What's your problem?"

She looked up at me, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Iggy," Max said quietly. "I'm…I'm happy for you and you have my blessing or whatever."

"I think you should go talk to Ella," I told Iggy. He looked at me levelly and then walked off.

I waited until I couldn't hear the crunch of Iggy's footsteps anymore before I turned back to Max. I stared her down she looked away and lit up a cigarette quickly. For the first time today, in the light of the setting sun, I noticed the circles under her eyes and the way her hand was shaking. I should have noticed sooner, but I didn't.

"Have you been sleeping?" I asked her. I reached out subconsciously to trace the circles under her eyes. I wanted them gone.

"I keep having bad dreams," she mumbled. She pulled away and grabbed the knife from the ground. "I keep having dreams where the house burns down or something and I have to save everyone."

I watched her as she threw the knife.

"I always forget Ace," she mumbled. I shot my eyes up to look at her. Her hand trembled. "I love him, Fang. I really do love him. I'd do anything for him and I want him to be happy, but she shouldn't have had him. She should've gotten everything in order and gotten herself under control before she took on another baby."

"You would never forget Ace," I promised. "I know for a fact that he would be the first one you'd save." I knew Max, and I knew that most of time she thinks with her heart, but she has enough logic to know that in the event of a fire, Ace would be the first to save because he wouldn't know to crouch down or even be able to get towards a window or door.

She looked at me and nodded apprehensively.

"Tell you what," I said as I moved closer to her. I tucked a lock of her soft hair behind her ear. "If you leave your window open, I'll sneak in tonight. I'll make sure you don't have any nightmares."

"How can you do that?" She questioned. She was looking at our feet and I kept waiting for her to meet my eyes.

"I have my ways," I said playfully.

"Show me."

"I guess I could give you a sample," I whispered. She looked up, and at the sight of her eyes I melted for her, of course I didn't let her know. I kissed her, trying to make her know how much I love her. I wanted to make her feel better. I wanted her to feel safe. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted so much for her and so much from her, I guess I'm just setting myself up for disappointment.

**A/N: again, sorry that it's so short. 25 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. I think next chapter is longer but I'm not making any promises. **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I was going to update earlier and then I realized that this was another short chapter. So I added to it. I figured that you guys would rather wait a couple extra hours for a longer chapter than have a really short chapter sooner. So here's 48!**

I smiled into Max's lips as I pressed her into the white wall of the school. She smiled back and then kissed me harder. She pulled my hips closer with my belt loops and I clung to any part of her skin I could touch. I'm an addict when it comes to Max. I can't wait until I can get another fix and when I finally have her I can't get enough.

Her kisses were short and wet and her lips and tongue tasted like candy as they brushed along mine. We don't have the same lunch period today but she texted me saying that she got out of class and wanted to meet me in the hallway. Of course I met her. She didn't seem like she was in a rush to be anywhere and I definitely wasn't going to make her leave.

Her leg came over and brushed against the side of mine. Her leg was long and soft against mine and I drank up the contact of her skin. I've never been so happy for summer to come along, and not for the weather, but for the simple fact of seeing Max in shorts again. I've never missed shorts so much in my life.

I was kissing down Max's neck when a male cleared his throat behind me. I pushed away from Max and I felt her tense.

"Max?" Mr. Roberts asked while raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. "Where are you supposed to be?"

"Lunch," she lied quickly.

"PDA is worthy of a detention in this school," Mr. Roberts said sternly. He stared me down and I stared right back to let him know I wasn't scared. "Can I trust you to get back to where you're supposed to be?"

I nodded at him.

"Very well," he said. I knew it was a dismissal, but I didn't leave. "Alright Max, let's get you back to math."

"I'm not in math right now," she said quickly. "I'm in lunch."

Mr. Roberts just stared her down as if challenging her to lie to him again.

"Fine, let's go to math," Max said.

Mr. Roberts started down the hall and Max followed him quickly. She turned back to smile at me once before they disappeared around a corner.

I stood smiling like an idiot for a minute just looking down the hallway she had disappeared down before I finally turned and headed back to lunch.

…

I stepped out of the locker room sweaty and ready to find Max and go home. I wasn't ready to be stabbed in the stomach by a lacrosse stick by my smiling girlfriend.

"I challenge you to a duel," she said seriously as she held her lacrosse stick out in front of her. I dropped my bag and held my lacrosse stick like a sword. She smirked at me and I kept a straight face.

She sprung forwards at me and our lacrosse sticks clashed like swords. We ran around the gym laughing and fighting. Finally I managed to knock her lacrosse stick from her hands and then I ran at her and grabbed her around her waist. I could feel her breaths and she was a little sweaty from her practice, but she was so beautiful and I just wanted to hold her all day long. I bent my head down and kissed her hot neck. Her hair was up leaving her neck totally bare. She just let me hold her back to my chest for a long time and I relished in the feeling of her with me.

"I can't wait to spend the summer with you," she whispered to me. Her hand moved to stroke mine where it held her stomach.

"That's a couple months away," I reminded her. It felt close though. It felt days away. Today was sunny and warm and we were outside. I was holding Max and when I'm holding Max it always feels like summer. Max has a way about her that makes you feel close to something wild, something dangerous, something free. Max feels like summer warm, natural, and carefree.

"I still can't wait," she said gently. "I'll spend every free minute I have with you. We can go to the beach, and concerts, and watch TV. No sports, no homework, no alarm clocks."

I groaned.

"I want it so bad," I whined. It sounded wonderful. The thought of waking up late with Max next to me in bed and then heading out for a day at the beach just sounded more than amazing.

"What are you guys doing?" Ella asked, coming to get us I'm sure. We're her ride today. She and Iggy are currently avoiding each other at all costs, but it's clear that something is happening there.

"Having a moment," Max said smiling as she pulled away from me.

I collected my bag and then followed the girls out of the gym and to the car. All the way home all I could think about was Max tanning on the beach next to me in a bikini and Max next to me as we danced to a happy song at a crazy concert or Max next to me on the couch in short shorts watching reality TV all day. It sounded better and better the more I thought about it.

…

Max walked into my dining room in the middle of my dinner. She smiled at my parents a little sheepishly.

"Hey, Max," Mom said quickly. "Why don't you sit down, we've got plenty."

Max moved and quickly sat down at the empty seat of my table. She loaded up her plate without hesitation, because in her house if you hesitate you starve.

"How are you, Max?" My father asked.

"Great," Max said before shoveling a mouth full of pasta into her mouth. "Starving and bored, but great other than that."

"Your mom said you're going to a music festival," Mom said. "That should be fun." The thought of my mom talking to Max's mom was a little scary. Did they talk on the phone or something? Or did they get together? Weird. Max didn't even blink.

"Yeah, me and Nudge," Max said. "It's a little bit of a drive, but it'll be wicked fun."

"I went to my fair share of concerts when I was a kid," Mom said.

"Honey, I'm sure Max doesn't want to hear about concerts when we were kids," Dad said with a smile and wink in Max's direction. Max just laughed a little. I ran a hand through my hair and shoveled some pasta into my mouth.

"Are you looking at colleges yet, Max?" Dad asked. "Fang's been having some trouble picking what he wants to do."

"Yeah, I told him that he should do something with his A in English," Max said. She looked over at me and gave me a smile. "He's really good at writing." I gave her a small little smile and then she turned back to my dad. "I'm not sure what I want to do yet. Where I go depends on where I get scholarships to. It depends on who wants me and for what, I guess. I'm no straight A student so sports are going to determine everything for me."

When my parents weren't looking I gave Max questioning glance. We weren't supposed to hang out for a long time. I still have to do some homework and stuff. She just mouthed a quick "later" and went back to eating.

We finished dinner with some more conversation back and forth and after cleaning up I took Max up to my room. She sat down on my bed and moved over to my desk to finish up the homework I still had left.

"So, what do you need?" I asked her while bent over my math homework.

"So you know how I have this weird thing where I hate losing?" She asked. I smiled a little.

"Understatement of the year, but continue," I told her writing my solution for x.

"Well, I may or may not have told Iggy that I could beat him at any video game out there," she said.

"Can you?" I asked.

"I don't even know how to turn the thing on," she said. I shook my head to myself and smiled as I moved onto the graph.

"So, you want me to teach you?" I asked her.

"Please," she breathed. I pushed away from my homework and went over to my Xbox.

"This is how you turn it on," I told her and I pressed the button. She watched me as I grabbed my controller from the bottom of my bed and jumped up to the top. I looked over at Max and then patted my lap. She crawled up onto the bed and sat between my bent legs. She slowly leaned back into me and I felt my heart flutter. She smelt like peaches and metal. I handed her the controller and then placed my hands over hers.

I set up our game and then we were in. I helped her move around and when I looked down at her she was focused on the screen. Then I looked down at her small fingers moving underneath mine.

"This is how you shoot," I whispered in her ear. She cuddled closer to me as I pulled in my finger over hers. We got shot and Max jumped in my arms. I chuckled and grabbed my headphones, quickly plugging them into the controller.

"Hey, guys, I've got my girl," I said into the headphones. "Lay off for a little."

Once we respond I helped Max run around on the screen.

"How I do know if it's a bad guy?" Max asked.

"It tells you by the color," I told her.

"I've totally got this," she said with a devilish smirk.

"That's 'cause I told people to leave you alone," I told her. "If we were actually playing it'd be a different story.

"Well, bring it on," Max said confidently.

After a quick message to the guys playing and slipping the headphones on Max's blond head, she was in for real. Someone shot her and she jumped again.

"Fuck you!" She yelled and I'd be lying if I said I didn't laugh a little. "You know what asshole, you're stupid!"

I bit my finger to keep myself from going into hysterics. She just kept dying, over and over. She would come back to life and then get shot a second later.

"Sorry, I don't spend my life playing this shit, dumbass," Max said bitterly into the headphones. "I bet your dicks small anyway!"

Oh. My. God.

"I think that's enough for tonight," I said pulling the controller from her hands and quickly shutting it off.

"I hate that game," Max mumbled and crossed her arms. "You guys are so mean to each other."

I just shrugged.

"I'm going to lose against Iggy," she said softly.

"I'll play him for you," I offered.

"I should just tell him I don't want to do it anymore," Max said. "I'll get shit, but…"

"I'll just tell him that I'll play him," I told her.

"He'll give us both shit," Max told me.

I shrugged. "I can take it."

"My knight in shining armor," she said sarcastically.

"You got it," I told her. I kissed her head gently. "Now, let me up, I have homework."

"I'm pretty comfortable," Max told me.

"Don't make me move you," I whispered while nudging her neck.

She hummed softly. "You're not making me want to move by doing that."

"C'mon," I said and I tapped her leg. She just started to tickle my hand where it met her leg. "I warned you." I sprung forward letting myself land on top of her and then hoisting myself up onto my elbows. Max was underneath me with her back pressed into my chest giggling. I grabbed her and flipped her so that she was now facing me, looking up at me with a smile. I had her pinned under me with her lips inches away.

"Now I'm definitely happy I didn't move," she whispered up at me.

I gave her a smirk and rolled off of her and then stood up at the edge of my bed. Max was still lying on her back with her hair splayed and her hands at her sides. She smiled devilishly at me and then grabbed me by my shirt collar and tugged me down. She kissed me hard and fast and I felt her smile into our kiss. That's when I lost whatever resolve I had and I kissed her back. Just like always, Max found a way to win.

**A/N: Cool, so I hope you guys liked it. Reviews please. I'll update tomorrow for sure because what I was going to have to do got cancelled. YESSSSS! VICOTRY! One small step for my schedule, one giant step for my sanity! Sorry I got a little carried away. Uh, yeah, review. Oh, and for anyone who missed it the first three times: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! **


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Be safe," I said looking down at her and clutching each of her shoulders. "Be smart."

Max smiled.

"Don't even talk to anyone of the opposite gender," I continued. She smiled brighter. "I know how these things get and I know how you get. Steer clear of anything you wouldn't want to tell your mom about later."

"Ok, _dad_," she said sarcastically.

"I love you," I said resting my forehead against her. "Have fun."

"I will," she said. "I'll call you when we get there."

"Perfect," I told her and kissed her gently. "Don't worry about me, though. Just enjoy yourself."

I wanted her to be able to just have a carefree weekend with Nudge. I didn't want to become the only thing in her world, because even the closest people need breaks from each other. This is perfect for her. She can go and hear some bands and dance and drink and have a good time. I want her to be happy and this will make her happy which makes me happy.

"I love you," she told me. "I'll miss you."

I kissed her again. This kiss will have to last me until she gets back Sunday night.

"Ok, I've got to go pry Nudge away from Mitch before we're late," she whispered. I kissed her one last time and then she slipped her backpack on over her shoulder and walked over to where Nudge and Mitchell were making out on Max's SUV.

The girls loaded into the SUV and Mitch came over to stand by me. We watched them go and waved until we couldn't see them anymore.

"This is going to suck," Mitch said.

"Yup," I mumbled.

…

Day one: Still no sign of Max. Her possessions are spread all over my room. She has yet to call. She left a voicemail at three in the morning with loud screaming in the background telling me that she was having a good time. It's been-

I'm going crazy. I'm really losing it. I've long ago lost it. I'm now clinically insane. I sprung up from my bed and put some pants on. I need to motivate. I need to distract myself. I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hell-o," Sam said.

"Hey, Man," I said quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said. "Where's the girl at?"

"Music festival," I answered. "Meet you at McDonalds in ten."

"Sure thing."

I hung up

…

Somehow, after eating with Sam, I ended up with Dylan, Ella, Mitchell, and Ari at Iggy's house, but Iggy wasn't home. Ella was constantly checking to make sure he wasn't coming. I don't know what she planned to do when he did come home since she can't exactly drive away.

"Nudge just texted me saying that she's going to FaceTime us on Iggy's iPad in five," Dylan said reading off his phone.

"Sweet," Ari said and headed for Iggy's iPad that was resting on his bed. We all crowded around the small tablet and got ready for the call. Ella kept fixing her hair, but I had a feeling it wasn't for Max and Nudge. The call came in and Ari answered it.

"Hi!" The girls called. They were outside by a tree and music and screaming came from all around them. We all gave various responses, none as enthusiastic, and then they showed us a 360 of where they were. Basically a big open area with trees, tents, food, and a stage. Simple, but it looked fun.

"So you're having fun?" Ella asked.

"It's amazing!" Nudge said excitedly. "There's amazing music and everybody is just amazing. It's so relaxed and you can buy drugs, like, everywhere! Not that we're doing any drugs, were staying straight. And people are wearing insane clothes! I don't even know where they got this stuff! I tried to ask a couple people where they shop, but most of them just looked at me funny."

"It's great," Max said simply. I smiled at her and I hopped she saw me. Max looked sideways at Nudge. "Me first?"

"Sure," Nudge told her. Max turned back to the camera.

"Fang," she said. "Let's go."

Max took the phone or whatever from Nudge and I took the iPad and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"How's life back at home?" She asked. I watched her lean against a tree.

"Great," I told her. "We miss you."

"I miss you guys too," she said giving me a smile with no teeth. "What having you been doing today?"

"Grabbed some lunch with Sam and now I'm here," I told her.

"My turn!" Nudge called. Their picture blurred and spun as they fought over the camera.

"One second!" Max yelled. Max came back into focus. "I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you too," I told her and gave her a smile. "I'll give the iPad to Mitch."

I walked back into the living room and gave the iPad to Mitch. He disappeared like me to go talk to Nudge.

Iggy walked in, glanced around the room, smiled, dropped his bag, and then dove onto the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Iggy looked over at Ella who had started inspecting the wood floor the second he walked in. She glanced up and they met eyes before they both looked away quickly.

"Nothing really," Dylan said. "Mitch is video chatting with Nudge. I'm sure both of them would want to say hi to you."

"Oh cool," Iggy said standing. "I'll go say hi."

Iggy walked out of the room and Ella looked up from the ground.

"Ella likes Iggy," Ari taunted. "Ella likes Iggy!"

"Shhh!" Ella rolled her eyes and turned bright red. "Shut up, ok?"

"Ella and Iggy sitting in a tree," Ari sang. Ella tackled him onto the couch while he just cackled. They wrestled around until Ari fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Ella bent over him and smiled.

"Shut up about it," she repeated. Something about the way Ella smiled or the way she spoke made me ache for Max.

…

I jolted awake with the feel of a hand on my arm. Max stood on the edge of my bed with a smirk and messy hair. I grabbed her and brought her down next to me. I ignored her smell, a mixture of pot, cigarettes, and stale beer, and focused on her smile. I leaned down and captured her lips in mine quickly. She tasted like cigarettes, but at this point I'm getting used to it.

"I missed you," I whispered against her lips. She smiled and kissed me again.

"I missed you too," she whispered back. I grabbed her leg behind the knee and hitched it up on my side. I tickled up her leg and listened to her intake of breath and watched the flutter of her eyelids. I definitely missed her. "Don't ever leave me," she breathed as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and curled her fist around it gently while pressing her forehead to mine. I saw her eyes close and I closed mine.

"Don't make me leave you," I whispered. "And I swear I won't."

She smirked a little.

"Don't make me make you leave and then you won't leave," she said with a chuckle. It was a sound I missed so much.

"Let's just promise," I whispered. "That we'll never leave at all."

Max met my eyes. "I promise I'll never leave you, Fang."

I kissed her again and prayed that she would keep up her end of a deal because if she doesn't, this little trip made me realize, that I might just go crazy without her.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: So about not updating...sorry. My life is super crazy and I picked a social life instead of sleep this weekend(bad choice) so I didn't update. Good news for you guys though because I'll be updating everyday for the next two days. So here's the chapter! **

Max and I walked into her house and slipped off our shoes by the door in the kitchen. I'm so happy to have her back from that festival. Ari was standing in front of the island with a pudding cup in his hand and a spoon in the other. He smiled goofily at us.

"You're never going to guess what I saw today," he sang at us and smiled brighter.

"Did a girl finally let you take her pants off?" Max asked. Ari shook his head at her but his smiled never faltered. Normally he would take the bait. Max snickered anyway.

"What?" I asked.

"Ella and Iggy kissing," he said.

"Cool," I mumbled and moved to grab some water.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Max asked.

"The kissing deal isn't what I'm excited about, trust me, I'm excited that we can totally rip on them now!" Ari exclaimed.

"Ok, Ari," Max said smiling slightly as she came up to me and took a sip of my water.

"You know what? I think I'm going to get a girlfriend," Ari said.

"Ok, Ari," Max said nodding her head.

"I feel kind of left out, I mean everyone is pairing up and I'm single," Ari continued.

"So is Dylan," Max commented. The picture of Max kissing Dylan came into my head before I could stop it.

"Maybe you and Dylan can get together," I suggested. Ari shot me a glare and I couldn't help but smirk.

"So are they like a thing?" Max asked her face screwed up in confusion.

"I think so," Ari told her.

Max looked back at me. She wanted to know what I thought.

"I think it's cool," I told her.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them," Max said.

Ella came flying through the door with tears in her eyes. She looked at us all and made a choked sound.

"For someone who just got a boyfriend you don't seem to happy," Max said looking her over.

"Jake is telling everyone that we had sex," Ella said thickly. Ella hiccupped and gripped her arms to her stomach.

"Didn't you?" Max said simply.

"No!" Ella yelled.

Max stared her down like she didn't believe it for even a second.

"We did other stuff, but not that," Ella mumbled.

"Gross," Ari groaned and threw his head in his hands.

"So set him straight," Max said with a shrug.

"I already called him," Ella said. She seemed to be calming down now that she had some help.

"Look, if he wants to play dirty than so can you," Max said and moved to wrap her arm around her sister.

"So what should I do?" Ella asked and then hiccupped.

"Spread a rumor about him, duh," Max said. "Say he has a funny dick, you know, like the ones that look like boomerangs." She gave a demonstration with her finger that I couldn't help but bust up at.

"What's wrong with you," Ari said shoving Max a little. Max just chuckled. "I'll go have a little…chat with our friend Jake."

"Can I come?" Max asked enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically.

"Sure, and I'm taking Fang," Ari said looking at me and nodding.

"I want no part in beating up some kid," I said holding my hands in the air. I can't get detention, I'll miss lacrosse.

"There's going to be no beating up," Ari said quickly. "You're pretty scary looking and you're going to scare the shit out of him."

"Scary looking?" I raised my eyebrows. Max giggled.

"You know, intimidating," Ari said and then jacked up his shoulders a little.

"Whatever," I mumbled and pushed off the counter.

"Ok, where can I find this idiot?" Ari asked Ella.

"Tennis practice," Ella replied.

"Mike McCarthy plays tennis," Max commented.

"Tell Iggy that if he wants any part in this he better meet us in the school parking lot in ten," Ari said already leading Max and me out of the house. The three of us loaded into the truck and Ari headed out of the driveway in a rush.

"What's the plan?" Ari asked Max. When it comes down to it, Max is really the leader of all the townies already; she just doesn't get the credit or the blame yet.

"I say we wait by his car until practice gets out," Max answered. "When he walks over we'll be waiting and we just talk him up. We don't leave until he agrees to set the rumors straight. He has to tell everybody that he lied and that he didn't sleep with Ella. We give him a little initiative and then we bail." By initiative I'm pretty sure she meant threaten to beat the shit out of him.

"You can't be too scary or else he'll report you guys," I told them.

"Yeah, Fang's right," Max said pointing at me.

We pulled into the school parking lot and parked the truck by the back of the parking lot.

"What car does he drive?" Ari asked.

"It's silver," Max mumbled. "I'll know it when I see it."

Max's eyes scanned the parking lot intently. I'm sure she was taking in every detail, as was I.

Iggy pulled his truck into a parking space next to our truck. He hopped out and headed straight for us.

"Who does this clown think he is?" Iggy asked angrily.

"I see it," Max said and then pointed to a silver car over by the tennis courts. We all headed towards the car quickly.

When we reached the car we all kind of just stood around silently waiting for Jake. Ari leaned back against the side of the car and crossed his arms. Max leaned back into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. The sun was still out and the air was warm, but her warmth still felt good. Her body molded into mine like she was meant to fit into me.

"I see him," Iggy mumbled. His fists were clenched. I'm sure Iggy had more reason to hate Jake, if not because he's spreading rumors about his girlfriend than it's that Jake had dated Ella before him.

"We're not looking for a fight," Max said putting her hand on Iggy's arm. "Let me do the talking."

The boys nodded to tell her that she could do the talking and I gave her a nod too.

Jake approached us while talking to another guy. He was holding his tennis racket in one hand and a water bottle in the other. His step faltered when he looked up and saw us leaning against the car. I watched as Jake told the other guy something and then they parted ways. Jake headed towards us and acted like he wasn't scared, but anyone in their right mind would be scared shitless.

"Hey Jake," Max said with a bright smile on her face; it didn't even look fake. Jake watched us all wearily, like we were animals ready to pounce.

"What do you want?" He asked her as he glanced at all of us. Max stuck her hand out and Jake jumped a little.

"Relax, bud, we're not going to hurt you," Max said. "I don't even think we ever had a proper introduction and you dated my sister for a couple months. I guess better late than never. Shake my hand."

Jake watched her and slowly extended his hand.

"I'm Maximum Ride," Max said. Something about the way she said it made it clear that she wasn't as happy-go-lucky as her tone let on. "Now you introduce yourself."

"Jacob Martin," Jake said hesitantly. Max dropped Jake's hand and stared at him with a little bit of a smile still left.

"Good," she said satisfied. "Now I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself and maybe you can do the same for me. I'm a townie here in Greenville. I'm sure you know what that means, right Jake?"

Jake gulped and nodded.

"Perfect," Max said a little too enthusiastically. "This isn't so bad, right? So I'm sure that since you know what a townie is, you must know that townies usually value friends and family, we stick up for each other. If you mess with one of us then you mess with all of us, I'm sure you understand."

Jake just stared at her tensely.

"So, Jake, tell me something about yourself, do you have any siblings you care about?"

Jake nodded slowly.

"Of course you do," Max said and clapped him on the shoulder. "Do you happen to have a sister? I feel like I remember Ella mentioning you have a little sister."

Jake nodded again. He gulped one more time. I made sure to set a glare on him, but he didn't look away from Max long enough to notice my glare.

"Alright, great," Max said beaming at him again. "Let me ask you something, Jake, what would you do if some self-entitled prick of a kid got his panties in a bunch because your sister dumped his fucked ass and went around spreading rumors about your little sister?" Max kept her voice level and it kept the edge to the conversation.

Jake just stared at her.

"I want an answer, Jake," Max said conversationally. "We're just having a chat. Friend to friend."

Jake cleared his throat. "I'd probably be mad."

"So then I'm sure you can imagine how I felt when my little sister, Ella, came home and told me you were spreading rumors about her. Am I right in assuming that you can relate, Jake?"

Jake watched her anxiously before he gave a small nod.

"What _exactly_ are you saying about my sister, Jake? Inquiring minds want to know," Max gestured to Ari, Iggy, and I. I made sure to stare at Jake in a way I knew was scary.

Jake just shook his head.

"Oh surely you don't want to leave us out on the joke," Max said breezily, but we all knew she was pissed. "We want to know too, Jake. Maybe we'll think it's just as funny as you. So let me ask again Jake: What rumors are you spreading about my sister?"

"I said we slept together," Jake mumbled.

"No, that's not what you're saying," Max said shaking her head and smiling a little. "You said something much worse than that, I know it."

"I said we had sex," Jake mumbled again.

"Don't hold out on me now, Jake," Max said planting a full smile on her face.

"I said," Jake started angrily. "That I fucked her."

"Ah, there we go," Max said smiling proudly. I'm starting to get scared of her. "You know, I really don't see what the fun in hearing that is, do you, Ari?"

"Weird, I don't find it funny at all," Ari said easily and he shrugged, but his glare gave him away unlike how Max kept her face calm.

"Iggy, do you think it's funny?" Max questioned innocently.

"No, I don't, Max," Iggy supplied, but his glare gave him away just like Ari.

"Fang?" Max asked turning to face me. I could see the fire in her eyes, but other than that I couldn't even tell she was mad.

"Nope," I said crossing my arms.

"There you have it," Max said trusting her hands palms up into the air. "Maybe we have a poor sense of humor. Maybe it would be more funny if it were true, but it's not true, is it, Jake?"

Jake shook his head.

"So tell me, Jake, why would you spread rumors about your relationship with my sister?"

"I don't know," Jake gritted out through his teeth.

"You don't know?" Max inquired while raising her eyebrows innocently. "Maybe you shouldn't do something if you don't know why you're doing it, right, Jake?"

Jake just nodded. He looked miserable and pissed and scared, and I loved it.

"Alright, well, I'll tell you what, Jake," Max said leaning back against his car calmly. "I don't like fighting, I know my history says different, but unlike you, I like to tell the truth when it comes to things I consider important, and this is important to me. I'm not going to hurt you, Jake, just like I promised. I'd like to come to an agreement, do you think you can do that?"

Jake nodded.

"Great!" Max said clapping her hands together. "I need you to go tell all your little horny friends that you didn't-how did you say?- _fuck_ my sister. If you do this for me, then I can promise that you won't see us ever again. If for some reason, one of which I can't think of, you decide not to set this whole rumor straight then I can promise that our next meeting won't be as civil. Do we have a deal, Jake?"

Jake nodded.

"Wonderful," Max said beaming at him. "Make sure that the rumor is set straight for tomorrow morning. It was nice talking to you, Jake."

Max pushed off the car and started to walk away. We all filed out after her, just like she knew we would. That was scary. I would have hated to be Jake.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ari asked Max quietly putting his arm around her shoulders. "You're fucking scary."

"I figured that would be scarier than having us just go beat the shit out of him," Max answered with a proud smile. "This way the rumor gets set straight and Jake looks like an idiot for lying. If he doesn't set things straight we get to beat the shit out of him."

Ari dropped his arm from Max's shoulders and I moved closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my side. It felt so right that I couldn't help but be happy.

"I love you," I whispered softly into her ear. I lightly bit her ear lobe and pulled it slightly. She sighed and leaned in closer to me. I felt my stomach coil. I wanted to hear her sigh like that again. I pushed her hair away from her neck and licked the start of her jaw line right below her ear. She closed her eyes and trusted me to lead her towards the truck. Iggy and Ari started walking ahead of us.

"S-stop," Max whispered to me.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Not the time," she said as she shoved me away a little. I smirked at her and then we loaded into the truck together.

…

I pressed Max into the wall of my room. I needed her. I needed to feel her. I needed to taste her. Our lips slid over each other's quickly. I couldn't get enough of her taste. Her body molded to mine as I pressed her into the wall harder. I slipped my hands under her shirt and started massaging her lower stomach. She moaned into my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from grinding my hips into hers. She smiled against my lips and pulled away slightly. Her breath fell on my mouth and chin, hot and moist.

"You're very driven today," she commented.

"I'm always driven when it comes to getting what I want from you," I told her. I was surprised to find just how breathless I was.

"What is it exactly that you want from me?" She asked innocently cocking her head to the side. I smiled.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Right now, what do you want from me right now?" She asked. Her hands wrapped around my neck and started to play with the ends of my hair.

"I think you know," I said pressing my body into hers and closing the tiny bit of distance between her body heat and mine.

She shook her head. "You better tell me."

"How about I show you?" I suggested smirking at her.

"That works too," she said with a shrug. I slammed my lips to hers with force. I didn't want anything but this girl for the rest of my life.

**A/N:if you guys think it's starting to get repedative then I'm telling you that this was the last chapter like this. Problems are going to arise. Review and I'm updating tomorrow. **


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: I never thought I'd get 1,000 reviews for this story. I just want to thank you guys. You're wawesome! Here's the second to last chapter. **

"Fuck off!" Max yelled shoving me away from her. I let go of her wrist. I know she hates being grabbed on the wrist and I did it anyway. I can't even remember what we were fighting about now, but something about grabbing her wrist just to make her angry made me feel good. A fire burned in my stomach and the angrier I got with her, the more I did to make her angry, the stronger the fire got. I liked the fire, it felt good.

"You're an asshole!" She screamed at me.

"I'm sure I am," I said crossing my arms. "But I'm still better than you."

"Do you know how hard I'm working to be a better person for you? Do you know how many guys have come up to me since we started dating? I've ignored them all because I love you!"

"Oh it must've been so hard for you having all those guys throwing themselves at you," I replied.

"Do you have a thing for red heads or something?" She demanded furiously, she ignored my comment. Now I remember, apparently I was flirting with the waitress at the place we ate this morning. "First Lissa and now this slut of a waitress!"

"Yeah, Max, I have a fucking red head fetish," I deadpanned. Her fist clenched and for a minute I wished she would unclench them, but then the fire took back all reason and I was pissed again.

"Sure seems like you do!" She screamed. "If you want to be with someone else, then that's fine, but don't go around with other girls right in front of me."

"You're overacting," I told her quickly.

"Am I?" She demanded with wild eyes.

"Yes!" I told her. "You're overacting. What's wrong with you?"

"Apparently a lot," she said and then turned away from me and headed straight for the door of my house. She flung the door open and headed straight out of the house. My stomach twisted like it never has in my life and my palms started to sweat. Max is the only person who can ever make me lose my cool.

"Max, wait!" I yelled and ran out after her. She paused and turned to face me. "Are you just going to run away, then?"

"It's something I'm really good at," she told me with narrowed eyes and then she got in the SUV and peeled out of my driveway. I watched as car disappeared down the street. It isn't a break up. At least I don't think it's a break up. It's just a fight. I'll let her cool off and then I'll get out of it.

…

My heart raced and cold sweat ran down my back. I must've called Max three times today and I've sent her a text on more than one occasion. I left pride behind long ago. She's mad at me. I think I might've really screwed up. I should have just apologized this morning then I wouldn't be in this mess. I wanted to punch myself. How could I be so stupid?

I pulled up her contact and called her again.

"Hey, it's Max! I'm either ignoring your call or my phone died. Either way I probably won't call you back, but you can waste your time."

"Hey it's me," I said into the phone at the tone. "I'm sorry. Call me back."

I threw my phone onto my bed. What if she meant it as a break up? I can't take losing Max like this. She can't just cut me out of her life. I'll see her at school and stuff. Of course summer is coming up really soon. It is a possibility. She would really only have to avoid me for another week.

What's wrong with me? Max isn't breaking up with me. If she wanted out she would have been more direct than that. She would have made it clear. I tapped my foot on the ground and looked around my room in desperation. I spotted my car keys. I could go out and try and find her. No, I shouldn't do that. I should let her find me when she's ready, she knows I'm sorry and I want to talk no need to make myself look stupider. Plus, who says she shouldn't take the next step. I've already called her and texted her, now it's her job to call or text me back. I have to lay down the law. I'm the man and I'm not going to bend down and let her take full control of everything. I glanced at the clock. It's midnight.

I threw myself down on my bed and rested my phone on my stomach, that way I could feel it if Max called tonight. I closed my eyes. I need to relax. I need to breathe. It's all going to be fine. I'm not going to lose Max, not now.

**A/N: sorry that it's short review please! Tomorrow is the last chapter and I'm honestly a little freaked out about it. But please review! **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Last chapter. I'm actually kind of sad. I never thought this day would come. Enjoy reading the last chapter. **

The doorbell down stairs rang and I peeked open my eyes. I looked down at my phone. No missed calls from Max. I sighed and slipped my phone into the pocket of my athletic shorts and stood up. I glanced at my t-shirt that I had discarded in the night. I looked at the right side of my bed to find it untouched. I had hoped that Max might slip into my bed in the night, but she hadn't.

I stumbled forward and out of my bedroom door. I headed down the stairs. With no sign of my parents I stopped in the kitchen to read the note they had written me. I guess they went to visit my grandfather this morning as a surprise. _Thanks for taking me with you_, I thought at them bitterly.

I took my time getting to the door. The UPS guy can wait. When I opened the door I was expecting a guy in brown clothing holding a package of something my mom ordered waiting for me to sign something. Instead I saw my blond haired girlfriend. She looked up at me and then down at my chest and gulped. I resisted the urge to smirk.

"Hey," I said while hiding my shock. "I just want you to know I'm sorry and I love-"

"Stop," she said quickly she held her hand up. "There's something I have to tell you." She didn't meet my eyes she just looked over at the ground to my left. This can't be good.

"Max-"

"Let me say this!" She said quickly. She looked like she was in physical pain. I felt sick. I can't let her break up with me. I need her.

"Max, I don't know why you're doing this," I started quickly. "If it's something I did, I'm sorry. We can tone things down if you need some space. If it's the sex…"

She started crying. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Just like every time she cries, it caused a ball to form in my throat.

"I kissed another guy, Fang," she choked out. She looked up at me. I felt my world come apart and fall on top of my shoulders. I didn't mean to, but I took a step away from her. I felt so betrayed. I've never felt like this before. "Last night, I was pissed at you and I got drunk at this party-"

"No!" I yelled silencing her. "Don't even try." I pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I'm so sorry," she said shaking her head and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Why?" I asked her. It isn't my fault. She's a slut. She doesn't care about anyone. She's the type of girl that likes breaking hearts. She's the type of girl that I knew would break my heart.

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly. "I just wanted to hurt you."

"Well, you succeeded. Are you happy?"

She shook her head and I couldn't even bring myself to sympathize for her. She broke my heart. She cheated.

"I love you," she said. I filled with bitter hatred.

"No you don't," I shot at her unable to keep the chill out of my voice. "If you truly loved me you wouldn't have kissed another guy. Did you just kiss him or did you sleep with him?"

"I kissed him," she said. She just stood there taking my abuse. The Maximum Ride I knew wouldn't let someone yell at her like I am now.

"I'm done," I said quickly. I've given her everything and this is how she repays me? I loved her like I've never loved anyone and she goes and breaks my heart.

"Fang-"

"Don't even talk to me," I interrupted. I couldn't let her talk her way back in. Truthfully, I could never hate Max. I could never stop loving Max, but I can't let myself be with her. I can't let someone treat me like this. I can't trust someone who betrays me like this. "I'm done. Don't talk to me. Leave me alone. I'm out."

"Whose running away now?" She shot at me.

"Still you!" I yelled. "You're always running away! Even when I had you I didn't really have you, did I?"

"Fine," she said giving a curt nod. She had stopped crying but the trails of tears still showed on her cheeks.

"Bye," I said and reached for the door.

"I love you, Fang," she said quietly. "I didn't lie about loving you."

With that she turned and started walking away. I gripped the side of the door and then slammed it.

I leaned back against my door. Tears started to pour from my eyes against my will. I've never cried for anyone much less a girl. I ripped at my hair and I wanted to scream. Then I realized that I was screaming. Hatred for myself and for her poured from my screams. I wanted to throw up. I took a deep breath and looked straight ahead blankly. That's when I knew my grandfather was wrong.

Max isn't just my curveball, she's the pitcher throwing the curveballs in my life. I really shouldn't be surprised that she threw me this curveball, I guess I had enough faith in her to believe she might actually throw me a straight pitch for once, but that's just not her style.

**A/N: I know you guys are going to kill me over that. I'm sorry, but don't even pretend that you didn't see it coming. Please, please, please review this one last time. I would like it if you told me:**

**What you liked about the story**

**What you didn't like about the story**

**Your favorite moment**

**Your least favorite moment**

**Your favorite character because I did change them a little in some cases**

**Thank you guys so much for your support. You guys are truly amazing. Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed or favorited or followed this story. Thanks especially to those of you who have been here from the beginning or even the people who just found this story. You guys make my life so much better. I'm hoping to post the sequel this weekend maybe even Friday night. You guys can follow me or just keep a look out for it but I'm going to try and post it Friday when I get home from school. **

**Thank you guys!**


End file.
